Turnabout Reset
by MasterMindOfFiction
Summary: Klavier knew he was head over heels for Apollo, and found it difficult to mention. But he may have another chance at getting close to him after roughly hitting his head and getting amnesia in the process, especially considering a guilty Apollo decides to take care of him until he gets his memories back. That is. . .IF he'll recover and get this situation straightened out. . .
1. The Prologue

I know you're not surprised to see I have written another Ace Attorney story. So I'm not going to bother trying to crack a joke out of that. All I have to say is: I do hope you're prepared, because it's my SECOND multi-chapter! : D -Cue the upbeat fanfare in the background with confetti falling down-

Before you read on, I would like to inform you of some things. The story you are about to read does have a main pairing, _**Klavier/Apollo**_, the Klavier and Apollo thing seems only one-sided at first. _**At first.**_

Also, a plot thingy involved is Amnesia. Klavier becomes a victim of that. Please forgive me if I don't portray it the correct way. . .I kind of know how it works, I'm trying to portray the memory loss the best I can manage! Because of his memory loss; Klavier may seem to be out of character throughout much of the story after this prologue. . .it's intentional. But will I succeed? That's for you to decide. . .

Well, overly-long A/N is overly long! You may scroll down now. . .

_**D . I . S . C . L . A . I . M . E . R: "MasterMindOfFiction does not own the AA series. – _ –"**_

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Turnabout Reset

Chapter One – The Prologue

(Written And Published By – MasterMindOfFiction)

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Memories are important things to have. There are many types of them, and for most of one's life they tend to be locked in the mind. Able to be seen as if it was playing out in that second, memories good and bad never leave that easily.

What would life be like if no one could remember the first time they accomplished something that seemed impossible? Would one really be happier if they could forget that a loved one died on this date?

It's sometimes bittersweet to look back on a past event, compare something grand and perfect to the terrible present. Maybe recall the point life seemed to be turning into hell itself, only to turn around doing a three-sixty and become worth living again. Not everything gets better, but not everything gets worse.

It's much too often when things are taken for granted. A lot of things in the past, people, events, they're often not even cared about until so much time passes that it's realized how nice that was. And how one would do anything to go back.

Or maybe many life-changing mistakes were made. Poor decisions and accidents that could have been remembered as better. Well, that's when we're tempted to break the universe itself by finding some kind of impossible way to fix anything broken. It's not so nostalgic in that case. It's regrettable.

The point is: memories are hard to figure out and maybe the point of them isn't entirely obvious. Whatever the case, they help put a smile on someone's face or cause another to stop wasting time and actually do something to ensure every second lived hadn't been for nothing.

If one lost every memory ever collected, if all knowledge of close people and important events were blacked out, if one lost all clue as to whom they were or why they existed. . .wouldn't this be more than a little serious? Would this mean trouble?

The importance of recollection was soon to be tested. Apollo just didn't know why the hell it had to happen like this. . .just. . .why? Couldn't it have happened to someone whom could handle it better?

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

The story began to fall into place in the middle of December. In a manner that should not be given much intellectual thought, the temperature seemed to grow colder and colder with each second and the snow fell down to the earth again and again. Snowflakes being blown in different directions in the chilly winds, some roads being closed off due to the ice, and houses cranking up the heat and residents receiving high bills because of it.

Zooming in one the focus, in building located on the more bustling side of the city, the lights in a room on the second floor were flicked on. It was rather late in the evening, although the sun hadn't been visible in hours now, it didn't take a genius to know the day was coming to an end.

The door hovered over the floor, swinging open. The new presence to the once-empty room sighed aloud in a manner that could only be considered dreamily. As if experiencing one very pleasuring fantasy of something. . .or _**someone**_. He kicked off his boots, and slid his jacket off his shoulders, both were discarded in random directions – but it's not like he cared about them in this moment.

He was so lost in a trance, he was gone theoretically, he was so under the influence, no matter description in use. . .Klavier knew he was nowhere near in a state of composure. No, he had not been out spending his valuable time drinking himself to death. Rather, he had been using this day off to get some particular errands finished so he didn't have to think of them over the weekend.

Meh, the errands were a blur for him. He recalled grocery shopping, picking up that shirt with all of the buttons missing, getting some medicine-like things, blah, blah, it had been a while since he had done stuff like this. All he was aware of was that it took some time, and he particularly wished to spend time in a way that can't be considered a waste. One good thing was achieved by going all over the area, however. An event that still made him smile as if his life was perfect, something that was so not going to be easily forgotten.

At least, he assumed this event wouldn't be forgotten. Until something even bigger occurred anyway.

All alone, he was free to focus all attention on this one little event and totally melt into it. He hadn't anything else to steal his attention, no one was around to stare at him questioningly. This was a moment he would take advantage of. So Klavier did just that.

He flopped down at a spinning chair parked at the desk. Sighing dreamily once more, eyes slightly wavering to betray his wishes and show intoxication, Klavier began to use his hands and feet to shove the chair across the floor a little over to the window.

Vacantly, his eyes stared out at the scenery from this height. Making out strangers walking by, nary any cars on the closed off road. But that wasn't what his attention was devoted to. A hand raised and brushed across his burning cheeks, they lowered to the growing smile trying to take up all of his face it seemed. One mere encounter shouldn't leave him in this state. But he was not the type to think it was useless.

But the event played out like a movie in his head. . .

_**. Flashback Fade In .**_

"**Why should the icy roads be such a hindrance?" Klavier asked aloud to no one in particular, hands stuffed in his pockets trying to stay warm and a somewhat annoyed look on his face. "I have to try and finish these errands before the store closes. . .it looks like that fallen vehicle will be blocking the street for some time."**

"**. . .Yeah, did I miss something?"**

**Klavier didn't expect to have another voice reply to his comment. He jumped – just a little – and then whipped his head to the left, he could see a certain someone standing close by staring at the sight of the deserted large vehicle lying in the icy road.**

**It was none other than Apollo himself. Interestingly, they must have been going to the destination. . .or something of the sort. So thrilled of the fact that his courtroom rival was standing very closely and they were almost touching shoulders, that was enough to send Klavier's senses crazy and his clear mind to spark and fizzle out. Oh, he felt he was being so stupid for acting like this. It has been happening for months, he assumed that he'd get over whatever emotion dared to shoot him in the heart. . .making him act like this.**

**All he could hope for was that Apollo wouldn't notice the way he was purposely closing the distance just to actually have their upper arms touch. Maybe he couldn't read his mind, and hear his thoughts become nothing more than sugary sweet comments of how intoxicated he made him. Oh God, he'd be mortified if any of these things were called out. It was best to keep it quiet until the time was perfect.**

**So, for now. . .let's try simple conversation. Shall we? Klavier cleared his throat lightly and then met Apollo's curious gaze. "I overheard someone tried to drive over this road by another route. The driver and his passengers weren't injured, but I don't know if it's possible to pass by with the vehicle in the way."**

"**Damn it. . .I really need to get back to my apartment." Apollo mentioned, frustrated. He craned his neck back so he could gaze at the sight of the car lying in the road with the driver, passengers, two policemen, and a few spectators. He sighed aloud and began rambling too, "At long last, I decided I would fix the place up a little. I'm finally able to get somewhat decent pay, so why not? There's no freaking way the workers delivering it will trample through snow just to get all of the furniture inside. . ."**

**Klavier didn't know if he was intended to, but he listened to him confess his problems and watched as he began to walk away and pace with deep thought. An idea slowly began to ignite in his mind, something that sounded like a way to get on his good side. . .and maybe he could use the opportunity to be all alone with him. . .lifting heavy furniture.**

**Well, it was a start. No matter what arguments his more clear thoughts threw at him, he was far too lost within his own affection to give a care about what cramps he'd get in his arms.**

**He hadn't anything left to do after his errands, maybe it wouldn't harm anything to spend the rest of the night helping out Apollo and heavily displaying hints as to how much he was falling headfirst for him. All he had to do was not complain, smile charmingly, and ensure he dropped very obvious hints – like stopping briefly just to mention he really enjoyed being so close in the moment.**

**At the same time, he COULD NOT scare him off by screwing up. Klavier had worked hard to try and figure out why it was like going through his first crush all over again, but this time for someone he actually knew and was in the same presence of. He didn't want Apollo to think this was some kind of prank, and he didn't want to be misunderstood whatsoever. All he wanted was for him to realize he'd do anything to win him over.**

**Even if it meant manual labor.**

**The idea was consuming his mind and he couldn't control himself any more. Klavier tried to not seem eager as he shifted closer to Apollo, grabbed his shoulder to make him stop pacing, and then flashed him a charming grin.**

**Apollo's eyebrow connected as he watched, perplexed. He briefly kicked a little of the snow on the ground to fill the silence and finally asked; "You have something to tell me, right? Every time you've something on the mind, those teeth always show to rub it in my face." He sighed promptly after and shook his head. "Please. . .don't tell me you want to-"**

"**Herr Forehead, you were speaking so loud that I couldn't help overhearing the predicament. . ." Klavier began, still grinning even as he released Apollo's shoulder and began to suspiciously pace himself, still keeping his eyes on him. "I have chosen to take a day off to go some everyday tasks finished. However, I'm almost finished. . .so we could arrange to meet up at your residence."**

**Apollo blinked repeatedly. At first his perplexed expression remained there, but soon it broke and revealed a little shock as he stepped back.**

**Klavier noticed this. At first, he thought he didn't get the point across. Now smiling nervously, he decided to cover up the damage with, "One person can't do all of that work alone. Could I help?"**

"**Hold on. . .I'm TRYING to picture you performing manual labor." Apollo suddenly spoke up, gazing into the distance. . .smiling with high amusement. He was unaware of the fact Klavier was certain his plans were going to fall and die. "Klavier, you must have some kind of motive for this. You probably want money or some other thing I barely have." Quickly, Apollo reached for the sleeve of his jacket and then returned to gazing at Klavier.**

**He watched, looking for something to appear and show him that Klavier wasn't being entirely willing to help out. But rather than finding anything, Klavier went on speaking whilst doing nothing to betray his words, "Do I need some kind of secret motive for helping you out? Herr Forehead, I'm willing to do this. . .because I'm fond of you, of course."**

**Apollo stopped staring by the end, very annoyed as he shoved his sleeve back down and then turned away so he wouldn't see just how stressed he was right now.**

**Meanwhile, Klavier remained where he had been standing. He was left speechless with himself; wondering if he really just said. . .oh God. . .he really did just say he was 'fond' of him. All he could do was pray that wasn't put inside of another context, maybe Apollo thought of it in a 'friendly' manner. Rather than: 'I am so crazy about you, I could write one million love songs and never describe it properly'.**

"**This feels like a bad idea. It's not like I don't want you around, but your 'help' may be more trouble than anything." Apollo held his head with one hand, he slowly rotated back around to see Klavier smiling hopefully – that smile was like the ultimate weapon. "'Fondness' or not, can you REALLY lift the furniture in my living room? It's really heavy, it probably requires at least-"**

"**Herr Forehead, you've no reason to doubt me." Klavier interrupted happily, he approached him again. Catching him off guard by giving the impression of being friendly – which involved resting an arm and his chin over his shoulder. "I have made up my mind, and you can't change it. So, with that cleared up. . .I will be there immediately after I finish the errands~"**

**Apollo suddenly felt like he suffered a huge fail. A fail attempt at combating that bad idea. He finally gave him a sour look and then lightly brushed his chin and arm off his shoulder. "If it means THAT much to you. . .fine."**

**Well, it seems his plans didn't drown at all. If anything, now they were soaring with victory! Klavier felt more than a little satisfied, and he was quick to silently be left in awe by this. All he had to do now was motivate himself to do manual labor. . .maybe he could pretend that he was really making preparations for a concert, he could imagine that he was behind curtains trying to set everything up to ensure the show went smoothly.**

**Of course, Klavier managed to disguise his joy like a pro. He seemed very calm outwardly, not the least different as he charmingly grinned once more. "Well, I should hurry and finish before the shop closes." He pretended to gaze at a watch that wasn't even there on his wrist. Klavier promptly whirled away so his smile wouldn't be seen increasing and his eagerly trembling hands would remain a secret. Apollo watched, at least a little annoyed as his 'helper' exited the scene. "Oh, and," Klavier paused just to crane his neck and suggest, "Wear something flattering, Herr Forehead~"**

"**. . .I'm going to pretend that didn't tick me off." Apollo grumbled in response, looking even more ticked off as he suddenly whirled around and hastily left.**

**Klavier watched, eyes practically sparkling with fondness he couldn't disguise. Satisfied, he left the scene too – very uplifted for reasons he knew and didn't waste denying.**

_**. Flashback Fade Out .**_

Yes, he more than likely got under Apollo's skin rather than actually send him close. If anything, he was probably more at a distance than he was before that encounter. So what made this a memory to keep?

Simple, perhaps warped logic: he managed to convince the one he has fallen headfirst for to help with moving heavy furniture. So what this good? Well, duh, clearly he could impress Apollo with his eagerness to help whenever he's shoved into a tight corner. Outside of the courtroom. And as he starts doing this often, he may think. . .'hey, Klavier must really think positively when it comes to me. Maybe we should hook up.' Or something along such lines. He just wanted him to know he was crazy about him, without having to embarrass himself by clumsily admitting it.

He almost did. . .that was one thing to regret. If he hadn't covered up the real emotion with 'fondness', then God knows how freaked out Apollo would be. This was not the right time to show or tell him. Klavier didn't know when or how it would happen. . .he just had the faith it would fall in place SOMEDAY. Some freaking day.

He already decided a long time ago, he would not openly give any hints until the moment was absolutely perfect. He couldn't mention the dreamy comments he made about him in the mind, he couldn't be seen smiling as if lost in fantasy land, no touchy-feely moments, and especially. . .especially NO staring directly in the eyes and never readjusting his gaze when they spoke. But it was so difficult to control himself sometimes, so he probably looked more than a little awkward.

If Apollo ever saw him do any of these things, he'd be ready to die. Or at least flee the country – maybe go to one of the Scandinavian locations?

Anyone would tell him he was being too ridiculous, making this more difficult than it had to be. He remembered getting his first crush and then having his father say – "Son, just tell this person and get it over with. Otherwise, you'll miss your chance and give yourself too much stress on the brain." Maybe he should just tell Apollo. . .it would allow him to sidestep this intense stress and he could move on with life.

He just felt he wasn't strong enough. Besides, it seemed complicated to simply pull him aside and speak of personally. Klavier could write a ton of songs about love, but it didn't mean he could really dare say any of that to someone's face. . .he wouldn't say he was shy about it. . .

Perhaps he was just worried Apollo would react in a negative manner. And Klavier doubted he would be able to see him again without getting depressed for at least a moment, regretting having to confess before something COULD have happened if he WAITED.

Trying to recall when he ever started developing these bizarre thoughts of Apollo was stressful in its own way, there were many times he would find himself noting how cute he was when angry and sometimes he even fantasied the two of them in secluded area and they would eventually melt into each others arms kissing like there was no tomorrow.

Mmm, kissing like there was no tomorrow. Klavier recalled he would slip into those fantasies in the most inappropriate times imaginable only to be dragged out all but kicking and screaming, then realizing that he suddenly desired to taste those lips. He didn't have to explore his mouth, he just really wanted to fall over him and let things get out of control. . .

Suddenly, Klavier alertly sat up in the chair from where he had been slumping and letting his eyes close. He felt his temperature soar, flustered to find himself diving into those fantasies again. It dawned on him. . .what if he did this while at Apollo's residence helping him move the furniture?

He COULD admit to his face that he was experiencing these very realistic mental images of them getting intimate with each other. Oh, and ask if he could kiss him for a mere three seconds.

. . .And then he could label himself as utterly pathetic and go see professional help. Ugh, he couldn't even begin to be okay with the way he almost believed that scenario would be fine! No, no it wasn't!

"Why. . ." Klavier suddenly spoke aloud, lifting himself from the chair and leaning over to close the drapery over the windows. His tone was somewhat low, as if stressed out and really suffering it. "Why do I have to acknowledge I've been head over heels for him all of this time? It's best to know this isn't something horrible, and Herr Forehead isn't a stranger, but life seemed easier back then." He sighed, he hated having no one to discuss his issues with. He probably looked stupid just venting to himself. Klavier pulled out his cellphone and began to look under the contacts section. "I can't remember what made me realize it, it was such a long time ago. Maybe life would be easier if I could somehow shove you out of my mind." He brought up Apollo's number which also had a picture of his face. That smile of his. Klavier found himself wistfully smiling right back at it. "But that is impossible, Herr Forehead. I'm afraid it's too late for me. . .it's not easy to forget about someone you want to have at your side all of the time."

He took the time to sigh. Before glancing at the time flashing in the upper screen, he decided it was best to call the source of his stress and mention he was prepared to come over now. Klavier tried to calm himself down – from his slightly nervous tone to his rapid heartbeat. He wanted Apollo to believe he was just as composed and unwavering as he typically tended to be.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Across the area at Apollo's residence, a cellphone was closed to end the previous phone call. Apollo himself sighed and then he gazed over at the furniture in the living room. . .even though Klavier mentioned only a few seconds ago he would be able to do this. . .he remained doubtful.

Something was going to go wrong. Apollo wished he could shake that feeling off, but something kept nagging him to hurriedly call Klavier once more and reject his help. It wouldn't be hard, considering that he mentioned he was already bounding out of the door and would be here soon.

Even if something bad could happen, Apollo didn't give in and insist he not help. Maybe he was just getting crazy like everyone else in this entire area, but he kind of felt at least a little flattered by Klavier's help. He couldn't explain the feeling of being relieved he didn't have to do all of this himself.

"(But something is still unanswered. . .and that's the fact Klavier seems extremely determined to get on my good side.)" Apollo noted, strolling through the room and finally collapsing into a recliner near the archway for the hall. (I know he's been trying to make me like having him around. . .it's been going on for so long that I can't even count. It's the daily routine, and I can't help it. But what makes this all the more strange is the fact I don't even KNOW if I like it or not.)"

Apollo sighed aloud and he began to rock forward and back in the seat. His eyes traveled upward to stare aimlessly at the ceiling as these little flashbacks of moments where Klavier tried very hard to befriend him entered the mind. All of them played out like a movie, he couldn't forget them if he tried because. . .maybe it wasn't as annoying as he first assumed.

If things had gone different, if some things about the world were changed. . .maybe they could have wound up close. He wouldn't say he believed they could be like best friends. . .or brothers. . .or even partners in the romantic kind of way. But they could have been close. . .as in. . .oh God, he didn't know.

Klavier didn't want to make it known, but Apollo wasn't stupid. He could see that he was trying to get closer and make him finally let him in. He just didn't know what he was intending to do when he finally dropped his guard and allowed him to be close.

He'd never dare assume that he was trying to. . .you know. . .win him over.

No, the thought couldn't be comprehended.

Why would Klavier allow himself to fall that far for someone like him? If he was listening to everyone else around them watching their interactions, he would actually believe he was overcome with romantic feelings.

A hollow smile passed over his lips. Nothing true, no amusement at all. He just found it rather odd how he was considering the fact that everyone else was right – that the tiny little percentage of such an event was really happening before his eyes. . .but he didn't pay attention on purpose.

He didn't think he could admit to those people. . .no, he'd never succeed in admitting that their implications and interpretations often troubled him. Leaving him all flustered and confused, spending the remainder of his free time wondering if this could really be happening.

Too busy with studies and little part time work, Apollo hadn't a history with relationships of that kind. It was foreign for him, he tended to back up and run if approached about it. If Klavier picked up on this, it kind of made sense for him to be sidestepping having to come on strong.

You know, maybe he was thinking too deeply into this. . .again. Apollo couldn't help it, everyone else just wouldn't stop trying to interpret their thoughts of each other. Even the people he couldn't claim to know personally – the very last thing his client mentioned before happily leaving the courthouse was that. . .he noticed some 'tension' between him and the 'cool prosecutor'. Apollo was horrified, he tried to open his mouth and ask what he meant, but that guy was already bolting off with arms raised high and joy radiating off of him. This was only three weeks ago.

Apollo arose and he began to pace the floor, irritated and kind of troubled. He wondered how he was supposed to spend the next hour or so with Klavier. . .when he has been dominating his thoughts in this kind of manner?

Perhaps he was thinking too deeply, maybe this was all for nothing. If the subject was really that important, he would have reached a conclusion by this point. If Klavier knew he bothered to consider the suggestion he these kind of feelings, well, let's just say that he'd probably be subjected to teasing for the rest of his life.

At the risk of MORE teasing, Apollo decided he'd just remain quiet. Although the logical thing to do was meet him halfway somewhere and ask if he thought there was more to their relationship than what he thought, the thought of doing it made him feel self-conscious – like maybe he was setting himself up for a fail moment and irritation.

Klavier had his own particular smile when he was teasing him, it was very endearing and that fact couldn't be denied. But it wouldn't be seen this time, Apollo felt was he tired of having to be subjected to it. Until the time was right. . .he'd just have to take the time out of his day to examine his actions and words closely. It was a rather unnecessary thing to do, but SOMEONE shall go through if there's any conclusion to this stress on the shoulders.

So, his mind made up, Apollo felt like he could handle Klavier visiting to help him with the furniture. . .this was a good time – and it may be the only reasonable opportunity – to read through his actions and words, try and figure out if he has any subtext he keeps at bay.

Should there be one hint of subtext, Apollo was going to get a grasp on it. Not just a grasp, he would also call him out on what he found. . .and not beat around the bush, freaking look him in the eye and ask if he feels this tension. And in some hypothetical situation. . .if he does. . .maybe we'll be on to something.

It turns out, Klavier wasn't so far away. The opportunity was arriving faster than Apollo realized, especially when he gazed at the clock and figured out how long he had been pacing and getting lost within his thoughts! To be honest, he traveled quite the distance in only ten minutes!

Of course, the speed of his travel did not fly under the radar. Apollo felt the fact he overheard obnoxious footsteps at the door was a sign hinting that maybe he wanted to come as soon as possible. And why would he want that. . .? How could he be so eager just to do manual labor, hmm. . .?

"(You can do this, it's not difficult to look into the meaning of something that's said or done. By the end of the day, you're going to have more of an understanding.)" Apollo told himself firmly, arriving at the door. He was slightly hesitant, trying to stall by kicking the mat into a flatter position. But he knew that he couldn't keep that up forever.

With a sigh, Apollo gathered the nerve to place his palm on the knob and open it up. It wasn't hard to admit that he did this slowly, rather, it was hard to stop himself from feeling so pathetic. Honestly, this could be one of the easiest things he has ever done.

The door opened swiftly, it revealed Klavier standing there casually as if this building belonged to him. He greeted him with. . .something. Apollo couldn't get the words, he assumed that it must have been German. Slightly baffled by that, Apollo still stood there holding the door.

But Klavier just strolled by him, purposely letting their shoulders brush for one mere second. He didn't dare risk letting him see the way his eyes rolled in a daze, however. No, he'd take a leap off of the world's tallest mountain before doing that.

If only Apollo realized at this time, letting him inside the house would have been very hazardous. But no, he didn't see the following events coming.

"Klavier, wait! You could at least wipe all of that snow off your feet before walking in!" Apollo didn't know why he just called him out on that, it wasn't like he would listen. Apollo groaned and followed after at a hurried walking pace. In seconds, he was in the living room and instinctively catching the coat Klavier was tossing behind his shoulder. ". . .And let me tell you about what we're supposed to do before you show off by moving the stuff alone!"

Even though Klavier was basically walking in and acting as if he was entitled to act like he owned this place – like how he always acted when he entered Apollo's residence mind you –, he flopped down on the couch and looked him over curiously. Possibly, he was waiting for further orders.

Apollo began to fold the coat, out of habit more than anything else. He heaved a sigh and began to ramble onward, "Okay, so we're just going to move the furniture I'll no longer be using. Before you called me the last time, the delivery people said they would be able to bring the other stuff tomorrow. Before they show up, I think we should take the old furniture and shove it all closer to the kitchen entrance so it will all be grouped together." Apollo tossed the jacket over to a ground-level shelf and then he began to approach Klavier while gesturing to some of the furniture he had been talking about. "The heaviest pieces are the bookshelf, couch, and even the coffee table you rest your feet on now weighs A LOT. We'll start with the pieces that weigh less: this ground-level shelf, some of the decorations. . ."

"(Look at him ramble like that, he's endearing when giving orders.)" Klavier couldn't help thinking to himself, kicking back and watching. But like a pro, he resembled a student soaking up knowledge from the teacher giving a boring lecture. He began to get a little anxious, however. "(Could I use this visit to prompt him with a question? Herr Forehead thinks of this as serious business, maybe he wouldn't listen. . .)" A little disheartened, he decided to drop that subject.

". . .To get up so we can get this over with?" Apollo's voice dragged him back to reality, where things didn't make too much sense for Klavier because he hadn't a want to pay attention to anything else. He must have looked confused, as he tried to compose himself. "Klavier, are you even listening to me?"

This wasn't going very well. Although already plagued with stress, Apollo was feeling more as he sulked over to Klavier and then grasped his sleeve, pulling him to his feet. "I know you probably want to be anywhere else right now, but if we finish this on time. . .you can stay for a little while to annoy me."

Klavier, at first, could only focus on the hand still grasping his arm. He internally sighed, before peeling it off and then replying, "That sounds like a nice suggestion, Herr Forehead. But I hope you realize; I don't mind helping you."

"That's good to know. . ." Oh God, why did he have to make him flustered like that? Clearing his throat, Apollo grasped composure and then gesturing to the ground-level shelf. "Anyway, let's pick up the shelf and then see where it goes."

So they began to combine their strength and move the furniture around, and things were going somewhat smoothly. . .for the first few minutes at least. Sometimes, they would pick up an edge close to the spot the other was aiming for, resulting in their hands meeting. And sometimes Klavier found himself lost in enjoyment of standing so close to him whilst lifting, the balance would shift because he was barely paying attention. Let's not forget that the furniture nearly fell atop them many a time because of the lack of connection between the task at hand and the mind.

And then something strange happened. . .

The first heavy piece, the couch, was in the process of being moved across the room. Doing this was easier said than done, and that was what both Apollo and Klavier found out when trying to get this over with.

Apollo found himself down on his knees, trying to shove the couch at least a few inches away. Palms were pressed against the soft material, fingers digging in trying with whatever strength that could be mustered. This. . .this really wasn't going how he expected it to.

Because Klavier was next to him. . .doing nothing. It's like he was lazy, but Apollo wouldn't accept any other possible theory in this moment. He briefly craned his neck and glowered at him, that fierce look in his eyes being enough to signal that he was ticked off about the fact he was slacking off.

At his side, Klavier finally stopped sitting there screwing around with his hands. He met his eyes, briefly cowering away before smiling suggestively as if to hint at the fact he didn't mind being stared at fiercely. The smile stretched farther when air rushed through his nostrils noisily and Apollo returned to attempting to move the freaking couch.

"(He's right there, you know. What is the harm in pulling him aside briefly to say what's been on your mind?)" Klavier found himself wondering, now turning himself around onto his knees and finally cooperating with shoving the couch. "(In any ordinary scenario, you know that exhausting yourself wouldn't have been a desirable activity. You're only doing this to literally get close to him. . .so what makes this so frightening?)"

Even with the combined strength, that couch had nary a chance of getting far. It slightly scraped a few inches, although this could not be considered something to be okay with. At least. . .Apollo wasn't content with it, and showed that by getting even more determined.

"(You may have to wait a long time before getting another opportunity. Right now. . .there's no time for being cowardly about something so simple!)" Silently, he exhaled a breath. He wished he didn't have to find confessing the existence of certain emotions to be this complex. But Klavier wanted it to work, he had wasted so much time by never paying attention to this stuff until now.

The chance was practically in his face by this point, because Apollo suddenly gave in momentarily and was soon on his hands and knees trying to rest after all of that. Shoving a couch across the floor really shouldn't take this much energy, but at least they were getting there.

Klavier felt he wasn't going to waste any time, because a lot of it has already passed him by. To Apollo's surprise, he suddenly moved a little closer and then began to invade his personal space.

This invasion of personal space was a little strange, for Apollo at least. He met his eyes anyway, those eyes that were interestingly clouded with emotion of a kind he couldn't put his finger on. But anyway, Apollo tried to smile and be casual, not show his curiosity. "Klavier, what are you doing?"

Okay, he could do this. That question was begging for an honest answer. Klavier calmly reeled back, only slightly, and then he lifted a hand to his shoulder.

It's too bad that this – of all things – was what he said; "I. . .I think we should stop moving this couch, it's just not going to work." A few seconds awkwardly ticked by, and Klavier never felt so motivated to instigate an encounter between his own head and a brick wall.

Apollo briefly faltered, hating to agree with that. But he did wind up murmuring whilst looking away, "Yeah, let's move on to the coffee table."

Klavier could not believe he let that opportunity slip through his fingers. There was just no other way to describe it. He had it right there; Apollo's curiosity as to what he was going to randomly say was not well-disguised. He wanted to believe that Apollo felt the tension too, and if that was the case. . .

"(Telling someone you care about them shouldn't be so heavily nerve-wracking. He's the one who more than likely hasn't gone past having a mere crush on another, I'm the one who has had at least seven relationships.)" Klavier internally ranted, outside of the mind he was grateful for the fact that Apollo decided they work on the coffee table. . .this way he could release his aggravation through this inanimate object. "(If only for a small amount of time. . .I want him to look beyond the surface and see that I'm having a difficult time keeping these thoughts at bay. Should he take control for a brief amount of time, I would be able to get a hold on composure and become confident knowing that I don't have to be rejected.)"

For the love of God, did coffee tables NEED to be this heavy? Okay, so they have to hold up things like decorations, food, and the legs of people. . .

He and Apollo were finally managing to lift it a few inches off of ground-level. Klavier felt the burn, all right, it was all throughout his arms and his wrists were just soft and useless. But that burn was nothing, absolutely nothing in comparison to his aggravation with himself.

"Okay, be careful with this one. If it falls on someone's toes, it's not going to feel pleasant!" Apollo warned him, at first through gritted teeth as he attempted to help raise the freaking heavy table. Their strength combined wasn't exactly enough to keep it off of the floor for too long. After a few moments of struggling, Apollo finally exhaled a breath and then he looked in Klavier's direction to find him looking away lost in his thoughts. "Klavier! Have you heard anything I've said tonight, or would you rather be somewhere else?"

Klavier was half conscious to reality and half lost in his thoughts. Internally, he gave himself a slap to the face. "(Even when I'm quiet. . .he's still annoyed. Why can't I ever be the source of his brief happiness? Why can't I express any of this outwardly, rather than in the mind?!)"

By this point, the table was actually rising a nice distance off of the floor. But in that moment, it was due to Apollo getting very annoyed and frustrated enough to apply needed strength. He grimaced in Klavier's direction, cutting him off before he could even say what he was about to, "You always attempt to help me, it's not like I hate that, but you have to realize that you're usually more trouble than anything!" It was a little rude to say that, and Apollo knew it. For some reason, he felt a little rough after the words left his tongue. But if Klavier reacted with genuine pain to that, it would help him figure out a lot of things he wanted to know.

There was a brief silence. Klavier went through both shock and confusion during that time, before finally meeting his eyes again and giving his belated reply; "Herr Forehead, there's an explanation for why I decided to help you tonight. . .I. . .wanted. . ." Oh God, Apollo was immediate in looking back at him from the opposite angle and he wore an expression. . .that pretty much spelled out he expected this kind of reply.

Why would he expect it? And why was he giving him all of the time to say something? Klavier found himself now very flustered, and this feeling couldn't have been any more bizarre in his mind. Even though it generally wasn't too difficult to make eye contact, he lowered his gaze as the words just fizzled out on his tongue.

"(This would be an ideal time to say something, so why can't you do it? Look at those wide, curious eyes burning holes into your own – this is your chance!)" It didn't matter how much he tried to get himself hyped up in his mind, Klavier couldn't gather the nerve. Right now, all he could do was back up a little farther, grasp on the table beginning to waver. He briefly peered at him again to see that Apollo had gasped and was struggling to hold up the table that was now touching his stomach. "(Forget it. . .I can't. . .and now I'm confusing him further.)"

"Klavier, if you're not going to explain why you're spacing out tonight. . .the least you could do is help me balance this table!"

"(He's using that aggravated tone again, well. . .I know my opportunity is gone now. I will get another, perhaps tomorrow or a few weeks from this date.)" Klavier found it even more difficult to meet his eyes, especially considering that he was well aware of what was running through his own mind. He was afraid that eventually become obvious to Apollo.

Speaking of Apollo, he really couldn't balance this table anymore. Grunts filled the room as he tried to keep it from falling on their feet or something uncomfortable like that. But he could see his fingers rapidly uncurling from it. . .

"(But sometimes I wonder what could have happened if I realized I was attracted to Herr Forehead sooner. At the first encounter, somewhere else, if the events were set differently. . .)"

"Klavier! Forget about the previous topic, you don't have to answer. . .just freaking hold up this table!"

"(I know it's impossible, but I think if everything could start over from the beginning. . .then again. . .why am I bothering to hope for this? It's impossible to rewind-)"

It all happened in a fast instance, no one really had any reaction time in between. To be precise. . .

Both of their grasps on the table gave in entirely.

Klavier managed to return to reality, but not long before Apollo made some kind of horrified sound as the table fell and he leaped back to avoid it.

Klavier was startled by that, he stepped back a little too quickly. But this turned out to be his downfall, at least it did when he tripped over the rolled up section of the rug and went backward.

The noise of head colliding with the bookshelf was not one to mention. . .let's just say it wasn't pleasant, it was enough to make one ill for a second.

When all of this was over, Klavier didn't know what just happened. The pain was surging in his head and everything looked to be getting fuzzy. The last thing that he saw was Apollo sidestepping the fallen table and asking in a panicked tone of voice if he was okay.

But then he didn't feel the pain or hear any words, as his eyelids felt very heavy and a darkness blocked everything else out.

T. B . C .

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

-Nervously crawls out from a military bunker and then gets up and tries to disguise her worry- Well, there you have it. The prologue leading up to the events of Turnabout Reset! It may not seem like it was even needed in the first place, but it actually is.

It's belief of mine that prologues don't HAVE to make sense, and should be slow and yet point blank. So this prologue is just warming you all up for the stress that the characters will be going through in the rest of the story. It was designed carefully (literally, it took a very long time with a ton of rewrites to ensure it was both somewhat skimpy on details and yet described the thoughts of Klavier mostly) and I hope that it helped give a picture of Klavier's troubles, because that's totally plot-relevant. Apollo's troubles weren't elaborated on yet, because they'll pop up later. I hope you liked it, despite the shabbiness of it. ^ _ ^

At this point, I don't know how many chapters the story will have. It could range from 5 to 10, at least that's my estimate. Notice I said ESTIMATE. The length of them may vary, and there is no schedule for updates – but I'll ATTEMPT to update after a few days between each one.

I'm not particularly fond of the title, I mean. . .my older brother suggested it because the title I came up with was 'A Case Of A Missing Turnabout ', he claimed it could be too long and 'intimidating'. This is why I waited so long to reveal the title. Be honest – does this title even seem like it would be fitting at the moment? : \

Read and review, and all that jazz~ And whilst you do that, I shall be writing the next chapter. . .-Cracks fingers-


	2. Starting Over Fresh

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Turnabout Reset

Chapter Two – Starting Over Fresh

Written And Published By – MasterMindOfFiction

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Everyone wakes up to find something different about the world. When one lies down for the evening, they do so with the knowledge that the sun will shine in the morning and time brings a change of people and places.

When one gets briefly disconnected with the world and then wakes up, there's always going to be a sign that quite a lot has changed during the time they were unconscious.

But here's a question that's sometimes brushed aside: what would you do if you awoke. . .and had no idea of the time, location, or even the foggiest hint of _**what **_you are in the first place?

It is more than a little chilling to think of, but it's not as if that can't happen.

All too often, life and awareness is taken for granted.

Klavier didn't take life for granted, but he also didn't plan for this kind of thing to strike. All that he wanted was to be able to start over fresh, because there were some things that could have been altered to fit better.

And you know what they say about being careful what you wish for. Of course, you cannot just wish for something and expect it to be reality. However, there should be a limit when it comes to tempting fate – you'll never know when it's going to give a massive swerve on this theoretical road.

But we digress, this isn't all as dreary and solemn as it may seem.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

The inky darkness descended over the city, it had to be at least nine-thirty by this time. In a manner that shouldn't be given any thought, the snow continued to fall heavily and meet the earth. Cars were going back and forth, trying to get to destinations despite the inconvenience of closed off roads.

One hospital was open, the scene was more than a little depressing from both out and in. Outside, the parking lot was getting kind of cramped with either incoming patients or visitors and the falling snow against the dim artificial lighting proved to help make it somber.

And inside, zooming in room two-twenty-one, the atmosphere wasn't very cheerful. The lights were on, and an unconscious man lied there – the soft breathes taken alone was perhaps the only source of sound. His body lied atop the perfectly-made bed sheets and limbs stretched from one angle to the opposite. The fact that he was still breathing however, that was the only thing needed to prevent the atmosphere from turning too overwhelming on the mind.

The room itself was a typical one, pale colors and tables and one television. There was another patient whom looked to have a broken leg over there sleeping, but this person wasn't really in his thoughts right now.

Apollo found himself very restless, pacing the front of Klavier's bed and trying not to panic. Although he was already panicking, he just didn't want to admit it. How could he _**not**_ panic, anyway?

He knew it was a terrible idea in the first place, he shouldn't have given in knowing that trouble always happens when Klavier gives that certain smile and does his part. Not to mention, he also watched him take a rather painful encounter between his head and the bookshelf.

That freaking bookshelf. . .it weighed so much and had really pointy edges on each shelf that hurt like hell when stabbing someone. Apollo would know. . .he recalled accidentally getting either his shoulder or temples stabbed when merely trying to get a book.

Then Klavier just slips out of consciousness, that part was what really made him feel terrible. . .maybe even ill at the moment. Knowing that this happened, the encounter must have been even more intense than it looked from a small distance.

In conclusion. . .what else is there to believe? It was his fault that he was lying here unconscious to the world. Apollo's predicament he got involved in, Apollo's residence, Apollo's furniture, Apollo's unnecessary complaints that he 'was not helping'. Never had he felt. . .well. . .there's a vulgar way and a regular way to say this, lets' just say he felt like such a jerk.

But he'd like to personally add in a few other offensive words for himself. . .

He finally stopped pacing, after all. . .that wasn't going to get him anywhere. Apollo stood there, eyes firmly kept on the floor rather than in the direction of the bed. "(Why is it so hard for you to calm down? It's not like you shoved him against the bookshelf, or something like that. It shouldn't be this difficult to look at him.)" He tried to tell himself that, stop him from thinking that it was okay to not be apathetic. He could do this.

But when Apollo managed to raise his gaze from the floor, he could look on at everything else in the room. From the bathroom, the television, even the forty-year-old-looking guy with the broken leg. Out of being pure uncomfortable with the situation, he just couldn't take even a fleeting glance at Klavier.

"(You are such a coward, you know that?)" Apollo's arms that dangled at his thighs rose to his chest and folded across. "(Okay, so it's not as if you planned any of this out. . .you were just there. It shouldn't be difficult to look at him, you know he'd. . .he'd probably be right there at the bedside very concerned if you were in this position.)"

Yeah, he could see a fantasy in his mind. Something about his and Klavier's current positions reversed, and for some reason – all he could conjure was Klavier being very concerned at the bedside and desperate for some kind of sign he would wake up without any complications and life would go back to normal.

He was such a coward for not being able to do the same thing. As much as Apollo always wanted to have the nerve to do anything. . .when it came down to it. . .he was a little lacking in that kind of thing. All he could do was try and give an outer vibe of knowing what he was doing and not backing away from needed to be done.

Even if he had unlimited time, he'd never be able to fully give himself the mental lecture. There were so many things he wanted to label himself, and so little time. He couldn't stay here at the hospital all night, and he doubted he could argue about that with the doctor if visiting hours were up and Klavier still hadn't come to.

Especially when the hospital has the name 'No Mercy Hospital' flashing through the inky darkness. . .

He seriously wouldn't doubt if his eyes were getting bloodshot staring at the cellphone screen, counting down the mere seconds. Apollo finally resorted to pulling that out, but it was a mere distraction so he didn't have to look at what he believed he caused.

"(Damn it, grow a spine and check him over. Maybe he's trying to wake up, but you and your coward antics are preventing that to be known!)" Apollo shuddered and only slightly shifted his tired eyes away from the screen. "(You've seen worse things, it's what your freaking career entitles anyway. . .and he's not even visibly injured, so don't worry about gore.)"

At long freaking last, there was an improvement. The cellphone was slammed to a close and stashed away into his pocket just as the minute changed.

"(Klavier always wants attention anyway. If he wakes up and sees you there, he'll probably become moved and embrace you.)"

Apollo had been getting his stubborn legs to get in gear and approach the bed. But he briefly stopped, eyes becoming wide as realization fell upon him. "(Why did I just feel like smiling when noting he'd embrace me out of being moved?)"

Forgetting that, Apollo finally gathered the strength to approach his bedside and let his eyes fall on his unconscious form. Once seeing his blank face, he was almost tempted to hurriedly look away and return to hoping the passage of time would eventually awaken him. But then he wordlessly smacked a hand across his own face and gathered the nerve again.

It was a good thing that he decided to lower to his knees, because his ankles were starting to waver and feel heavy. Apollo lowered down and he held his breath, slowly extended a hand over to his head and searching for any sign of injuries. . .

_**SMACK. **_The door collided with the wall, and a new presence joined the gloomy gathering.

Apollo froze entirely, he knew he must have looked a little awkward in this moment. Especially considering here he was on the floor pretty much, staring with a shocked expression while his hand remained in the unconscious patient's hair.

The visitor, one of the more bubbly and constantly-smiling young nurses, she didn't seem to find the scene very strange at all. She sauntered inside, a tray in her hand and only noticed Apollo after a few seconds. "Oh, hello~" The nurse greeted him cheerfully, taking one hand off of the tray and waving it. "Don't mind me, I'm giving Mr. Jones his pain medication~"

"Uh. . .isn't that guy over there asleep?" Apollo couldn't help pointing out, rising to his feet and literally gesturing to the middle-aged man occupying the second bed.

The nurse blinked stupidly. She rotated around to view this 'Mr. Jones' guy and then promptly smacked a hand to her face and gasped. "Oh, silly me! I'm ahead of schedule." Despite the fail, she didn't seem even slightly embarrassed. She just began to skip out of the room wordlessly and loudly shut the door behind her.

"That was so random." Apollo mentioned, mostly to himself. He briefly let his palm linger over his face, before it slid down and he returned to looking Klavier over.

He hadn't felt anything life-threatening, like a gash that was still bleeding or something. However, he wasn't surprised to find himself touching a slight risen area. But this worried Apollo. . .if he had been struck with terrible brain damage? At this moment, he just wanted some kind of answer so he could either brace himself for the worst or release each held breath.

Apollo began to lean down to him and let an ear hover over his face to try and pick up the soft breathing. He wanted to hear it up close, be a little less panicked and calmed knowing that he hadn't died or anything. If he died like this, he wouldn't know what he would do with himself.

He wasn't paying attention to anything else, just this life that he believed was on the line. His hand began to crawl underneath his shirt and rest where his heart lie, trying to feel even the slightest-

"Ahem, I assume he still hasn't woken up yet?" A random, smooth and deep voice inquired.

Apollo immediately cringed, he hadn't heard a door let alone footsteps. He craned his neck to see whom was talking to him – and found himself staring at some man whose gray hair was very mussed, some parts of his face were scarred, and one eye sported an eye patch that was freaky up close and personal like that.

"OH MY GOD!"

"Hmm, it hasn't been long since I've heard that. . ."

Apollo found himself more than a little freaked out, standing flat against the wall shivering and trying to calm down his heart that probably nearly leaped out. But contrary to how someone else would take it, the random man merely chuckled with amusement and then returned to calmly looking over the clipboard he had brought with him.

Looking over this guy, he must have been the doctor. Apollo had seen some questionable doctors in past events, but even if he had an. . .um. . .interesting face. . .at least he looked like he knew what he was doing.

It just dawned him that he had – in the past few moments – screamed out stupidly, freaked out and flung himself against the wall, and probably made himself look like a general idiot in front of the alleged doctor. He awkwardly approached him, feeling his cheeks redden as last minute words scrambled together in his brain.

The doctor merely looked him over, from the corner of his eye. He half-smiled a little. "I can tell you're a little intimidated. Don't be, I've been working here for a very long time. I don't like telling my age, but when you're fifty-four. . .I guess you've a chance to accept it sometime."

"I'm sorry, I. . .you sneaked up on. . ." Apollo babbled, it really wasn't helping him look composed in front of the kind of person who looked to find enjoyment in teasing another who looses their composure often.

The doctor merely held up one hand, signaling him to stop. Apollo immediately stood straight again, mouth hurriedly closing to stop more babble. "Let's not dwell on the past, sometimes it's not worth it. Anyway, I get that a lot. . .it no longer bothers me."

Apollo nodded weakly, and that was all he could do in that moment. The vibes he was getting from this guy. . .they were actually. . .well, something about him seemed kind of trustworthy. And as long as he wasn't offended that he reacted less than composed to his, er, sudden appearance. . .

"By the way, you're free to be on the first name basis with me. Just call me Max, and I'll call you. . .?"

Was this guy suddenly deciding to be on friendly terms and requesting his name? Apollo found it a little intimidating – again – but he managed to calm down, smiling at him and replying, "Uh, I guess you can call me Apollo."

"Interesting, I'll remember it easily." Max nodded and then he returned to gazing over a chart of sorts, Apollo only realized that when he began to lean over curiously to see what was so fascinating. Max didn't ignore his staring, he gave him another half-smile and then took the fountain pen and gestured to Klavier. "Your friend has a record, I assume he's been here before. . .hey, are you okay?"

Max craned his neck and gazed at Apollo, he was kind of confused by seeing him suddenly scowl and then glance away.

"Apollo?" Max tried again, even more confused when Apollo shook his head and then began to aimlessly pace again.

"He's. . .he's not really a 'friend'. I don't know how anyone could label him as that considering what happened."

Max's confused expression began to melt into a curious one. He sensed there was a story to share, so he decided to prompt him to tell it, "Are you comfortable with sharing the details? It may be some time before Klavier wakes up."

"Well. . .I think. . ." Apollo sighed and began to massage his temples, the stress was really getting to him now. "It's all my fault. He always wants to help me, and trouble always follows when he helps out with an every day problem." He internally cursed and then whirled around, facing a listening Max and making vigorous arm movements while doing so. "Nothing could stop him from deciding to helping me that freaking heavy furniture of mine. . .and I was aggravated the whole time, I purposely said things that were out of line to test him, finally. . .I don't what happened. . .he tripped and hit his head."

"You seem worked up, Apollo-" Max cut himself off, eye widening as he leaned back when Apollo approached him again.

"Argue that I was the one who called the number and helped the paramedic team put him in the car. . .but it doesn't change the fact that this could have been avoided if we never met up today!"

Apollo continued to meet his eye, glaring intensely even though his rage wasn't directed at him at all. After several seconds, that glare fell apart and he found his mood crashing along with it. He immediately whirled away so he wouldn't be seen looking as saddened as he felt.

"Apollo. . .it's okay. It's clear in your tone; you didn't mean for any of this to happen. You're emotional about it too, so I wouldn't have thought otherwise."

"Emotional? N-no, that's taking it a little t-too far." Apollo didn't even crane his neck to look at his intimidating face when he spoke. He continued to mope about the situation, however.

Max shook his head, he so didn't believe that denial for one second. To be honest, the stupidest person in the world wouldn't fall for it. "You'll only put stress on your own shoulders by thinking you're to blame. This happens all of the time, and it's good to see that the person who brought in the patient actually cares about their condition." Apollo stopped being stubborn, and yet cautiously craned his neck and looked at the slightly-intimidating doctor. . .to see that he was full scale smiling. "Remember this: a true accident isn't caused by a person. It's merely the work of a different force."

Before either of them could carry on with this exchange, the positive side vs. the hopelessly negative, a few soft groans began to fill the room. And they weren't coming from that Mr. Jones guy over there. . .

Never had Apollo heard soft groans as if they were a choir of angels. He immediately ditched the subject and grappled the doctor's arm, dragging him over to Klavier's bedside with him.

There was a darkness. . .but he knew he was breathing, he was also well aware of the vibe he was being watched. If he was alive and could feel that lingering pain in his head. . .why couldn't he just open his eyes straightaway and see what was going on?

Right now, his body felt very heavy as if he couldn't lift himself. But his eyes had the strength to flutter a little before staying open and getting the fuzzy vision of. . .was he inside or something? That covering was a blank, maybe white color. . .?

As his vision began to become clearer, he swore he heard a voice very close. . .he couldn't say it was familiar in any manner. But it sounded like a guy, some guy who kept repeating a strange word.

Klavier. . .what did that mean? He couldn't say it was familiar, it sounded almost _**painful**_ with his pronunciation anyway.

"Klavier, are you okay?" Apollo asked for the last time, making this one count by extending his hand and brushing over his shoulder with it. He found himself a little disappointed however, fearing the worst because Klavier was awake. . .but wasn't acknowledging his presence.

That ceiling must have been fascinating in some manner, his eyes had a different look in them as he stared at that. . .wide with a child-like sense of awe. It was strange, Apollo couldn't recall ever seeing him have that kind of look before.

Seeing as he couldn't get a response, Max decided to help move things along. He wiped the half-smile off of his face and forced himself to look passive. With his expression, he lowered himself into Klavier's vision. Three, two, one. . .

There was no way to describe the drawn out shriek that promptly filled the room. Following this, a large thud as the patient instinctively rolled out of harm's way. . .to the floor.

Apparently fitting with the hospital's name, Max showed no form of mercy and just chuckled with amusement for some reason. Well, Apollo didn't think it was so funny – he gazed at him, wearing a simple stern expression.

Once composing himself from the chuckles, Max sighed and then shook his head. "I've been waiting to do that. Okay, Apollo, help me lift your friend back to the bed and I'll examine him for damage."

Assuming that Klavier didn't have any more 'damage' after collapsing on the floor yet another time in one evening. . .

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

"Hmm. . ." Max continued to shift through Klavier's hair and examine the injured area that Apollo had detected. The only source of him showing a hint of finding something to speak of was the quirk of one eyebrow. "This does look to be the area that was struck. From what I've seen, there's only a bump and a few scratch marks underneath."

Speaking of Apollo, he had to stand there in front of Klavier and pin his hands and feet together so he couldn't bolt away like he tried to do two times in the past three minutes. Every few seconds since – in between his terrified whimpers – Klavier gawked at him as if he was trying to silently request he save him from being taken to execution.

Strangely, Klavier hadn't said a word directed to him. He didn't say anything, especially seeing as his impromptu doctor obviously looked like a walking nightmare in his mind. Apollo tried to strike up a conversation, but he never received much of a response. . .all Klavier would do was stare as his eyes bugged out a little and then avoid his face shyly. Whatever that meant.

Finally, Max was finished checking out the injured area. He gestured for Apollo to release their patient, and then he joined him at that side. "I assume that bump on his head must still hurt, he'll probably have a headache. . ." He rotated around to Apollo whom was trying to shrink away. With a little fondness in it, he rested a hand on his shoulder. "Otherwise, Klavier should be able to leave tonight. But before I give the okay to that, I want to ask him some questions."

They both set their eyes back on Klavier, he wordlessly fidgeting and nervously reached for the hair over his shoulder stroking it.

Max knew what his reaction would be to him coming a little closer. He stood before him, causing Klavier to slowly gaze up at him and then gasp and jerk himself away – but this time he was prevented from falling backward because Apollo had bolted over and dug his hands into his shoulders.

"Just stay still for one moment!" Apollo ordered him firmly when Klavier craned his neck to meet his eyes and almost shrank away. "I don't know what's wrong with you, and we're not going to know unless you cooperate. Please. . .just calm down for me, I want to know if you'll be okay."

Did he even comprehend those words he said? After all, something was very strange and Apollo suspected that maybe he wasn't speaking because of terrible trauma that the scary doctor couldn't detect. Whatever the case, Apollo removed one hand and he lowered it down to place over Klavier's trembling one. If he couldn't get response through words, maybe he'd understand a gesture. . .

Well. . .maybe he was getting communication through after all. Proven by the sensations going through his hands almost immediately stopping entirely. And Apollo just kept his eyes on Max, trying not to realize that Klavier's hand was slipping from underneath and feeling up his own.

Max cleared his throat, reminding them both that he still existed. Now that Apollo was reeling him in, Klavier was becoming at least a little more relaxed than he was when waking up – he at least didn't try to make a dash for the door when the hands were removed from his shoulders and own palm.

"Can you speak? Read my lips?" Max inquired, he then stopped entirely afterward giving him any necessary time to respond.

Klavier kept his eyes on the bed, rather than the scary doctor. Ten seconds must have passed before – "Y-yes. . ."

He could speak? For a second, Apollo swore he'd be taking his turn in meeting the floor from this pleasant news. But he remained on his feet, expression expectant of more good things to outweigh all of the drama from tonight.

"Do you know your name?"

"I wonder who I am. . ."

"I see. Well. . .do you know where you live?"

"No."

"Have you any idea of what happened before you became unconscious?"

". . .No."

"Who is that guy standing close to you?"

"I. . .I don't know. Why is he here? Why am I here?"

"Hmm, can you recall anything of your childhood that-"

And. . .there went his hopes in smoke and debris. Apollo found himself totally stunned, backing up to the separating curtain and everything. He was especially stunned when Max was cut off by some brief loud sniffling.

Max sighed and he left his bedside as their suddenly-emotional patient and began shedding tears and curling up on the bed. He gestured for Apollo to join him in walking away to the other side of the room.

And not before he pulled the curtain back over to allow him privacy for. . .that.

Apollo just stared at the doctor, as if doing so would give him an answer. . .any kind of answer as to what was happening and if there was some kind of way to straighten it out. He couldn't believe what had just happened in the span of a few minutes, and more importantly; WHAT did he say that made him break down into tears?

"I feared this happened." Max mentioned, letting his palm have an encounter with his forehead. He took his pen and gestured in the direction of the closed curtain – where loud sniffling could be overheard from behind it. "We'll ask him more questions when he calms down, but all hints are starting to lean toward retrograde amnesia. To be honest, I _**rarely**_ deal with those kind of patients."

Apollo didn't know what to say for a moment. Should he have been relieved or even more panicked. Instead, he resorted to being logical for the moment, a third option if you will, "Wait, Klavier isn't acting like himself. He wouldn't normally freak out at sight of even a doctor with a face like. . .er. . .that stuff doesn't bother him. And he's not prone to breaking down into tears that easily. If it were that kind of amnesia, wouldn't he still have his original personality?"

"Welcome to the strange side of the universe, Apollo." Max was quick to reply, looking very exhausted as he looked skyward. "I can't claim to know what happens to the personality of the victim because I'm uninformed in many ways." Finally, he gave a half-smile and then straightened himself up. "Maybe you're right, I can't really say. However, I assume that it shouldn't matter."

For some reason, the thought of Klavier being struck with amnesia and allowed to roam the streets by himself. . .that felt like a terrible idea. And Apollo knew what it was like to predict an idea be terrible – that's how he got into this situation in the first place. He couldn't just stand there and say nothing, although this intimidating and yet strangely friendly doctor go through with such a decision.

Maybe he could put a little logic into his mind before he made his decision? Apollo hurriedly said the first thing that sounded good enough to convince him – "I know this is a no mercy type of place, but. . .but Klavier needs someone to watch over him until he recovers!"

Rather than merely sitting back and being struck with a fail moment for not realizing that, Max clicked his tongue and then mentioned whilst his head shook, "You mean IF he recovers. The last amnesiac that walked through these doors. . .I've heard from his family that he never truly recovered, he went ten years collecting new memories however because he had a different type."

Apollo was taken aback, but he bravely swallowed any hesitation and asked point blank, "What happened to that guy?"

"The details are fuzzy, although I do recall his son meeting up with me by chance and he informed me of the fact he died. . .after walking through a parking lot and being run over by a drunkard."

How Max could say that with a typical 'talking-about-an-every-day-topic' tone was beyond Apollo. . .

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

"You're okay now?" Max asked, cautiously peeling the curtain aside. Apollo also popped up behind him and tried to survey the damage, but it was killing him to look too long once again.

Klavier thankfully was no longer shedding tears, he was however still wiping some away as he rose up to a sitting position again. This was so strange. . .what made him get emotional so suddenly? The questions?

Max proceeded to throw even more questions at him, hoping to trigger some part of his memory. If he could get correct answers for some things, he knew that they would be making good process. He asked things about life, events, people, and even if he had the slightest idea how old he was or what the current date was. And the whole time. . .Apollo remained close by.

But he couldn't meet Klavier's eyes, let alone say anything. Seeing as he gets knocked out cold in his residence, wakes up with possible memory loss, and now his personality is all screwed up. . .to say that Apollo felt guilty about it – that was the largest understatement of the month.

Klavier either answered every question with a 'no', or just said nothing and began to shrink away as tears built up in his eyes again. He notably didn't seem comfortable here, he acted as if it was torture chamber more than anything.

Not that hospitals are never as scary as torture chambers. . .

After the questions reached the end, Max leaned upright again and shook his head. As much as he hated playing the role of Captain Obvious. . .there wasn't anything else he could do. He whirled around to meet Apollo's roaming gaze – it was indeed tough to pin down – he decided to give his conclusion.

"You overheard everything, I think it's safe to assume he has amnesia. But it's not going to hinder him from going back home and living normally."

"He can't possibly be allowed to roam the streets while like this!"

"Apollo, I understand it's out of line. . .but we can't be selfish and hold up one room if there's someone in a worse state. No matter what this hospital is titled."

They seemed to forget that Klavier was still sitting there watching them exchange words. He didn't know who they were, why he was here, what he was, let alone what kind of topic was causing them to keep it going. Even if this scenery looked more than a little intimidating, he tried to remain patient for some information to be sent his way.

For some reason, that was difficult. This was some kind of strange world that he woke up to, a lot of things more than likely needed to be inspected before he could decide if anything was trustworthy. His burning eyes roamed left and right, trying to find something to check out first.

That was when his gaze fell on that guy in the red clothes whom was flipping out at the scary old guy. Something about him was strange, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. When he looked at him, it was as if any previous upset feelings about being unsure of his whereabouts. . .there was some kind of calming effect. He couldn't figure it out, but somehow he had this vibe that was just vaguely familiar. . .a spark of something. . .but the darkness was too thick, he couldn't grasp the knowledge at this point.

Maybe if he inspected this unfamiliar person, he'd be able to recall why he felt calmed by his presence?

Klavier decided he would do just that. He crawled over to the farthest side of the bed and clumsily tried a few times, just a few times before he managed to stand properly close to Apollo – whom was too busy lecturing the doctor to realize this feat.

One thing strange about this guy was the manner his hair looked. There was something about that, his eyes really liked to follow it when a movement caused the point to shift just slightly, but not even falling down at all. It was so fascinating in his eyes, he even felt them widening as he leaned a little closer and took in the sight up close and personal.

He couldn't stop himself from extending one finger over to the pointy pieces of hair. Eyes widening even more with an almost child-like manner of wonder, he touched it briefly. It didn't even loose shape. So, naturally, he poked it a few times to make that and gravity have an encounter. To his entertainment, it didn't even fall!

Apollo stopped lecturing the doctor and all of the staff, he did so long enough to belatedly realize that his hair was being fondled. He began to looked irritated, yet he reached for the hands smothering it and then swatted them away. "As I was saying, there has to be something we can do. . ." His expression fell promptly as he once more recalled how strangely-determined Klavier had been to help him out. "Would he remember anything if I kept repeating it? Could I show him pictures or something?"

Somewhere in the background, Klavier continued to curiously look over this fellow presence in the room. It was like taking in an enigma, he didn't leave one minor area undiscovered. Unfitting for the current gloomy mood, his eyes kept a child-like appearance of fascination.

In response to his desperate ideas, Max just shook his head and then went on to crush them verbally, "From what I've seen – which may or may not be helpful for you –, the victim can't just automatically remember something even if it's mentioned a lot or sees pictures. The only way is for time to set in, I assume he'll recall things little by little. . .or maybe he'll just spontaneously get everything back in order. I wish I was of more help, but all I can do is guess."

"Well, that wasn't helpful at all." Apollo deadpanned, wondering why he bothered to still talk to this guy. "I can't just leave him alone while he's like this. . .worse things could happen. . ."

Randomly, Max's eyes lowered a little. For what looked to be no reason – at first –, he cleared his throat. "Apollo. . ."

"What? Why are you-" His gaze lowered too, just in time to notice that his trousers were randomly being pulled down. . .by Klavier. He immediately gasped and swatted his hand away before reaching for them before they slipped off his thighs. "_**Stop doing that**_!"

Ooh, raising his voice was a bad in hindsight. . .

Klavier remained where he originally stood, hand suspended in the air as his fascinated expression very rapidly changed to a totally devastated one. Apollo just gawked at him with suspense as he hurriedly pulled his trousers back up.

Three, two, one, cue the tears."W-why are you yelling?!" Klavier became emotional again, tears freely pouring and his eyes once more started flaring red. Apollo cringed, stepping away as he wasn't sure how to deal with this. And he craned his neck just in time to see Max step behind the closed curtain to. . .give them privacy for that moment.

Dear Lord, how was he supposed to handle this?! Apollo put a lot of effort into finding a way to calm him down, but then gave these suggested ideas the theoretical stamp of reject. . .he just wasn't good at making someone gain composure again. Especially when they burst into tears for no reason.

He personally didn't believe his tone was _**that **_fierce. The reasons were hazy at the time being, but Apollo felt he would have to remember to speak a little more gently to Klavier until – or if – this was all straightened out.

Well, first things first. . .maybe a little proximity was in order. Close. . .but not too close. . .he didn't want to see as if he was advancing for harm. Apollo began to walk closer, so far so good. . .yeah, now they were not even a few feet apart, this was good. . .

Next, a little physical contact always provides assurance. Apollo noticed that he stopped sniffling and sobbing loudly the instant that he reached for his wrists and clasped his hands around them. Maybe novels aren't so unrealistic after all, for a second he believed that Klavier immediately came to his senses.

On the contrary, Klavier's senses were even more shoved aside as he stared down at the hands clasped around his wrists in a the most clueless manner possible. He didn't know this guy, he didn't what he was doing by ignoring him and then suddenly raising his voice over an action he couldn't understand was right or wrong. There was something he did know. . .the touch was kind of nice.

Er, very nice actually. Was. . .was that his face experiencing some kind of drastic heat wave or something? What was up with that shaking feeling in his own hands?

"Calm down, okay? I'm. . .I'm not going to hurt you." Apollo carried on, despite the manner of which Klavier's mind was no longer focusing on briefly hurt feelings over 'yelling'. He briefly lowered his eyes, depressed. Adding in his own thoughts; '. . .Hurt you any more than I already have tonight'. "On the contrary, I am going to help you."

Klavier didn't say anything, as expected. But no one realized that it wasn't because of his hurt feelings, no those suddenly matter in his world. . .because he was high on another feeling entirely. A thought entered his mind; maybe this guy's touch would make him feel even more high if he swallowed his emotions down and reacted calmly? Maybe?

Apollo put on a bright smile, that had no true feeling in it. On the surface, he knew it looked convincing enough because Klavier wasn't trying to reel away or burst into tears again. "My name is Apollo, the reason you're in this mercy-free hospital is. . .kind of my fault. . .anyway, I want you to know that you're going to be seeing a lot of me for some time."

This guy was randomly chatty, how strange. But he seemed nice about it, unlike previously when he flipped out over him merely trying to investigate this really bizarre universe he woke up to. Something about it, Klavier felt his own lips curve and formulate a similar smile to this guy's.

"A. . .Apollo?"

"Yes, that's it. Try to, er, remember. . ." Was that really a good choice of words? It didn't seem that way, so Apollo hurriedly decided to change the topic and met his eyes again. "Forget about that original comment. Continue to say it, to you know. . .um. . .get accustomed?"

"Apollo~" There was that child-like enthusiasm again. It couldn't have been more evident in his tone as he reeled back one of his hands and then gestured excitedly at Apollo. "Apollo! Apollo! Apollo! Ap-"

"Okay, okay, I think you've tested it enough." Apollo hurriedly mentioned, laughing nervously as his eye twitched repeatedly in a creepy manner. _**That excitable chanting**_.

Well, okay, aside from the volume. . .it was kind of cute at least. He could only pray that he wouldn't do that. . .every freaking time he learned something. . .

Apollo tried to reel in his own hands, but he did so through quite the struggle. Reacting to his departing, Klavier immediately reverted to looking crushed about something and then desperately dug his nails into his skin to pin him right there. It probably wasn't intentional. . .but that freaking hurt!

Oh God, he needed to get him excitable again! "A-and you're probably wondering who you are. . .your name is Klavier." Smile, just keep smiling and don't let the stray tear leaking from one eye bother you that much. . .

Miraculously, Klavier became excitable enough to release his hands entirely. He seemed happy to be told who he was, even if he more than likely hadn't contemplated why he had been given such a name, what it even meant, and whether or not he liked it. He smiled very widely and then gestured to himself this time.

"Klavier. . .?"

"Yes, yes that's your name." Apollo promptly groaned under his breath and massaged his hand. "(* * * *. . .! HOW IS MY HAND NOT BLEEDING RIGHT NOW?)"

"Klavier~" _**That excitable chanting **_started up again, not so surprisingly. "Klavier! Klavier! Klavier! Kla-"

Apollo silenced him by a palm over the mouth. As childishly endearing as the cheering was first, he honestly couldn't stand hearing it a second time – he assumed that anyone would be after such volume. Klavier didn't even get emotional when he rudely cut him off, and rather, he kept his eyes on him with even more child-like fascination.

"Now that we've established that, there's something else I want to tell you." Apollo mentioned, tone now becoming as serious as his expression. The change in mood was more than likely what caused Klavier to be become innocently fascinated. He removed the palm over his mouth and then used this same hand to place atop his head and gently brush through his hair. "If you've any questions, don't be shy about asking me. And if you ever get a feeling that you, er, remember something – anything – then feel free to reveal this. I know you're probably really confused and curious about what's going on, but now isn't the time to give background information."

This Apollo guy seemed kind of serious about the topic. He couldn't say he understood why, because all of this was more than a little overwhelming for just waking up to whatever kind of universe this was. Klavier couldn't help wanting to trust him, however.

There was just some kind of vibe. . .something kind of honest about him. Klavier found it difficult to elaborate further, all of this was making his already-hurting head spin. So what else could he do but put some trust into him for now? Even if he just met him and it was possibly the equivalent to holding the hand of a stranger in an eerily dark room.

"Do you. . .um. . .believe me?" Apollo asked, it was amazing to think that someone could hear it. . .considering that he said this barely above a whisper as he lowered his eyes.

It was only a split second, one split second was all it took for Klavier to nod his head. Apollo's hand had yet to leave that area, so he was more than a little stunned when he received such a nonverbal reply. And then he further cemented his belief with this one comment; "I can't think of anyone else to trust~"

"(. . .And that's my fault. But I guess it's beside the point right now.)" Apollo couldn't help bitterly adding in, just so he could give himself the internal 'I suck' speech in a few minutes-

Wait, what. . .what was that sound? It was a cheery, brief laugh coming from Klavier. Apollo disconnected self from the negative thoughts and then he looked back in Klavier's direction. . .to see him smiling again and the laughter dissolved to a few chuckles per second.

"Your fingers kind of tickle when they shift through my hair~"

Apollo froze up, stunned. It just occurred to him. . .he had been brushing through his hair all of this time, it was pleasant to realize that daring to touch the attacked area hadn't even given him those guilty feelings again. This was vaguely becoming, if only it would last, but for now. . .he smiled a little impishly and then began to have his second set of fingers rapidly brush over his hand. "Well, if that's the case. . .can you handle this, Klavier?"

Max assumed it was safe to look again. He quietly peeled the curtain aside and made himself look like a peeping tom as he surveyed the even more assumed damage. He was naturally relieved to see that everything looked to be okay for now.

Klavier was laughing and trying and failing to make Apollo stop advancing upon him trying to trigger ticklish areas. It was actually very lovely to see, especially after all of the gloom, guilt, and seriousness. Something about this triggered a foreign feeling inside the aged and somewhat lacking-in-knowledge doctor. . .although he couldn't put his finger on it right now.

Just seeing Klavier lying down trying and failing to push him away, and Apollo actually smiling as if he went loony and not stopping at anything to try and make him cheery rather than emotional. . .yeah. . .this was a nice moment to eavesdrop on.

Just for future nostalgia, Max whipped out his phone and quietly took a few pictures. He did so with the most knowing little smile on his scarred lips.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

". . .Are you certain that you're making a good choice, Apollo?"

"Someone has to look after him. I know it'll be a challenge, but I can't let him go home by himself – he could do something hazardous without realizing it."

Apollo and Max rotated around to briefly gaze at the topic of their exchange. Klavier was blissfully not paying any attention to them, he just frolicked about the waiting room and checking out furniture and plants up close.

"Looking after someone in his position certainly won't be a stroll through the park. . ." Max couldn't help admitting, clicking his tongue afterward as he and Apollo were face to face once more. "It's going to be a big responsibility – you'll have to protect him from chaos, teach him what's acceptable and inappropriate, and even deal with his childish nature and occasional mood swing. It may be more than what one person can handle. . .does he have any friends or family who could pitch in?"

Apollo shook his head. "No, I think I'm the only person who can look over him." He suddenly began to feel guilty again, he lowered his head and flinched outwardly. "Besides, the stress will be a good punishment for allowing this to happen in the first place."

Okay, now he was just dragging him down as far as his mood went. Max sighed with instant depression and then stated clearly for what he hoped was the last time; "You can't blame yourself for an _**accident**_. I'm sure that Klavier would never hold that against you, he'd more than likely forgive you. . .even if there was no reason."

"Well, I'm sorry if it seems out of line. . .I've felt guilty ever since. I don't WANT to be, I just can't stop feeling that way." Apollo fiercely replied, giving him a ticked off expression that sent Max stepping back just a little and letting his hands rise with surrender.

He was so guilty; it was his home, his problem, his words, his bookshelf, his floor that Klavier collapsed on, and not to mention his slippery hands that screwed up and dropped him on the sidewalk when helping put him in the back of the vehicle. . .

The only way he'd feel better would be dealing with the stress of taking care of the victim to all of this. It would force him to look over the damage and realize the feeling that one is left with after doing something out of line. . .whether it was an 'accident' or not. That doctor just didn't understand this feeling, apparently that was the reason.

Apollo didn't care how challenging it would wind up, he WANTED to give himself some form of a punishment for this. He also couldn't stand the thought of a no-mercy doctor allowing him to go home alone and get into a hazardous situation. He didn't need anymore truama.

Even if it was the place this drama began. . .his residence would be the only place to keep Klavier. Apollo assumed he could stay there while in this situation, and maybe sometimes he could visit his own home to try and trigger some kind of familiar vibe. Anything would help.

He wasn't going to listen to any logic, he felt this arrangement was for the best.

Max finally stopped facepalming epically. He returned to writing down something on a fresh piece of paper on the clipboard. "Well. . .I admire your determination, Apollo. That's why I'm going to be an ally in these incoming challenging days."

Apollo pulled himself out of his thoughts of guilt and negativity long enough to look back at the doctor expectantly.

"Bring him back in one week, we'll perform a check up to see if he can recall anything. If his memory spontaneously comes back by that time, bring him anyway so we can ENSURE of that. . .and because I've no social life and get bored easily." Max then smiled as sweet as sugar, or at least he assumed it was because it honestly looked creepy on a face like his. He ripped off the paper and handed it to Apollo. "Here's your bill. Keep in mind, my new status as your ally DOES NOT effect the final payment I must receive."

Apollo casually took the bill and looked it over. His eyes promptly bugged out in seconds and he found himself prepared to go into a rant. "Four-hundred and sixty-eight dollars?! But-but you didn't even DO ANYTHING!"

One last time, at least until he was to be seen again, Max clicked his tongue and then gestured to Apollo with that same fountain pen twirling about. "You called the emergency number, arrived via an ambulance, and I filled in for his usual doctor by examining his head by the surface and came to the conclusion he developed retrograde amnesia. Need I say more?"

"Come on, that's. . .that's not possible." Apollo weakly argued, not taking his eyes off of the bold numbers written across the sheet of lined paper. "It can't seriously cost that much for such simple things. . .what is this hospital. . ."

Max merely smiled with no sympathy, but then he leaned over and gave his hair a little rustle before leaning back upright and turning on his heels and exiting into the back of the hospital.

As soon as the doors lightly slammed to a close, Klavier suddenly paused from where he had been crawling over the empty chairs and examining them more closely. There was some kind of strange pain he felt. . .

Apollo remained in the same spot, staring with defeat at the mocking bill in his hand. Maybe if he went with the flow, he'd be able to convince him to allow this one to slide by? He wished he had someone to remind him _**never**_ to use this hospital for anything, even if there was another emergency.

Behind him, Klavier scurried over looking more than a little distressed. "A-Apollo. . ." No reply. "Apollo!" Dear Lord, had he randomly lost his hearing?! Really desperate, Klavier shoved a hand against his shoulder blades – this thankfully caused him to gasp and recover from his state of shock.

Apollo didn't fully realize the situation, he composed himself and then crumpled the bill and shoved it into his pocket. "Calm down, Klavier. We're leaving right now, don't-" He cut himself off when he truly noticed his frenzied movements and random whimpers.

"Apollo, am I dying?!" Klavier randomly asked, coming very closely through the personal space to grasp his shoulders tightly and stare into his eyes directly.

"(Well, let's just say that if you hit that bookshelf any harder. . .you probably would be.)" "D-don't ask me things like that! What makes you think you're dying?" Apollo couldn't help asking aloud, he briefly regretted doing so noting that his raise of voice when Klavier reeled away briefly looking saddened.

Thankfully, Klavier didn't linger on that too long. He began to gesture. . .to his crotch. "There's some kind of horrible pain here, it won't stop!"

Apollo released a breath he had been holding. He didn't realize he was holding it in the first place, to be honest about it. He shook his head and then grasped his hand, pulling it away. "Thankfully, you're not dying. It sounds like you need to go to the bathroom though." He glanced around, before his eyes landed on small room with the door wide open to signal no one was inside. He lightly turned Klavier's head in that direction for him to survey it. "There's a bathroom. But hurry, because we need to get back to my home before the snow outside builds up too much and it'll be a difficult trek."

Klavier just aimlessly stared at the bathroom for several long seconds. Apollo stood there, getting taken aback by the suspense that was put into such a minor action. This really shouldn't have been as suspenseful as it was, he just HOPED he'd go in there before anything less than sanitary happened.

"Um. . .what I do after going inside that room?" Klavier finally asked, blinking repeatedly for he was kind of lost at the moment. It was strange how this Apollo guy told him to enter a room. . .so how would that relieve this pain? Did that room have some kind of otherworldly powers or something?

Apollo stared at him in total disbelief for several seconds. And that was all that needed to be said. He couldn't believe he was going to do this, but. . . "Ugh, follow me in there and I'll help you out." Hopefully, this was not going to be a typical occurrence. It was definitely going to be something he'd never speak of after this moment.

Klavier didn't know why he seemed to be randomly annoyed, but he merrily trusted him anyway. He really didn't have any other option, did he?

Rest assured, they did cause a few people still sitting in the waiting room to stare with intrigued expressions as they entered the bathroom together. The minute the light flicked on and door closed whilst Apollo could be overheard complaining, everyone just returned back to whatever they had been doing as if that did not just happen.

This little. . .moment. . .was, however, just the beginning. Apollo didn't know what kind of stress he'd be punished with after this. And Klavier remained blissfully fascinated by the slightest things, actually AWAITING something informative to happen. The conflict was too much, really.

In another point of view, maybe it wasn't THAT bad. . .

T . B . C .

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

So, there's the second chapter! I must confess. . .-shudders- one of my biggest fears is HOSPITALS. I've always found them to be intimidating, even as a child. You'd think I would have grown a spine and moved on, but I still shudder as to have to go to one for any reason. Knowing this fact, you can probably guess why this hospital is called the 'No Mercy Hospital'.

Max, the OC doctor guy, he is going to make a few more appearances in this story. He's an OC I came up with last year before making my FF account and I came up with a backstory and everything and fit him into the AA world. But I never did forget about him, I just lost motivation to insert him into a story. I don't glorify him or anything, he's not even THAT important in this story. . .I just thought it would be different to insert him. By the way, his name's short for Maxwell – I only gave him this name because I kind of like it, and that's about it.

I'm quite curious of how I've written Klavier. I wanted him to be at least a little out of character, even though I've once been told that victims of retrograde amnesia retain their personality. Well, I heard that aforementioned piece of info from my older sister – so I don't know if that's accurate. What do you readers think of these topics?

Well, the story's only just begun! Apollo and Klavier's relationship is going to formulate from here on out, and maybe you'll be treated by some fluff moments in the next chapter. -Shameless advertisement is shameless- While you're reading the story and (maybe) typing your reviews, I will be writing the next chapter~


	3. Rise And Shine, It's The First Day!

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Turnabout Reset

Chapter Three – Rise And Shine, It's The First Day!

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

"**Apollo, why is the ground so cold and white?" Klavier asked randomly, merrily strolling alongside Apollo trying to match his quickening pace.**

"**That's just snow, it's basically frozen rain that falls from the sky and builds and becomes annoying – like this is right now." Apollo quickly mentioned in response, not wanting to drag this out any longer than necessary.**

**Because after all that happened tonight, he was exhausted. His eyes were beginning to flare red as veins showed vibrantly, his head was spinning with thoughts of guilt and concern, and his feet were killing him from trying to trek through the snow in the darkness.**

**Klavier remained traveling at his side, but he gave him that same childishly fascinated expression, like he found that description to be very helpful and he wanted to know more. He gazed up at the sky, taking in this so-called frozen rain falling from it. . .it actually looked kind of pretty.**

**He kind of wondered why this Apollo guy labeled it as 'annoying'. It really wasn't, when he reached his hands skyward and caught some of the falling flakes. . .he actually thought it was a pretty sight up close. Klavier continued to catch some, cheerfully smiling and giggling as it was kind of chilly – and yet catching it and examining the shapes was kind of fun~**

**Apollo began to get annoyed, the amazed sounds and giggling was right in his ear. He tried to swallow these thoughts and not tell him to stop, he needed to learn to have unlimited patience until this situation was fixed and everything was back in proper order.**

**But that was getting OBNOXIOUS fast. Apollo could feel the pain of his teeth tightly gritting, trying to stop himself from letting something so simple get him ticked off. . .unlimited patience. . .must have unlimited patience. . .**

**But then, Klavier freed his wrist from his palm and then backtracked a small distance near the side of the currently-sealed-off icy road. There was a small pile of snow building up there and Apollo stopped walking and rotated himself around – just in time to see Klavier now on his knees and rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. . .before inserting his hands into the snow.**

**That was when Apollo couldn't stop himself. "What the hell are you doing?! You could get sick or something – that's the LAST THING you need right now!"**

**Ooh, he probably shouldn't have raised his voice in such a manner. He couldn't help his overwhelming concern since the furniture incident, that was. . .well. . .he hoped this was natural. Apollo couldn't say that there was ever a point in time that he felt that protective of Klavier; out of all people possible.**

**Klavier gazed up at him as he hurriedly approached. Fascinated expression shattering to total sorrow as yet another round of tears began pouring from his eyes. "You're yelling again! What-what did I do?!"**

**A very protective Apollo was quick to lower himself too and then wrap his arms around his torso and pull him up to his feet with him. Belatedly, he decided to try and smooth the damage; "I'm not angry with you, I just don't want you to get sick or something. By staying out in the cold like this, you're setting yourself up for that. . .believe me, it's NOT fun."**

**Strangely, Klavier must have understood his panic. He was cooperative in rising up to his feet too, wiping the tears with his now-freezing hands. Apollo rolled his eyes, but otherwise didn't seem aggravated anymore, and began to brush across his hands and lower arms to remove the lingering snowflakes.**

**But then the unexpected happened, for Apollo at least, when Klavier shivered intensely and then began to. . .move very close against his torso and wrap a very tight arm around his back. "A-actually. . .I-I-I'm fr-freezing now. . .c-can we go inside or something?"**

**Apollo couldn't believe it, it was the strangest thing. . .but he was smiling despite the fact he was more than a little taken aback from the embrace they were caught in. "Yeah, just keep walking with me. . .we're almost to my home – that's where you're going to live for some time."**

"**Your house. . .?" Klavier stopped to ask, despite shivering intensely and huddling against him desperate for some warmth. He gazed into his eyes – his own vivid with life and curiosity. "Shouldn't I have somewhere I live?"**

"**Don't worry about that right now, just put faith into the fact you'll see it eventually." Apollo tried to take another step, finding it more than a little hard to do with someone clinging and weighing him down. He sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that night. "If we ever get back to my own house."**

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

"**This is your house?!" Klavier asked excitedly, bursting through the open doorway and whirling around with random energy before gesturing to it.**

**It was nice how he could have so much energy. . .especially after straining every muscle moving furniture, getting knocked unconscious with a head injury, falling on both road and the floor of a hospital, crying so much, and nearly freezing his hands and arms off.**

**Apollo stumbled inside, just relieved to finally be back home so maybe he could relax. . .wait. . .no, he wasn't going to have an opportunity to relax. In the instance his eyes landed on the kitchen area, he felt guilt tug at him and plead for some more thoughts centering about how this was the same place Klavier walked through – totally not expecting any of the following events to happen.**

**Suddenly, he was the one who felt sick. Apollo's expression fell drastically, he stood by the door and didn't even take his eyes off of Klavier excitedly frolicking and checking out various appliances and the table as he closed the door much too slowly.**

"**(There's no time to feel bad about it, you've already made up your mind. . .you're going to show him – even if he doesn't realize it in this state – that you haven't meant any harm. Even when he was himself before this. . .events, you didn't hate him or anything.)" Apollo sighed, again, moping along and approaching the table – it was where Klavier was crawling to examine it from the underside. "(All you wanted to know was how he felt, why he seemed too eager to get on your good side. If you had the choice, you wouldn't have forced him to do anything beyond his limit. This is the same guy who never liked investigating the crime scene and is near constantly in his office doing God-knows-what. . .in hindsight, how could you believe for one second he could move stuff that heavy?)"**

**He reached for the bottom of Klavier's shirt and began to drag from underneath the table. He didn't put up a struggle, he actually allowed it. "Klavier, get up and follow me. I'm going to show you where you'll sleep."**

**Something strange happened, it was quite unexpected when Klavier gazed up at him with a clueless expression. And then he hesitantly rose to his feet and asked softly; "Um. . .what was your name again?"**

**Did he really just ask that? Could be have forgotten it again? Apollo was rightfully freaked out by this, anyone would probably be in that scenario so he didn't feel pathetic. "I-I thought I told you earlier. It's Apollo."**

"**Apollo. . .?" Klavier blinked repeatedly and then he suddenly scrambled to his feet and more than a little randomly began to nudge a finger into his chest area. "Apollo. . ." He was unknowingly leaving Apollo in a state of complete horror as he awaited this to register again. And after a period consisting of an awkward ten seconds, Klavier smiled very energetically and nodded his head. "I understand~ It is Apollo, right?"**

**Apollo swallowed a comment that was the highest of pessimistic proportions, and put on that same meaninglessly cheery smile. "Yes, that's my name. Keep it in your thoughts. . .please. . ."**

"**I will. Um. . .and. . ." Klavier's expression fell drastically. Embarrassed, he lowered his gaze and took a few steps away. "Sorry about forgetting that. It stands out very much, you'd think I could remember."**

"**(Smile, Apollo. Just keep smiling, he wasn't trying to offend you with the comment of your name. . .)"**

"**This is really embarrassing, you know. I don't know what's going on or why you seem familiar with me." His cheeks began to sizzle and flush lightly, at the same time he screwed his eyes shut as tears began to try to fall again. He must have had unlimited moisture in his eyes or something. "If you were there when I woke up and I'm familiar, can you help me?"**

**Apollo was certain that he just went through three emotions in exactly thirty seconds. However, he was not certain how to proceed – should he ignore this or. . .comfort him? The best decision. . .well. . .there probably wasn't a 'best' decision in this kind of moment.**

**But he couldn't help being overcome with sympathy. It could have been due to the fact that seeing someone else rapidly change emotions was something to be concerned of, but he tried not to think about it too much as he moved a little closer and took Klavier by surprise by reaching around his back and gently rubbing over his spine.**

**Curious, Klavier raised his gaze again. He could see that this Apollo guy was smiling again. . .but what he didn't realize was the meaning – the fact that there was true feeling in it this time.**

"**Back at the hospital, I told you that you can ask me anything. However, you didn't have to ask if I'd help you with this memory issue." Apollo tried to sooth, lowering his tone to be a little more gentle so he didn't have to deal with being called out for 'yelling' or anything. Klavier continued to gawk at him through teary eyes, he moved in closer and brushed the falling drops off his cheeks. "Let's just say this: nothing will change my mind, I'm going to watch over you until you recover from this. Along the way, let's both work to fit the pieces together."**

"**Y-yes. . .let's. . ." Klavier was going to say something in response, hopefully back in bliss again. But before he could go on, he began sniffling and sobs started to get in the way of his words.**

"**What's wrong now?" Apollo asked, horrified as he recoiled. Did he say the wrong thing again?**

"**Nothing's wrong, I don't know why I'm acting like this. . .especially when I feel better because of what you've said."**

**Apollo could feel his eyes widening with surprise at that. Yeah, there went his mood. . .it wasn't a typical occurrence, so it was hard for him to process the fact that he had just been uplifted as far as his mood went.**

**The smile that was trying to form on Klavier's face was contagious, he found himself copying it as if a mirror. . .and not even self-conscious of it.**

**Maybe this 'punishment' he was giving himself. . .wouldn't be SO terrible.**

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

"**(Oh God, I can't believe I'm actually leading him through this room.)"**

"**Apollo, are you okay? I notice your face looks kind of pale all of a sudden." Klavier began to shift a little closer to Apollo – whom had been leading him through the rest of the residence and randomly paused in the living room – and inspect his face. "What's wrong?"**

**The room was still kind of a mess, it had been ditched immediately when Apollo realized that his helper was out of it. So the couch was still moved only a little away distance from the original spot, other smaller and lighter pieces were in the corner awaiting to be carried away, the coffee table remained upside down, the rug was still rolled up in its hazardous manner, and books from the shelf had been scattered about the floor. Apollo just stared at it all, complexion going pale as he just felt really ill.**

**He easily recalled that crash too, the sound was probably something he wouldn't be able to forget unless he was the next one to have a violent encounter between his head and the bookshelf. Apollo wanted to try to forget it, but the guilt inside was acting up again and he wished he didn't have to care so much.**

**If only he was incapable of caring and giving so much of a damn. Yeah, it seemed like he could have avoided a lot of things in such a manner, whether that was for the better or worst mind you.**

**Klavier's eyes fell over every inch of the room. He took it all in silently, trying to find out what it was about the scenery that caused this Apollo guy's shock. He soon began to inquire, "Apollo, is-"**

"**Do you remember anything about this room?" Apollo was quick to cut him off, whirling around and giving him a stunned look. If he really did remember anything about it, maybe this was a good thing somehow.**

"**Why would I remember anything?" Klavier resumed looking around, smiling with a feeling of awe at the new scenery. "I don't think I've ever seen it before, but someone really needs to put everything back in order." He immediately burst into action, walking forward and reaching for the unfamiliar jacket of his still on the floor. "I could help clean-"**

"**No! Put that down this INSTANT!" Apollo hurriedly shouted, looking more than a little horrified as he leaped over and snatched away the clothing article as if it was the spawn evil.**

**. . .He just had not learned what kind of horrible consequences would fall upon him after 'yelling' within earshot of his companion. But seeing as it happened a lot since he woke up, Apollo immediately froze with ten times more horror and then took a glance at Klavier.**

**Unsurprisingly, Klavier was affected with confusion and random sorrow. He rose back to full height and then began to sob a little loudly, looking at him with wide flared red eyes.**

**Before he could say anything dramatically, Apollo was quick to approach him and put on a meaningless convincing smile as he wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "I'm not angry, I just don't want you to help. If you can control yourself, please. . .DON'T help no matter the task is."**

"**I didn't mean to do something wrong. And if that's what you want. . .I won't do it again." Klavier quietly replied, the arm around his shoulder being like instant comfort. He gazed at that, and then that smile on this guy's face. Something about both. . .he found himself being unable to look for too long because of the jolt-like feeling in his heart.**

"**Good, now you'll be safe and sound." Apollo nodded and then he immediately reeled in his arm and began to walk away over to the couch to toss the jacket atop. Not even looking his way, Apollo carried on talking and being oblivious to the shift in his mood. "I mean, we wouldn't want any other terrible situations to arise. The reason I'm letting you stay here is to keep you safe anyway."**

**He wanted to keep him safe. . .from what? Well, Klavier didn't know exactly what he was talking about. But for some reason, his initial fear of that was melting and replaced with some kind of feeling. Maybe it was security? He couldn't pinpoint what it was, but he liked it a lot.**

**He felt he must have really liked it, because that arm that had been resting around his shoulder – it was very much missed.**

**Maybe he could get him do that again. . .**

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Sunlight was filtering through the window, and obnoxious noises were carrying on outside the window. That chaotic night was finally over, and thank God for that. It couldn't have possibly been any more stressful and intense.

Apollo was sleeping peacefully at long last, having spent two hours after crawling under the covers staring up at the ceiling and being internally attacked with his own guilt. He had somehow crawled underneath the blankets entirely and was resting his head against the railing attached to the ending section of it.

He probably would have continued to get in some much-needed sleep. . .if this had not happened: something that felt like someone's finger began to stab his face in the jaw area. It just wouldn't stop, it was so annoying and random that he was rapidly disconnecting himself from the freaky dream he had been wrapped up in.

To be honest, he always had freaky dreams about people he had met past and present. Maybe it was due to the fact that they were just quirky enough for it to seem like normal scenarios?

Anyway, he was so aggravated by the random jaw-stabbing, not to mention he'd more than likely get a bruise or something. Apollo lifted himself up by only the hands and his eyes began to blink repeatedly and get a picture of what was disturbing him.

The lovely sight he was greeted to. . .it was Klavier down to his knees at his bedside and looking curious as he took him in and tested for any sign of life. It wasn't something that he saw every morning, so Apollo was a little disturbed.

"AAAAAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Okay, so maybe the disturbance level was high after all.

Apollo had nearly fallen out of the bed, he flung himself back to the area where the head is supposed to go, trembling with shock at the less than typical sight first thing in the morning.

Klavier remained where he originally was, hand suspended in the air as he visibly reverted from naivety to sorrow at the raise of voice. He began to sob a little, tears readily beginning to trail down.

Oh God, not this again. Apollo managed to theoretically get a grasp on his heart and shove it back in place, before crawling over and making an attempt to sooth him by taking that suspended hand.

The sobbing almost immediately silenced. Although the tears hadn't much control, they continued to make their way down his face.

"Once again, I'm not mad at you." Apollo soothed, really trying to lower his tone just enough to convince him that he wasn't lashing out. Klavier just stared at him briefly, before he gazed at their hands connected. . .and seemed to find that VERY fascinating as he watched the contact. "To be honest, I'm not accustomed to seeing people randomly at my bedside every morning. As long as you're staying here, try not to scare me in the morning."

"O-okay. . ." Klavier weakly replied, baffling Apollo when he slowly reeled in his hand and then rose to his feet randomly. "Anyway, I guess I woke up early this morning. And some people knocked on the door-"

"People knocked on the. . .?!" Apollo gasped and then he immediately rose to his knees and grappled a stunned Klavier's shoulders, dragging him down to his face level. "Klavier, those people were the ones coming to remove the old furniture and put in the new! They were supposed to come at nine this morning!"

"Th-they've been gone for two hours. . .I know you said not to help, but. . ." He seemed kind of intimidated by his 'yelling' at first. A horrified Apollo continued to grasp him by the shoulders and look into his eyes wildly. But Klavier swallowed his random mood swing this time, cheeks beginning to flare a little as he confessed to the manner he helped, "When they knocked on the door, I answered for you because I noticed you were sleeping peacefully. Um. . .they told me why they were here in the first place, though it seemed random to me. I let them do their work, however."

There was a very tense silence after the information was revealed. Apollo was lost within the realization, horrified expression reverting to understanding as he calmly backed away and reeled in his clawing hands too.

But Klavier was totally bewildered by this, not to mention there was some kind of foreign feeling overcoming. . .he found it difficult to meet his eyes, and the theory he had done the wrong thing kept nagging him. "A-are you mad at me?"

"Mad. . .?" Apollo shook his head, forcefully dragging himself out of the trance of realization. He couldn't help smiling – this time genuinely. "There's no reason for me to be mad at you, Klavier. At first, I thought you would do something stupid. . .like ignoring them and forcing me to have to order the stuff all over again. Maybe I was kind of wrong about you not having to help out _**sometimes**_."

"But you should be mad at me. . .I went by what I _**wanted **_to do instead of what you _**instructed**_." Klavier spontaneously tried to argue, expression once more lowering with sadness. "I don't know what's going on in the world, but I can't help feeling like you know what's best."

"Klavier, I am not a tyrant you have to carry out every order from." Apollo deadpanned, feeling the need to smack his head against something. . .willingly. He sighed and beckoned Klavier closer by a finger, he stared at it curiously before taking the hint and taking a seat on the bed too. "See, you _**can **_have a free will. Maybe I wasn't clear last night. . .so let me inform you; listen to me when you feel like it's for the best. But if it feels wrong, then ignore it."

Klavier seemed stunned by the news, and he truly was. Eyes widened with interest at this sudden revelation, but then he returned to looking kind of embarrassed as he watched his feet brush over the flooring.

"Now that we've cleared that up. . ." Apollo felt a topic switch was in order. He couldn't help the playful smile formulating as he crawled over and then mimicked his proper sitting position by the edge. "What were you implying when you said you 'wanted' to let in those people? Let me guess, was one of them a pretty girl or something?" Hey, if that was true. . .it would mean that MAYBE Klavier was getting his personality back. If he could recall his name and what he said last night, maybe there was some hope?

He must have been even more embarrassed, his cheeks began to flare again as he didn't even attempt to meet his eyes. Klavier seemed hesitant to elaborate, but he soon did it, "I. . .knew I would be helping you if I greeted them and said it was okay to move that furniture in and out. After I saw it last night, I assumed there must have been a reason everything was in chaos." He cringed and then met Apollo's eyes at long last. Better late than never, huh? "Is that wrong?"

"Depends. Does it feel wrong?"

"No. . .I actually feel kind of. . .satisfied? It's probably because you're not yelling again."

"There you go. There's nothing wrong about helping me out in THAT way." Apollo sighed, exhausted just from this mere exchange. He briefly leaned a little closer and rustled his hair affectionately, causing Klavier to become frozen and look as if witnessing something really awesome. "As long as you gain a little of a free will, understand the difference between what helps me out and doesn't, then we'll get along just fine."

There was something about that hand rustling through his hair. He didn't know if that Apollo guy realized the effect, but it seemed to be ticklish area that made him feel joyful when it was touched. Klavier didn't bother combating the laughs that ensued, nor was he against the loony smile taking residence on his face.

"What's so funny?" Apollo asked as if this was serious business. He kept a straight face as he watched Klavier move about excitedly and laugh. . .and then his eyes traveled upward to view his hand pushing through his locks. He immediately smiled slyly. "Oh yeah, I get it now. Well, let's see if you can handle this!"

"(You can survive this, just keep him happy. Try not to yell often, don't give in to the guilt like you did last night, and remember to brush through the top of his head if the situation becomes impossible!)"

It seemed that maybe if he kept him happy whenever possible, he'd be able to survive until he recovered and got his memories back where they belonged. Apollo could only hope that it wouldn't take TOO long, the day was far from over and he was already stressed out.

But for now, he began to get more than a little carried away with keeping him in a good mood. He began to rapidly brush his fingers through his hair, over his back, really anywhere that would leave ticklish sensations. Klavier couldn't fight him back, he was totally defenseless against it and fell backward on to the bed laughing as Apollo pinned him down.

It should be noted that his sly smile was becoming quite impish. Apollo didn't know why, but his theory was that of him just liking seeming him in a good mood. He felt instantly depressed and full of anxiety when Klavier would go into another mood swing.

It was more than a little strange to note that it happened so many times. . .within such a small passage of it. Well, that friendly and yet no-mercy doctor did mention it wasn't going to be 'stroll through the park'.

The tickling attack carried on for several more seconds, one minute came and left very quickly. But just as Apollo was about to drag his rapidly-moving fingers down to his arms to test out their sensitivity, Klavier's laughter began to dissolve as he randomly looked stricken with panic. He quickly lifted himself up, unknowingly causing Apollo to lose balance and tumble off to the farthest side of the bed. . .but that kind of didn't matter now. . .

There was that strange pain again! What did that Apollo guy say it was last night? Something about using a 'bathroom'? He couldn't claim to know what he was talking about, but right now this seemed kind of intense. He hurriedly lifted himself up from his back and then crawled over and grappled Apollo's shoulders.

"Apollo, there's something wrong!" Klavier informed him, full of panic. Apollo collected himself, now managing to force the impish smile off of his features. He looked a little scared of the panic that he wasn't used to seeing on him. "There's. . .there's some kind of weird feeling!"

Apollo blinked repeatedly, not taking the hint. "All I did was tickle you, it couldn't be that offensive-" He cut himself off, eyes following Klavier's hand being removed from his shoulder. . .only to lower to his crotch area for emphasis. ". . .Oh, I get it."

"Why is this happening again?!"

"C-calm down, Klavier."

"But this is the second time!"

"Well, you're not dying or getting sick. It's like I told you last night; you've got to. . .take a bathroom break. And look, that's a normal thing that EVERYONE experiences."

"So. . .I shouldn't worry when it does happen?"

"Only when you're in the middle of a crowd and that freaking fountain won't stop pouring water. . .trust me."

He hoped that Klavier would understand, so that he would never have to go through this kind of exchange ever again. Although it was natural for someone to find the topic gross, it was quite the contrary for Apollo. . .he was actually kind of embarrassed about it.

For several seconds, Klavier just contemplated this new discovery It was HOPED that he would understand soon before he'd be forced to clean up his bed. At long last, he was looking like the perfect definition of helpless as he met Apollo's eyes again.

"Apollo, can you help me?"

"I-I already did the first time! Anyway, you're supposed to do this kind of thing alone."

"But I'm nervous. . ."

"Well if I were you, I'd be nervous because of being watched."

But it didn't matter how much Apollo tried to keep himself at bay, he eventually gave in.

Even when Klavier hadn't a clue about what was happening past or present, he still had a certain way with puppy dog eyes. That's one weapon that was successful. . .pretty much ninety-nine percent of the time.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Shuddering and wiping off his recently-furiously-washed hands, Apollo exited the bathroom. He hoped this was not going to be a regular occurrence, he wouldn't be able to deal with this all of the time.

But it was 'okay'. . .all he had to do was smile and deal with it. Even if he was either disgusted or majorly confused, he'd just have to find the strength to keep that smile on his face.

Klavier exited before he did, he soon found himself wandering around the bedroom checking it out due to the fact he hadn't seen much last night. He found this very fascinating, and it was! There was so much to explore and discover, he wondered if he could do it by the day's end. . .

"Ahem. Klavier, if I can have your attention. . ." Oh, he was speaking again and he requested attention. Klavier did not have to be told twice, he stopped spinning in the office chair while looking over the room to settle his attention on Apollo. "I want you to know what I've planned for us today."

"You planned out something? Are we going to explore the surroundings I saw last night?!" Klavier was quick to interrupt, face brightening up with fascination as he ensured this was what he was talking about. Truth be told, he found the scenery last night to be fascinating.

Apollo stopped recoiling from his random fascination and excitement. He put composure back in place and then shook his head. "No, we're not strolling around until I'm certain you can handle it." To say that he felt slightly lowered as far as his mood went because of Klavier's instant disappointment, that was an understatement. But he looked indifferent as he promptly explained, "I need to go to the 'workplace' in case of incoming clients and whatnot. So you'll. . .have to come with me."

"Yay, exploration~" To further display his excitement, Klavier spun around wildly in the chair and laughed blissfully. Apollo just watched. . .torn between feeling motion sickness for him, or just smiling as if charmed.

Perhaps he was both. He couldn't help that he was feeling more than a little sympathy for him since the furniture-moving incident. . .and also, he was kind of cute when randomly bursting into unexplained joy over the little things.

But Apollo promptly smacked the side of his head, forcefully waking him up from the state he had been caught up inside. He returned to looking passive as he approached Klavier and held him by the shoulders to stop _**that spinning**_. "You won't be going anywhere ever again if you don't behave, you know. I understand you may be a little lacking in knowledge of dignity right now. . .but that doesn't mean I have to suffer teasing because of it."

Klavier just gazed into his eyes. . .vacantly. His mind could probably be symbolized by a tumbleweed traveling across the deserted landscape. "I didn't think I was not behaving."

"Let's just say that. . .you're not the type of person to cheer about having an opportunity to explore, and you more than likely would wait until you were in private to take a joy ride on an office chair." A mental image began to sink into Apollo's thoughts. He actually smiled, amused at it. Before he leaned up to full height and covered up said smile with his palm. "You know, now I'M curious if that's ever happened before and I missed it."

"Well, you're not the only one who's curious!" Klavier reminded him, he laughed a little as if finding the situation amusing. . .but Apollo's amusement instantly went down the theoretical drain as soon as he was overcome with more guilt. Unaware to his guilty thoughts concerning why he was 'curious' too, Klavier leaped to his feet and then gestured to himself. "I've tried to figure out more about myself, but every time I try. . .well. . .there's nothing there in the first place. I was going to wake you up before those furniture-moving people arrived to ask about myself, but you were talking in your sleep about 'salads with lots of roast beef' and 'letters that never end'."

How could one minor change in the atmosphere affect him so badly? Klavier obviously didn't feel it as he did, and Apollo knew that he had to change the topic before this got under his skin TOO much.

To try and change the topic, Apollo blurted out more information about what they needed to do for preparations to leave. He peeled the palm off his lips, and then assumed an epic stance as if the boss delivering orders. "As I was previously saying, we need to prepare to leave. Behave yourself, Klavier."

Klavier merely obediently nodded when he realized that he was now putting on a stern look in his direction. He remained quiet, awaiting further information. The truth was, he was kind of interested in the topic of what kind of person he was before all of the chaos happened.

Was he someone of high rank? A loser? Or just somewhere in the middle? Klavier knew he would have been lying to claim this topic randomly sprang up. Ever since he awoke, it wouldn't leave his mind. There were vibes that he felt – they told him that it would be exciting to find out what kind of person he was. . .maybe it would help clear the inky darkness out of his mind, and then aid further by letting him reach out and grasp a sense of familiarity.

He wanted to ask this Apollo guy if he had been close enough to him to know major personality traits. It seemed like he was knowledgeable in many ways, Klavier was convinced he hadn't any reason to doubt the things he revealed to the blacked out section of his mind. From the answers he gave, to the tone he used. . .could he really be this intelligent all of the time? If so, that's admirable.

Something prevented him from asking, and that was a second vibe that Klavier felt. If he was describing it, he'd call it 'conflicting' – not like he knew why, it just seemed to be a title that sounded fancy when he tried to say it aloud. This second vibe told him that it wasn't a good idea to throw such deep questions at him NOW. But he could do so LATER; when time has passed and he's more relaxed in his presence.

Even though he felt like there was a large chunk of his mind missing, Klavier didn't fall into the category of 'oblivious'. It wasn't difficult for him to realize. . .this Apollo guy wasn't very relaxed around him.

". . .Klavier, why are you staring at the floor so intensely?"

Klavier instantly left his deep thinking, he lifted his gaze from the floor immediately and settled it back on a visibly curious Apollo. He didn't say anything to explain himself, he just massaged his temples after feeling them be overcome with pain. . .apparently, this was the side effect of deep thoughts.

Apollo sighed tiredly and backtracked a little over to his bed. Where he claimed a seat and continued to look over at him from a small distance. "Okay, I can see you weren't really listening. Don't worry about it, let me explain AGAIN." He gestured to himself once getting his devoted attention, and then gestured to Klavier himself. He did so, silently pointing out the fact they both had gone to bed without changing into more comfortable clothing. "As you can see, we're still wearing the clothes from yesterday. This is a good time for me to mention – you CAN'T wear the same thing every freaking day without washing. Doing so leads to the lack of a social life, okay?"

Klavier nodded as if the student with the row of Ds on his report card trying to move up the front row. It was just assumed in that moment, maybe he understood this every day logic.

"Before we leave for the agency, I'm going to wash what we're wearing. And while I do that. . .you can watch television, find something to eat, just do something to occupy yourself."

"Of course, take your time~"

Apollo silently released his held breath. . .he didn't know if Klavier would either acquire or lose patience while in this state. It was refreshing to see that he didn't care how long it took.

But, as nice as that was. . .he just realized that him washing their clothes would leave Klavier in a less than appropriate situation. Of course, Apollo always had back up for this kind of scenario. . .Klavier's clothes were still in his own residence – that was quite the distance without travel other than feet.

This. . .could be awkward. And Apollo really hated moments like that.

"Um. . .you'll have to. . ." His hands moved slightly crazily as he hesitated. Apollo swore he was choking on his own breath, and he really shouldn't be. It's not like this was scandalous or anything. . .it _**would**_ be scandalous if he kidnapped Klavier in this state and then forced him to strip, however. "See, I can't wash the clothes you're wearing. . .unless you take them off."

Again, Klavier seemed to be missing the point. He just continued to smile blissfully, eyes blinking repeatedly with child-like innocence.

This made Apollo feel all the more awkward, he could himself practically break out into a sweat over it. He finally groaned and began to massage his temples now – HE was the one with the headache now. "Do you realize. . .you'll be naked in MY home?"

"Is that a problem?" Klavier dared to ask, assuming a thoughtful position as if seriously. . .contemplating this. . .

"Y-yes it's a problem!" Oh God, now was the time to explain something again. Apollo felt he wasn't ready, but he needed to do this early so that Klavier wouldn't do anything awkward or inappropriate while in this state. He tried to calm down, clearing his throat and then letting his gaze drift about. "We're in a culture that generally doesn't care about modesty anymore, but it doesn't mean we've got to be followers of that. Try to keep this in mind: it's not appropriate to get totally undressed when in the presence of people you're not comfortable with."

Klavier nodded as if understanding what he told him. Still, his expression was anything but understanding. . .even more prominent when he suddenly smiled and confidently mentioned; "But I'm comfortable with you, Apollo. I don't see how this is a problem."

"No, no you're not." Apollo immediately stated, springing to his feet and pointing at him. . .out of habit more than anything. "That's not the kind of 'comfortable' I was referring to. Uh. . .I meant. . ." Well, his passive expression altered to embarrassment very quickly. Klavier seemed blissfully unknowing of his awkwardness. "The kind of comfortableness around people you. . .trust intimately."

"I still don't see how this is a big deal, there's no one else I trust more than you right now~"

"I'm talking about. . .ohhh. . .!" Apollo lost all nerve to go on, he eventually whirled away and began to bury his face in his hands. . .there was just no way to explain this without him totally not getting it.

Klavier could feel his eyes beginning to tear up again. He began to sniffle slightly, really saddened by what he felt happened. He believed he knew: he obviously said the wrong thing and now he was mad at him. . .he really didn't mean to offend anyone, he just. . .

"(Is he crying AGAIN?)" Apollo wasn't oblivious to the loud sniffling he picked up a small distance away. He released a sigh and withdrew his hands from his face. "(You're so unprepared for this! You've got to read him better and use all effort to find out what makes him happy, and the unfortunate mistakes that make him emotional!)"

Finished beating himself up in the mind, Apollo whirled around to Klavier's direction. And while he was wiping tears that continued to fall no matter what he did, Apollo moved in closer and caught him by surprise – by means of capturing him around the shoulder area with his arm.

Instant comfort was instant, because Klavier immediately went less tense and the sniffling began to dissolve to the point of hardly being audible. Still, he briefly looked miserable again as he mentioned; "I didn't mean to make you mad, Apollo."

"It's okay, it's okay. . ." Apollo put on a smile that was convincing, seeing as he never felt anger or the removal of aforementioned emotion in the first place. . .it was basically hollow. "You need to understand that I was ever mad in the first place – just freaked out because you weren't seeing what I was talking about."

Klavier merely nodded in response, but it wasn't like he didn't understand now. He was relieved to see that he hadn't angered him again, he really didn't want to get on his bad side. It occurred to him last night before sleep overcame him; if he purposely did annoying or offensive things. . .this Apollo guy may kick him out or something.

He really didn't want to be kicked out. This guy was kind of important for him now, he was like that of a crutch almost. . .and one knows what happens when the horribly injured patient loses a crutch when it's most needed – they'll meet the ground.

For now, he felt safer around him than anywhere else. When he first woke up to this bizarre universe, he didn't feel very safe. . .and then Apollo introduced himself and established their terms.

Oh wait, he must have been spacing out again. Klavier pulled himself from these thoughts, seeing that Apollo had been talking about. . .something.

". . .So I'll move into the bathroom over there and get undressed – you do so in here."

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

That Apollo guy was busy washing clothes now, truth be told. . .he was getting kind of bored waiting for him to return. More importantly; why was he very serious about the whole 'being naked in his house' thing? Klavier didn't think it required that much stress, he felt they were on good enough terms already.

Apparently, there were still some things he had yet to learn about the universe. Things like why modesty was so important if no one else in the 'culture' cared about it anymore. Also, what was so horrible about following their 'lead'?

This Apollo guy obviously had other clothes to change into, and he did. Klavier on the other hand, that Apollo guy went into a hasty search and finally threw a large bathrobe at him – claiming that he should just put it on and 'do not ask questions'.

Well, wasn't he supposed to ask questions? Ever since coming to, Klavier found that questions just never ended with him. But if he wasn't allowed to ask questions. . .that kind of spoiled him ever figuring out what kind of person was. Maybe that Apollo guy would change his mind, or maybe this was one of the moments where 'free will' was supposed to kick in? Decisions, decisions. . .

"I am so bored. . ." Footsteps continued to furiously sound, filling in the tense silence. The only presence in the room whirled around with a clumsy flourish before aimlessly walking forward again. "But if I get into anything, I may do the wrong thing and offend that Apollo guy. . ." A bored sigh, more pacing. "Is there anything I could do that won't cause trouble?"

Klavier didn't know, he just REALLY wanted some kind of activity to occupy himself right now. That Apollo guy previously mentioned the machine had to go through long cycles just to wash clothing, so it would be some time before they left. . .on second thought. . .maybe they would have to cancel plans and just invite over his 'boss' just to get 'work' done.

There had to be SOMETHING he could do. You know, something that wouldn't be offensive and make that Apollo guy tense with him. . .and yet it had to be something that was actually attention-grabbing. Unfortunately, Klavier wandered down the stairs into the living room, still bored out of his right mind.

After what felt like one minute passed, Klavier found a certain something to hold his attention for some time. He passed by the brand new couch in the middle of the room – shifting his gaze to one of the crimson cushions and noticing that the electronic item that Apollo had used last night was lying there from where he deserted it after saving it from being taken away with the old couch this morning.

What was that thing called again. . .? Cell. . .phone? Yeah, that was it! It occurred to Klavier; he had been fascinated with it at first sight, yet Apollo had been busy chatting with someone on it and he didn't want to pull him away from anything that could be considered important.

Maybe this was his chance to see how it worked? Klavier flopped down on the couch and then eagerly reached for the cellphone, a blissful and child-like smile began to assume residence on his features – this was just really interesting!

The button on the side next to what looked to be an outlet made him the most curious. . .so Klavier pressed it, and then jerked backward. He was startled when a very obnoxious '_**DING~**_' kind of sound pierced the silence as the screen lit up with its logo.

In near seconds, the company's logo vanished and was replaced with what he assumed was the main screen. There was a photo as the wallpaper, but it was covered by a lot of. . .what did he say those things were again? Apps? Eh, he'd believe it for now. . .even though 'app' seemed like a stupid word in his mind.

Some people would actually agree.

Anyway, Klavier concentrated as he stared at the screen – wondering how he was supposed to clear these 'app' things so he could see the picture, because he swore that one of the people in it was him. . .and maybe he would recall something about himself if he could remember when it was taken?

He was so confused as to how to move them, he finally just brushed his finger over the screen and – oh, did all of those apps just. . .did they away at one time? Did his finger have some kind of superhuman power to do this?

Klavier couldn't claim to know, he just accepted whatever theory he conjured. But looking at his finger, he was smiling approvingly at it – as if silently encouraging it to do that. . .whatever action that was. . .again.

But for now, he gazed at the cleared screen. It was a photo that may have been taken with the cellphone, was of him and Apollo together. They must have been at a public place, because he could see fuzzy forms of strangers in the background.

Strangely, the scenery wasn't covered in that white stuff and the sky was free of clouds. They were outside, that Apollo guy was looking either embarrassed or startled as he struggled to free himself from the arm wrapped around his body. . .and he was smiling blissfully as if something great just happened to him as one hand could be slightly seen to the side as if he had taken the photo.

But looking at this image. . .to his disappointment, he couldn't recall even the faintest idea of what happened at the time, or when this was taken. It must have been a VERY long time ago – seeing as snow wasn't covering the ground like it was supposed to! Why was he smiling blissfully as he wrapped an arm around a freaked out Apollo? Why had he captured this moment in the first place?

Klavier tried looking over the photo again, trying to clear some of that haze in his mind and figure out if this had any significance to anything. Once again, he sighed with disappointment.

It wasn't familiar in any manner. As hard as he tried, he couldn't gather the slightest grasp of knowledge concerning when this taken and why he looked so happy with that Apollo guy – and above all else, why Apollo looked startled as he tried to escape from his hold. The sad thing was. . .he kind of had the vibe he _**should **_remember this, it was important _**somehow**_.

Of course, he suddenly forgot about the vibe and focused on what was most worrying: the fact that he was holding Apollo kind of. . .intimately with the hand resting on his lower back.

He once had him inside of a more intimate half-embrace. His eyes widened with total astonishment, meanwhile he felt his cheeks began to burn drastically. Immediately, Klavier desperately pulled the apps back to their blocking position and then hurriedly pressed one just to take him away from the sight.

There was no reason to feel so awkward about it! So why did he continue to feel that way?

Oh. . .oh look, another change in screen! Desperately fleeing the previous topic, Klavier glanced back down at the changed screen – it now said something about 'saved text messages'. . .whatever that was.

"Text messages?" Klavier knew Apollo wasn't really around to fill him in, he just couldn't stop himself from putting all interest on this change in topic – it was the only way he could forget the previous awkward one. He began to push the screen with a finger, touching where it mentioned the saved texts. "I guess I'll find out more about it by exploring?"

The latest saved message popped up, stating word for word:

_**Sir, we cannot deliver your order of new furniture today. The icy roads are preventing that, and we are terribly sorry. But we will work very hard to deliver it tomorrow at-**_

"BORING."

Oh come on, don't say that anyone on this planet would find a message like that exciting. Klavier sighed with irritation at the boring message, resting his head against the arm of the couch and holding out the phone as he scrolled through some of the later messages. . .until stopped at one that caught his attention.

_**Herr Forehead, you're talkative today. I assume you've thought about my offer to fill in the space when your life seems to be dull? ; ) Don't be shy, you know it's true.**_

Klavier just blinked. . .not getting it. Firstly: 'Herr Forehead'. . .? Secondly: his name was attached with the phone number. Finally: what kind of offer was he – if that was even him – talking about?

Curious, he continued to scroll backward, he didn't know that he had landed on a message that was older than the first one. He just felt this was another thing he should know about – but the details continued to have the inky darkness linger over it.

_**Herr Forehead! You were particularly spot on in court today, I was going to mention it before leaving. . .but I noticed you were rushing out. Was there something wrong? Anyway, on the original topic again, I feel like I need to take you out somewhere to reward your effort.**_

_**Don't bother talking me out of it, I'm already putting my sexy on just for you. ; D**_

What? Just. . .what? He once indirectly said something like this. . .to that Apollo guy?

The floodgates opened, heat and color rushed into his cheeks the longer he took in all of this. Klavier didn't want to have to be curious, he just wanted to try and forget he discovered this. So why was another part of him trying to insist that he confront Apollo with the topic?

Because it was completely awkward, that's why. He could barely believe that he once – if that was even him – said that kind of stuff indirectly. . .and Apollo never deleted the messages. . .meaning, he could overlook his any time just to do something like laugh at him.

Oh God, he probably did that often. He probably, right now, thought that he was ridiculous. What was their relationship in the past, anyway?

"Hey, the clothes are almost finished-"

"APOLLO?!"

_**SMACK! **_The cellphone was flung in a random direction – meeting the bookshelf in a fast encounter. Hopefully, returning was an option.

The silence that followed was dreadful, and it was totally necessary to be blunt about it. Apollo had been as quiet as a ninja, randomly popping up from behind the couch it seemed and looking at his temporary housemate and then the flung cellphone. While Klavier was shivering out of embarrassment more than anything, desperate to not meet his eyes in this kind of moment.

"Yeah. . .the clothes are almost finished drying." Apollo belatedly finished, it was done so awkwardly as he gave him a strange look and then began to exit from around the couch to the where the bookshelf was. "Don't worry, you're not going to freeze anymore."

Unknown to Apollo, he really wasn't freezing from the fact only the bathrobe covered him. . .not anymore. . .not with the sudden stress and panic.

So much stress and panic these days. . .

Apollo really found it lovely to gaze at the new furniture, and it was not only due to the fact it looked nicer. It was mostly because he didn't have to see it every day and be overcome with more guilt and negative thoughts, it was bad enough that the aforementioned was consuming his mind whilst he waited for the clothes previously.

Looking at all of this now was easy. An improvement, to be honest. Anyway, that wasn't all of his focus right now, Apollo remembered the thrown cellphone and then gathered it in his hands. He couldn't help noticing that the saved text messages were brought up on the screen.

He didn't know why. . .but a sly smile was renting a new position on his lips. Once again, don't bother asking why he experienced such an expression; he didn't understand it either. Everyone teases him, so why couldn't he have his fun for one moment?

It wasn't every day when he had the opportunity to playfully tease the one who seemed to be a master at this art.

He went back to the main screen, and then began to throw the cellphone up and down catching it every time. "Klavier, were you snooping around on my phone?"

Behind him, Klavier immediately rose to his feet and tensed up with fear. Apollo didn't have to look his way just to know it.

"I forgot to mention, it's not exactly appropriate to do this kind of thing. I had to use yours last night just to check the time, but it doesn't mean it's okay to look over personal things."

"I didn't mean to look! But then something about 'text messages' came up, I don't know. . .I started reading. . ." Klavier hurriedly explained, at first his tone was just filled with ultimate panic. But then he briefly recalled what was on the messages, and everything reversed to mortification as he fell silent and began to shudder visibly.

Apollo didn't say anything else, but he did laugh. Yes, despite the guilty thoughts that had been consuming him all night and even this morning, he was he was able to experience genuine laughter that was pleasant on Klavier's ears. It had been a long time since he was able to laugh like that, though it briefly left a strange sensation because of it.

Even if it was really pleasant seeing him so uplifted about something, Klavier still felt more than a little mortified of the way he 'snooped' around. . .especially more so with being told that it wasn't appropriate. He could be told that any action was inappropriate, but this was one he actually felt bad about doing.

Although he wasn't positive, he still held the theory that consisted of this being in that form because of the way he was curious about what kind of person he was. . .and seeing these too-friendly messages and that one picture. . .well. . .

Apollo unknowingly interrupted his thoughts. He approached him while his laughter was just starting to dissolve away. "I've nothing to hide on my phone, it doesn't matter if you look at it." He briefly internally released a sigh. "(Though, just three weeks ago. . .I would have had to suffer a hell of a lot of shame if anyone saw those text messages I wrote and saved in the drafts. Good thing I decided to delete them.)"

"You're not mad?" Klavier immediately asked for reassurance, coming a little closer and giving him a briefly miserable look. . .as if he could break down into tears if he was told otherwise.

Luckily, Apollo wasn't mad. If he were and he revealed that, he'd have to deal with tears all over again. He heaved a heavy sigh and then began to affectionately rustle his hair. "Once again, no. The worst thing that would happen would be. . .you becoming panicked over the text messages or something."

"Actually. . .um. . .I saw them, and I. . ." His tone began to fall lower and lower, until Klavier's words were just difficult to overhear. He began to totally lose the eye contact too, as if staring into this curious eyes would damage the sanity.

Apollo laughed nervously this time, really not wanting to have to talk about this so soon. . .if he had any idea why he saved those messages in the first place, and more importantly what he had been talking about in those. . .oh God.

Someday, but not today.

"There's no reason to be panicked over those text messages, it's not something important at the moment." Apollo explained, though he was partly lying about it. To be precise; he was lying when he said that it wasn't important that the moment. He still smiled convincingly and then continued rustling his hair to sooth him. "The time will come when I'll explain what it means, however. For now, we should probably find something to do so we can-"

Apollo was cut off by random raps on the door. He and Klavier both craned their necks in the direction of the little doorway that led into the kitchen once hearing someone call out – "Hey Apollo, are you home? I need to talk to you!"

"Who's that?" Klavier found himself inquiring, now returning to looking at Apollo. It was amazing how he had seemingly dissed the previous topic altogether. Now he was visibly curious as if a child.

Apollo, however, he knew whom was at the door now. He let his palm meet his face as he informed him; "That's just my boss. If there's something 'important' to talk about when there's no work to be done, he drops by."

Any thought about the previous topic was obviously ditched by Klavier. With more of that instant child-like enthusiasm, he began to take his leave. But he did mention over his shoulder; "Sit down, Apollo. I'll let him inside for you~"

Somehow, the thought of Phoenix encountering an amnesiac Klavier wearing only a bathrobe in HIS house. . .it was a rather unappealing event. It would be tough to explain, he just knew it. Not to mention the teasing he'd have, you better believe there would be teasing.

Immediately, Apollo bolted over to the point of finally being in front of the arch leading to the kitchen. He stood there, desperately blocking while Klavier just obliviously stared. "I told you, there's no reason to help me if. . .if you don't WANT to."

That blissful smile began to appear on Klavier's face again, signaling that this mere comment wouldn't be enough to keep him at bay. Especially backed up when he replied promptly; "Yes, I know you told me about the 'free will' thing. But this time, I feel like I should help~ It's the least I can do for looking at your phone when I wasn't supposed to."

"That's okay. . .I'm used to dealing with the bull he puts people – by people, I mean me – through." Apollo argued back, trying not to have to raise his tone. But the stress was getting to him now. . .and Klavier just wouldn't take the hint and back off. . .it was only a matter of time.

Unfortunately for Apollo, he had forgotten that Phoenix had his ways of entering anyway. By means of a spare key that Apollo once gave him for some irrelevant reason. He called out again – "That's okay! I'll just let myself in~"

Meanwhile, Apollo lost control over his tone, and it was the worst possible thing to do. He snapped; "_**Go back upstairs**_,_** and don't let me see you come down until he leaves**_!"

. . .He just hadn't learned his lesson. Apollo immediately clasped both hands to his mouth, knowing very well what was coming next. If he knew so freaking well, why did he lack control?

It wasn't a surprise to see that emotions were on the rise. Klavier drastically went through ultimate shock and then lingered on sorrow, basically in the span of mere seconds. The theoretical dam broke, unlimited tears began leaking down his cheeks.

Apollo cringed, hearing both Phoenix now inside the kitchen and obliviously asking who was crying, and Klavier trying to speak as he sobbed intensely – he said something about 'not meaning to make him angry' and then something about 'Why do you have to yell and send me away? You must hate me!'.

The world was not easy on him, not that it ever is. But fate had to make it where Klavier was so shaken up this time, he actually was bold enough to throw himself at his torso and began to cry into his shoulder. Oh yeah, and Phoenix could be seen casually strolling in at the same time and taking one long look at the scene.

In between Klavier crying his eyes out and loudly questioning why he was 'hated', and Apollo freezing up with embarrassment as he looked in his direction, Phoenix just gave them a blank 'what the hell?' kind of look. . .and then hurriedly backtracked the way he came as if he didn't just see that.

This was going to be a long first day. . .

And as for Phoenix, he didn't leave. Although he was now going to have that mental picture in his mind for some time – because what has been seen. . .it generally never can be unseen.

Especially when you kind of like it, but you don't have the nerve to admit that to the other party involved.

T. B . C .

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

-Crawls out from the bunker, she's wearing a military style helmet and looking generally uneasy- Soooo, there's the third chapter in all its. . .typed form? I really haven't a clue as to what to say, it's been so very long since I've last updated and I'm worried that whoever likes this story will be prepared to pelt me with grenades for being late. Hahahaha. . .hah. . .ah. . .oh. O_ o

On the chapters where nothing TOO important happens, I feel I may write them in the same format as this one. You know, where we see the moments of stress that Apollo has dealing with Klavier. . .and yet also kind of get along with him as their fresh relationship seemingly takes its sweet time formulating. And yes, a random plot-inducing event to happen at the end only for the plot to kick up in the next chapter.

It kind of depends on whether or not you readers think this a good idea. If you've any comments on that, feel free to mention your opinion about the format in your review.

I also wanted to mention that the cellphone antics were foreshadowing a future plot event, where we'll find out more about that picture (what happened at that time) as well as what the hell those text messages were about. It will be around the time when Klavier finds out a little more about himself. . .so it's not for a little while.

You know, I often write with my music player on shuffle. When I was writing most of the "emotional" moments, the song What Could Have Been Love by Aerosmith would always randomly play. O _ O I'm gonna sound like such a dork when I say this, but. . .it's bizarrely fitting. It helped me get in the mood at least.

". . ._**You were slipping through my hands and I didn't understand**_

_**What could have been love, should've been the only thing that was ever meant to be**_

_**Didn't know, couldn't see what was right in front of me**_" (Don't own the lyrics, by the way)

Yeah so, overly-long note is overly-long! Thank you for giving this chapter a look see, and I'll try to update more on time soon. . .so read and review and all that jazz in the meantime~


	4. Chapter Four

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Turnabout Reset

Chapter Four

(Written And Published By – MasterMindOfFiction)

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Two is chaotic, but three on the other hand. . .that is merely a crowd. At least, this was how Phoenix explained his sudden appearance – to be fair, he didn't know that his employee had. . .company over.

To be honest, it wasn't every day that Phoenix decided to drop in like this unexpectedly as if reading his mind. When that did happen however, he usually wasn't greeted with the sight of Apollo being trapped in the embrace of a sobbing and robe-wearing Klavier.

Come to think of it, he had never seen Klavier cry. The thought was possible, but Phoenix didn't know it would really happen before his own eyes. And he wasn't sure what he thought of it, out of character was one assumption. Although he decided he would ask what happened before being freaked out and backing out like a reversed vehicle.

The man was quite hysterical too, sobbing about why he was 'hated' and whatnot. Apollo did try to look him in the wide and startled eyes, insisting that this situation would have made sense four minutes ago. Alas, he merely did not show up in time to understand.

Well, looking at the situation, Phoenix shrugged his shoulders and admitted that he would take his word for it.

And so, the story continues.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Phoenix looked over at the two, ignoring the fact that one of them was pouting about the situation. He sighed, relieved that the noise had ceased. ". . .I told you it would calm him down, Apollo. Taking on the role of a parent, I've tried that out myself with Trucy – never failed."

Apollo just continued to give him the irritated look, and then he gazed down at Klavier now sitting there very close to him on the couch. . .too close. . .there simply was no personal space. And as the sniffling finally faded and the tears quit running down, Apollo began to reel in his arms that had been wrapped around his back and gently squeezing it. At first, Klavier had been against this because he claimed it was kind of 'sudden', whatever that meant.

But he was so affected the possibility of being 'hated', he gave in and allowed him to try and comfort that way. Stunningly, it worked perfectly and Apollo's words were believed when he tried to explain that he was not trying to say he hated him.

At long last, Apollo's irritated expression melted into one of notable fondness as he met Klavier's eyes and then maneuvered one hand around to flick away some of the lingering tear drops that had yet to fall off his face. As nice as it was having him calmed down, he really hoped he wouldn't have to do this every time he threw too much of a meltdown.

It's not as if he _**didn't **_like doing this, rather, that was _**okay **_in his point of view. After all, it was nothing scandalous. . .right? Just him having to be the adult and calm him down as if a child. . .and it's not like Klavier had any idea what he looked from his eyes. Oh, if he were in normal condition right now and knew what he looked like from this side of the situation. . .he was kind of embarrassed just thinking about it

For now, Apollo brought his other hand up his spine. Finally bringing it to the highest point on his head. He carefully avoided the injured location, brushing through his locks as he sent a gentle smile. "Now, are you okay?"

Klavier was silent for several seconds, eyes quivering as he met Apollo's. "Y-yes, I think so. I'm. . .I'm sorry about whatever I-"

"No, no it's my fault for giving orders like a tyrant AFTER I specifically said I wasn't one." Apollo sighed and then was overcome with a feeling like he had just went through a fail. Klavier wasn't the only thing he needed to learn things, he needed to learn the art of temper-controlling when it came to him.

Speaking of Klavier, he pulled a rather bold move by shifting even closer. . .ah, that was very much needed. Apollo noted that he would ordinarily freak out at this, but it just felt refreshing to see that he was doing one thing as his regular self – and that was willingly being in intense proximity.

Keep those good signs coming, world. It was the only way to prevent himself from becoming depressed over the situation, or you know, totally loosing his mind when he also had been stripped of patience and tolerance of his actions.

Shyly, however, Klavier didn't lock eyes with him. He avoided them when they landed at just the right area to make direct contact work. And his hands furiously twisted the tied location of the robe as he struggled to go on. It wasn't long however, before he asked what was on the mind. "Apollo. . .um. . .you don't hate me?"

"Believe me, I would not be trying to provide comfort if I hated you." Apollo was quick to reply, still trying to meet his hidden eyes anyway and smiling for reassurance. He didn't have to see that to know the smile wasn't put on for a show, he assumed it must have been genuine because he meant it.

If he were really ticked off, comforting the person who previously made him lose his temper for real. . .oh yeah – comforting would be the LAST thing on the mind if it was even there at all.

Interestingly, Klavier wasn't explaining why he was so freaked out at the idea of being 'hated'. When he had been crying over it, he never answered his questions about it. Apollo's theory was that it was part of this naïve and child-like persona he had developed.

Either that or. . .he secretly had a phobia about people turning against him. Hmm, Apollo suddenly found himself perplexed by this new theory. He couldn't really go into detail now, that with his lack of memories and whatnot.

He assumed that later, when Phoenix was out of the door, he would try to get Klavier to open up about that when all was calm and quiet. All he could do was have at least a slim amount of faith he'd receive the answer he needed to hit some puzzle pieces in place.

Belatedly, Apollo pulled himself out of his thoughts and then gave one last brush through his hair. "Okay, now that you're comforted," As soon as his fingers retreated, he began to gesture to the staircase, though he wasn't sure if Klavier was looking there. "I think I just heard the dryer alert us of the end of the cycle. You CAN help one time – by getting the clothes out for me."

"You want me to help?!" Whoa, rapid change in mood alert. Apollo threw himself back onto the other side of the couch with reasonable shock at it. But Klavier didn't seem to notice, he excitedly cheered and then leaped to his feet with enthusiasm. "I won't let you down! Wait just one second!"

There he was, then he was gone before one could blink a few times. Apollo craned his neck and watched as Klavier bolted over to the stairs – and TRIED to run up them – before stumbling once and then laughing nervously at the fail before going up more. . .calmer.

It was in that moment when Apollo recalled Phoenix's existence. Strangely, he had been so caught up in taking the role of the comforter, he had forgotten all about him. Apollo just laughed nervously himself, rotating back around and surveying a very disturbed Phoenix.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that."

Phoenix stopped gawking as if that was strange. He gazed back at a mortified Apollo, before shaking his head and then smiling casually. "Don't apologize, I've seen _**too many** _strange things to not care."

"There's. . .there's a perfectly logical reason for him being in my house and acting like that, I swear." Apollo continued to ramble, words just continuing to come despite the fact it wasn't necessary and he knew it. Phoenix watched, totally no longer disturbed by what had been seen. "See. . .um. . .something happened last night. I was going to stop by the agency to tell you about it and ask for advice – God knows why I decided on advice from you of all people – but you seemed to conveniently pop up."

Interrupting Apollo's hasty explanation, Phoenix snapped a finger as if recalling something. He then leaned a little closer on the edge of the recliner seat. "Yes, I decided to come by today to mention that you don't have to stop by the agency today – Trucy and I are going to be out on an annual Random One Day Off."

For several seconds, Apollo just stared at him with the most blank expression of all time. Trying to process what he just said, trying to understand it. When all seemed impossible, he finally leaned back and looked more than a little knowing when pointing out; "Isn't every day a random day off for YOU? I mean, Trucy's got school and those magic shows while you. . .help me out here. . .?"

"Now, now, let's not accuse anyone of slacking off." Phoenix was just laughing in a lighthearted manner, as if he totally didn't get called out for being a slacker. Not like he labeled himself one or anything. "I do more than what you'd expect. But for now, I'm very drained from the work that I can certainly achieve a day of rest."

But every day was a 'day of rest' for him. . .

Apollo didn't know why he was lingering on these thoughts, especially when he just couldn't convince him.

If they were going to cut out all of this lighthearted conversation crap, Apollo had the idea it would an appropriate time to go into detail about Klavier's condition – he didn't need to suffer any more bewilderment after all.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Speaking of Klavier, he found himself before the 'dryer' thingy staring intensely at it.

So. . .here was the machine and the clothes were inside. . .

To be honest, that was freaking fascinating in his mind. The fact that such a small machine could so such a complex action like warming up clothes so they wouldn't be dripping with water. . .that was as awesome as it could be!

Right now, he needed to figure out how to get them from the machine and into his hands. Klavier began to curiously inspect it from every angle, occasionally poking places or digging his nails over the top. There simply was no dice – this thing wouldn't open up.

But then he was struck with an idea – "Maybe I have to use violent force!"

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

". . .Ah, I guess that explains his personality."

"Yeah, but I always thought that retrograde amnesia doesn't harm the personality. Apparently, Max didn't think so."

"Who's Max?"

"Oh, that's the doctor who INSISTS we have a first name basis. Anyway, Klavier has been acting like this ever since he woke up. . .and I'm just so. . ." Apollo finally sighed and dramatically draped himself over the couch, looking more than a little misery-stricken. "There's no way to sugar-coat the words, it's all my fault. Because of the fact he got injured in my home, I think the only way to rightfully punish myself is to be the caretaker."

Well, this was finally starting to make sense. Phoenix didn't say anything else, but it didn't mean he wasn't internally contemplating what information had been given. He did find it strange that Klavier was acting so weird, and he also couldn't help thinking that maybe – just maybe – Apollo was half correct and half off course.

But it's not like he could convince him that – when Apollo lied in that kind of position. . .it meant that he just wasn't going to listen to logic.

It was kind of sad that Klavier had to be caught up in all of this, and so close to Christmas at that. There really wasn't any kind of way to find out if he would be like this for the rest of his life, or maybe time would provide a spontaneous recovery. If you asked Phoenix, he'd theorize at least a little hope in the otherwise dark predicament – Klavier did have a chance at spontaneous recovery.

He would know this, because he once experienced amnesia too. . .although the details are somewhat hazy. Mostly he recalled a certain snobby and paranoid guy, a very enthusiastic young woman, and a pathetic guy whose name escaped him. But yeah, it happened and here he was still able to recall the past.

If he could do it, so could Klavier.

Unless, Phoenix noted on the dark side of the matter, the encounter between his head and that bookshelf was so intense that it would leave him in this shape forever. But that is rather depressing to think of, and looking over at a miserable and guilty Apollo. . .he really didn't want to make it worse.

After taking in all of that he had been told – which was primarily the stuff about the head injury, condition, and living arrangements and none of the filler –, Phoenix bravely lifted himself from the couch and then he approached Apollo. His employee's eyes shifted, gazing vacantly up at him as a tense silence continued to fill the space.

"You've got to cheer up, Apollo. If you're moping around because of your 'role' in whatever happened, you won't have the energy needed to keep watch over Klavier." Phoenix mentioned casually, taking a hand and allowing it to pinch the side of his lips to try and turn them into a smile. Apollo just glared at him whilst stubbornly refusing to cooperate and smile. ". . .Don't fight it, show me one little smile!"

Yeah, it was the most hopeless battle ever – trying to get Apollo to smile and at least try to focus on the good side of the situation. What seemed to fail miserably in understanding was this: it wasn't his fault that this happened, and Klavier may have been stricken with such a plaque. . .but he was still _**alive**_. Apollo just wouldn't have any other belief.

After several more seconds that consisted of Phoenix laughing and playfully trying to make him smile, Apollo briefly snapped. He finally just ambushed him by shoving him back with his legs and then reaching for the nearby pillow and stuffing his face into it.

"Well. . ." Phoenix began in a fake icy tone, forcing his blank expression on the face as he brushed at his trousers. "You didn't have to be _**rude **_about it. A simple 'get the hell away' would have worked too."

Still, Apollo said nothing. That comment did, however, succeed in causing him to moan out of nothing more than agony and roll over to the other side so he didn't have to be seen in such a pathetic moment.

Hey, even if he was feeling like the worst scum ever to walk on earth out of something that wasn't his fault, it did not mean he could care less about what image he gave to other people. Especially Phoenix; Phoenix wouldn't let him forget it every time he was caught in a state of 'woe is me'.

Oh God, he couldn't handle it. Apollo was just bringing his mood down DRASTICALLY. Phoenix finally began to walk away from the couch at a reasonable pace. "In all seriousness – you need to understand that it doesn't sound like Klavier's condition is your fault. But you can continue to think that if you want, while I've _**my own opinions **_I'm sure you _**don't **_care about. . ." But just in case he did care, Phoenix took his time walking over to the staircase. . .it more than likely took forty seconds just to get there. "Lie around if you want, but I think I'm going to see if Klavier's okay. . .he has been upstairs for a longer time than necessary – it really would be tragic if something bad happened to him without supervision."

With that, Phoenix assumed his casual persona again. He said nothing else, making his way up the stairs just to check on Klavier and ensure he hadn't stuck his finger in a wall outlet and got electrocuted or something. He found it awkward to admit, but he was kind of worried about him in this state.

Apollo briefly lifted himself up by means of the palms of his hands, the pillow fell down to the floor. He silently watched as Phoenix descended, and then stubbornly fell flat on his back again – not intending to have to follow after and suffer him wrongfully saying he didn't have to feel this bad.

In his opinion, he had every right to feel bad. That was just the way life worked at times.

Suddenly, however, Apollo gasped with ultimate horror and flung himself off of the couch. In seconds, he was on his feet and hurriedly descending to the second floor.

"(Why was I lying around?! Klavier HAS been gone too long!)"

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

"Klavier! Klavier, are you okay?!" Apollo called out in distress once skidding to a stop in the center of the cramped hall. He had nearly encountered Phoenix in that state, and the older man wasn't unaware to his sudden care of his condition – he gave him a baffled glance, Apollo cringed and composed himself. ". . .You can never be too careful."

"Whoa, no one's judging you." Phoenix reminded him somewhat playfully despite the suspenseful atmosphere. He couldn't help it, this moment just called for it. . .that, and he loved messing with his composure and causing it to shatter into oblivion. "But it is good to see that you're devoted; it means he's in good hands."

"No, my hands are anything but good!" Apollo reminded him, glancing back up glaring into his eyes. But being frustrated really wasn't going to get him anywhere, and it wasn't like he didn't know this fact. He ditched Phoenix and then began to aimlessly wander the cramped hall. "Klavier? Klavier, please just answer me so I can dodge the panic attack incoming. . ."

The door leading into the small laundry area was wide open, but Klavier wasn't in there. . .it really worried Apollo. He didn't get too curious and try to climb out of a window, did he? Because if that really happened and he died from breaking his neck or something, Apollo would really hate himself even more.

Phoenix began to look around too, eyes going in all directions trying to pick up any sight of him. Alas, he came up with nothing. . .even when he started following Apollo down the very uncomfortably cramped hall. No other doors were open, and their patient wasn't under any random tables. . .

Apollo was calling it: he was on the list for a lovely little corner in hell.

"(I know I shouldn't care this much, negative thoughts! I know it's ridiculous for me to be so determined to keep track of him, but it's like a natural instinct no one can control!)" The negative side of his thoughts were readying the words of, well, pessimism about the situation. Apollo was honestly getting freaking sick of it happening this frequently, he internally put up the fight with this. "(When I find Klavier, notice the word 'when' in that usage, I'll have to ask him if he doesn't mind me constantly knowing his whereabouts. It didn't occur to me last night. . .but he really is kind of helpless no matter how often I deny it.)"

They continued to check the hall up and down, eventually stopping outside of the bedroom door. Apollo put his hand on the knob, preparing to turn and burst into the last possible place for Klavier to be. He couldn't have possibly sneaked past them when they were in the living room – the staircase made too much noise that attracted attention. Pessimism was acting up again, attacking his thoughts.

"(This is all Mr. Wright's fault, he's tried to make me flustered over the situation ever since discovering it! Damn it, it's WORKING. . .but that's another story entirely. I know I'm overreacting, I know he sees it. . .I can see the look in his eyes.)"

Trying to compose himself, Apollo twisted the knob and slowly opened the door. Although with each creak the suspense fell down on his abused shoulders. "(I mean, if Klavier has to be thrust into this predicament because of me. . .it's best I suffer too. I don't mind having near panic attacks just because I lose sight of him and he's quiet for too long. For the love of God, door! Open!)"

That troll of a door was finally opening up entirely. Apollo and Phoenix both crowded together taking a peek inside, they both released held breaths when they took their fleeting glances at Klavier.

Wait a second. . .WHY was Phoenix holding his breath? To be honest, he hadn't a reason. Maybe he just wanted to keep this moment locked within drama, then it makes sense when thought of this way.

"Ah, there you are!" Smiling with honest relief, Apollo didn't wait for his invitation. He happily walked in. . .and then immediately gasped as his expression reverted to surprise. Behind him, Phoenix grunted and stumbled backward when he collided with his back. ". . .Uh. . .!" From his cheeks to his ears, red took full residence as he gawked.

"Apollo?"

"Don't turn around! I'm sorry, we were just checking-"

"I can't see, what's going on in there-" Sudden pause as an awkward silence filled in the gap. Finally; "Ooh, sorry. Well that's my awkward moment for the day, huh?"

Well, the good news was that they found Klavier. The awkward part to this situation being this: they stumbled in when he had apparently been busy dressing himself, or obviously making some kind of attempt because clothes were scattered about the floor. He was still in all his glory though, and Apollo and Phoenix would've seen more than necessary if he did wind up turning around like he was about to.

There just wasn't any casual way to explain it. . .

Sadly, Apollo feared he would be experiencing many a moment like this as long as they were housemates. He would say that he was excited about it in more ways than a mere one, but then there was a fifty percent chance he was truthful and another fifty percent chance he was lying.

He _**wanted **_to be casual about it, but that just wasn't possible. Right now, he tried not to gawk like a complete idiot. . .fear was on the rise when he understood that his attempt was failing. To prevent himself from accidentally ogling any more than necessary, he hurriedly reached for whatever item he could reach first – a book on the wall shelf – and held it in front of his face.

Phoenix had seen many an interesting sight in the past, this really didn't _**bother**_ him much. With his dull expression, you'd think he was watching a very boring weather report on the television. Now _**that **_is the kind of attitude people need when they accidentally stumble across someone attempting to dress themselves!

Klavier knew he was told not to turn around – for reasons he didn't understand, at least – although he did crane his neck and gaze at the two conflicting reactions. "I finally got the laundry, you know. But. . .it would have been nice to know that there was an opening you have to pull on the front." He cringed with pain and then gazed down at his hand – a bruise would probably wind up forming.

"Wait, you didn't know there was a door?" Phoenix bravely asked, dull expression beginning to melt to one of mere curiosity as he cocked his head to one side. "How. . .how did you try to open it?"

"Um, I punched the sides." Klavier murmured in return, smiling a little nervously when he finally understood. . .assaulting machinery obviously doesn't work. But what did they expect him to do?

Hey, no one actually informed him of how to get the laundry out. He couldn't help thinking that if he tried anything, he'd eventually have result. But Klavier was starting to assume that maybe, just maybe, he needed to think his actions through a little more.

Oh, that was something he'd have to ask that Apollo guy! Of course, he would have the answer right there at hand – like every other time so far.

Klavier whirled around and then approached Apollo, unknowingly freaking him out when he suddenly reached for his shoulder. "Hey um, I had a question about when attacking is necessary-"

Oh God, he was a little too close. This shouldn't have been as awkward as it was, so Apollo just tried to force a smile as he continued to hold the book to his face. "Ask me later, Klavier. Right now, this is kind of inappropriate."

Vacantly, Klavier was just stared at him. He stared, looking as if told of a foreign concept again. "Did I do something wro-"

"No, no, you're okay. . .it's just. . ." This was not good, Apollo knew he was further confusing him. He sighed, stress overcoming him when he briefly noted that it wasn't good for him to say things like 'no, you're okay' and then act freaked out. He tried to stop hesitating, mentioning, "I told you earlier: it's not appropriate to be seen. . .like you are now. . .by other people. Don't misunderstand our actions, we didn't KNOW you were in here and. . .um. . .I'm going to shut up, because I think I sound really frantic for no reason."

Klavier checked himself over immediately, not getting the point. He eventually began to wonder. . .why was he so freaked out? It was true that he mentioned it was inappropriate, but he really didn't have the reason to look and sound so frantic if this was all one accident.

He honestly had no problem with this, it didn't seem like a big deal if they were to burst in as if practicing for when they join the SWAT squad. Besides, Apollo did say that it should only be done if the two parties trust each other. Well, he trusted him. That other guy in the sweats however, he was kind of shady.

That Apollo guy _**really **_needed to be consistent with his words. It was starting to give him headaches over all of the decoding.

"Look, just get dressed. . .and we'll leave." Apollo's voice dragged him out of his thoughts, and Klavier looked back up to see that he was tossing the book elsewhere and hurriedly turning around to that guy in the sweats.

However, they couldn't hastily retreat. Klavier was quick to remember a certain problem, and then called out something that made the two freeze in their tracks; "Wait! Apollo, can you help me figure out how to put these clothes on?" Sighing, he stepped even closer and then rested upon Apollo's shoulders. Beneath him, Apollo was very tense and trying not to be flustered at his proximity in this kind of moment. "It's REALLY difficult. . .and seeing as you seem to know a lot about the world, I assumed you'd be able to-"

"Yeah Apollo," Phoenix interrupted a little rudely, though in his case. . .it was debatable if that was the kind of manner he intended. While Apollo gave him the 'unamused' look, he laughed lightheartedly and then gave his arm a mocking affectionate pat. "Help a guy out once in a while! This will be a wonderful way to bond, I'm just so sorry I'm hungry and will have to miss it. . ."

And Phoenix had left the room, he did so with full composure and talking to no one in particular about how he was going to raid his refrigerator while he waited for them.

With a brief trembling sensation going on his hands, Apollo wondered. . .did he really have to go through this stuff for what could easily be a long time?

Strange side of the world, you should really be a little less harsh now. While it was a good thing that Klavier hadn't passed on before his time, why did he have to get this kind of condition? It was better than a coma or something else horrible, but a case of amnesia where he can't recall simple tasks. . .

The sad thing was, Apollo still held conflicted feelings over whether his decision was for the better or not. Though he knew he wouldn't dare admit it to anyone like that doctor, or Phoenix. No, he put up too much of a scene already.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

The mission to raid the refrigerator went over rather well, in his opinion at least. Phoenix found himself in the kitchen helping himself to whatever food he could find, and knew that Apollo more than likely wouldn't mind if he used the freshly-cleaned utensils too.

So he flopped down at the small kitchen table and proceeded to dip a dull knife into a jar of mustard and proceed to fix the sandwich up. Meh, he hadn't put much thought into what kind of sandwich he'd have. There was some recently-cooked ham that smelled really good, slices of cheese, slices of tomato, ect. But he hadn't any mayo or anything, so he just settled for mustard.

But if you asked him, mayo was always necessary for a sandwich. There was something about it, even if it was more than likely the fattest part about a sandwich – which is otherwise supposed to be healthy. Well, then again, it's not exactly healthy if one puts processed cheese on it. Okay, so maybe he'd have to think a little harder about what to eat. Trucy's been trying to ensure he didn't eat too much unhealthy food anyway, claiming that no women would hook up with someone half dead with heart problems. Whatever that was supposed to imply. . .

As he began to spread the mustard across the bread, Phoenix randomly lifted his gaze from that when he overheard the unmistakable sound of feet traveling over the floor. In seconds, Apollo entered the room looking more than a little flustered with eyes downcast and his cheeks stained red.

That was begging for a comment. So, Phoenix didn't fail to deliver one. When their eyes met, he smiled playfully and inquired, "How did it go with Klavier? I guess we don't have to worry about any more accidental walk ins?"

Apollo didn't answer straightaway, but he did pull up a chair and flop down. . .and then gave him a pouty look. He didn't have to say anything, it was more than a little clear that he didn't want to have to left alone in that kind of moment. He already didn't find the idea of being in the company of someone whom was naked in his house, not to mention far away from on intimate terms, made him overwhelmingly flustered.

A laugh was trying to rise from his mouth, Phoenix kept it down as he hummed a random tune and shoved the used knife back into the jar. Now, all he had to do was put on the tomatoes and ham.

Belatedly, Apollo leaned back as if all energy was stripped. He then stared vacantly at the ceiling as he rambled to someone whom he could only hope would give a care; "You wouldn't think that helping someone get dressed would be so difficult. Well, let me just mention that it was."

"But it's not like it'll make anything between you awkward." Phoenix hurriedly added in, he just didn't want him to think that one minor moment like that would cause romantic-comedy-movie-level awkwardness.

Apollo once again didn't answer straightaway. He released a sigh and then he replied, "Well, I've already had to help him figure out how to relieve himself. To be honest, I've no idea whether that or helping him get dressed was more awkward." He groaned and then proceeded to let face meet table. "He doesn't even understand the awkwardness about it, Klavier actually asked if I would help him do it again if he were to randomly forget. It's a complete paradox!"

Not loosing composure, Phoenix calmly continued to place tomato slices about the bread whilst pointing out, "I heard ninety-nine percent incoherent words, and one percent easy to decipher. Apollo, you'll leave prints on your table if you don't raise your head."

Since when did the table matter to anyone? If anything, tables were the enemy for him. Apollo did comply, he lifted his head back up and then returned to slumping miserably. "Don't get any ideas about the situation; I kept my eyes closed. . .although one time they accidentally opened just in time for Klavier to screw up which hole to slip his leg through."

"Speaking of 'ideas', I think you enjoyed whatever you saw more than what you're trying to lead me to believe."

Apollo _**was **_chewing on the slice of ham that he had taken from the plate. But when he overheard that comment, he went into a state of panic as the food was inhaled.

Choking sounds filled the room, but Phoenix wasn't worried because he knew the bite of ham hadn't been big. He pressed the second piece of bread down on the first, and then happily admired his work.

It took a few seconds, the food was thankfully able to be removed and accidentally sent across the table. Phoenix watched only mildly disgusted as he bit down on his own food. Meanwhile, Apollo recovered from the lost of composure, slowly turning to give his 'boss' a startled look.

"What makes you think I enjoyed what I saw?" Apollo finally asked uneasily. He didn't seem offended or embarrassed by the idea of his, but he was trying to shrink down in the chair as he began to dread a reply. "You're starting to sound like all of those other people who would think we're dating. I thought we were FINALLY moving on to something worth more thought."

"Well, I know that if Klavier was in his normal state and your places were reversed. . .he'd like seeing you."  
"Will you stop hitching a ride on every bandwagon you come across?!"

"Whoa, Justice. . .you're going a little _**too far**_ with calling me out."

"Someone had to call you out! Look, you've all got to stop saying things like that. . .whether I liked seeing him or not is something I should keep to myself! Besides, I don't feel like talking about this now. I don't think I ever can after what I've done."

Well, the playful part of the atmosphere was getting sucked away fast. The silence spread throughout as if an annoying spiderweb or something along those lines, and really the only thing that prevented it from being awkward was the manner Phoenix ate his sandwich.

It felt like eleven seconds had passed by, eleven seconds of Apollo resting his throbbing head on the table and Phoenix stuffing his face with the assumed-to-be-tasty sandwich.

After furiously tapping the table surface with his finger, finding the noise it made to be like an outlet for his stress. . .Apollo rose his head and then met Phoenix's eyes as the topic began to alter. "Um, I did tell Klavier that if he wanted to be of help in this moment – he could help by making up the bed the best he could before joining us. The reason for this is because I wanted to confess something."

Even though he was eating, really enjoying this sandwich he had prepared. . .Phoenix gazed at him too and nodded – signaling his interest.

Nervously, Apollo continued to furiously tap the surface of the table. There seriously could have been an epic beat to come out of that with more practice, but anyway, he decided to confess his 'something'. "You're not the best person to confess this to, Mr. Wright. Whatever the case, SOMEONE needs to know. . .I think Klavier may have been trying to signal interest in me for the past few months."

Another awkward silence. But it was during this time when Phoenix felt like he'd be the next one choke on the bite of sandwich; he just couldn't believe he confessed that. Especially more so when he noted that he just confessed something he, and even strangers on the street, were already convinced all of this time!

Although a little late to the theoretical party, Apollo didn't fall into total nervousness. Only a slight amount was creeping upon him, because he felt that it wasn't a topic he should discuss at all. Would Klavier have cared that much if he was aware he had this theory?

Right now? No, Klavier most certainly wouldn't have a clue as to what that implied. But if he were in regular state, would he react with relief or shock? Some questions just can't be given answers straightaway – especially in this case.

Finished eating – for now, at least – Phoenix set the sandwich down on the plate and then. . .began to shake his head while attempting to hide his passing expressions? "'For the past few months', really? You're seriously convinced that it's been recent?"

Well, this was getting uncomfortable. Apollo leaned back farther, nervousness returning full force. "Are you implying that he's been acting like this for a longer amount of time?"

"Um. . .YES. I don't know if you're aware, but it's all in his actions and words. Klavier had more than 'interest', and I believe he was trying not to make it obvious." Phoenix shook his head as if he was surrounded by a world of idiots, which really wasn't too far from reality, he began to examine his own hands in meaningless manner as he continued on. "There's a twist however, Klavier's determination to not let you know. . .allowed everyone else and I to know. Well, life is strange like that."

"Wait, it's not like I was oblivious to that! Last night, I was trying to test him on whether or not he could seriously have those kind of feelings about me." At first, his tone was hostile with frustration. But then, then it lowered weakly as Apollo recalled that he didn't pull it off well and he carried on reluctantly, "And maybe I shouldn't have done that. . .he probably stopped cooperating because I was barking at him all the time, he wouldn't have obviously had his mind elsewhere toward the end if I had not 'tested' him. You can't even call it a test, more like a freaking-"

"Hey Apollo, stop saying things like that." Serious Phoenix was serious, and it showed on his face when he rose from his seat for a good dramatic effect. "For the possibly hundredth time: you didn't cause the accident. Klavier's going to be okay, even if he more than likely doesn't know he wants to make out with you anymore."

"_**Make out with**_. . .?!"

"Sorry, I just felt it was necessary to press my luck for a moment." He couldn't help it, Phoenix snickered more than a little mockingly. "You really should see your face right now, it's like you can't comprehend the fact someone once more than likely daydreamed of making out with you!"

"Mr. Wright, there's the door. It's your only hope of avoiding a very long lecture. . ."

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

"Okay. . .um. . .was it 'sheets', then 'comforter', then 'pillow'?" He paused awkwardly as he gazed down at the necessary additions to the bare mattress in his hands. "No maybe it was 'pillow', 'comforter' and then 'sheets'."

Why was it so hard for him to remember the proper order? This wasn't advanced math, it looked to a simple task that anyone should be able to perform. He really felt pathetic about not being able to do it, let alone remember the proper order he was told. He hoped that the Apollo guy wouldn't walk in and see him fail to do this.

At least he was dressed again, that chill he had been feeling for the longest time was unpleasant. Once again, Klavier still couldn't claim to know why that Apollo guy was so freaked out when it came to that topic, he acted flustered when his eyes snapped open by accident as he helped him slip on the undergarments. And to be honest, he really didn't feel as offended as he said he should be.

Maybe there was a lot of rules to this universe that he merely grasped yet. Sighing and dropping the bed accessories, Klavier wondered why there had to be _**so many**_. For some reason that he didn't know very well, he wanted it to be a hell of a lot easier than this.

But he didn't want to tell this to Apollo. It was really embarrassing to not be able to grasp knowledge of this bizarre universe. When he thought about it, Apollo seemed so much more. . .you know. . .he was awkward occasionally, but yet he _**adapted**_ to the world nicely. And all he could do was screw around with things so far, along the way question why this weird growling noise was echoing from what looked to be his stomach area.

He wished he could fit in too, but he had only been within this universe for what he thought wasn't a long time. He couldn't even be allowed to investigate the scenery he had taken in the previous night. And Klavier felt he knew why. . .because maybe the fact that he was so slow was realized by that Apollo guy, so he may claim that 'one day' it will happen. . .but maybe he wasn't telling the truth?

He could feel the stinging in his eyes again, and the sheets and whatnot fell useless to the floor. Come on, he didn't want to have go through this again. . .this 'crying' stuff seemed to leave behind powerful headaches and make his eyes feel as if they could burst. He really didn't want to do this again. But all of the negative thoughts were building up in his mind.

What that Apollo guy thought of him. . .

Why he couldn't perform the simplest task. . .

What kind of person was he, and if he could find some way to assume that lost role. . .

Last night, he hadn't any of these thoughts. So why were they suddenly weighing the mind today? If asked, he wouldn't have a ready answer. He just wanted to know why he had the perspective of someone who was behind, while everyone else seemed so. . .well. . .in the loop.

More importantly, why did he feel like crying all of the time? Like right now, he let his eyes flicker open and he could see the teardrops fall down to the mattress and leave a small stain in its path. He didn't even feel upset about anything.

Seriously, he didn't. Well, okay, maybe he was frustrated with the aforementioned three major questions on the mind. But one doesn't shed tears if they're frustrated, Klavier had the random idea that he should have been taking it out on something through force. After all, Apollo did that last night when he claimed that this 'remote control' thing he was using did not cooperate.

And that aforementioned 'remote control'? It hit the wall. . .resulting in pieces on the floor.

Doing this task wouldn't get him anywhere, but he was certain Apollo could fix it when he returned to this room tonight. For now, Klavier climbed onto the mattress and let his face fall into it.

Energy? What is that? Right now, he just wanted to lie here forever and feel as pathetic as he was certain he remained.

_**Creeeeeak**_, there was the door opening up hesitantly. Klavier's ears picked it up immediately, he took in one last miserable sob and then lifted his head. Feet padded against the floor, entering when a voice that was somewhat unfamiliar asked if entering was okay.

Well, the voice was only slightly familiar. Klavier understood that it belonged to the guy in sweat clothes, whom he assumed was Apollo's 'boss' that he had been all panicky about. He craned his neck, and he found himself gazing at the older man as if clueless.

It could have been to save face, or maybe he just wanted to stop crying with ease, but Klavier wiped the tears away with the back of his hand and then lifted himself up to a more slumped position.

When the silence was becoming too thick, Phoenix destroyed it by announcing, "You've been all alone up here for a long time. I guess. . ." His eyes fell on the bare mattress and accessories necessary for it scattered about the floor. He laughed briefly, as if all was good and casual. "The bed put up too much of a struggle? Don't worry about it, that happens to me all the time when I'm forced to make it after a rough night."

Klavier wouldn't really respond, he just tore his eyes away and then timidly let his gaze fall to the floor and stay there for some time.

But Phoenix wasn't going to give up, he put on a smile as he was instructed to and then approached. "Let's get. . .acquainted with each other. My name is Phoenix, but if you want to use some other variation – that's okay too." Klavier briefly lifted his head, it was at this point when Phoenix was standing before him and offering a hand for one of those 'nice to meet you' handshakes.

For the longest time, child-like naivete was creeping back into him. Klavier assumed a thoughtful position and stared at the offered hand as if making a life-changing decision. And when he would peek upward to view his expression, this Phoenix guy just smiled as casual as he could manage and left the hand in the air.

Maybe he wanted him to take it? Experimenting, Klavier began to slowly mimic his way of offering that hand. . .he almost shrieked with terror when he took it strongly and they shook before he released it.

He was just left there shivering and gazing at his hand, and this Phoenix guy just gave off the 'life is so awesome' vibe as he claimed a seat next to him on the uncovered mattress.

"So Klavier, I wanted to mention something important." Phoenix suddenly informed him, making eye contact even though their amnesiac patient was feeling too timid by his casual attitude to meet him full scale. "I'm going to be staying here for at least two hours or so, because Apollo remembered something he had do in town. But don't worry, I'm not going to harm you."

Now his interest was secured. Klavier seemed to drop the world for that one topic, turning to face him and looking mildly distressed. "Why would Apollo leave without me? I told him I wanted to check out more of the area, and he said that would happen sometime."

"Don't be offended over it." Phoenix tried to sooth him, speaking softly as he reached an awkward arm around his shoulder. Oh God, he never knew they'd have a moment like this one. "Apollo left alone for two reasons: one of them is as I previously said, he has something to do in town and it's not important for you to know about it. Secondly, he's only trying to protect you from any further harm."

Hmm, what was that? Phoenix blinked repeatedly, briefly taking the back of his hand and rubbing it over his eyes before looking again. . .and he was seeing this right. Klavier's cheeks really were reddening as he began to tear his gaze away and let it land on the floor. This would be a good time to pry for information concerning why he seemed to be so flustered, and the best part was that Apollo wasn't around to scold him!

"Ahem, I see the color on your cheeks." Just to, you know, ensure it wasn't from him and his arm being awkward, Phoenix withdrew that and then allowed a slightly bigger distance between them. But then he regained composure and carried on with a sly little grin. "You're not flustered because of Apollo's point of view, are you?"

"I don't know. . .when you mentioned he wanted to 'protect' me. . ." Klavier's tone began to drastically fall lower and lower, due to the fact he had pulled his legs up a little closer and was burying his face into his knees. God knows why he felt so flustered about the topic, it was advanced math to him and his blacked out mind. "Um, I kind of like that concept. Phoenix, is that normal?"

This was so awesome, for him at least. Grin increasing, Phoenix was quick to give his reply – "Of course that's normal! I know it seems strange now, but sooner or later. . .this is going to be a fair-weather topic that won't fluster you any more. There's nothing at all strange about liking the fact that someone's willing to protect you." He finished this with a fake exhausted sigh, and then reeled his hands behind him and used them to prop up as he leaned back to gaze at the ceiling. "Apollo told me to answer any of your questions, so if you've some more. . .don't be afraid to get stuff off your chest."

"But what's there to get off of my chest? This clothing article?"

". . .No. . .I mean. . .uh, just ask anything that's on your mind as if I were Apollo."

"It's kind of hard to do that. . .are you trustworthy?"

"Apollo wouldn't have instructed me to take over if I wasn't trustworthy." Phoenix rose from the bed, walking to the other side of the room so his still-increasing grin wouldn't be noticed. "(This actually kind of beats lying around on the couch watching television. It's like one of those daytime dramas, with a twist.)"

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Should he stay here. . .or go back?

Phoenix could handle looking over him.

He really needed to stop worrying so much, because Klavier may have gotten a head injury. . .but this didn't stop him from living at least somewhat normally.

Did that aforementioned fact calm Apollo's nerves? That answer should be obvious: no.

"(You need to CALM DOWN, and realize along the way that you're being ridiculous!)" He would try to tell himself when the nerves acted up, that was what passed through his mind now. Alas, Apollo could basically feel the stress as he strolled down snow-covered sides of the road. "(It's just Mr. Wright's bandwagon-riding, it's taking residence in a corner now. . .you've no reason to be concerned.)"

There he went blaming him again, trying to believe that the riding of the theoretical bandwagon was at fault here. In reality? No, no it wasn't the cause anything, but Apollo needed something to blame.

He just couldn't blame his own feelings of protection. It felt normal to be protective of him, anyone would be if someone they. . ._**knew rather well**_. . .was in a state like this one.

It was normal to insist that he be given the penalty of dealing with every day life. . .with him. . .in his house. . .causing stress on the mind and body in every freaking way.

It was normal to be flustered to death, just because some guy has to continuously tease the possibility of there being romantic undertones before the accident. And that maybe, just maybe, the reason he was so guilty and wanted him under his nose all of the time was due to the 'romantic undertones' being not so much one-sided.

The walking stopped entirely, and growls began to rise from Apollo's throat. He felt like it would be a good moment to speak aloud about the bull he was getting tired of, but then he decided against that when he looked at the other side across the road – some people were forced to walk too because of the areas that were still sealed off.

"(Just don't lose your temper over it, you know it's the suggested undertones that's making you frustrated.)" He internally released a breath, or perhaps it was two. It was done slowly, but he managed to get his legs and feet cooperating again to move away and not stand in the snow like an idiot. "(You're frustrated because it's not just Mr. Wright, it's EVERYONE you ever encounter in your life. Though. . .that is slightly damaged, now that you've met that doctor and he only thought you two were 'friends'.)"

As he walked along the snowy side of the sealed off road, he began to gaze about the surrounding town. It all looked so different around this time of the year, though it could have just been the season making him feel sentimental again.

Damn you, sentimental effect. Now he was ignoring the fact he had been frustrated.

As it was officially December twentieth, the countdown to Christmas was so on. The town was dressed fittingly for the occasion: red and green decorations, flickering lights on poles, the scent of mouth-watering desserts through the air, don't forget those random decorated trees in shop windows and even along the sides of the road, and of course the random hung mistletoe for those hopeless romantic types.

With all of the stress, Apollo had almost forgotten that it was so close to Christmas. . .it was kind of sad to realize that Klavier would be missing it this year. He could flashback to the last one, recalling how he was being all in denial over the fact that he was happy that Klavier and tons of other people allowed him to celebrate with them.

It was one of those moments when Apollo was okay with the fact he was surrounded by freaks, and no one had any mercy on him. It could have been the natural sentimental feeling that the holiday gave people, or maybe it was just nice to realize that he had put up with their craziness this long. . .it was time for them to show a little love; if they really did find it okay for him to be in their lives.

Dragging his gaze from his surroundings, Apollo gazed down at what he was fishing out of the pocket of his wintry coat.

It wasn't much, just a list of errands that he had intended to do the previous day. There were ten things, and Apollo looked over noting an 'X' written next to all completed ones. Not all of them were complete, however. One at the very end remained unchecked.

'_**Get Christmas Gift For Klavier**_' remained rather lonely on the list, being the only one that didn't have the complete mark.

Despite being somewhat low on money this month, Apollo recalled being able to get something for whom he could.

And '_**Get Christmas Gifts For Those Close To You**_' was already checked as complete. Notice that Klavier was separate from these 'close to you' people. Of course, Apollo wouldn't say that he had any motive here. He separated him because. . .ah. . .would the old 'Does not know how I feel about – insert name here –' trick be enough to convince those suspicious looks?

If Klavier were himself, he'd never let him forget that he didn't show his hidden care this year. He wouldn't admit it, but he would be more than a little moody about it for a while – at least until something more important came up. Right now, Apollo felt conflicted about the errand.

Klavier wasn't exactly himself right now, he more than likely hadn't any idea what Christmas was. Yet, this would be one year that he'd miss, it really seemed unfair the longer he thought of it. As far as he knew: this would be his FIRST time acknowledging the holiday.

He'd be a terrible caretaker if he didn't introduce him to this important holiday, and then at least offer a little. . .love. Ahem, make that _**friendly **_love, okay?

Apollo made up his mind, despite the lacking in the money department in this moment. He continued to makes his way into the shopping parts, where he would look around for something to give him and show he was trying to get on his good side.

Although. . .this may be tough. Sadly, he didn't know what he could possibly afford that would make his eyes brighten up a first sight of it. He wasn't looking for something too expensive or superficial, something simple would do the trick.

Maybe Klavier still was fond of simplicity?

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

". . .So what are you in the mood for?" Phoenix strolled into the kitchen as if he owned the place, once more preparing to raid the refrigerator. Hey, as long as Apollo said that it was okay before he rushed out of the door. . . "I could fix a really awesome ham sandwich, we could pour some of that health nut cereal, oh and I think Apollo still has some of that vanilla-flavored yogurt I brought over a few days ago." He stopped at the fridge, craning his neck to gaze at Klavier whom was belatedly following him. "Or if you want something else, I may have enough money on hand to order in some foreign stuff. It's all your choice, because I'm just going to see what he has to drink."

However, Klavier didn't respond straightaway, this seemed to be happening a lot. Anyway, he tried to not look awkward as he pulled up a chair at the table. . .and these really embarrassing growling noises continued to echo from his stomach.

Phoenix didn't really give him the opportunity to answer, he made some kind of excited sound and then began filling his arms with random stuff from the inside of this. . .'refrigerator' thingy. "Oh look, there's a grape juice bottle! And this looks like some kind of leftover pasta dish, don't you like pasta?"

In a clueless manner, Klavier just stared. Oh, he tried to figure out if he liked this 'pasta' stuff, but all he could draw was a blank. He sighed and claimed his seat. "I don't know. . .Phoenix, um, what is 'pasta'?" It sounded painful, to be honest.

Phoenix craned his neck, he didn't MEAN to be, but he KNEW he wore a very blank expression as he took in that question.

To fill in the silence, more really loud growling followed. Klavier cringed, clasping a hand in the stomach area hoping that maybe it would stop.

"It sounds like you'd eat anything right now." Phoenix couldn't commenting immediately after, the corners of his lips were beginning to form a slightly amused smile as he heaved the dish and bottle and kicked the door shut. "Here's a tip: you'll know when you need food, because those horrible noises will start up. Also, you may experience stomach pain long with it. But don't worry, this is completely normal."

Distressed and still kind of embarrassed about this, Klavier hesitated before asking, "This is normal?! This horrible noise will continue to happen and nothing will stop it?!"

Phoenix cringed, almost dropping what was in his arms. But he still approached the table safely to put the bottle and dish down. "Yes, it's normal. But that horrible noise can be stopped by eating." He watched as Klavier seemed to understand that he raised his voice and acted distressed, for more than likely no reason. His face fell as he shrank a little lower. But Phoenix just casually unscrewed the cap of the bottle and went on, "You're supposed to eat three meals a day, but it's okay to snack on stuff throughout. If you don't eat for a certain period of time – don't ask me how long, I'm no doctor –, you may. . .lose your life."

"Lose my what?"

"Never mind, let me warm this up and then you can-"

_**GROOOOWL. GROOOOWL.**_

Phoenix hurriedly placed the bowl down and slid it over to Klavier. "Forget that, just eat it NOW."

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Oh God, picking out a gift for someone shouldn't be this complicated. They weren't strangers or anything, the fate of the world wasn't teetering between a good and bad choice.

Unfortunately, Apollo found himself lying in a state of pity over himself on a bench. He hadn't a clue what would be at least somewhat appropriate. This was a chance to score some points of trust between them, so then he wouldn't have to suffer any more moments where he'd sob loudly about him 'hating' his existence.

He had to admit, he wouldn't know what to get even if he was in his normal persona. Apollo could always ask, and then have to endure teasing over why he was taking matters so seriously. Honestly, he didn't think it was anyone's business if he wanted to find a non-verbal way to reveal fondness. Even if it was the business of the receiver.

Sentimental moments suck sometimes. If he was not prone to feeling that way underneath a passive mask, then he would not be here putting a bigger truckload of stress on his shoulders. . .and now his even his back just to balance the weight. A lot of people wouldn't panic over what they should give someone – they'd probably not think twice because of the existence of gift cards and whatnot.

A gift card wasn't going to cut it, especially considering that Apollo was horrified of what a childishly naïve Klavier would do with such an item.

Some would argue: he's putting too much effort in following the crowd, it's not like Klavier was asking for something and wouldn't listen to reason. He'd just retaliate: yes, but he was so overcome with guilt over the situation. Also, he didn't hate the man or anything, he could admit to thinking he was. . .um. . .hmm, he hadn't really thought of the right word for that finish.

One of these days, he would have to finish that out.

For now, Apollo just lied there staring at the ground. But his moment of feeling pathetic and stressed out was soon interrupted, when he blinked and then realized he was staring at the tan-colored boots of someone whom was obviously standing close.

Sighing, Apollo pushed himself up by his hands. Very slowly, he raised his head to meet the gaze of this person whom approached. "I'm not trying to be rude, but you seem to be a little too-! AAH!" He had gotten a look at the face of this person looming over, okay maybe the loom wasn't intentional. But whatever the case, Apollo couldn't help screeching and then hurriedly flinging himself to the ground.

The person backed up slightly, watching. He could be overheard laughing with out of place amusement. "It's lovely to see you too, Apollo. I'm relieved my face is just as beautiful as ever."

He really didn't mean to react that way. . .again. Feeling more than a little stupid for reacting crazily, Apollo hurriedly rose to his feet and tried to brush off the snow and not pay attention to the lost face. Somehow it just wasn't working, he could still pick up faint traces of laughter from Max.

It was strange to see Max, you know. . .in a more casual surrounding. Well, a hospital with no mercy right there in the title wasn't exactly the most 'every day' kind of place. His 'beautiful' face was the same: same scars, covering over a presumed damaged eye, and one dark-colored exposed eye that always lit up with whatever emotion he had. The only thing different about him was the fact he sported a heavy dark green winter coat, earmuffs of that color, old blue jeans, and those tan boots.

Who knew that a doctor could look so different when outside of the hospital and famous white coat? He almost looked. . .dare we say. . .casual.

Apollo was thankful for the bitter cold at least, that was cooling the flush in his cheeks after the reaction moment had fully settled in to his mind. He also had another lucky break; Max had left that topic, he began to gaze about and absentmindedly tug at the bottom of his coat.

But when he had enough of silence, Max readily flashed him a friendly smile and tried to start conversation, "You're rather silent, you know. When get on the first name basis with someone and you happen to run into them in public, shouldn't you have something to say?"

"Oh, s-sorry. . ." Apollo began to murmur, altering his gaze from the ground to Max's face. He felt more than slightly awkward as he went onward, "I guess it just feels weird encountering a doctor outside of a hospital. I don't know about you, but I was trying to decide what kind of Christmas gift to get for someone."

Max listened closely with actual interest, head nodding the whole time. But then he overheard his reason for being out and about, he couldn't help smiling again and then using a thumb to gesture to himself. "I've taken a day off today, after working for almost a full two months without rest. . .I assume you understand I could use it." During a pause, he noticed that Apollo nodded with no regrets. "Maybe I could help you with this last-minute shopping of yours; because I too have been looking for something appropriate."

He was out and about for a Christmas gift too? Well, it kind of made sense somehow. . .but Apollo was kind of worried of the fact that he wanted to help him look for an appropriate gift. It's not like he was best friends with this doctor yet, even if Max INSISTED they be on the 'first name basis' and talk with casual tones.

He was kind of nervous of admitting that he was looking for their amnesiac patient's gift. Granted Apollo knew little to nothing about Max, but he couldn't help having the belief that he would be yet another to tease him and join the overflowing bandwagon.

Without realizing it, he was drifting away into his own paranoid thoughts. Apollo looked, from Max's point of view, to be standing there silently for no true reason as he looked skyward. And there was nothing interesting in the sky right now – the aged doctor leaned his head backward to look for anything at all, he only saw the gray sky and falling snow.

"Hey Apollo, what do you say about my suggestion?" Max finally piped up, approaching him in a manner that destroyed Apollo's comfort level and made him gaze back at him nervously. The aged and not-very-informed doctor then turned to the side and propped an arm over his risen shoulder. "We could. . .you know, 'chill' around town like a couple of hipsters. Along the way, we could benefit each other by picking out gifts for the important people in our lives."

Oh God, his way with words was nonexistent. Apollo was scared about that, but also noted that even Max could have just been intentionally sounding awkward with the use of words like 'chill' and 'hipsters'. He briefly allowed a slight smile, meeting his gaze. "Well, I kind of wanted to look for a gift alone. Besides, it's not any of my business what you're getting and who it's for."

"Apollo, Apollo, Apollo," Max shook his head disapprovingly, his tone helped to show off slight traces of disappointment by his answer too. But he didn't lose faith, he gazed back at him and tried again, "I honestly don't care about you knowing what I'm getting and who it's for, I am your 'ally' now, if you recall. The fact that we've encountered today. . .I assume it's because fate wants me to find out how it's going with Klavier so far." As if he had that fountain pen between his fingers, Max did that rotating gesture and then began to reach his hand to Apollo's second tense shoulder and then throw out his free hand to the vast sky of. . .nothing interesting. "Besides. . .look at it this way: you owe me money."

At that, Apollo bristled intensely and he made some kind of shocked sound before meeting that knowing expression on the doctor's face. "Was it. . .was it really necessary to bring up that bill? After I buy this gift, I'll be lucky if I can give you one quarter!"

That guy had no mercy. Even if he was a self-proclaimed ally, Max just laughed lightheartedly and gave his reply, "Well when this day is over, I'll _**happily **_accept your quarter."

A chill went down Apollo's spine. And suddenly. . .suddenly when he looked at this no mercy doctor's face, he had the idea he would be spending the rest of his time in town with him.

Of course, that statement was merely an idea. It could not be true, but it also had the chance of being painfully true. Either way, Apollo wished he could slip out of the sight of this friendly and no mercy doctor. He was not as relaxed in this company as he could be right now.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

". . .Come on, Trucy. You don't have to stop by, I insist you stay with that aforementioned friend." Phoenix tried to reply, hoping that she wouldn't come over now. It wasn't that he didn't want to see her, but he didn't know how she and amnesiac Klavier would behave in the same presence. He sighed after hearing her enthusiasm in her reply, and was quick to give one of his own, "I know that Apollo still owes you money, but he's out of the house right now and so I'm looking after. . .things."

He should have known that mere arguments wouldn't be able to combat her enthusiasm. Still, Phoenix didn't want her to be in the same of presence of amnesiac Klavier until he had a better grasp of the world, or maybe even when he started recalling things. One day after the incident, that was too soon.

She sounded kind of stripped of enthusiasm when she made another comment of only wanting to help him out, and that she could always leave a note behind, but Phoenix reassured her with one particular reply.

"You can remind Apollo about that money as the second part of his Christmas gift, don't worry. Yeah, I think that will really give him a lovely range of emotions, of course it will work out."

In the background, Klavier was struggling to eat. He noticed the bowl just sitting there before him, whatever that was inside actually looked good. . .it was so tempting to consume. But there was one minor problem. . .

How does one 'eat'?

Obviously, it must get inside somewhere. . .but in his time in this bizarre universe, he noticed there were a lot of openings on his body – how was he supposed to know where food goes? And what does happen when food gets inside? So many questions, so little time. . .

But Klavier was determined to find this one out, it looked like this Phoenix guy was busy with that cellphone thingy. . .so he'd have to go through it alone. With much focus, Klavier loomed over the bowl preparing for this 'eating' process.

Phoenix gasped and his voice actually altered to panic. "Try not to catch her cold! Remember, it's more than a little easy with the weather as it is. . .I'm just a little worried, but if you think you can successfully leave her house without catching anything. . ."

Phoenix and whomever that was on the other line exchanged their goodbyes seconds later, and then he pressed a button and casually turned around to get a glimpse of how Klavier was faring.

He promptly groaned and rolled his eyes at the sight. He had to give him some points for creativity, however.

Klavier somehow seemed to think he could eat by use of his tongue, he leaned over the bowl and used his _**tongue**_ to grasp the noodles. To be fair, it was working.

If he was left alone, he more than likely figured out the rest through some trial and error. But for now, Phoenix felt it would be awkward if he allowed him to eat this way around Apollo – 'riding the bandwagon' with this thought, he didn't want him to get excited whenever being forced to watch this and develop envy.

Envy directed at the food, if you know what he means.

"Klavier, you're doing it wrong." Oh yes, he called him out. It felt kind of good in some manner that shouldn't be given any intellectual thought, and Klavier looked up at him. . .in the process of balancing four long noodles on the edge if his tongue.

Saying nothing else, at the moment, Phoenix approached and claimed the seat where he could be seen at an angle. He took a napkin – not like he would want to get any germs on him, considering this weather was bringing many a cold into view – and used it to grasp the noodles hanging off his tongue and then he crushed that up and tossed it into a trashcan.

From that silent hint, Klavier's mood deflated drastically. He looked very close to tears again, sobbing again, "I tried to figure it out, but this doesn't make any sense. . ." He pushed the bowl aside before letting his head fall onto the table surface – Phoenix couldn't help cringing, knowing he had many a blow to his head already and this had to hurt like hell –. "Why does Apollo even care about letting me stay in his house? I can't do anything right, and I can't even help him without getting yelled at. . ."

"Don't talk like that, it's only been. . .not even one full day."

"And yet, that was all the time it took for me to fail at everything!"

For some reason, and he truly didn't know why, a sympathetic feeling was overcoming him. Phoenix sighed with instant depression at the change in atmosphere. "Trust me, you don't fail at everything. If so, there's not a chance you would have been able to move up to the place you were in the world."

Klavier didn't seem convinced, muffled sniffles were all he received for one moment. This was before he lifted his head a little and brushed the trailing tears away. "You barely know who I am, just like me, I think you're just starting to say anything to cheer me up!"

Phoenix leaned back, startled. He could not believe what he was seeing. . .whatever it was. . .could it have been frustration? Oh great, another emotion for him to swing to when the other had ran its course. Well either that or maybe; maybe he was turning emo?

He couldn't help knowing that the things he said were totally wrong when compared to reality. Klavier didn't seem to realize that he was getting emotional about it for no reason, Phoenix knew all in this moment. There were times when he had not one mere clue what was happening around him, but right now he was certain that he was very informed.

Forcing the look of disturbance off his face, Phoenix began to lean a little closer to Klavier and then reached for the bowl and slid it closer again. "Here, I can show you how to eat. And while we do that, I give you a lesson on Apollo one-o-one.

A hollow look was given to the bowl. It still looked so tempting, but there was no way that Klavier had the motivation to eat now-

_**GROOOOWL. GROOOOWL.**_

"I knew you were still hungry." Phoenix not so much helpfully teased, flashing him a smile despite the fact that their patient was now shrinking lower again hiding his face.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

The smooth coffee traveled down his throat in a rush, it was so satisfying. He savored the stuff, tasting the hint of milk too – we wouldn't want it too bitter –, and leaned back in the chair as if lost within ecstasy.

Apollo just watched Max, not making that much of a scene as he carefully inhaled his own coffee.

"I love this place, it's got the perfect dramatic theme for when you want to drown your problems in something that cares." Max finally commented, though he wasn't that much of a coffee-drinker. To be honest, he occasionally relapsed into cravings for it. He promptly realized what he said, and tried to correct his fail with, "Not that. . .not that I believe coffee is capable of compassion."

Apollo wasn't paying much attention to his fail or whatever other things he said about the Heavenly coffee they consumed. Rather, he took in the whole atmosphere – he had heard of this place several times seeing as it just opened last month.

The whole place did have the 'dramatic' theme, the kind of theme one would find in an old black and white movie almost. The colors were all dark, no light shades whatsoever. There really wasn't anything special to note about it other than that, it was your generic neighborhood coffeehouse.

He was certain he was just reacting to the atmosphere when he suddenly felt like he wanted to call someone on a severely-dated public phone and then look distressed as he dramatically let his hair down and then shove it away.

"Apollo, you can enter the terribly one-sided conversation anytime now." Max began to mention, calling him out on the lack of input. But he wasn't offended, just relieved when he tore his eyes off of his mug and then took his _**interesting **_face in. "This is the kind of establishment suitable for conversation, it's why I dragged you here maybe against your will."

Well, someone thought they were getting genre savvy at this table.

Still, Apollo found he couldn't be as relaxed as him. He adjusted his position a few times, carefully sipped the steaming beverage, but he felt he looked out of place. Max on the other hand, one would think he had been given hand-written rights to this establishment. . .maybe he was trying to become a regular?

"If you don't talk, I'll tell you about myself and bore the crap out of you." Max mentioned, he paused only to down some more coffee. And then he leaned a little closer and met Apollo's eyes in a most direct manner. "Whether you believe it or not, I'll confess. . .I sometimes feel like talking about myself just to start conversation. Speaking as a doctor, it's appropriate for me to know how Klavier is doing. Should you not give info, I'll just blab about-"

"Wait, it's not like I don't care to know about you!" Apollo quickly interrupted, hands waving back and forth. He was just trying to ensure he didn't think he was purposely ignoring him. "Of course I need to know a little about you, I wouldn't want Klavier to be seen by someone who was lying or something equally distressing! I'm still. . .well, trying to figure out what to do about the gift scenario."

"The gift can wait for one moment, I am curious as to how he's doing."

"Yeah um, okay. . .it goes like this," Apollo took a moment to pause and not seem uneasy. He briefly a little more of the coffee, thinking that maybe he would get a second after this, and then he went on with his latest info of his status. "Klavier hasn't spontaneously recovered, short and simple. He did look at a picture on my phone and some text messages, I have the vibe he didn't understand them even though he once played a major role with the events at that time."

Max had assumed his storytelling-moment pose; leaning close with curious and wide eyes as he listened to what had been going on since he was last scene. This was just another of his many assumptions, but maybe it was a good idea to keep in touch in between the somewhat more professional hospital check up.

"I can only say this bluntly: Klavier must have unlimited tears and easily-hurt feelings now. Even when I took him back to my house, he still gets hysterical out of the blue and he seems to not handle the theory of me 'hating' him well. He hasn't really learned anything, I even have to help him relieve himself and get dressed." Apollo sighed, very exhausted as reliving the entire thing. His eyes shifted to Max as he finished this recap out, "Right now, someone I know is looking after him at the house because I'm still concerned of whether it's a good idea to introduce him to the outside world or not. And that's the update, though it's nothing exciting."

To his surprise, Max was failing in hiding his little snickering session going on. Oh, he tried means of placing a napkin to his lips and even pretending to down his milk-filled coffee, but Apollo wasn't blind to it. Even someone with terrible eyes could see this.

Apollo tensed, not knowing whether something good or bad could result. On guard, he reeled back and then worriedly asked his question; "Max, what is so funny?" He then began to get ticked off a little, eye twitching to display that as he glowered. "You're starting to become like someone I know, who just won't take life seriously and rides on bandwagons. . ."

"Hahaha. . .ah. . .oh, ahem. . ." Max straightened himself up in his seat, awkwardly smiling and brushing a stray tear of laughter that was building. "I'm sorry, it's not professional of me become amused over this. . .it's just. . ." Full scale laughter now officially dissolved, he leaned a little closer and then flashed a guilty grin as he went on, "At first sight, I knew you were uptight. I'm not sure if you're aware – I assume the vibe is so intense that everyone around knows it. You mentioned having to help Klavier in the restroom and even helping him get dressed."

"Don't get any ideas too! I'm not the kind of person to sexually harass someone who has the worldliness of a three year old!"

. . .That's not exactly the best thing to exclaim when one is sitting at a table in a public location. Well, it was good to know that he wasn't the aforementioned at least.

Still, Apollo realized that he was letting the stress and mortification of all of the bandwagon-travel get under his skin too much. Cringing, he silently gazed at Max whom wore a strange expression as he shifted his eyes. And then he began to look around the now-equally-silent room.

People bothered to look in the direction of him, all wearing expressions similar to Max's. Of course, they got over it soon enough and returned to whatever they were doing.

But Apollo hadn't exactly forgotten it. All blood rushing to his cheeks, he shrank lower until basically under the table.

Seconds later, and yes it had been counted, Max decided he was tired of the awkward silence. Seeing as his companion was under the table, he lifted the decorative cloth and peeked underneath to hold a gaze. "Hey, it's not a big deal if you have to get close and personal. If Klavier recovers, he more than likely won't have any memory of what happened during this time." Apollo dared to miserably lift his head and meet his eyes, he cringed internally when a grin found its way to Max's scarred lips. "Of course, I've nothing against sparks zapping between the young people."

Still nothing would convince Apollo to face life and desert the claimed spot underneath the table. This was like a dark corner of 'woe is me' for him, he felt it was deserved. Truth be told, it was starting to really settle in. . .the fact that someone – him – could really do whatever to Klavier and he could neither say no or remember when all was said and done. It made him feel ill, he was just disgusted with himself now.

He seriously needed to re-think who he socialized with. Maybe he would do that tonight; take a soothing bath whilst he made a mental list of what names were to be given seconds thoughts.

Even if he wasn't coming out, Max continued to carry the conversation on theoretical wings. He sighed, before wiping the grin off his face and reverting to a professional persona. "In all seriousness however, it's nice to see that you've been watching out for him. Some people are cruel, they think of others to be in the same league as dirt." Oh God, his single eye just winked. Apollo didn't know why, but it wasn't as cringe-worthy as anticipated. "From the vibes you're sending, you're certainly a special fit as the one to look after Klavier."

"You've been talking about vibes a lot. . ." Apollo murmured, finally releasing his hands from his burning cheeks as the heat was finally settling. He curiously met the no mercy doctor's eyes full scale. "Are you the kind of person who can read others as if they're nothing more than a novel?"

"Meh, it's nothing to brag about." Max hurriedly dismissed, facial expression turning to mild offense. When he shook off that feeling, he was then quicker with giving Apollo a reassuring half smile. "My whole life, I've never thought of myself as an interesting or talented person. I can count two things about myself that can be considered 'interesting'. . .one of them being the simple fact my heart can take a lot of damage with heavy emotional burden, and the second being that I am quicker at receiving vibes that people don't know they're sending."

Apollo couldn't say he was entirely interested enough to drop the whole world for this guy, but he was sounding very mysterious now – it was almost as if he was talking to someone else entirely. And then, then what he said about receiving vibes began to theoretically slap attention to the topic in his face.

He just realized that his intense guilt over what happened to Klavier, along with the stress that he was carrying around, it was connecting to send the vibe of compassion.

He really didn't want to acknowledge this. It was really. . .well. . .it seemed easy to warp around into something it wasn't. The last thing that he wanted, it was for this no mercy doctor to be given wrong implications and never let him forget the stuff.

With the tension now lessened enough, the two managed to continue downing their coffee and chatting. Apollo wasn't one for nonstop chatter, so Max just filled in the silence with more of his one-sided stuff. They discussed Klavier and his condition, the general atmosphere of this establishment, and Max even felt like it was okay to mention where he lived and what was his favorite hobby – which turned out to be something Apollo didn't see coming considering it was freaking poetry.

And when all was said and done, Apollo finally had the idea for a gift he could get for Klavier. It wasn't anything fancy, nothing too complicated. . .but did look like it would make him happy when receiving it, he recalled once catching him stuffing his face during a lunch break with these things anyway. . .

Yeah, maybe this upcoming holiday wouldn't be boring after all.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Putting on the silliest smile he could manage, meanwhile not even fearing he was loosing his sanity, Phoenix twirled some of the noodles on a fork and then he extended the utensil over to Klavier. "Here we go~ The airplane is ready for its takeoff, here it goes off the runway~" He then proceeded to twirl it in the air, making fail airplane noises along the way. "Rrrrrrmmm. . .better open up, or it's gonna be a tragic accident!"

Klavier just watched him as if he was an idiot. He wasn't sure. . .but Apollo did mention last night that he wasn't a child or anything, even if he hadn't a clue how the world worked – he could figure out that whatever this Phoenix guy was doing. . .he seriously needed to stop.

Well passengers, it looks like this flight will be canceled due to complications in takeoff.

Klavier suddenly grasped his wrist – oh thank God it made him stop – and then gave him a very worried look. "I'm not a child." There probably wasn't a better way to say it.

Phoenix grasped sanity and placed it back where it belonged, he then just laughed this awkward moment off and replied to his moment of logic, "Of course you're not. I guess I had the idea you needed a crash course in how to eat. . .um. . .I'll give you a dollar if you don't tell Apollo about this."

"What's a dollar?" Klavier was now curious, and looking very excited at the thought of finding this out. Hey, aren't we all excited about that topic. . .

Still, he needed to know how to eat. Phoenix released his wrist from Klavier's palm and then he gestured to the suspended flight- we mean, bite of pasta. "You know, this stuff looks delicious. I could always. . .SHOW you how to eat by example."

"Oh, you don't have to go through to so much trouble." Klavier was quick to dismiss, smiling excitedly as he leaned over and snatched the fork away. . .and held it totally wrong by three fingers around the upper part close to where the food dangled. "I've been told I need to have this 'free will' thing, so I'm going to make my own decision to learn this myself!" He then looked down at the bowl of the pasta dish taunting him silently. His motivation deflated and he stared sadly at it. "Um. . .don't tell me. . ."

"Just relax, hold the fork securely by the long half." Phoenix helpfully piped up, now feeling like the suspense was genuinely getting to him. His heartbeat was racing as he leaned closer and gestured to the food. "This stuff won't defeat you, Klavier. Take the bite and insert it into your mouth, then chew until it's passed down your throat. . .but stop panicking. . ." Actually, Phoenix was the one starting to panic.

One just can't eat with someone panicky sitting close to them. But even if this was making Klavier a little nervous in a horrible way, he still tried to be outwardly calm as the food began to inch closer and closer to the mouth area. But then. . .something went wrong.

Well, this should have been anticipated. But Phoenix cringed when the food was shoved against his cheek. He sighed and corrected him; "No, that's your cheek." And then a most annoying moment began. . .

Klavier tried again, this time it touched his other cheek. "That's still one of your cheeks."

On the third try, Klavier managed to shove it on his nose. "Oh God, you're getting off track. That's your nose."

Now he was extremely nervous, and he just couldn't function under this pressure! The next wrong area where food was attempted to be inserted was his chin. "Hey. . .you-you're getting closer!"

Closer. . .but still not there? Klavier tried to calm down, his heartbeat already felt as though it was dangerously racing now. He then opened his mouth again, eyes anxiously snapped open as he looked down at the food FINALLY going inside. "Yes! You're doing it right!"

Oh, so that was his mouth? Well, apparently one learns something new every day! And right now, as long as he was figuring this out, Klavier wasted no time in hurriedly pigging out on the first meal of the day. He had been freaking STARVING after all.

Well, neatness obviously didn't matter right now. Phoenix had long calmed down from his accidental freak out, but now he was leaning back kind of disturbed as he watched Klavier hungrily attack the meal placed before him. His form with the fork wasn't very well done, but eating etiquette was a class that this worn out professor didn't feel like going into.

Briefly, Phoenix arose from the table and he approached the counters, reaching for the paper towels. He took his sweet time getting them forever, instead he began to make conversation, "Do you remember when I mentioned how I could give you more information on your caretaker?"

He wasn't really in the know of etiquette at the moment, but Klavier was certain he wouldn't be able to talk with all this food in his mouth. So he did that swallowing action and as soon as that was finished, he looked up at him with child-like curiosity. "Yes, if you're his boss. . .it must mean you know a lot about him."

"I could give an answer to anything you ask."

". . .What's his shoe size?"

Phoenix opened his mouth to reply. . .and promptly shut it. Hmm, come to think of it, he didn't have an answer for that. Instead of giving a reasonable answer, he just returned to ripping off a paper towel before saying, "His shoe size doesn't have any relevance. Actually, I was referring to personality information – how he REALLY feels about the world beneath either a smile or passive expression."

"Oh. . ." Well, he couldn't help his curiosity. Anyway, his stomach was no longer growling and he felt like he was given more energy after pigging out. Klavier resumed the conversation now, "Well, I can't help wondering how he really feels about me. I think I'm being a dead weight right now, but I can't read him and find out if the thought is mutual."

Across the room, Phoenix was just nodding his head and smiling in an all too knowing manner. As he ran this paper towel under the gushing water from the faucet, he gave a belated _**statement**_, "The theory of you being a dead weight in his life, it couldn't be anymore one-sided."

That was surprising. Really, Klavier didn't know how to respond to it. He'd describe this as he was relieved to know that his theory of being the dead weight holding him back was one-sided. He shoved away the empty bowl and leaned closer to listen with devoted attention.

His devoted attention was picked up. Phoenix began to wring out some of the water in the paper towel, and then continued, "The first thing you need to know about Apollo to survive living with him is: he's not going to be very open about how he's feeling, it's not difficult for him. . .I can tell _**he **_doesn't want to be the dead weight in the situation."

"But he could never be a dead weight, even if he's honest about what's going on inside his head."

"We both know that, but he doesn't. He'll contain happiness, try not to cringe and hide his face when wanting to go crawl under a rock, bite his own tongue to prevent him from admitting a defeated attitude, and yet. . .if you make him angry. . .it's best you know a good hospital to wake up to."

Phoenix paused for dramatic effect, it was a cheap manner. But Klavier was silent, eyes wide with the sense of discovery. While he was frozen, his temporary caretaker took the soaked paper towel and used it to clean the orange stains off his face.

As soon as he was clean, Phoenix carried on after tossing the paper towel and pulling up a chair. "I'll let you in on a secret: Apollo may act like he's in a cheery mood sometimes when he interacts with you, but that's just a mask. Because at this very second, he's got many negative thoughts and is cursing himself out endlessly." He sighed and let his head fall into his hands, it was so stressful to think about that totally warped and unnecessary guilt. "He doesn't want you to know, but he's very guilty about what happened to propel you into this situation."

Klavier remained silent, barely able to believe what he was being told. It seemed strange, he was certain that Apollo's actions and words hadn't been a mask. Well, if he was really thinking deeply about it, he noted that the way he often smiled and the tone he used could be considered false as far as the emotion went.

But then there was the manner he smiled when he did that affectionate brush through his hair for the first time, and the way he laughed along with him when he decided to take advantage of sensitivity and go into a tickling attack. It was during times like that when Klavier sensed he was honest, so why couldn't he be like that all of the time? Unless. . .

"The only way for Apollo to be guilty about me. . .would be for him to have caused this 'situation' you speak of."

Phoenix removed his head from his hands, genuinely curious as he met Klavier's eyes. . .that were suddenly building with more unlimited tears. Oh God, he really didn't mean to cause-

"I've spent the night in the house of someone who attacked me?!" Cue the falling tears and sniffles, Phoenix was horrified by this. He leaned over and tried to awkwardly hold him slightly in an embrace, but his hands were swatted away as Klavier released his emotions. "How could he do this?! I-I don't even know what he did. . ."

"Klavier, you've got to calm down!" Phoenix exclaimed, he shifted his chair closer and then finally managed to place his hands on his back and gently brush over his spine as he let face meet the table surface. Hurriedly, he tried to reassure him with, "This whole thing was caused by an _**accident**_, no one was at fault. Apollo wouldn't even consider chopping hair off your head. Calm down. . ."

The hysterical sobbing and shedding of tears didn't stop, so Phoenix continued to sooth the best he could by brushing over his tense shoulders. But then he was struck with a way he could calm him down – perhaps it was time to mention something very important.

He waited until Klavier was actually paying attention though. After a few seconds, he turned his to a position where he could gaze up at Phoenix through drowned eyes as the older man smiled knowingly again.

"Don't ask about the _**accident **_too soon, but I suggest doing so after Apollo is less tense on the outside. If you asked him today, he'd be acting hysterical just like you are. Give it some time, and you'll receive the answers on that." Phoenix couldn't help the way his tone was beginning to be given a certain implication of mischief despite the seriousness. "I'm not exaggerating when I say that he doesn't hate you, you may irritate him sometimes. . .but he kind of likes you."

At first, Klavier was prepared to not use this 'free will' thing to not believe Phoenix. Then something changed, he began to believe it by that ending comment. Maybe he was just not paying attention clearly, but he swore his heartbeat shouldn't have been that fast, nor should his tears be drying up immediately.

"Ask him about it, he'll just ignore the topic and ramble about something that isn't important. But trust me: Apollo is more than happy to offer you a place to live, the thought of attacking you would never cross the mind, anytime he smiles without a waver in the corner – he's doing so out of real joy, and don't even get me started on how much he has talked about you in between cases."

Pause for dramatic effect, let it all sink into his mind and convince him of reality. Phoenix allowed this to happen, he was relieved to see that he no longer looked stricken with deep sorrow. He couldn't help detecting that flustered little smile that boldly formed on his lips.

As much as he really wanted press his luck and point that out, Phoenix held himself back from doing so. He wanted to convince him that Apollo would take throwing himself off of a cliff over injuring him in the slightest way, not figuratively assault him with words and yank out whether or not he could be-

"Phoenix. . ." Oh, he was address him again. Phoenix forcefully dragged himself from his internal noting and gazed over at Klavier. He could see that he had fallen into a shy state, trying to hesitate and drag this out so maybe didn't have to do deal with it so soon. But it couldn't go on forever. "I really don't mind having to stay with him, I feel like I wouldn't be able to figure out this 'world' if he hadn't been there when I woke up."

"Yes, you're very lucky he was there."

"And. . .I don't know if I could ever gather the nerve to do it, I really want him to know I like him too."

"(Jeez, if only this context were different. . .this would help so many things.)" "Hmm, I have to admit that it's hard to tell if he knows you're fond of his presence in your life."

Out of the blue, his arms began to close in as if was embracing himself. And a distressed expression crossed over Klavier's face. "I wish I could let him know, but the thought of him ignoring it or thinking I'm not serious. . .it frightens me." He leaned uncomfortably close to Phoenix and seemed desperate as made on request, "Can you tell him for me?"

Rather than being disturbed, Phoenix shook his head – a casual look still on his face. "Klavier, that's something you have to express on your own. I'm no singing telegram, but I can help vaguely."

Klavier just blinked with confusion, even going as far as to tilt his head to the side and investigate this strange thing Phoenix fished out of his pocket.

Whatever this thing was, Phoenix raised it up to his view and tried not to smile _**too **_mischievously. "All you have to do is set this up in five days at any time of the day when you're both in the same room together, and then let the world's way of working take the wheel. . ."

He was such a sneaky one.

And somehow, Phoenix felt kind of proud of himself. He was sure he'd have Apollo calling him up – on such a holiday no less – and cursing him out after the events and Klavier unknowingly tattling on him.

Ah, can't one just feel the love?

T . B . C.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

-Nervously enters the scene- I feel I should have warned you readers about the long length of this chapter, but then again. . .if any of you have seen my other work. . .you should be aware that I write BEASTLY chapters as far as length goes. Well, um, there were a lot of events in this one! D :

So, now we have (non-titled) chapter 4! I must confess, I tried to find a suitable title for this chapter. . .but I came up with nothing decent. It started with 'A Visit From Phoenix', then 'Calm Before The Storm', I'm pretty sure once I considered 'Perspective' once too. TT _ TT -Feels pathetic-

The format for this chapter is something I'm concerned of, to be precise. . .my fears begin when we're given two different situations in different locations. I may not have made this clear enough; Phoenix and Apollo's social interactions with another were not at the same time. Phoenix and Klavier's. . .moments. . .took place before Apollo encountered Max.

Well, that is chapter 4 in all of its long form. Thank you for surviving reading this, despite what eye strain I may have accidentally given. I swear that chapter 5 WON'T take as long as this one did, it's going to be a shorter chapter! Please read and review, I shall be writing even if you don't do it though. ^ _ ^


	5. Late Night Bonding

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Turnabout Reset

Chapter Five – Late Night Bonding

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

It's natural for people to bond.

Some people do so other shared interests, maybe they're related and therefore forced to find something to agree on, and sometimes it's during tragic events.

Sometimes, the strangest things will bring people into a moment where they can be honest about the pleasant vibe they're receiving. This is strange, but it does happen. When there is one moment in an otherwise dull time line where nothing else in the world except the little area of light around the parties actually getting along.

There are times when someone in one of the parties will want to bond, but something will hold that back until it's becoming stressful. Awkwardness tends to be the culprit.

There's no nice way to say it, awkwardness sucks.

When one can be able to combat awkwardness and actually get along with another, then that's when the unnecessary suspense can thankfully end. There's always more than a little rejoicing when unnecessary suspense is out of the picture.

Apollo wondered how it was possible he'd find himself bonding like this. . .at the most unholy hour of _**midnight**_.

Well, it happened. Here he was cracking the passive mask on his face and enjoying himself.

_**At freaking midnight**_. When the clock hands are up. When everyone downtown is enjoying the night life. When the-oh. . .surely, one gets the point!

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

_**. Flashback Moment .**_

**The alarm clock on the little bedside table claimed it was eleven o clock in the evening, a time that wasn't ENTIRELY reasonable. Yet, it would have to do seeing as Apollo didn't have much work to give the seal of 'approved'.**

**All of the overhead lights were off, the curtains were closed, and Apollo remembered to lock the front doors and windows and then hide the keys somewhere safe. Everything looked to be in order, he was prepared to retire for the evening.**

**But first, he had to deal with convincing Klavier to go to sleep. Seeing as there wasn't a spare bedroom, he had to sleep on the floor in this one. He tried to ensure it wasn't too bad for his back, he gave as many blankets and pillows as he could to ensure it wasn't uncomfortable.**

**Klavier didn't complain about it, but that didn't mean it wasn't uncomfortable. He wouldn't want to give him future back pain, he just wanted him to be able to get another good night's sleep as December twenty-first was practically about to slap them in their faces.**

**Right now, Apollo was on knees over him pulling the blankets up to his chest. He was rather intense about it, hoping that he wouldn't get sick or anything sleeping on the floor, and with the heat turned down at that. If he was going to ever pay back that hospital bill, he'd need all of the money he had.**

**On his impromptu bed, Klavier was more than happy to take any blankets he could. He had to admit it was cold, but he didn't want to pressure him anymore than he felt he had this morning.**

**As soon as he was finished, Apollo gave that the seal of approval and then he took his hand and slightly stroked over his hair with it. "Now, it's late and we should get some sleep after the stressful day."**

**Klavier nodded, eyes shifted as to gaze up at his wrist. That was all he could make out out, but he was more than a little content with the fact he did that hair-stroke-thing again, feeling instant fondness.**

"**So um," Apollo slowly let his hand retreat from his head, almost feeling bad as to do so. He could admit in the mind, he found it kind of endearing how his eyes would flutter and then he'd wear the silliest smile on his face when he did this. Finally, it retreated and he smiled and went on, "Goodnight, Klavier. Remember: wake me up if there's a problem or need, I'll try to respond promptly." Oh God, was it safe to ask him to 'remember'?**

**Klavier didn't catch on to the 'remember' part, still just enjoying the after-effects of that hair-stroke-thing. Dazed, he rambled in reply, "Yes, I will. . .mmm hmm. . ."**

**Okay, so it seemed like everything was in place. Although Apollo was kind of baffled and remained where he was for several more seconds, watching as Klavier suddenly turned his back to him as if already preparing to drift off.**

**But this state of being baffled didn't last long, Apollo was prepared to let him get in some sleep. He flashed a hint of a genuine smile and then rose up to full height and prepared to crawl into his own bed.**

**But Klavier was not preparing to go to sleep so soon, he briefly rolled back onto his stomach and then lifted himself up by the palms – just looking over at that Apollo guy now pulling socks up to his ankles and then crashing for the evening.**

**He felt kind of weird for looking there, taking him in as if an enigma like the rest of the world. But then he tried to inform himself that it probably wasn't very wrong, because Apollo has given him the exact same look on more than one occasion today.**

**He was thankful it was dark, he wouldn't want that Apollo guy to randomly look over at him before closing his eyes and then seeing the way he was still smiling. Knowing him, he would inquire. Klavier didn't know why, but he felt it wouldn't be pleasant to explain something that was beyond his current understanding.**

**He realized something important in that moment.**

**Now that he gave it some thought, he really wasn't tired yet.**

_**. Flashback Fade Out .**_

So that was how Klavier found himself in the current situation: quietly sneaking out of the bedroom. He knew that his caretaker mentioned he should wake him up of there was some kind of problem or need, but he really couldn't help not wanting to awaken him at the moment.

He was kind of amused by the fact Apollo drifted off fast and was soon sprawled out with a pillow protectively under an arm. If he waited slightly longer, he'd probably overhear him babbling gibberish that he simply couldn't decipher well.

After a scene like that, he felt that he should use this 'free will' and find something to investigate. This residence was big in his opinion, full of some places that he was certain he was missing out on. And of course he would return and get in some sleep afterward, just as soon as he solved mysterious that flooded his mind.

It was rather dark, kind of intimidating. Klavier felt a chill go down his shoulder – and it wasn't just from the fact they had to cut back because of 'yet another bill' as it had been dubbed. Feeling his eyes widen and his feet tremble as he traveled down the stairs. . .it wasn't too hard to admit it.

He was horrified.

"Calm down, calm down, calm down. It's the same house as it is during the day, right?" He began to murmur to himself, eyes shutting tightly as his footsteps began to slow and stop entirely. Anxiety. Fear. Oh dear Lord, where was he? "I-if you ca-can't do anything else, you can manage to. . .!" He couldn't do this!

He immediately screeched more than a little loudly, hurriedly backtracking all of the way to the top as soon as the sound of the heat turning on began to sound from nowhere. Oh, what? That freaking noise was intense!

He was beginning to calm down though, standing against the wall corner trying to catch his breath desperately. It still was jet black as far as he could see, it wasn't very inviting at all. But this was the first floor, where all of the undiscovered locations remained the aforementioned.

No, he couldn't fail to walk down the stairs in the middle of the night. If he failed this too, those hot tears would just stream down again and he'd receive more of those headaches. It was unpleasant to do this over anything, but that was yet another thing he couldn't seem to control.

Once again, shivering all over, Klavier approached the short series of steps and gazed down at his temporary enemy – the thick darkness. No light, no sight, no hope. It felt like every hair was standing up as he lifted one foot and prepared to travel down the only way of making it to the first floor.

So far, it wasn't so bad. That was because he hadn't made his full descending into whatever unknown was down there, anything could attack him in this kind of darkness! It looked so unsafe, so completely different than during the day.

During the day, it was warm and theoretically welcomed one inside with open arms. During the night, it was basically the equivalent of a graveyard at night with a storm raging and blocking anything else out. He didn't want to be afraid like this, Klavier decided he would keep it a secret that he spent a good chunk of the previous night with the pillow over his head so he wouldn't be seen lying awake scared of the noises from outside.

"Keep calm, I think it's almost over." He began to murmur again, hands clawing each other as he held them close. He continued shivering as he hurriedly walked. "At least you can say you accomplished something that seemed-"

_**Crunch. **_His foot landed on some potato chips that Phoenix had dropped when was raiding the refrigerator.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

"_**APOLLO. . .!**_"

Whoa, that wasn't the most pleasant thing to wake up to! He had been about to slip into another freaky dream, but he was immediately yanked right out of it. Apollo's eyes flew open and although he was still groggy, he tried to rise up to a sitting position fast and see what was-

What a second, where was Klavier? He wasn't there on the floor-

"_**APOLLO! HELP ME!**_"

The next nineteen seconds were honestly nothing more than a blur, Apollo reacted to the call of distress and was about to untangle himself from the blankets. Did he make it far? No, not really. He heard thundering feet travel rapidly across the floor, and then the door flew open as Klavier burst in.

There really wasn't any reaction time, Apollo froze up while still lifting the blankets. A very horrified Klavier didn't care, he bolted over for safety – underneath the same blankets.

That was rather weird, Apollo could admit that. When those nineteen seconds had passed, he found himself still frozen in his original position and lowering his head to take a peek underneath the blankets. He could see his temporary housemate curling up at his thighs and burying his face there as he reacted with ultimate horror.

"Um, Klavier?" He tried, a baffled expression taking residence on his face as he watched him grab him as if this was his life line and shiver harshly. Seconds ticked by, he began to look sympathetic now as he tossed the covers away. "Klavier, are you okay?"

He was still hysterical, unlimited tears beginning to leak out again. Apollo sighed, not sure whether it was appropriate to be flustered, calm, or a combination of those two. Of course he was confused by the fact he randomly disappeared and then returned, but scared out of his right mind.

So, he decided to sooth him as much as he could. He needed him to calm down and explain what happened, right? Apollo reached around his back and began to pull him up to match his position.

"It's okay, you're safe. . .as far as I know." Apollo said, lowering his tone and hoping he was more gentle with it. He placed the pillow he had been previously displaying love for behind Klavier and then lied him against that.

Still, it wasn't really calming him down much. Unlimited tears continued to pour down, and Klavier was unable to properly describe anything, all he could manage were gasps as he tried to get better control of himself.

As awkward as it felt, he recalled the thing Phoenix taught him that morning. Apollo began to move a little closer and wrap his arms around his back, lightly squeezing and trying to make him realize he was right there for him, he was still safe and sound.

As long as there were no more bookshelves to deal with, he added with a little dark undertones in the back of his mind.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

". . .So you wanted to explore my house at night because you couldn't sleep?"  
Klavier nodded, still massaging his temples from the massive pain building inside. All of that hysterical reaction, it really made him suffer. Apparently, he needed to find a way to control himself.

Apollo still lightly pressed at his back, nudging him out of the bedroom. He tried to not look as groggy and baffled as he felt in that moment.

But belatedly, Klavier managed to remove his fingers from his temples and then gesture at the darkness they were approaching. "That scared me, I couldn't see anything at all. And-and then so many noises began to pipe up from nowhere. I-I-I didn't know what t-to do." He began sobbing the longer he spoke, Apollo cringed and whirled around to gaze at him. But when he looked at him, he could see that Klavier was refusing to meet his eyes.

"(I'm positive that he was never scared of the dark before. Even last night when we were walking home-well, the streetlights provided sight more than anything.)" Apollo noted internally, gazing at him and trying to figure out how he was supposed to handle this. He even assumed his typical thinking stance, options going around in his head. "(Well, there are three options here. Stroll down there with him, tell him to shut up and go back to bed, or abandon him altogether and go get some sleep.)"

But in the end, it really wasn't any contest. Apollo finally began to walk forward, he paused a small distance ahead of him, his face seemed to be frozen in a vaguely annoyed expression as he held out his hand for him.

Why was he just standing there with his hand like that? Klavier forgot about his fear long enough to curious lean in and examine this rather baffling gesture, before it occurred to him that maybe he was pulling the same move of that Phoenix guy and wanted him to take it.

So Klavier said nothing, he just extended his own closer. Immediately, Apollo's clasped around his and it caused him to freeze up – he just didn't know how he was to react.

But he calmed down, letting this happen. When Apollo craned his neck and gave a smile that revealed a faint implication of understanding. . .could he have been silently hinting that he was going to take note of his previous screamed offer and help him out?

Whatever the case, he enjoyed the contact. It was beyond his understanding how merely clasping his hand was like instant calming, but he felt he'd have to think about this later.

Right now, there was some places to investigate! And eagerly, Klavier began to drag Apollo with him down the stairs as if it were broad daylight. But he was certain that if their hands were to release, he'd be running and screaming now.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

In a small amount of time, the two made it down the stairs alive. Apollo approached the closest lamp and twisted the little knob to get some sort of light in here. Doing so, thoughts began to race about what could be happening. "(So there's a different personality now, that's not ENTIRELY awful. But now he's randomly plagued with troublesome fears at the same time?)" Under his breath, he growled slightly and used one foot to dig into his other roughly. "(Klavier wouldn't be suffering if you hadn't lost your right mind! Well, I know this. I don't ENJOY seeing him screaming his lungs out over a little darkness and running for 'safety' after attempting to walk through it.)"

"Are you thinking about something?"

Apollo didn't see that coming, he gasped and jumped a little off of the floor. But finally, he whirled around to get a glimpse of Klavier still standing there and using the proximity to investigate his face.

He couldn't let himself be caught going through negative thoughts, he needed to always give the impression that everything was fine despite true nature. So, Apollo put on another fake smile as the same hand clasping his began to tremble. "What could have given you that impression?"

Something strange happened, Klavier began to look knowing of all things. This may have been the first time he has seen that expression after the violent bookshelf encounter.

"Well, it's the way your eyebrows begin to connect as your thumb meets your forehead. I don't mean to sound like I've given it much attention, but you do this a lot." Klavier explained, nervously smiling as he released his hand and then began to back up. He backed up, because he was worried that Apollo guy would think he was strange for noticing.

Oh well, this was okay. Apollo silently released a breath, he had been worried that he picked up on the fact he had been having pessimistic thoughts again. So he could grin a little and then come close to rustle his hair. "I can't deny that, it looks like you're starting to figure me out."

"I don't know, Apollo. You're already very complicated." Klavier found himself unable to stop mentioning, now smiling fondly and relaxing so much from contact with his palm and skull.

Of course, Apollo was quick to let his hand retreat and he briefly looked aggravated as he took in the fact he had just been labeled as 'complicated'. But no, there was more to it than that – even someone suffering amnesia was aware that he was tough to work with.

"(Just smile. . .hurry and put it back on, you've got to do it before he looks again. Klavier isn't intentionally trying to see you get ticked off.)"

They turned to survey each other, Apollo putting on that smile on in a split second.

"Anyway," Quickly, it seemed as though Klavier dropped the topic. He beamed again, turning to gaze upon the dim-lit room to figure out what he was going to investigate next. One hand extended out to randomly point at some area to decide. "Now that you're here, I can explore-!" His finger hovered over the lamp and he gazed upward at a print now on the ceiling.

Needless to say, the screech that followed after had no mercy on the ears.

"Klavier, stop scre-"

"WHAT IS THAT?!"

The moment was something of a blur, it had been very fast-paced. But what Apollo could make of it was this: Klavier happened to notice the shadow of his hand on the ceiling, it must have terrified him because he ran over and basically threw himself at him – they both fell to the floor.

Apollo found himself on his side, grunting and trying to lift himself up. It really wasn't easy with a hysterical Klavier desperately clasping his arms around his stomach area and refusing to let go as he began freaking out.

"(Temper control, you need temper control as unlimited as his tears.)"

"Klavier, it's okay." Apollo began saying through clenched teeth, not really the _**best **_way to keep his temper under control. He knew it too, but there wasn't any other way. He lifted himself up – dragging Klavier with him as he stopped sobbing long enough to gaze back at his face – and then gestured to the lamp with his index finger. "What you saw was your shadow, it's basically an outline that follows you around in certain light. Oh, and it's not going to harm you."

"My shadow?" He tested out this new word on his tongue carefully, childish curiosity beginning to kick in. He totally forgot about the fact he had previously been horrified of it, Klavier hurriedly released Apollo and then leaped to his feet.

Apollo knew he was so going to have bruises on his stomach in a few days. He cringed, lifting up his thick nightshirt and surveying the damage. But this was okay, he needed to suffer too. A little pain would never harm anyone that much, he totally deserved this.

Over at the table that the lamp was on, Klavier found himself extremely fascinated by this new discovery. He knew that deciding to investigate the sights at night was a good idea! His expression altered from curiosity to amusement very rapidly as he let his hand hover over the bulb within the shade and cast a shadow on the ceiling.

This was kind of entertaining, he couldn't help being utterly fascinated by how this worked. That vague description of it was enough to make him convinced that this 'shadow' thing wouldn't harm him in the future, it was actually fun to see this happen. Although he tried to rack his clouded brain and figure out why, he found himself with zero theories. But a part of him wanted to think there was a complicated explanation for this.

Soon, he gazed down at Apollo – whom was now desperately clawing the couch trying to pull himself to his feet, but pay no attention to the struggle – and then clasped his hands as a pleading look flashed over his face. "Apollo, can I check out this 'shadow' thing a little longer?"

Who knew that the discovery of one's shadow could bring so much peace? Apollo didn't know, and he really wasn't focusing on this at the moment. He was finally on his feet – never really knowing that Klavier was rather good at tackling – and gave him a briefly bored look.

Still, the look didn't faze him at all. Klavier just approached him, still looking pleading as he lowered a little and gazed dramatically into his eyes. You'd think that he was trying to save himself from an unreasonable death.

Eventually, the look must have won. Apollo felt his hesitation wearing away, he gave up and turned his back on him. "Okay, you can examine your own shadow for a few more minutes." He began to briskly take his leave, about to travel up the steps again as he continued rambling. "But after that, I suggest coming upstairs and getting some sleep."

"Wait!" That was unexpected. Apollo froze entirely, not really because of the exclamation, it was more like because of Klavier bolting over and resting over his shoulders to weigh him down. "Are you going to leave me down here alone?"

Ooh, he must have done the wrong thing again. From head to toe, there was shock. Apollo dared himself to breathe, he didn't know if this was going to lead to tears or child-like fascination. In short time, he was on the path to making attempts to decipher what before it ever arose.

Behind him, on his shoulders to be exact, Klavier's expression altered drastically from confusion to full scale depression as his head found a nice prop via his tense shoulder. "There's something I have to tell you. Well, more than one thing. . .but that Phoenix guy made me decide to admit it one at a time."

"(OH THANK GOD.)" In seconds, he felt like he had hope again. Klavier didn't see it, but Apollo found the nerve to grin excitedly. "(Why am I so tense now? This is great, he's going to admit something! I have to stay positive now: maybe he remembered something! Keep it cool though, can't let him feel like he's under the spotlight.)"

Yes, he could do this. He could keep it cool and not pressure him for details before he was prepared. Putting back on his passive face, Apollo maneuvered them both off of the last step and then managed to peel him off his shoulders. When this was finished, he did allow his eyebrows to raise; signaling interest in whatever he has to 'admit'.

Who gives a care about getting some sleep? This was a thousand times more important than that!

The signal was not unrecognized, Klavier began to try to go on. At first, he was just hesitating. It sounded like he was just breathing audibly to fill the silence. But then he began to lower his head, hands connecting as fingers pressed nervously. "Um, I can't stop thinking that it's best if I admit this. . .admit that I don't like being left alone."

Apollo's expression could only be summed up as silently asking 'really, that's it?' with a deadpan tone. At first, he found himself very disappointed – he originally was anticipating the awareness of something from either the past or about himself. He was about to call him out on this, but thankfully he was stopped when he overheard some sniffles again.

"When that Phoenix guy said you left, I didn't know what I was supposed to do next. I was really worried that I'd have to investigate and figure out things alone, until he mentioned you told him to stay." Embarrassed, he continued to dodge the gaze that was trying to meet up. And Klavier felt it was difficult to talk, what with the way his breathing was getting out of control and he swore his voice was getting all screwed up. "You see, I feel more comfortable when you can provide an explanation – they're really informative. I think, um, I think I'm trying to say that. . .I don't want you to not understand this issue."

Oh God, he was very affected by admitting this. Apollo was quick to react, he didn't know why but it seemed to be like a habit trying to form, he reached for his cheeks and positioned his head level for them to be eye to eye at long last.

If he was quizzed on why this was happening, Klavier knew he'd fail. Right now, he didn't want to feel two emotions at once over such a small topic, but he was. All that he knew was that it was too much work to keep his eyes at Apollo's, and attempted to dodge them. He should have known that Apollo wouldn't let that happen – keeping his hands right there on his cheeks.

And randomly, Apollo give him more pleasant surprise as one of those non-faking smiles flashed on his lips. "Why do you have to be so dramatic over telling me this? Honestly, that's not a big deal. I can't claim to _**know **_what it feels like, but that doesn't mean _**understanding**_ is a struggle."

Once again, his words were so calming for him. He just wished he didn't have to feel the need to cry harder, much like he was doing right now as he reached for the hands on his sizzling cheeks and pulled them off. "I-I-I don't wa-want to be a hindrance to you." And that was the only part of his reply that was coherent, everything else was hysteria.

A hindrance? Apollo really didn't know what to say to combat that, he was well aware that his silence and wavering eye contact could send the wrong message. But he really couldn't help it, racking his brain to come up with anything; it was impossible.

"I must be a hindrance after all, it's not like you have any reassurance." Klavier concluded aloud, calming down just enough to say this without sounding totally incoherent. But then what he just theorized began to settle in, and he was close to believing it. One last time, he looked a very confused and stressed Apollo over. "I don't want to believe you think of me as a deadweight, but it's okay if you do!"

With that, he ran off. Klavier seriously forgot about the original topic just to confess dislike of being alone, only to run away in a random direction to be alone.

Apollo could see where he bolted off to. He turned around just in time to see the coat closet's door slam shut. Because it was just human nature to hide away in whatever kind of closet one can find.

To say that he was overwhelmed by the rapid changes in mood, that wasn't even an accurate description. Apollo gazed at the clock on the wall, counting down the seconds he stood there and made attempts to figure out what just happened.

He knew a little of the situation: something must have been said when Phoenix had been here – but that's no surprise considering he believes they had been fantasizing about French kissing with the other – and it was something that drove Klavier to want to be honest.

Apollo knew he was never lying about anything, he totally would have picked up on that. But this kind of lying wasn't through spoken words to another, he theorized that he must have been going on his head. He was trying to lie to himself; being convinced that he could wait a long time before admitting that this new-found personality led him to find being alone really terrible.

Was he always like this before the incident? Oh, Apollo didn't really know. The truth about that is, he never really _**thought about it **_that deeply. Well, there was no denying that Klavier was very satisfied when receiving attention of any kind. He'd almost believe he was an attention-aholic sometimes. But that was as far as that went, he never assumed it to be an important topic.

Right now, he could either go back to bed and pretend that everything was okay, or maybe he could give in to curiosity and approach him about why he seemed to randomly be concerned of being a 'hindrance' and other negative description.

The clock on the wall read eleven thirty-one. Yes, Apollo was seriously going to have a sensitive moment with someone in a closet at eleven thirty-one in the evening. _**Living the dream**_. . .

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Why he did he feel so stupid roughly ninety-eight percent of the time he opened his mouth? Oh God, he didn't mean to get so emotional. He was aware that he must have been taking it too far, but he couldn't stop wanting to curl up somewhere and cry over it.

How could he continue to cry, anyway? His head was pounding and his eyes were burning intensely, he really shouldn't be able to shed anymore of those telltale tears.

For now, Klavier tried to be silent as he did this. It's not like he cared about the volume, he just didn't want that Apollo guy to overhear and feel the need to come in and try to be peacemaker again. Although this may complicate things, he did want to be in his presence anyway. He hated being all alone in this dark closet, it only made him want to cry harder.

It was so dark and creepy, and he was all alone within it. He shivered all over, reeling himself to the farthest corner so he couldn't be found. Right now, the only thing he desired was to have that Apollo guy do the thing where he allowed him to rest close by as he tenderly squeezed at his back. But he was too embarrassed, and full of sorrow, he was certain that frustration with himself was trying to kick in and should not be left out of this.

Complicated emotions for the complicated scenario. Ever since he woke up to this strange universe, Apollo was right there providing explanations for things that seemed so easy to believe. Taking everything as if word of God, never questioning his point of view. Klavier was okay with this, he really hadn't anything else to put trust into. Not only that, um, there was this vibe that he received.

Like a special sense, one that only arose when Apollo was looking at him and logically explaining the workings of this bizarre world. The sense that he was happy to have him around. Um, he really couldn't decipher this well without feeling his head begin to hurt, but he was certain that it was something he shouldn't dismiss.

That Apollo guy didn't even pay attention to the fact he would do a dangerous action, he'd do it if he said the word. Maybe he shouldn't however, because how could he not consider the brief thought of him not being truthful? Klavier couldn't tell right from wrong, but he liked to ignore there was something going over his head.

But he didn't want to be the deadweight in his life. Now that he discovered he had been present when this 'accident' occurred, and he was pretty much being led to believe he'd never willingly use violence on him, he didn't want to trouble. He was thankful, _**very **_thankful that someone was there and willing to help him out. Even if the details were too over his head.

Hmm, maybe he has finally cried himself out? Klavier lifted himself from the slumped position against the wall, catching his breath and wiping away the last ones trailing down his cheeks. He waited for several seconds, he couldn't feel any more trying to rise to the surface and spill over. But his eyes hurt so freaking much, he almost wished they would blow up and give him the relief of no more pain.

He wondered if that Apollo guy was looking for him, if he cared to know why he acted so stupid before running as if attempting to escape the end of the world.

Even further, heat flared from the cheek area all of the way to the tips of his ears. He fell down on his stomach and sobbed a little into his arms. It occurred to him; that Apollo guy did smile genuinely sometimes, what if he was just doing that because he was amused when he acted like such an uninformed idiot?

In the time before he awoke to this world, would whatever he presented to people on the outside matter like this? Should he not be too affected by the way he didn't want to look extremely stupid?

Well, he hadn't any time to figure it out. His ears picked up a sound; _**Creeeeak**_.

The only person that could be, well, that answer should be obvious. It was that Apollo guy, more than likely entering to express confusion as to what he was saying when he suddenly dropped the previous topic in favor of trying out how to be honest about something on the mind.

That Phoenix guy, his words began to sound in his head. When he was rambling in the most informative manner about what Apollo was like beneath a passive expression put on display. He recalled how he wouldn't admit straightaway to having a fondness for him, so he would try to imply it as silently as he could without having to take a major risk and ask point blank.

He lifted his face from his arms, immediately being blinded by a light of sorts. Klavier briefly shouted, covering his eyes as it hurriedly began to adjust to a better position. After a few moments, he felt like he had stopped seeing random little colors float about the scene, Klavier removed his hand and then he lifted himself up to his hands and knees to survey the strange phenomenon. . .of a random light shining on the wall close to him.

It was so strange, so attention-grabbing. Klavier couldn't help it, the child-like curiosity began to kick in as he leaned closely and examined this fascinating little display. But then, the unexpected happened.

An outline of a hand began to inch into the scene, reflecting in the spot of light.

Klavier's breath was quickening, stunned at seeing this out of seemingly nowhere. He tried to keep calm however, not let this escape with the better. He leaned in again, all fingers except the index curved inward – the finger that remained outward began to do that twitching 'come here' kind of gesture.

"Apollo?" Klavier rose to his feet and shoved away the small amount of coats hanging up. He walked out more into the open section of the closet, and he could make out Apollo standing there holding a flashlight – of course, he hadn't a clue what it was called. "Apollo, why are you-"

"You were in here for a long time, you know. I waited for some time, knowing that you'd have to come out eventually." Apollo chimed in, his face couldn't be seen very well. However, his tone made it clear he was trying not to sound a little caring. He turned this flashlight around, shining it over himself and revealing that he was dragging a large blanket and holding a mug by one arm. "It's officially the next day, I guess it's kind of unfitting to ask if you want to go back to bed. . ."

Yes, the clock showed that it was midnight when Apollo gazed upon it before walking in. It was officially December twenty-first and _**this **_much closer to Christmas. Of course he was getting really tired from being up pretty much all night, but Apollo tried not to stagger as he joined him in the closet and positioned the flashlight to shine a little over his face.

Wordlessly, Apollo gave him a fond look and then walked over to the wall. He helped himself to a spot on the floor, setting the mug and flashlight on a nearby box. He began to spread out the thick blanket over himself.

Klavier watched him the whole time, he didn't know what he was trying to do. If he looked into this deep enough, he could only admit that he seemed to be attempting to display no hostility, like he was making some kind compassionate gesture more than anything.

All of the things he previously said began entering his partially-blacked-out mind too, and Klavier felt the shame. Oh yes, there it was rising from somewhere deep down and refusing to leave. He sighed, lowering himself down to Apollo's level. "Apollo about that thing I confessed. . .um. . ."

He was just tripping and then taking an ungraceful face plant over his own words. Klavier couldn't properly bring that up, he felt his face radiate heat as if the living room lamp. And his hands, oh dear God, they trembled as if uncontrollable.

Luckily, Apollo was prepared to change the uncomfortable topic. Rather randomly, he grasped the mug and then held it before his eyes. "You don't have to explain anything, just drink some of this." And that, he felt, was all that needed to be said. He swore he looked determined, awaiting Klavier to accept this offered beverage.

For the longest time, Klavier stared at this mug as if it could be an amazing landmark on the very exciting tour. He began to mimic Apollo's comfortable position, slipping underneath the blanket too. And once comfortable, he leaned closer and inhaled the scent of this steaming beverage.

It smelled inviting, but he couldn't figure out what it was supposed to be. Shocker, right?

Apollo cracked the faintest hint of, hmm, could that have been a beam in the making? He still offered the beverage, informing him, "Don't worry, I wouldn't put anything harmful inside. It's only three dollars and thirty cents hot chocolate."

The light from the strange device positioned on a book was helping to provide a better look at this offering of Apollo's. When Klavier gazed inside, he noticed it was a steaming brown liquid with very small white things floating on the surface. He was well aware that it looked good anyway, and his throat was so screwed up from sobbing so much earlier.

"Do like you were originally taught: either one or two steady hands on the container, relax and sip with your lips as soon as it touches them." The tip may or may not have been necessary, Apollo didn't want to risk the beverage winding up on the floor rather than his mouth.

Thankfully, Klavier managed to correctly take in this beverage. Although it wasn't done in the neatest manner, this was an improvement that shouldn't be brushed off. He took a few moments, slowly building up speed on drinking the hot chocolate – finally doing so very briskly as if he hadn't drank anything in days.

The entire time, Apollo knew he must have looked like the idiot. Here he was beaming for what looked to be no reason at a guy sloppily drinking from a mug. If asked about it, he couldn't say he knew why. But what he did know was that he just wanted him to calm down and be put into a good mood again, it was extremely stressful and made him guilty when he freaked out.

But if he would just smile and his eyes could lighten up with lack of worldliness, it would make him feel so annoyingly sappy about it. He really disliked having to admit to feeling like that over a simple event, rather than something full scale emotion-triggering.

Well, it must have been the season getting to him again.

After some time, Klavier still hadn't said anything. He was too busy consuming the beverage to think of that, so Apolo decided he would be the one to do some talking. He reached for the nearby flashlight and then positioned it between his feet – for what looked to be bizarre at first.

Klavier silently watched, briefly lowering the mug to survey whatever it was he was doing.

Now that the light had shifted, and Apollo was certain the fond little expression trying to break at the barriers and appear, this wouldn't be noticed. "Do you understand why I'm in here right now?"

Ooh, random question. Klavier's mind was starting to short-circuit, he didn't know if this was one of those ugly 'good' or 'bad' answer moments. So he just remained quiet, now obnoxiously slurping the beverage as third option.

"I could have gone back to bed and left you here to collect yourself, or I could have played my part as as your caretaker and followed after." Apollo began to gaze at him from the corners of his eyes, smile stretching out farther as he noticed him briefly spit out the beverage a little as confusion must have settled in. "Can I confess something too?"

Confessing trivial secrets at twelve AM – no regrets.

He was allowed silence to continue. So Apollo did just that, finding some nerve to be able to speak confidently to assure him. "You're not hindering me from anything, I really don't mind letting you stay here and learn things through my vague description."

Out of the blue, his hand began to hover above the light from the strange device between his feet. Klavier watched his hand press together with fingers curved somewhat, he gazed up at the ceiling and noticed the print resemble that of a circle. No, maybe it was supposed to be a heart. Well, it really did resemble a circle more.

"See, think of this heart as the way I am when you're safe and sound." Apollo seemed to babble nonsensically, trying to explain something without having to embarrassingly stumble over more precise description. His eyes left Klavier upon noticing that he was paying attention, then he returned to gazing down at his own hands as they altered shape. "That heart shape was in place well, but now I want to show you what it's like when you're either in distress or are messed up emotionally." Both halves separated, and then his fingers went twitched very erratically before both halves entirely fled out of the light.

Klavier either understood what he was trying to imply without words, or he just enjoyed such a sight from two simple things. It was more than likely both. His eyes were wide with dedicated focus at all of this too, it helped spell things out.

"In shorter terms, I'm trying to tell you. . ." Apollo hesitated briefly. Internally sighing with depression at himself, he had been doing so well up until this point. For now, he slipped one hand under the blanket and then sent a fist into his stomach. Yes, it hurt like hell. Now he could drag out the words. "Y-you don't bother me at all! And don't misunderstand me, I'm not angry when I say this!" He kind of felt the need to point that out, because Klavier looked over at him with shock at the rise in tone. "There's no way you could know this soon, but it's not easy for me to say this kind of thing. So believe me when I say this: I'm getting more fond of the idea of you staying around."

It was only for a moment, but Klavier felt like he was close to tears again. He tried to blink whatever remained away, setting the now-empty mug over on another box and then shifting closer. "You're saying so many big words, I'm getting really confused." Apollo seemed shocked by this, he craned his neck and gazed at him as if preparing for the worst. But there was no worst, Klavier randomly closed the distance by reaching around his torso and embracing him from the side. "Of course I believe you! Sometimes, it's just not easy to read into what you say or do because you're too complicated!"

"(Don't be offended, he's not trying to make you mad. Keep it together.)"

Those negative thoughts didn't last long however, it was more than likely because of the fact that several seconds had passed. Several seconds, they were spent trapped within a very warm embrace coming from the other party. Apollo hadn't returned it, his head was still spinning with trying to register the fact he jumped from sheer confusion to pure joy. _**What**_.

"We-we're touching faces right now." Well, it certainly was pointing out the obvious. If his expression could be seen that clearly – it was obvious that Apollo was anything but ticked off.

Klavier's eyes opened and they awkwardly shifted around as the wide smile instantly fell. "You don't like it when I get close? If you don't, I-I'm sorry. . .I can stop-"

"No, I'm fine with it!" Ooh, random and desperate outburst more than likely wasn't helping with the illusion of him actually having composure. Apollo laughed nervously, hoping to bring a little lightheartedness back into the scene. "It's okay if you get close, it's not like you'll spread some kind of deadly disease or anything." Come to think of it, he was enjoying the contact more than even he could believe. And even if we were carrying some kind of horrid disease, maybe he'd touch faces anyway.

Oh dear Lord, it must have been the season again. . .

Soon, Apollo knew he was getting far too lost in his own enjoyment. He felt there needed to be a healthy limit to this 'contact' stuff, especially considering the victim of wrongdoings was embracing the one who caused his misfortune. That was just screwed up. So he reached for his shoulders and held him at an arm's length apart.

There was silence, but it wasn't intensely unbearable. Apollo's feet shifted, positioning the light to shine just above their heads. Within this light, he could make out a more familiar expression take residence on his face – fondness. And that was probably the best manner he could have looked, it was nice getting to see it again.

Apollo didn't need a mirror to know that he looked like such a freaking idiot with his own smile. He'd have to remember to really scold himself about displaying that at a later date, hopefully the fastest date possible.

At least Klavier wasn't in the state to call him out on it, he didn't seem to find it very noteworthy that he was smiling as if staring at a physical miracle. But his fond expression began to be replaced with a blank look as he swayed to both sides weakly, eyelids attempting to close before hurriedly snapping back open.

"Klavier?" Well, he didn't receive a verbal reply. Apollo found himself becoming tense when he lowered himself against his chest and nestled there. "Uh, Klavier? Is my chest comfortable or something?" His dry throat could only manage a very strained chuckle or two at the action. But on the inside, Apollo was bracing himself for the worst.

Luckily, there was no incoming 'worst'. Rather loudly, Klavier lifted his face from the rib cage area, doing so long enough to yawn and then knead another spot with his face.

He began to catch on now. One eyebrow with interest, watching him rather quickly begin to drift off just like that. Apollo sighed with defeat and then began to reach for the blanket and pull it over them more. "Tired now? But I thought you wanted to explore the mysteries of my house." He didn't receive a verbal response, all he heard were soft breathing sounds to fill in the gap. A tender smile began to take residence on his face, and he adjusted his position to be slightly less uncomfortable. "You seem comfortable, I guess I'll be spending the night in the closet. Hooray."

He really should have been annoyed over the fact that he was unable to curl up in bed and dream about. . . .wait, does one really have any business to know what he dreamed about? Anyway, he could honestly say that he didn't care.

It was hard for him to be able to express, but looking down at Klavier as he drifted away into sleep and cuddled him around the torso. . .dear Lord, that was _**freaking cute**_.

Now, now, let us not start going over the deep end. He _**wasn't **_starting to be swayed by cuteness, he was strong enough to be able to combat typical cheap tactics that people often used.

But this wasn't a cheap and over-used tactic. Apollo knew he was honestly stripped of all worldliness and unable to determine the difference between black and white, and his display of cuteness was not on purpose.

With frustration, air rushed in and out of his nostrils. His mind became like that of a Broadway stage, cheesy little tunes playing as he was suddenly on the stage surrounded by over the top singers who sang and jumped on the bandwagon about him returning whatever emotions Klavier had been diving into before this accident.

Yes, yes he did have an overactive imagination when frustration won the best of him.

Then it melted, as amusement filled him instead. Apollo silently laughed, leaning over and flicking off the flashlight. He so wasn't becoming weak for cuteness, yeah he was totally still strong against it. He had no reason to worry about Klavier's cuteness making his heart melt into a puddle on the floor at immediate sight – or something else really drastic like that.

He set the flashlight elsewhere, wrapped a willing arm around Klavier's torso too and then began to prop his head against a box behind them. He couldn't fight back the drowsiness that was returning full force and running away with the rest of him.

All of his suspicious thoughts of Klavier? He'd totally blame in on the sentimental mood that the Christmas season lured him into, he'd do when he woke up in a few hours.

But for now. . .Klavier's back was rather warm when his hand rested there. And his breathing against his chest, so rhythmic. This was so bizarrely peaceful, his eyes began to flutter as sleep began to be a very much desired state to fall into.

If only he could continue to have peace like this. But somehow, Apollo still had the feeling he was going to receive more totally necessary stress – and it was going to happen very soon.

Well, bring it on. Let's see what you've in store, world.

T . B . C .

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

-Epic head nod- This is more like it, yes? A more shorter chapter with little to no extreme action, I feel it was something that was necessary after that massive previous one. -Sighs as she remembers writing it then glances at her healed fingers-

Although this chapter was carried afloat by interaction more than events, don't be mislead, this was totally necessary! It foreshadowed a future moment. I don't like giving spoilers, but you readers will still be locked out of the loop if I just mention that it has something to do with Apollo and Klavier being able to confess issues that are bringing them down. -Zips her lips briefly while your roll your eyes at this lame rhyme-

I'm so sorry for the delay on publishing this! I've had to deal with my older sister and her (totally avoidable) drama with some "friend" of hers, getting into long e-mail conversations with my best friend and listening to his own problems, playing through video games I haven't touched in a while, AND finally my stupid internet connection started getting screwed up! -Wipes the perspiration from her brow- But I'm certain. . .no one is listening to me ramble like there's no off button.

My music player loves to play songs when it's unfitting. . .I mean. . .-holds up music player and looks baffled- during the scene when Klavier embraces Apollo, Affair Of The Heart by Rick Springfield began playing – which means I was writing a chaste moment while there were lyrics about biting skin, being played by a hand, and the relationship being deeper than physical in the background. O _ O

Even more awkward than that, of course the thing was on shuffle. And I had been listening to soft, sweet song before. And I was so into writing Apollo babble nonsensically about how he felt, that I didn't even realize the next song that was playing was Wild Is The Wind by Bon Jovi. love the song, but honestly, I question the timing of my music player often. ^ / / / ^

Well anyway, if you've survived to the end of this note, I do hope you've enjoyed the chapter! There is more to come, so please read and review in the meantime! -Runs off to type the next chapter-


	6. The Outside World Part One

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Turnabout Reset

Chapter Six – The Outside World Part One

(Written And Published By – MasterMindOfFiction

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

He didn't feel one-hundred percent rested, his body still felt heavy and useless when he groggily attempted to lift himself out of his warm surroundings of blankets and sheets.

It was more than likely due to the fact that he had to deal with so much bull the previous evening. Phoenix kept him on the phone, either lecturing him about the manner he wasn't helping Klavier adjust quick enough. . .or something about lack of exciting cases these days.

Well, December twenty-third was already upon them. Apollo began to come to, eyes combating the desire to close and drift off into dream land. They remained wide and alert as the typical noise of traffic and neighbors yelling about their personal issues, and he soon realized that it was morning.

Briefly, he sat up and lifted the blankets – checking to ensure Klavier hadn't been exploring under there during the night only to curl up and fall asleep at his feet as if a dog. Again.

This time, there was nothing there. Silently, he released a sigh and then craned his neck to survey the impromptu bed on the floor. Thankfully, he could make out a suspicious shape underneath them. As much warmth as he gave him, Apollo just felt a little too old-fashioned and thought it would give him wrong thoughts of the world if this was presented as okay to do. Because one does not simply sneak into your bed during the night and snuggle and drool over your feet, okay?

For the moment, he gazed over at the alarm clock, and thankfully it was still morning. Ever since he was given a housemate, he felt too thoughtful to allow the clock to make unbearable racket in the morning. It really sucked due to the fact he often awoke later than accustomed, but it was better than having Klavier scream and hug the life out if him while being distressed by the noise.

Oh well, that didn't matter now. The point was that this month was passing by at a pace he could somewhat live with, and he could only cling to faith that Klavier really could spontaneously recover when one week has officially passed.

Faith, don't let us down.

"Come on, Klavier! It's time to wake up!" Apollo called out, finally kicking the blankets and sheets back and climbing out bed. He gazed over at the large lump wrapped up entirely. He sighed deeply, before briskly approaching with random newly-grasped morning energy. "Don't make me resort to drastic measures this time. We can be adults, or children who do that thing with pouring cold water on the sleeper's head."

A drawn out, pathetic groan was the audible response. Visibly, the body underneath the layers of blankets shifted before apparently rolling over to the other side.

Three, two, one, cue the sly little smile. It decided it would take temporary residence on Apollo's features, because even with guilt holding him hostage, it felt empowering to drag someone out of bed and get to look back and say he accomplished an intense task.

"Well, I gave you a warning. You're asking for drastic measures this time."

_**. Flashback Moment .**_

"**Apollo, my stomach is growling again." Klavier reported for what seemed to be the tenth time now. He began to moan as if in agony, draping himself over the back of the couch before sliding down on to his face.**

**Apollo heard the slight thump that left behind. He set down the book he had been looking over and then rotated around to gaze at the backside of the couch.**

**He could see Klavier lying on the floor on his back, expression full of sorrow as he stared aimlessly at the ceiling. You'd think that he just received terrible news and was responding, but no, this was over mere hunger.**

**Rolling his eyes, Apollo began to lift himself from the couch and then hurriedly circle it to approach his 'suffering' form. "Didn't you receive explanation for this? If you're hungry, you don't have to wait for me to feed you. When you finally go back to your own home, you'll need to know what to do."**

"**Ohhh, I can't remember! And it's too painful, I can't lift myself up," Klavier paused briefly in the middle of holding his stomach in agony, before letting his eyes shift upward to gaze at Apollo's face as his own expression began to melt into curiosity. "So can you help me?"**

"**Okay, that part I can help you with." Apollo lowered himself to his knees and the began to provide assistance by getting a grip on his shoulders and raising him from the floor. They were making decent progress, but Klavier still complained about the pain under his breath. "I swear, I may have to give you a schedule of when to eat – it seems like I can narrow down WHEN you'll get hungry."**

**Finally, and more than a little easily, they were both at full height. Apollo gave him a smile, letting his arms retreat from his shoulders. "It's okay if you snack on something, it's probably going to be an hour before the food is delivered anyway."**

"**Apollo. . .it's taking so long." Klavier suddenly gasped as if overcome with the most intense of all horror, gazing into the distance. Apollo approached his side and he too gazed there, trying to figure out what was so important. "What if we never get the food you ordered? Will we do that thing Phoenix said and 'lose our lives'?"**

"**N-no, you're exaggerating it a little." Apollo tried to sooth, turning and reaching up to hold his shoulders securely. But his tone was frantic, it wasn't helping his reassurance. "I may not have the most money in the world, but it can't stop me from having a refrigerator that has the basic-"**

**Very randomly, he was cut off by the sound of laughter. The kind of laughter that he usually heard come out of him when he threw away his caution and lured him into a good mood via tickling. Apollo didn't get the picture right now. . .it didn't make any sense as to why he would spontaneously laugh like this.**

**But then his gaze shifted to an angle, he could see the hands on his shoulders that were resting firmly. One could assume that the fact his fingers were underneath his jacket and digging in somewhat could have been the trigger for laughter.**

**Oh, maybe he was starting to get it now. . .could the shoulders be another one of those sensitive areas?**

**Well, that was proven by the fact that Klavier set aside his hunger to allow him to provide the tickling on that area as a distraction. The next few minutes until the food arrived was filled with laughter and Apollo's playful warnings of 'taking it to round two'.**

_**. Flashback Fade Out .**_

And it looked like it was time to go to 'round two' again. If it meant getting him join him in the world as he was intended, Apollo's reserved-for-this-kind-of-moment smile took residence and he readied his rapidly-moving fingers.

He felt like he was trying to drift off into at least a light slumber again. Klavier was thankful for that, he wasn't much of an expert on what his body was trying to tell him. . .but the fact he felt heavier and had no energy, this must have implied that he should sleep in today.

Even further, his face buried into the pillows and he began to feel less intensely tired and more. . .more relaxed. Yes, maybe this was more sleep incoming. And he should just close his eyes again and allow-

"You leave me no choice~"

The next several seconds were a rush, not really something that could be noted with ease. Klavier immediately groaned, feeling the icy temperature attack exposed skin as the blankets were yanked off of him entirely. He was desperate, embracing said pillow as if it were a life line.

Apollo was like some kind of unpredicted attack, without the violence of course. Still grinning like he was so gaining the upper hand from the world, and he lowered himself down basically atop him fingers were going all over his shoulders tickling them.

The fingers were madly traveling all over his shoulders, even going as far as to slip underneath his t-shirt and brush across the skin. This really wasn't fair, Klavier noticed that he couldn't even fight back because his body was quite the weight over his own and he couldn't roll away to the other side! Well this, this really. . .he was kind of doomed, right?

Rather rudely awakened, his eyes flew open and enlarged as the rather bizarre sensations went down to his arms. On his spine, he swore he felt a chill and it wasn't from the cool temperature of the residence. Klavier did make an attempt to escape this, wriggling underneath him hoping that he could get out and maybe even turn the tables. But he couldn't, he was trapped.

Even if it was somewhat awkward a few days ago, Apollo felt he could become accustomed to doing this. The way he could actually pin him down to do this, that was actually an impressive feat. At first, the thought would seem really out of line to his mind.

Several seconds began to pass by, Klavier snapping right out of his sleepy trance. He did finally roll away somewhat, but didn't bother to make Apollo stop pinning him down and lessening up on the tickling action. He even began laughing again, and Apollo's negative thoughts were being temporarily kicked out without a second thought due to it.

The interesting thing was, this wasn't the first time that Apollo had to wake him up in such a manner. Since discovering that one of the most sensitive areas was the shoulders, he assumed he'd so exploit that if it meant giving him morning energy.

Because, he noted with a surprisingly pleasant feeling about it, he was going to need energy if he was going to participate in what he had planned today.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

With more of his spontaneous energy on high level again, Klavier sauntered into the kitchen prepared to tackle this day. He thought he figured it out last night: today, he was going to explore as much as he could! No matter how much effort he put into it, he felt like he wasn't able to reach into this 'memory' thing and figure out what was happening.

His mind was still blacked out, but he no longer felt random throbbing from his forehead and the risen part on the back of his head felt like it was healing. At least, he he didn't feel it as much when he brushed his palm over it.

Briefly, he stopped in the doorway and gazed at that Apollo guy behind him. He was mumbling under his breath and somewhat obsessively cleaning his hands after that last bathroom break thing. Looking at that Apollo guy, he wondered if he realized he was getting tired of staying in his house all day.

He didn't mind staying there, he felt secure inside of it. But there was a part of him dying to see the outside word – it looked so fascinating when he gazed out of those window things. Occasionally, he would ask what was the name of the strange machinery people were traveling in, and then wonder what was the species of those creatures that walked through the snow getting into trash cans.

If he could get outside, then maybe he would encounter something that gave him a familiar sort of feeling. He was yet another person, right? Did he not have the free will to go outside and join the others? Klavier did attempt to leave once, but he was immediately stopped by that Apollo guy freaking out and suggesting that he not 'do that just yet' until he was 'prepared'.

Whatever that implied. It's not like he knew.

For now, he decided to let go of the thought. Obviously, he would have to be patient. In time, maybe he could browse his phone again to see if he could remember even the slightest thing from those saved texts – that vibe telling him he was supposed to know was rather strong.

But his thoughts were cut short, by Apollo interrupting him with briskly passing and beginning to babble. "I still have that leftover ham from last night, do you want some of it with cereal?" He stopped in the center of the room, craning his neck to view Klavier.

Had he really been that into his thoughts? Hurriedly, Klavier pulled himself out and then nodded as to signal his answer. "Yes, that sounds really good."

Apollo began to approach the wastebasket to toss the wipe he had using to clean his hands. A drifting smile began to appear on his lips, he was thankful that Klavier couldn't see this randomly happen. "I think anything would be 'good' for you right now. Before your stomach starts growling again, I think I'll-"

"Oh, can I help this time?!"

Apollo yelped briefly, turning to see that Klavier was randomly leaning over his shoulder looking at him with the widest, as-clean-as-an-angel eyes look going on again.

The next few seconds passed awkwardly, Apollo pressing a palm against his rapidly-thumping heart from the shock. And Klavier began to revert to looking desperate, eyes still wide to match the twitching corners of his flat lips and his hands dug into Apollo's upper arms.

Never had he encountered someone so enthusiastic about helping warm up some leftover ham and pour shaped grain into a bowl.

. . .Actually he did. But the enthusiasm that he displayed wasn't over food. So he really couldn't claim to have never met someone like that.

Apollo finally sighed heavily, sudden morning energy draining a little. Maybe it was his pessimistic thoughts taking over again, but he felt there was going to be a little stress. Craning his neck and gazing at that face however, he was certain that not even one with the iciest heart could reject that.

It was the equivalent to a box of crying kittens on one's doorstep in the pouring rain.

"Alright, alright," Apollo reached for his hands, trying to swallow a cry of pain when they finally released from his poor arms. Behind him, he didn't have to look to know that a certain adorable smile was on full display upon Klavier's face. "I guess you'll have to learn how to prepare food yourself eventually. If it means that much to you-"

"Oh, it does mean a lot!" Apollo's eyes bugged out and he briefly made some kind of choking-like, gasping-like, _**some kind **_of sound as he was pulled backward against Klavier's body and he encircled both arms around his stomach. "I figured it out last night after a lot of thinking, among other things of course, but I realized: if I prove to be adapting to this 'world' thingy nicely, I will NEVER have to believe I'm useless ever again~"

Immediately, he released Apollo. He seemed very blissfully unaware to his caretaker gasping out and then falling forward against the wall.

Klavier then proceeded to whirl around shakily, but a whirl all the same. A determined flashed over his face as he assumed an over the top stance and gazed into the distance. "If there's one thing you've taught me over the last few days, it's that learning new things isn't easy! I can't help thinking this will require all effort, but I'm going to adapt so good and overcome whatever happened to me!" The epic moment began to fade away accordingly, he sighed happily and then gazed over at Apollo straightening himself back up. "And nothing will go wrong if _**you're **_there to be complicated with describing whether I succeeded or not."

This was kind of, um, stunning. He wasn't quite sure how this guy he was looking at spill some epic words and look prepared to take on the world, was the exact same guy who previously contained no motivation to wake up and was very tired from apparent spending the night opening up his mind.

Apollo wasn't sure how he should react, he wanted to encourage him to continue to have that attitude – not lapse into a pessimistic like he was doing lately. And yet, he didn't want him to become too, er, idealised for the world that could crush it as if rapid tires over gum in the road.

So he decided to settle for a different option. Apollo rose a dismissive hand, saying, "You do realize that you're starting too big, right? Just help me prepare this small breakfast, then we'll talk about overcoming any issues."

"But I really don't want to be a _**hindrance**_!" Klavier randomly proclaimed, whirling around to face him. He caught him off guard as tears began leaking and sniffles ensued. "It's all in your expression; you don't see any hope for me. I-I'm never going to accomplish-" He was cut off by his own words just converting to sobs as the tears fell harder.

Apollo reeled away, startled once more and unsure of how to deal with this now. He honestly should have seen this coming, but right now he felt maybe this was a bad time for to announce his plans for the day. . .

Hurriedly, he crossed the floor over to the cabinets. Apollo yanked out some bowls with a flourish and then placed them into Klavier's hands. Don't worry about them, they were made of some kind of plastic-material and wouldn't scatter if dropped.

Klavier immediately attempted to stop being hysterical, noises managed to quiet and tear flow lessened as he began to revert to curiosity at the items in hand.

Before him, Apollo put on the sugary sweet smile void of any honesty and then gestured to the bowls. "Prove yourself by helping me. All you have to do is set those bowls on the table, and then pour cereal and milk inside."

"And-and then then I will accomplish something?"

"Yes, you'll never be a hindrance if you learn how to prepare meals for yourself."

He didn't give him any time to say something that would make his guilt shoot up to one-hundred percent again, Apollo closed the distance between them and reached up to wipe the tear remains away. "The cereal is in the second cabinet, the milk is inside of the refrigerator. Are you prepared for this?"

As if he never had burst into tears, the brightest beam appeared on Klavier's face and he nodded and held the items more securely. "I have no idea if I am, but nothing's going to stop me from attempting!"

"(I'm a terrible person, now the simplest task is like rock-climbing through a blizzard.)" Apollo briefly noted internally, looking gloomy and really destroying the previous peace.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

"Oooh, so stuff fits in here?" Klavier made some more awestruck sounds, shifting further into the fridge and surveying the milk carton he was grasping. "Apollo, how does this 'milk' fit into such a small space? It looks cramped in there."

"Well, liquid is designed to perfectly fit its container anyway. I'm not an expert or anything; although I'm sure it's about as cramped as an ocean."

Klavier soaked up the answer, nodding and then reaching for this container of liquid to pull it out. "Can I go inside to find out?"

"Um, that's, Klavier. . .that's not physically possible."

Oh well, once can dream at least. His suggestion may have been theoretically shot out of the sky, but Klavier laughed joyfully as he finally pulled out the milk and retreated from this appliance. "It's so weird; you have the answer to everything, yet you don't want to experiment with these rules of the world."

"Look, these 'rules' exist because that's just the way the world was made. Admittedly, sometimes I wonder why I can't sing without sounding like a dying animal, but that's the way the world is and I can't afford to 'experiment'!"

"Why are you yelling-"

"I'm NOT yelling, I was just getting somewhat annoyed by your implications. But once again, you've done nothing wrong."

Klavier wasn't sure if that was all of the truth, but he assumed he wasn't in any position to doubt that Apollo guy. So he dropped the topic, approaching the bowl of cereal on the table and preparing to pour milk over it. The entire time, his eyes kept shifting over to Apollo as he seemingly took his sweet time removing plastic wrap from a bowl of meat.

Oh, he felt the tension. He was not immune to such things, it was extremely high and getting under his skin. This was why Apollo seemed to be taking all of the time in the world to serve this meat, he kept gazing over his shoulder and stealing a look.

He was waiting, waiting for him to be finished with his random questions about unimportant things – like squeezing into a milk carton of all things –, so he could give him a little good news for their day. Alas, he wanted it to be delivered at a better time, so he would merely have to be patient.

That Apollo guy kept staring at him, he felt a little embarrassed by the random attention. Klavier did try to avoid this, taking his mind off of it by doing as instructed and unscrewing this little cap over the opening. His eyes did try to shift and meet the other pair, but he would only redirect them back to the bowl of cereal. Afterward, his hands would move a little unpredictably on their own and occasionally redirect the milk to the table instead. It was so suspenseful, heart racing a little more as bewilderment settled in.

Finally, he had resorted to just shutting his own eyes tightly in an attempt to calm down. But then he overheard Apollo complaining about something that he wasn't putting much focus on. Klavier cracked one eye open, finding that he was no longer really pouring milk into bowls – more like the table.

This probably, um, well it couldn't help their upcoming breakfast in any manner. At least he did manage to pour enough on both, before drowning the table in its daily dosage of calcium.

"Don't worry, I can handle this." Apollo suddenly piped up, briskly approaching armed with two attached paper towels. Suddenly, he was rather happy with himself for always keeping them in stock. Taking notice, Klavier shrank away hoping that he wouldn't be mad about this.

A few minutes later, things were finally a little more peaceful and less stressed out. It took a little tears and then wiping away the aforementioned whilst proceeding to do that hair-fondling-thing before Klavier was convinced that he hadn't done something drastic that would ruin a perfectly good table. It was beyond his understanding concerning why that Apollo guy looked horrified briefly before insisting they stop talking about tables in the first place.

At long last, they did manage to sit down and eat. For a few moments, there was no talking. Silence felt quite the theoretical gap, and it was sucking all peace out of the atmosphere like God knows what.

The only noises came from eating. You know, typical chewing and swallowing. Slight rustling of paper towels here and there. The occasional kick at the leg supporting the table. You get the picture.

It reached the point where Apollo was pretty much pausing after eating two slices of the ham and half of the cereal. He just sat there looking somewhat anxious, head propped by one hand.

Klavier was still trying to eat, he really didn't want to go through more pain or discomfort from roaring noises. He must have eaten at least four slices of that ham by the current point in time, spoon held very much wrong in hand as he eagerly settled this annoying 'hunger' need.

What he didn't realize was that Apollo's eyes continued to wander over to him, the sight making the anxiety melt to mere eagerness as the seconds ticked awkwardly slow. He couldn't sand this, he really wanted to say what he wanted – do it before this freaking silence drove him to meltdown mode.

Fingers tapping against cheek, eyes locked on his temporary housemate, suspense getting under the skin, Apollo was so sick of the silence. Ordinarily, this could be considered a GOOD thing because no unlimited tears or hysterical sobs were filling the gap. Maybe he just missed a little ruckus, he had experienced so much of it in the past few days.

Another second ticked by dreadfully slow. He COULDN'T let this go on.

Well, he was kind of jumping the gun. But that would have to be thought of later, because it was going to just take over his thoughts if he didn't reveal his plans sooner or later.

But it must be worded casually, no hint of forced composure put into it. Apollo internally released a sign, prepared to do this. But then he began talking. "I have an important announcement, Klavier." He immediately rose his palm to his forehead, hating what he had just said so much.

Still, Klavier acted as if this was as important as he stated. The spoon rapidly fell from his hand back into the bowl, and he was still in the process of stuffing ham into his mouth when he looked up at him.

Maybe he could stop trying to put on the composure, it wasn't like he needed it. He wasn't trying to fool him, Klavier wouldn't put much thought into it if he were to allow a smile. And then Apollo gave information about his random topic-starter. "This kind of concerns what we're going to do today, I've been thinking about it ever since the first night." He should receive some kind of award for the manner he could sound so freaking relaxed and not forcing any composure. Tch.

Klavier thankfully spoke up – after swallowing all of the meat and then leaning forward with eyes lighting up excitedly. "There's something I want to say too! Well, it's kind of a suggestion, but, I know you will hear me out!"

"Oh, well you should go on and say it." Apollo insisted a little too quickly, now faking being casual with his rising tone. He then reeled himself back in, internally taking out frustration with himself on the wall of his mind.

"Well, I-I don't know." All excitement melted away, Klavier began to nervously shrink a little lower and then cover the side of his face with a hand. "It could be a TERRIBLE idea compared to yours. It may clash with your plans – which I'm sure are would be the best way for anyone to spend their time."

Not this again. He hadn't anticipated this, but he more than likely should have. Apollo sighed deeply and then rose his head from where he had been hanging it with irritation. "You can't put down your ideas in favor of someone else when you're out in the world."

Oh, he said a major key word. Most of it was babble to his ears, at least until he caught 'world'. Klavier shifted a little closer to him, fingers nervously winding around hair. "That's what I wanted to suggest. I don't know if you're okay with it, but I really want to step into the outside world."

Apollo immediately froze up, stricken with realization that he should have seen coming by this point.

But his lack of replies managed to be taken in the bad way, Klavier began to cringe and then weakly hold a gaze with him. "I know I haven't talked about it with you, Apollo. Quietly, I've been trying to figure out how I can possibly adapt to the world as I could have done before. . .and I want you to show me the outside world. Um, please?"

This could work out after all. Thank you, world.

Now he didn't have to fake being calm after all, and it was a most amazing feeling. With genuine excitement, Apollo swore his own expression was drastically brightening up as he leaned a little closer. "There's no reason to be hesitant, I've been thinking that maybe it's time for you to 'browse' the outside world for a small amount of time to-"

He hadn't the opportunity to finish – Klavier launched himself from the seat and bolted over, capturing Apollo around the torso into some kind of extreme embrace.

"Um, we're touching faces again." Honestly, he couldn't think of anything not awkward to say. Apollo was more than a little frozen, eyes widening as skin met skin. Against him, Klavier was utterly oblivious to his surprise, continuing to display his thoughts of the suggestion. "Klavier, you didn't even let me finish."

"I know." Klavier continued to basically drown him with affection, smile across his lips growing as the seconds passed. "You don't have to finish, I understand that you knew my wants all along!"

Apollo kind of stopped paying attention for one brief moment, eyes lowering to his head and fingers stealthily pulling aside some of his hair to view that injured location. "(I wonder if that bump and those scratches the doctor was referring to are gone yet. If he does regain his memory, it would be hard to explain why that's there in the first place.)"

"You're quiet, I guess that's my cue to explain?" Disrupting Apollo's search through his hair and dragging him back into the topic, Klavier suddenly reeled in his arms and backed up slightly to provide missing personal space. "You said that you've been thinking I should go into the outside world – and I'm sure you're implying that it's been in mind longer than with me! Just like every other time, you're one step ahead!"

Okay, what was he rambling about? Thinking it over, Apollo noted he really hadn't figured out he was wanting to see the outside world. The only way he knew about it was because he just told him, after he was about to explain his plans and above all else why.

But looking over at Klavier, he was all smiles and good cheer as if the elementary student pumped about the upcoming field trip.

He could play along, not dampen his mood by arguing that he was planning for them to go out for a small amount of time just to take him to locations and attempt to spark up at least one memory.

So Apollo pushed his negative thoughts out of the mind including the questions about his head's condition, and managed to wear a more peaceful expression – no smile involved though. "Okay the point is: it's good to see you're okay with the idea. This means we can leave as soon as you're finished eating, you attempt to brush your teeth, and if there's any need for a bathroom break then let me know."

_**CRASH! **_Apollo nearly fell from the chair with shock from the noise, a little jolt went through his heart as he hurriedly looked in the direction of the sink – he could see Klavier standing there wiping his hands and looking over a pile of plates, dishes, and silverware. He then gazed down at the table, it was clear.

Well, something told him that he was finished eating. Just a theory.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

"Hopefully, you realize that we're not going to spend the entire day outside." Apollo said through clenching teeth as he made a rather fail attempt at unscrewing the god-forsaken cap on the toothpaste. Over his shoulder, Klavier leaning over it curiously as if a spectator at a sporting event. "I have to call some people, gather whatever money I have to pay bills, there's some typical housecleaning, that breathing on my neck is kind of unnecessary. . ." Klavier's face fell as he stepped away.

It took several more seconds of struggling, but the cap was finally off. Light from Heaven above seemed to shine over the toothpaste tube – but maybe this was just in Apollo's eyes and his housemate didn't notice. Now that this was over, he returned to spreading some over the brush he took and hoping to speed up the process of this so they could hurry out.

In any other situation, he wouldn't want to rush like this. But rushing was necessary right now; he had been overcome with negative thoughts for days and he was hoping that the moment would come where he could stop being so paranoid of what may happen to him.

Klavier was going to be okay, he had admitted to not liking to be alone and he was going to be right there alongside as they traveled. So there was nary a chance something could go wrong, Apollo felt far too protective to allow that.

Now if he could express it better; much progress would be made in that case.

"(Somehow, I keep sensing something crazy will happen. I don't want it to, so it's best if I forget about it.)" Apollo wished there was some kind of physical wall to hit, he had to settle for a theoretical one in the mind as the stress began to increase in its weight. Not even looking at him, he shoved the ready toothbrush back into Klavier's direction. "(I'm not going to ride this bandwagon either, I'm merely worried that whatever crazy event that will happen is directed at Klavier. He still doesn't know how to a lot of things by himself, if we were to separate, oh God I don't want to think about that.)"

Although he was leaning over the sink attempting to do this 'brushing' thing that he had been instructed of lately, Klavier still attempted to talk and drag him away from his obviously intense thoughts, "Hey Apollo, what's the world like?"

Did he really just ask that? Well, it certainly was a valid question. The kind of question that Apollo feared; because he would have just said that the world sucked ninety percent of the time and leave it at that.

Thankfully, he was given some room to think it over. Klavier was still busy brushing and attempting to ensure that his teeth wouldn't 'rot out'. When he started being instructed on how to do this, he was reluctant because he kept accidentally puncturing his gums and it stunningly was painful. But in order to make sure he realized it was important, Apollo's expression turned stern and he informed him he wouldn't put up with tears over having to wear false teeth before he reached thirty.

And there was not a chance he could pay for them anyway.

He spat out the contents into the sink, then briefly gazed at Apollo from over his shoulder. They met eyes, because Apollo was finally finished with putting together a belated answer.

"Well, the world is kind of, um," He really shouldn't be hesitant like this, but Apollo still was nervous about the reply he put together. Hands were shaky as they took turns reaching to his own hair and fondled it. "There's a mix of good and bad in the world, and you're not going to survive if you don't know certain social interactions and rules."

"It sounds almost as complicated as you." Klavier promptly commented, an immediate dreamy sigh followed. One would think he was talking about something that actually was worth admiring. The world, not him of course, the world. In a few moments, he began to somewhat ungracefully whirl around on his toes and then approach Apollo smiling cheerfully. "But I don't care if I haven't figured out these, uh, 'social interactions' and 'rules' you mentioned. Apollo, I could do so much investigation today if you let-"

"I don't mean to cut you off, but we can't investigate today." Apollo sternly mentioned, beginning to look serious too as he strolled over to where a towel rested and then used it to wipe away the pale green and white toothpaste leaking from the corners of his mouth. "There's stuff I have to do, and you'll just be worn out after the walking. I think we should go out for a little while – maybe an hour? We'll go to a few places and during that time, you can ask me whatever you want."

Klavier began to freeze up in thought, taking in what he was saying. He then walked a little closer, the distance between growing smaller as he directly gazed into his eyes that were starting to shine a little with, hmm, what was that? Hope?

"But Apollo, you've already said it's okay for me to ask questions."

"Yes, but I'm talking about more personal questions. If you can think of something to ask about yourself while we visit these locations, don't hold back."

He wasn't entirely sure why, but he began to experience a little more fascination with what he was saying. Klavier gasped and then inquired, "So you know that I'm curious about myself too?!"

Well, that would be obvious considering that he had his memories taken away courtesy of him. But Apollo didn't mention this aloud, it wouldn't have been appropriate at all. So he kept that locked in the mind, and then just nodded his head as a safer response.

"I really am lucky to be around you." Klavier began to turn and then merrily stroll out of the room, seemingly forgetting the fact that it doesn't count as a conversation if the second party wasn't in proximity. So Apollo gave in, following after as they began traveling down the hall. "On the first night, I didn't know what was going on, I didn't know if you were something to trust."

"Everyone needs something to put trust into." Apollo managed to catch up, walking alongside and trying not to gaze over at him and take notice of the fact he liked what he was hearing. So much better than hysterical crying. "Although, the way you were investigating me that night was inappropriate. You really shouldn't do that when go outside – it's a single ticket to eating meals behind bars."

Eating a meal behind bars didn't sound so terrible, although he did question what he was implying. But Klavier managed to forget this, shaking his head to clear the thoughts and then return to the topic via speech. "You won't leave me alone when we're outside, right?"

"Believe me, that's not something on the mind." Apollo gazed into his eyes this time, flashing a grin. Despite the fact he was internally giving himself a painful smack to the chest for being the 'cause' of him asking such questions.

He never had wanted to set any bookshelf he came across on fire before.

But that didn't matter right now, because it was time to take a major step by going outside for the 'first time'. Apollo wished he had some kind of idea on what he was getting himself into, he wanted to think it was just going to your typical stroll through the holiday scenery and feel sentimental and ready to hug the first stranger you see. Okay, maybe not the stranger-hugging part.

But as they neared the exiting door, Apollo was perhaps a thousand times more nervous than Klavier. While Klavier was fascinated and yet scared enough to grasp the wrist of his temporary housemate, Apollo swore that the room was shaking. . .or maybe it was him?

If one looks to the door, they shall see his composure pulling down its theoretical hat as its goodbye signal and then marching right out of it.

But, breathing deeply and exhaling, he knew he'd have to cling to false faith in their day not being screwy. When he gazed down at the hand clasping around his wrist, he briefly grinned just a little. That shouldn't have provided the comfort it did. _**Oh well**_.

T . B . C .

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

It took maybe one week or so to publish this short chapter. Please excuse me while I sit in the corner and repeat "FAIL" over and over a few times to myself. -Does just that, at least until one of the readers rolls their eyes and then hurls a brick/whatever hard item at her head-

-Massages swore spot on head- Thanks, whomever that was. Now then, I believe you all understand that this is a continuing little segment we've started? This was just part one, preparing you for the first time that Klavier will be checking the outside world and its strange ways. There will be three parts in total, just sayin'.

And with the two of them strolling down the Christmas-dressed town. . .who knows? Maybe the sentimental vibes are going to get into the heart and bring a little flirting here and there, from Apollo's side of course. -Winks and then ever so knowingly nudges your arm-

I do hope you readers like the story so far, I will try to be more ON TIME with the next update. The longest it will take is a week, AT THE MOST. So please read and review, while I go type~ -Runs off to do just that-


	7. The Outside World Part Two

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Turnabout Reset

Chapter Seven – The Outside World Part Two

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Apollo saw these surroundings every day, he wasn't sure how it was possible that someone could find them so fascinating and full of mysteries awaiting to be dragged out of the dark.

They were just standing on the snow-covered street corner, nothing particularly interesting in the moment. Apollo leaned against a streetlight casually, expression blank as he waited for some taxi to drive by sooner or later. He tried to keep up looking stoic, trying to force his eyes to not shift to the side and take in the sight of his temporary housemate alongside.

He was certain that if he stared too long, a smile was going to break down its restraints. It did escape briefly, be then pretended to be either choking or clearing his throat as if some imaginary person called him out on it, then hurriedly returned to scouting for a ride.

It wasn't his fault that Klavier discovered one can take snow and do creative things with it. He was down on his knees laughing more than a little joyously in harmony as he took snow and put it into shape. He normally would have freaked out and 'yelled' at him about the risk of getting sick.

But he was looking as if he was enjoying himself, and as stated before, he could admit that his laughter was the dying slim percentage of all that was sugary sweet in the world.

"(I guess he can have one break for now.)" Apollo briefly raised his free hand to his mouth, wiping over it as if attempting to remove the terribly stupid smile. "(His mind may short-circuit in a few moments anyway; when I take him to those places to see if he can remember anything. That disturbing doctor mentioned he thought it wouldn't help to show familiar things – do we have any other option right now?)"

Maybe he was wasting his time by taking Klavier out this soon just to survey locations where noteworthy events he had been a part of took place. Maybe he was kind of being an idiot, after someone like a – rather uninformed one mind you – doctor theorized it wouldn't help.

His fingers wrapped around the streetlight, tightly squeezing it as the upset feeling he had been a victim of rose from the depths. Apollo murmured a curse, now closing the distance between him and this light source by shoving his temples against it. "(He doesn't have to hide it if he's really feeling weird for not being able to remember anything. Well, Klavier hasn't exactly BROUGHT UP this topic, but I think anyone would feel stupid when they're just temporarily out of it.)"

He really was blaming himself too much, and he couldn't continue to crush that streetlight to express it. Apollo released that, instead using it as an entire prop as he leaned against it tiredly. The negative thoughts had no mercy on him, but he honestly believed no one did these days.

But he did make one little note to self: to approach Klavier about what he thought of his condition later, with his abilities he was certain he could find out just to satisfy himself. If he received an answer of any kind, then he could work on replying rather than being frantic over something that didn't deserve attention.

Suddenly, he felt like this was going to turn into a long day. . .

And it just dragged on when his cellphone began to ring. Briefly, Klavier gazed up at him from where he had been pressing the snow flat between his palms. Apollo fished out his phone whilst not giving much of a care about who could be calling him.

Still, as he pressed something with his finger and then shoved the phone close to his ear, Klavier's attention switched to that as he looked on with amazement. How did this thing work like that? How was it possible to talk to someone through such a small device?

Obviously, a little investigation was in order. Klavier dropped the snow, wiping the remains off of his hands as he rose to his feet.

"Hello?" Apollo still was looking as if not one care was offered, gaze fixated on the free hand before his eyes. He cringed and altered to looking disturbed when the person on the other end replied.

"Hello, Apollo! This is your ally calling! Isn't this cool?"

Oh. . .no. Apollo just remembered something important; Max had asked for his phone number that day he encountered him in town. And it seemed like the no mercy doctor was finally testing it out. He couldn't recall the full details as to why he wanted the number- although the older man did admit once again that he had ' no one else to socialize with' whilst grinning like all was well.

Unfortunately, this guy didn't seem like the type to easily forget a number. Apollo felt he could afford to look as distressed as he felt, because it's not like he was talking to him while eye to eye. "Um, I guess?"

On the other line, that Max guy seemed typically upbeat even though his tone began to lower a little more seriously. "I'd love to talk to casually, but I'm at the No Mercy Hospital right now and I feel I should speak as the doctor." There was a slight pause, because some guy in the background groaned in pain, one of the bubbly nurses could be overheard insisting the medication wasn't going to give any lingering side effects. Max cleared his throat, continuing, "Well, I know that I instructed you to bring Klavier here in a week. But I was curious as to how things are coming along, can you fill me in?"

"If you mean: 'I feel bored, so please fill me in on the status of another', then I can do that." Apollo replied, only fleeting interest in his tone. This was all due to the fact he noticed at least two taxis were missed because of this phone call. He sighed heavily, leaning against the streetlight once more. "Well, Klavier still hasn't recovered his full memories. In fact, I don't think he's made any progress at all."

Klavier didn't know what that Apollo guy was talking about on the 'cellphone' thing, but it sure did sound like an interesting conversation about him. He wasn't really concerned about what was being said even if his alleged name had entered the topic, he leaned a little too close and stared at the device as if it was the meaning to life's darkest mysteries.

"So has Klavier remembered anything yet? Is he learning anything important under your dedicated teaching?"

Apollo briefly felt a little overwhelmed by his questions, he sounded too concerned. He let the words hang in suspense, before shaking his head and then pulling the cell phone a little closer. "I'm not entirely sure if he's gaining a little of his memories back – I'm going to take him to some familiar places to see if they'll trigger anything. And he's starting to learn some things, I'm still attempting to understand how he is able to get undressed somewhat easily and yet struggles with putting clothes on."

"Maybe that was the world's plan all along, Apollo." Max sounded so freaking teasing in that second, he more than likely would have been wearing the biggest grin on his face if he were seen right then. "If he doesn't know how to get dressed, it gives you two 'bonding' opportunities. If you know what I mean."

Cue the theoretical opening floodgates. He swore that from his cheeks to his ear tips, red was coloring his skin nicely. Apollo nearly dropped the phone, especially when he craned his neck and found Klavier standing closely and attempting to eavesdrop whilst fondling it. "I-I know what you're implying! Don't you think you're a little too gray-haired and old to be riding on this bandwagon?!"

"Hmm. . .most likely I am. Am I being too playful in an otherwise serious setting?"

"YES." Although he still wasn't entirely cooled off in more ways than one about his stupid 'bandwagon-riding', Apollo exhaled a breath and tried to calm down. He walked a small distance away to slip out of Klavier's proximity and continued, "We can end this conversation now, because I think a taxi should be stopping by any second and I don't want to miss it."

"Ah, I assume it must be done." On the other line, Max sighed in a false distressed manner. He then proceeded to sound a little more lively as he carried onward and totally making his 'friend' more uncomfortable. "How about this? On the twenty-sixth, bring our patient over so we can examine for either good or bad signs. I await our next face to face encounter, I understand you must be suffering withdrawal from my handsome face."

Apollo hoped he was being sarcastic about the comment of his face. He tried to smile, tried to, as he forced a fake chuckle. "That day will be marked on the calender, Max. I just hope your 'extreme' social life can take a break long enough for this." Dear Lord, why was he playing along?

On the other line, Max laughed and it officially destroyed any hope of their conversation being serious. "I await our next meeting. In the meantime, you and Klavier just enjoy your little outing together and try not to be too heavy on opening up his memory. Ah, to be your age and in complete infatuation with another!"

"There you go again, riding that freaking bandwagon."

"_Do you want it? Do you need it? 'Cause love don't come easy~_"

_**Good God**_. Apollo immediately felt he had enough teasing for the day, he didn't bother exchanging goodbyes – he just hurriedly pressed the 'end call' button and then slowly stuffed the phone away. He could have lived without hearing his spontaneous singing.

Oh well, at least someone else in this town shared a lack of a decent voice too.

But the things he was saying, he shouldn't have been thinking about them so much. Even further, the heat scorched his cheeks and the freezing temperature couldn't even combat that. He exhaled a breath and wrapped an arm around the streetlight for support.

"(Okay, you can get through this day. Stay strong, you KNOW that everyone is only teasing because they believe that he was crushing on you heavily before he ever his head.)" Apollo began to walk away from that streetlight, eyes fixated on the white ground more than anything. "(But there's one thing I DON'T know: if I ever could feel that way too, or maybe if it's already happened. I can't imagine Klavier being able to fall for me again – especially if he was aware of the way I always dismissed him before he could gather the nerve to reveal he was failing in hiding his attraction.)"

"Apollo, I got one of those 'taxi' thingys you wanted!"

Apollo yanked himself from his thoughts and placed himself back into reality, hurriedly raising his head and looking at the side of the street - Klavier was standing by a taxi that was waiting for them.

Although still not cooled down from the bandwagon-riding, Apollo managed to briefly hold a gaze as he walked over and asked the all important question: "Klavier, how did you get this one to stop?"

"I don't know, it was traveling at a fair speed and I knew you wanted it to stop." Klavier began to shift forward and back on his toes a little, expression altering to one of slight shyness as he assembled the rest of his explanation in the best way he could, "After you started looking troubled while on the phone, I wanted to help you out so I. . .I waved my hand and the driver saw it." He promptly gasped and then nervously clawed at his hands, asking, "W-was that the right thing to do?!"

"That depends – did it feel like an appropriate action?" For some reason, and he didn't know why, Apollo's lips were starting to break through the restraints and formulate a smile again. He was well aware that this body language wouldn't be noticed, however.

"Well, um, even with free will – I still don't know."

"Look, there's no reason to dwell on it. All that's certain now is that we can officially begin this outing."

It was like some kind of strange phenomenon. Klavier once looked rather troubled, desperate to answer his question as if it was very serious. But now he let that go, immediately smiling hugely and bolting over to tightly clasp his wrist with his hand.

"Klavier-"

"There's no sense in standing there all day! I want to see _**everything**_!"

"But-but I only planned a few _**specific **_locations-whoa. . .!"

Well, memories were gone. Intense grasps around the wrist remained, however. Apollo probably COULD have found some way to stop himself being straight up dragged clumsily over to the taxi by their patient, he just DIDN'T. He looked up, daring to laugh just a little too. He couldn't help that Klavier's excitement was perhaps a little infectious.

He was still trying to figure out if he would later deny being infected by it or let it go.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Taxis aren't exactly the roomiest of vehicles, especially one another passenger can't seem to figure out how to get in. When Klavier compared this to squeezing into a milk carton whilst looking blissful, Apollo swore that this was a mere preview of what stress for him was to come.

The driver of the taxi – a man looking either in his late thirties or early forties – his eyebrows rose, matching his passive face as he craned his neck and gazed at the guy crawling over the lap of his companion to get to the free seat.

Did he dare question what was happening? As much as he hated his decision; yes.

The driver cleared his throat, catching Apollo's attention as the source of his bewilderment finally fell clumsily into the free seat. "Soooo, uh, is your friend here – you know. . ." The driver took one finger and waved it in a circular way close to his head.

Apollo just cringed, replying, "No, no he's not."

"What about. . .?" The driver took his hand and then positioned it as if smoking.

"No." Apollo began to shrink into the seat.

"Are you sure he isn't. . .?" The driver leaned backward with his hand positioned to his mouth as if drink-

"Look," Apollo suddenly leaned forward looking more than a little aggravated and causing the driver to cringe and straighten up. "He's none of those things, he never will be, so it's okay."

The driver took his word for it, shrugging his shoulders. Although he still shifted his attention to Klavier, watching as he smiled blissfully while playing with the seat belt.

This was so fascinating! He didn't think he had ever seen the inside of one of these 'taxi' things, but it seemed to provide entertainment at least. This weird strap-thing attached to the seat was really intense – it didn't even lose shape when he tugged at it! And if it were pulled a distance away, he swore his heartbeat raced with excitement when it reeled in rapidly as if he had done nothing.

That Apollo guy was finished telling the directions to the driver, so he looked over at him and leaned very much closer to his face. "This material is so fun!" This point was demonstrated by him reaching for the belt again and stretching it outward. "Does it have any use? Because I think it could be used for something to get a traveler from being bored while going somewhere."

For a moment, his stoic face was cracking and revealing a look of lighthearted amusement. Apollo sighed, now gesturing to the belt being stretched to oblivion and back. "Actually, it's a seat belt. They're installed in vehicles to protect people."

"Oh!" One would think that Klavier understood. For a most suspenseful ten seconds, he looked back and forth between the belt and then himself. Before he shook his head and massaged his temples with a hand. "I don't get it. How could one little strap of material protect-"

"It's a complete gamble, okay?" Ooh, he was starting to raise his voice again with hurry to finish the conversation. He gasped, shoving a palm to his mouth, but then he gazed back at Klavier to see that he was still preoccupied with surveying the use of a seat belt. Thank God. "Look, all you have to do is put it on and then the driver will take us to our destination."

He really shouldn't have said that and then reel back in, resting on his side of the back. Apollo briefly dropped the topic entirely, arms beginning to rest behind his head. Suddenly, horror struck him and he gasped aloud and then looked back over at him.

Maybe he was just being overly-dramatic – although there truly is no 'maybe' about it –, but he was suddenly experiencing the mental picture of Klavier attempting to put on the seat belt and somehow strangling himself with it. Thankfully, when he looked over at him, Klavier was still looking it over as if silently pondering how this was to work.

To prevent his mental picture from being reality, Apollo hurriedly freed the belt from his hand and then leaned over and helped him do it. When he instructed him to sit still and allow him to put it on – just this one time – he didn't question it and was more than happy to sit still and allow him to do so.

Meanwhile, the driver began to drive now that the seat belt was being put on. As he began to press the pedal, he turned and surveyed the two again. He couldn't help murmuring under his breath; "Not another touchy-feely case. . ."

Well, every taxi has seen its fair share of action in this kind of business. But someone really should have corrected this guy.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

If his theory was the real thing, then this ride would last several more minutes. So now that everything was quiet – after Klavier had previously been infiltrating over the driver's seat to screw around with buttons –, Apollo managed to recline and pull out his phone to pass the time.

Yeah, he kind of didn't like the previous ringtone that sounded like a doorbell. But it had been the default, he really hadn't the time to screw around with another-

"Hey Apollo, I have a question!"

"AAH!" There went his phone to the floor after his finger grazed over and chose another ringtone. Apollo began to try to calm down rapidly however, shoving his heart back in place and then gazing over at Klavier. "Oh, you've a question?" Cue the forced sugary sweet smile.

Bizarrely, Klavier wasn't looking childishly amazed by something. If anything, now he still looked hopelessly inexperienced with reality, but his expression was turning kind of serious. He began to lean a little closer, shoving a finger in his own direction. "I had been staring out of this clear screen, and then a thought entered my mind. You said I could ask important questions before we left – so here's one."

On the inside, Apollo swore he was leaping around excitedly about the change in mood. On the outside, he was casually reclining and giving him a half-composed and half-interested look.

But, um, that look of his never failed to give him these nervous little feelings in his mind. Klavier could feel it now – anxiety over what if he didn't word this correctly and that Apollo guy failed in understanding. This hadn't bothered him on day one, but now he was concerned with not being misunderstood. Why the sudden _**change**_?

He continued to nervously pull at his clothes, feet tapping the floor furiously, and at long last he managed to weakly continue on whilst avoiding Apollo's eyes. "Um, I, I was wondering if. . .can you tell me. . ." It, it had to be that expression! That Apollo guy didn't seem to realize he found it to be totally distracting in a most wonderful way! From beneath his eyebrows, he looked up at him timidly. "What kind of person was I in the past?"

Confetti. Confetti being flown left and right in the mind while he moved about excitedly. Apollo swore he must have been staring at him mystified, however. Klavier was dodging his eyes again, shrinking to the farthest edge and then forcing himself to stare back at out at the highly-compelling scenery.

"What kind of person you used to be, huh?" Apollo sighed as if experiencing ultimate nostalgia, eyes fluttering as he reclined. Hello, repeating the question wasn't exactly _**necessary**_. . . "It's going to be difficult to pin down some description. You did ask, so I'm going to answer in the best way I can."

From the front seat, a pair of eyes were reflected in the mirror. The driver's expression was one of a little satisfaction from eavesdropping as his eyebrows quirked with interest. Okay, that wasn't creepy at all.

"Before your injury, you were a very _**interesting **_person, I'll give you that." Apollo began to vacantly stare out of the window, chin propped with a hand. It seemed like he was beginning to just babble for no reason, further extending this topic. "When we first met, I thought you should have had two personalities – one for real life and one for the stage. On one hand you were always smiling and loved aggravating people, and sometimes you were such a freaking perfectionist when everything could be considered fine."

Klavier just stared, soaking up this information. He kind of wished he could write it down, that Apollo guy was babbling at a somewhat fast speed and he didn't want to miss anything important.

"You had two careers at the same time: one in the crazy courtroom, and one on the flashy and seizure-inducing stage. But it didn't matter which setting you were in, I was always in your eyes and you wouldn't take a break from teasing at every turn."

He hoped that Klavier understood, without him having to go into deeper detail. Apollo began to stare at his feet now, expression to one of slight longing. Now that he was thinking it over, this was the first time that he had ever acknowledged his very obvious teasing aloud. That teasing may have been one of the biggest triggers of Phoenix and a lot of other people riding that bandwagon.

He'd claim to not miss it in this current situation, but stunningly, this would be a lie. Still, it was kind of refreshing to be so close to him in more ways than one – able to actually smile like an idiot without being called out on it and hurriedly looking stoic because it was too embarrassing.

Klavier didn't understand much from that reply, but he did gather this- he had two careers, aggravated people, and enjoyed teasing that Apollo guy. So, um, that really didn't help his curious mind. As a matter of fact, his mind was still covered in in darkness and he couldn't recall anything of the past.

"Um, don't think that you have to act like that on purpose now." He wasn't sure if he should say what he was about to, it was a little embarrassingly personal and everything. . .but the words began to tumble off his tongue as he craned his neck and met Klavier's eyes. "Somewhere inside, I think I'm actually starting to be okay with your personality as it is. It's not you, but that's okay because the real you is waiting to return."

Okay heart, let's calm down a little. Klavier didn't know why it was racing as he began to really let those words sink and he was figuring out what he could be trying to say. He began to slide his hand closer to Apollo's during the moment of silence.

Apollo did notice this move. He was at inward war, one side insisting that he should ignore it because this was highly inappropriate, the other getting dreamy and insisting that it wasn't scandalous and he was simply offering a little platonic affection.

So his third option was to do nothing, just continue to stare out of the window in an effort to hide the way his smile returned to his face when he began to realize he was embarrassing himself so much in earshot of that taxi driver. Somehow, that wasn't SO terrible.

"Do you want me to try to become myself again? I don't think it would be hard, as long as you can tell me if I'm doing it right." Klavier spoke up, eyes shifting to gaze at the rejected hand. He briefly wondered if he had done that wrong, before hurriedly reeling it in and pretending he hadn't been intending for contact. "I mean, if you liked me when I acted that way."

The driver was so entertained. Even if he wasn't much into the genre or kind of assumed couple, his smile was a little too impish and his eyebrows rose high.

"Klavier, don't bother trying to be someone that you're not at the moment. Of course I'm used to your original self, but right now, I think I kind of. . ." Apollo was about to mindlessly go on, so lost in the moment and looking affected as he met his eyes. Then he gazed at the driver, a vivid red shade covered his cheeks instantly. "Drop the topic, we'll discuss it later."

"But you said-"

"We'll discuss it LATER. No further comments!"

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

"Um, so where are we?" Klavier finally asked after a very awkward few seconds of just standing on a street corner. Don't get him wrong, he found the scenery and passing people to be stunningly interesting – but Apollo held out his arms and gestured to the overall thing kind of oddly. "It doesn't look very familiar, Apollo."

Apollo's hope, as well as his excited expression, both deflated in seconds. Arms even fell down to the sides as there was really nothing left to show off here.

They previously had stopped at a street corner, Apollo payed the driver while looking painful to realize the price, and then they exited the vehicle and just stood there among typical bustling scenery.

Apollo had been hoping that standing here just gazing at everything would trigger something – anything really. He knew what this location meant, but their patient was obviously still lost in the dark and couldn't grasp the knowledge.

Klavier did try to figure it out, he surveyed everything and really did use a lot of effort in clearing some of the darkness to pin down why Apollo seemed to know about it and he knew nothing. Sadly, he failed in doing so.

"I guess it's not a big deal." Apollo finally spoke up a little quietly, even if he was still disappointed to note that this wasn't as familiar to him. Oh well, maybe it really wasn't that important as some other places.

What happened here one day could have meant nothing anyway, other people in the know more than likely would dismiss it as something that was on the same level as 'meaningless chance meeting'. Although the ones incoming on the bandwagon, they'd disagree.

People were bustling to and fro, businesses were open and signs flickered dimly in the sunshine, cars zoomed up and down, the horizon was starting to clear as the falling snow stopped, Klavier watched it all and briefly escaped his disappointment over not understanding the significance by being left in awe over this strange world.

Out of the blue, he was pulled out of the escape by Apollo's voice. "But I was kind of hoping you would remember what happened here one time, I think it may have been the cause of some certain things you were caught up in before loosing-er, before. . .the incident."

"I'm sorry, it's. . .it's all dark and I don't. . ." it wasn't taking long for his words to become sobs as they just faded out. Overcome with his emotions rapidly, Klavier promptly whirled around to view him as the tears started falling again.

Oh God, why was this causing tears again? Apollo didn't think he should have been the one becoming emotional, it really wasn't TOO serious. He sighed, giving up on attempting to convince people now passing by and giving them awkward looks that he wasn't the one who made him release his emotions.

Hoping to cause him to stop, Apollo approached and then immediately raised his hand and rested on atop his head. He then put on a more sympathetic look as this hand shifted through hair and soothed him. "Calm down, I said that it's not a big deal if you don't remember what happened here." Still, Klavier was releasing emotions, not really knowing this looked bizarre to passing people. He continued to shiver, loud sobs at least quieting a little. When he gazed down into Apollo's eyes again, he was stunned to see them once more full of life and determination. "Someday, you're going to remember everything someday. I brought you out here to help though, and there's no reason for tears."

"I'm sorry about these 'tear' things, th-they just won't stop now." That was true, Klavier gestured to them, literally pointing out that they still fell even though he was now calming down and easing under the touch.

"That's okay, I'm prepared for it." Apollo used his free hand to reach into the pocket of the wintry jacket he had slipped on before leaving the residence. With a flourish, he recovered a thick washcloth. . .you know, for moments like this. He gently wiped the rest of the tears with it, murmuring under his breath, "I'd rather not know how this must look to those people leaning out of their cars to look at this. Just keep calm, wipe the tears, don't pay them attention."

It was okay if Klavier couldn't recall an event that happened here, it was okay because Apollo could recall it clearly and he swore he could even act it out himself he tried. Yes, he seriously did keep that one stored in the mind because it meant at least a little something more than what anyone else would think.

So he assumed it wouldn't harm Klavier further to discuss what happened. That's exactly why they remained on this bustling-yet-otherwise-boring street corner, and it wasn't just because Klavier found sudden childish enjoyment in using one finger to draw along the window of a nearby shop.

Klavier was using a few brief lessons that Apollo gave him yesterday, it had to do with something called 'writing'. Or at least writing some things, the lesson kept being interrupted because his attention span was spontaneously short that day. He discovered that he could use some of that built up snow on the window to write out stuff with only the use of his apparently-superhuman-like finger. He wrote this name – or at least how he assumed it was spelled, which more than likely wasn't correct.

Apollo was standing close by, leaning against the cleared section of the window and watching him. He couldn't help not knowing whether he should smile or look sympathetic. He just couldn't decide if was nice to be interested by the meaningless things, or terrible.

He wasn't sure what it could be luring him into the trance, but Apollo fell into it anyway and then moved a little closer. Klavier was now finished with his work, he returned to watching him curiously as if never failing to be left in suspense by his actions – and that wasn't far from reality.

It, it must have been the lighthearted atmosphere getting to him. Because negative thoughts were thrown out of the theoretical door, shooed for a few seconds when Klavier grasped his hand and then dragged it in the direction of the window.

"(What do you want me to do?)" Apollo began to look a little unsure, even his eyebrows rose because he just didn't know what he was doing for the moment. But then, Klavier's free hand gestured to where he had shoved snow around to write the barely-visible name, he then released his and let it hover in the air. "(Oh, I guess I'm expected to do this too? I don't understand it, but whatever.)"

Yes, it didn't make any sense. There were a lot of other things that he simply didn't understand, Apollo found it was okay to play along, do what was expected of him anyway. He was given a one-person audience as he outstretched the index finger and began writing his own name.

"(A-P-O-L-L-O, God I don't think I'll ever understand why I'm going with the flow for once.)" Now that he had written his name presumably above the other – he didn't know, it's not like they were easy to see –, Apollo turned around to search for a response on Klavier's face.

He must have done the right thing for a lovely change of pace, because one of those joyous, sunshine-you've-competition type of smiles took residence on his face as he nodded approvingly. "Seeing as this this location seems to be familiar to you, I thought we should label it."

Huh? What was that supposed to mean? Apollo didn't know, he found himself silent as he gave him a perplexed expression while he assumed that 'thinking pose' as Klavier had entitled it.

"Because. . .if I ever find out why this place feels like it should spark off memories, yet I forget where it is, I'll know how to find it." Klavier promptly explained, looking somewhat proud of himself once he was finished. Taking it all in, head nodding and chest puffing a little.

He truly couldn't hold it back, the smile was appearing on his face when he realized what he had just said. Klavier continued to look at him somewhat timidly, as if searching for a sign as to whether he had done something right or wrong.

Well, this smile continued to grow. Even though the pessimistic thoughts were entering the mind again with the realization of; "(Well, it's not easy to read what he wrote anyway. And the snow will either melt, or an employee of that shop will wipe it off. But I guess I can't tell this to Klavier.)" Apollo decided to change the subject, just as little as he reached for his wrist and began to drag him over to the separation between the corner and road again. "Now that we've marked this place, maybe I can trigger something if I explain why there's something kind of important about the corner."

"You're going to help me try to figure out why I feel like I should remember something?"

"That's why I'm here, Klavier. After all – we're not just sightseeing today."

Preparing to go into the brief story, Apollo led them both to the edge of the corner – not really caring about the fact they were sitting against a pole and on built up snow –. While sitting there, just as they had done in this story. Except he was using one palm to shift through his hair and play with it for amusement.

He couldn't help that his hair was amazingly soft, okay? Jeez, it was a typical reaction.

"So this is what happened several months ago – on February fourteenth to be exact. . ."

_**. Flashback Fade In .**_

**February fourteenth, tch, he should have just stayed in bed this morning. Unfortunately, Apollo awoke to this freaking obnoxious day that always dared to enter his calender.**

**Well, it was Valentine's Day once more. It was a day that Apollo never liked at all, he had low tolerance for the way people acted about it. ESPECIALLY the way people would mockingly laugh if he were to enter a restaurant alone, the person serving him would always crack immature jokes about what a 'hot date' he had tonight by gesturing to the second empty chair at the table.**

**He just never liked it, it was day he tried to never take part in. It was like God was ensuring that he suffer all of those 'Forever Alone' jokes and an extra bought of embarrassment the entire day. Could a giant spotlight that he had not seen before be positioned on him solely for the amusement of everyone else?**

**Of course he wasn't against the idea of, you know, love and stuff like that. But before he could ever think of that, there were far more important topics to cover. Just because he had gone twenty-two years a virgin in more ways than one, tch, did that even MATTER to the rest of the world? Well, did it?**

**Of course not! So he wasn't interested at the moment, but it didn't mean he would turn into a 'crazy person who locks themselves in the attic and talks to an empty bird cage'! Being like everyone else who entangled tongues with someone every night, it wasn't on the list of 'important topics'. . .but maybe someday.**

**Today, he was treated to an almost record-breaking amount of suffering. He awoke at the most late hour of eleven-fifty in the morning, nearly froze in the shower because of a typical crappy apartment set up, some kid hurled a baseball through his window, he had to go commando because of not having enough time to wash all clothes – which would later haunt him in the embarrassment section unfortunately –, he was forced to be chewed out by some old lady he accidentally bumped into when hurrying down the street, caught Trucy skipping school to spend time with a 'friend' who was six foot tall with enough muscle and hair on his upper lip to make one wonder how he was supposed to be sixteen years old, Phoenix wouldn't even listen when he chewed him out about WHAT he allowed his daughter to spend time with because he was on cloud nine saying ridiculously cute things to some woman on the phone – at least this was his story –, ect.**

**Oh, this is not even scratching the surface. Then the typical February fourteenth embarrassment kicked in again with a bang. He accidentally flashed the supermarket when being sent to collect more grape juice for Phoenix – this happened THREE times in different aisles –, the employee behind the counter wasn't shy about broadcasting the fact he using a credit card that was invalid to the whole freaking building – remind him to never allow Phoenix to shove him out of the door with a credit card from nine years ago –, when he arrived back at the workplace Phoenix started teasing him about why it took him so long – 'after all, it's not like you have a lover to hook up with when I'm not watching you' –, he had to run out again to pick up some kind of lotion stuff and along the way was teased by some girl behind a kissing booth who wasn't shy about broadcasting how she found it hilarious he shrieked and jumped when she reached out to grab his wrist, he stepped into a restaurant for lunch and it ended with him eating under the table to stay out of sight as the one serving him cracked jokes of his lack of a date, and so much more than that.**

**Right now, he never had been more happy to be alone in his life. The street corner was thankfully deserted because it was starting to get dark and others were hooking up with their, tch, dates and whatnot. He sat there on the edge of it, resting against the pole and releasing an exhausted breath.**

**At least he could look back and say he survived another Valentine's Day; and then brace himself for what horrors may come the next. Hooray.**

**He didn't know if he wanted to yell or cry. Maybe he wanted a combination of both, but then again he wouldn't want someone to pass by and witness his stressed out moment. Those two things. . .they never solved anything.**

**So why was liquid building in the corners as he tightly squeezed his eyes shut? Why were vulgarities rising from the depths to be uttered at long last?**

**As he struggled to not finally break down from so many heavily-stressing commercial holidays, there was another who was having a less than appealing day too.**

**A new presence walked down the block, expression blank and void of any peaceful traces, hands shoved into his pockets, walking instead of using transportation of some kind. He pulled himself out of the 'woe is me' rave going on inside his mind, lifting his gaze and peering through the spreading darkness at at least one familiar face.**

**Well, maybe his crappy day was finally going to have some appeal to it. Immediately, a smile was cracked and decorated his face as he hurriedly picked up the pace.**

"**Well, well, it looks as if someone else is having a disappointing Valentine's Day too."**

**He knew that voice, there was no way to deny it. Apollo groaned, hurriedly wiping his hand over his eyes just in case, before looking up at this new presence now skipping over and then claiming a seat beside him.**

**They set in silence for a few moments; Apollo and Klavier.**

**And Klavier was the last person he'd assume to have this aforementioned 'disappointing Valentine's Day'. So this silence didn't last long, Apollo killed it by turning his head to gaze at him and quietly signaling he wanted to know why he was here suffering too.**

**Klavier met his eyes, offering a smile despite his mood. "Most people don't have the time to sit here in the evening, Herr Forehead. I guess you haven't a date?"**

"**That's obvious, isn't it?" Apollo immediately cursed under his breath, hurriedly returning to staring straight ahead and then reaching to wrap his arms around his knees. "Go on and tease me about it, I always hate when this day rolls around anyway."**

**It wouldn't be anti-climatic to mention that no teasing was involved. Wait, what? No teasing? Apollo could have sworn that this would be the BEST time to throw out a 'playful' comment that would make his aggravation soar, he craned his neck and gave Klavier a stunned look. . .his bewilderment wasn't even acknowledged.**

**Klavier did continue speaking, one arm reaching out ninja-style undetected while another outstretched to gesture to the town in general. Apollo didn't notice the arm now prop on his shoulder because he was so busy staring at whatever he was gesturing to.**

"**I'll share the details about my day – but only if you do the same when I'm finished."**

**As if he really wanted to know how he spent his day. When he said it was 'disappointing' it more than likely was only in that state because he didn't get to go home with some date of his. Apollo didn't agree to this, one stoic look was sent his way to imply he wasn't going to do it.**

**So Klavier dropped the terms, leaned back against the pole, and recapped his day anyway.**

"**I haven't had any time for dating in the previous months, although there is one person I wanted to spend the day with." The arm around Apollo's shoulder began to let its presence be known by having the nerve to shift around the feel up that area. Underneath it, Apollo tensed but otherwise tried not to display bewilderment. "Unfortunately I couldn't get in touch with this person. And right now, my chances seem unlikely because this person doesn't know that I'm willing to commit."**

"**Tch, it sounds like you're caught up in a typical romance subplot on daytime television."**

"**I wouldn't word it that way, because I have the feeling this person and I will have many more chances to finally see each other eye to eye. But in the meantime, I was feeling somewhat down as far as my mood was going. . .I believe I spent most of the day doing work, isn't that kind of pathetic?"**

**Finished brooding, Apollo finally rose and sat normally. He briefly shifted his eyes, gazing at the arm on his shoulder suspiciously, before he returning to looking at his face. "Well, at least you have someone theoretically on hold. As for me, I'm still unsure about the topic of two people. . .becoming that close."**

"**You should meet that person, Herr Forehead. I sense you'd get along very well." It was impossible to miss the way that a beam was appearing on Klavier's face as if he was told of something that would make his life totally not suck. "I hope you realize that there's a chance you're not going to suffer any more stressful stressful February fourteenth moments."**

"**That's unlikely – as long as I'm single and I don't accept the fact it's possible for even someone like me to develop romantic love for another, then I'm DOOMED."**

"**In my experience with the world, I've noticed that love will strike the heart when you're not searching for anything. When you're pessimistic and can't see anything good about yourself, that's when you're going to open eyes to someone who does see the good." Klavier reeled his hand and arm back in, before briefly winking at him and then rising to his feet.**

**You know what they say about a wink – it always has some kind of subtext inside.**

**He almost didn't believe it, but those words were driving him to actually mull them over. Diagnose what he was trying to say, maybe even realize that he was being pessimistic and of course bad things would happen in that case. Apollo randomly gazed upward again, Klavier was still standing there and lowering a hand for him.**

**He took his hand, letting him help rise him out of the almost literal slump he had been in.**

**And now that they were back on their feet, Klavier began to move in a little closer, grinning as he leaned close to his ear and made a little suggestion. "We shouldn't waste a moment like this, Herr Forehead. Regardless of what teasing I know we're going to have, we should go get something to eat."**

**For one second, Apollo looked like he was having a speechless moment. Before smiling for what was probably the first time that day, going with the flow, "Okay, but it stays platonic. After all, 'that person' may become jealous if he or she walks in and sees us."**

**He was so mocking him and his vague description of a 'person'. Still, Klavier stopped himself from swooning briefly, straightening himself back up and then gesturing to some direction down the street. "Don't worry, I have the feeling this person wouldn't mind. We're not official yet, so it's okay."**

_**. Flashback Fade Out .**_

". . .That's the gist of it." Apollo finished, he could practically feel the beam finding its way to his face as if that moment just happened two seconds ago.

Seeing as he found it inappropriate to mention complicated things like love, Apollo tried to sidestep all references to the emotion in his recapping of this event. He did leave in the name of this commercial holiday that left him with stress, however. Everything excluding the romantic love references were left as they happened.

Klavier took in this story as if it could be the answer to a lot of intense mysteries of life. And although he still couldn't recall being a part of such a moment, he still found that beam of this Apollo guy to be extremely infectious. He may as well have been spreading a virus, because here he was beaming along with him.

He did wish he could recall that moment, it sounded very nice. Even if Apollo's description was kind of awkward and it seemed was attempting to skirt around something he didn't find acceptable to say.

"That sounds like a nice moment, Apollo." Klavier briefly lowered his gaze, looking kind of depressed in the meantime. "It's too bad I can't recall it like you can. It still feels as if I should."

"You'll remember it someday, just not today." Apollo hurriedly reassured him, thinking that maybe if he said it enough then he could convince his pessimistic mind. He reached for his chin, readjusted his gaze back to him, and then returned to brushing through his hair. "There's still two more places we're going to visit, so don't feel like giving up now."

Klavier wished he could be as positive as him. That Apollo guy seemed to always be assured that whatever was going on, it would be okay as long as they didn't slip into the abyss of hopelessness. Still, he was becoming cheered up by the way he brushed through his hair like that – it was as if he had the superhuman sense to know what kind of contact gave him the best vibes.

Momentarily, Klavier still looked as if he lost motivation. Motivation was immediately salvaged again, his tone even rising with excitement as he asked, "So why was that moment so important to you? It didn't sound like it was anything life-changing, but the part about you being cheered up was pleasant."

And. . .there was his composure – flying away out of a theoretical window, never to return for some time.

Well, it was always a good thing for him to ask questions. But Apollo wondered why it had to be something like that; something he didn't even know whether should be noted or not. Whatever pathetic percentage did remain of his composure, it was shattering the longer he looked at his blissfully curious expression – as if a child asking why the sky was blue.

"Um, w-well, there _**is **_a reason." Was that his throat giving him all of that pain? Why was it suddenly a little warm out here? How could he skirt around the real reason with him looking so curious? Apollo began to nervously fondle his hair with shaky hands. "The moment was important to me, um, because it was _**important**_."

FAIL. Did he really just say that? Yes, yes he did.

He really didn't want to look and survey the awkwardness after that fail reply, but Apollo knew he couldn't sit there and press his palm against his eyes forever. After several seconds of feeling really stupid, he left cracks through his fingers and looked.

Klavier didn't seem to notice that he failed in describing it, he merely was a little baffled. He thought he should say something to convince this Apollo guy that he wasn't making him want to go away to save himself from the awkwardness, but no proper words could come to his hazed mind.

Promptly, Apollo gazed down at the bracelet on his wrist as if it were a watch. He began to really make himself look odd by forcing a few nervous chuckles as he rose to his feet. "We really should be moving along, look at how late it's getting!"

Although in reality: it was only a little after noon.

He wished it wasn't so difficult to ride the same bandwagon that he was unfortunately one of the reasons for its existence. Unfortunately, he felt terrified of what Klavier's mind may think of this kind of, you know, suggestion.

Despite being hopelessly flustered due to his own fail, Apollo began to copy the way that moment concluded several months ago, doing so by lowering an outstretched hand for him.

Klavier has seen many an outstretched hand lately, a perplexed look took residence on his face as he leaned closer to that hand and just stared at it. Putting all effort into staring it down, trying to figure out what this could mean.

He either wanted him to shake or take, and both felt so likely. Free will wasn't helping him much, but he didn't want to screw up what everyone else was describing as 'simple social actions', whatever that meant. So, he risked it, he squeezed his eyes shut with anxiety and then reached out with his hand to take it.

That must have been the correct one, because he felt a little strength being applied in pulling his hand. From what he felt was a natural reaction, he rose to his feet and uneasily cracked one eye open. A silent sigh passed his lips – he was relieved to see that this Apollo guy was now genuinely content as if life was as pleasant as cascading chocolate sauce over the ice cream.

He liked seeing him content, it made him want to smile and point it out. But for now, Klavier sensed it was best to remain quiet due to the fact Apollo was wordlessly dragging him down the next few blocks again. Amazingly, their hands were still touching.

Apollo's hand was rather chilly. He honestly didn't care, he was starting to clumsily stumble along just forgetting the world for a second to get high on the awesome sensation.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

"Apollo, my throat is all sore." Nothing. "Apollo, it feels like my throat could collapse in." Was he, was he even listening? "APOLLO. . .!"

"Someone with a sore throat shouldn't be able to yell like that!" Apollo finally responded, whirling around to face him looking as if he was suffering while plugging his ears.

All of this time, he had been trying to ignore his complaints about his throat. He was worried of course, but they were in the process of crossing streets and attempting to travel in directions where no rabid fanatics could notice Klavier's presence, so he had to remain focused on the first task. And once again: how could someone with a sore throat be able to complain and eventually yell?

When Apollo finally paused as they reached the next side of the street, his arms immediately fell back down to his sides and he began to stare as a depressed expression flashed over his face.

Instant depression: caused by Klavier suddenly looking as if death was looming over, choking/coughing loudly and more than a little disturbingly.

"(I'm so going to hell for constantly forgetting about his needs.)" "It looks like you're getting thirsty again, maybe we should get something to drink."

Apollo took a glance around the scenery, all he could see was the town getting its Christmas on. Unfortunately, they weren't in the part of town where those machines offering refreshments stood. He reached into his pocket, pulled out his wallet, and gazed inside with disappointment.

Well, it wasn't as if he didn't have money at all. With the regular bills, not to mention that one from his no mercy 'ally', and not much clients coming in this month, er. . .money was kind of down.

"Apollo, I don't think this 'thirst' thing is good at all!" Klavier began to mention in distress, now over his shoulders once more. The soreness in his throat was coming back again, he began to continue to cough and or choke.

At long last, Apollo made up his mind with ease. He began to walk away in a direction he hadn't included on the last for today, but it seemed as if he needed it right now. Klavier remained where he stood, calling out hoarsely to him.

But he followed after when he began to give some kind of beckoning gesture. Despite severe pain in his throat, he couldn't help wondering what kind of place he'd be taken to. This whole outside world thing seemed rather intense, after all.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Exactly five minutes after Klavier's throat issues were acknowledged, the two found themselves seated at a table in that old-movie-style coffee place that a no mercy kind of guy introduced.

Apollo didn't intend for this to be a place they would visit, but it was the closest place to just get some kind of beverage. Besides, maybe they needed a break from the walking.

He did kind of feel affected by the atmosphere however, the fact that it looked like something out of a black and white drama movie made him want to walk in, take off a large coat with hat and hang them on the rack, and then sigh heavily as he sat at a table and sipped coffee as it were alcohol.

They sat in silence, other than the fact that fingers were tapping the surface of the table in a feeble attempt for breaking through the aforementioned lack of noise. This place was somewhat busy – with maybe ten people including them at either tables or the counter. And of course, it was Christmas dressed with a decorated tree in the corner, some green and red adorning the arch between doors that clashed so much with the original dark colors, and someone must have been a romantic to have that low dangling mistletoe in the main center.

For a few moments, Klavier shifted around in his seat as if wanting to say something but not having the nerve. Eyes were downcast, just as downcast as his expression. And finally, he did manage to speak. "Apollo, it's really hot in here."

This snapped Apollo out of his bored trance. He stopped tapping the table surface, eyes widening when he realized two things – the temperature in this building wasn't that hot to keep up with the atmosphere, and Klavier had already taken off the wintry coat he had given him before they left. If anything, he should have been cold.

"I don't know why, it didn't feel like this a few seconds ago."

"Maybe you're just excitable about something, after all it is possible for your temperature to soar if there's something you're interested in on the mind."

"It sounds like a good answer, but I'm still worried!"

"Don't worry about it – or else you'll get _**me **_worried."

Randomly – and oh God he should have seen this coming –, tears started flowing from Klavier's eyes. "W-what if there's something wrong with me? Apollo, I don't want to die yet! There's still so many more things I want to see and-and-and. . ." The combination of a painful throat and sobbing, that really wasn't helping him speak. Still, he was loud enough for most of the room to overhear without trying.

Apollo cringed, gazing around at a few customers that were starting to pay them attention. More than likely, they didn't expect to overhear a drama when they showed up today. He tried to forgot about them, leaning a little bit closer and grasping Klavier's trembling wrists.

"You're going to be okay, Klavier. But if you're not feeling well, we can always return back home after this." He knew he didn't have to keep holding his wrists, but he did so anyway. Apollo found that not only did it calm him down a little, it also provided him slight nerve.

"But I don't want to go home, there's still so much more to see." Klavier reminded him, tears starting to lesson a little as his mood was being restored by that touch. Gazing down, he noted that there was something almost out of this world about that. Apollo began to look exhausted as if irritated by the way he wasn't thinking about himself, and Klavier continued onward, "Can't we go to those two places you were referring to? Please?"

"Ahem, I kind of hate to interrupt your _**moment**_. . ."

They froze up momentarily, finding themselves looking up at a new presence standing at their table. A woman looking to be somewhere in her twenties, giving a polished smile as she held their drinks.

Apollo immediately reeled in his hands, nervously returning the too-polished-and-perfected-to-be-genuine smile. "Oh, thanks. I almost forgot we ordered that."

"Don't worry about it, I'm accustomed." The woman replied, hurriedly putting down their drinks in front of them, trying not to sound as exhausted as she was. "You wouldn't believe how often I forget that I'm off break, I guess that's what I get for choosing to work a non-fabulous job."

Klavier peered into the steaming mug curiously, wondering could be inside. He noticed that it was a rather dark color, it wasn't like this clear 'water' stuff Apollo had been offering him when he reported to being thirsty. Although there was that one night when he offered this exact type of container; only the liquid was more lighter and had this white stuff floating in it.

The woman serving them noticed, and to be blunt, she was somewhat baffled by him being baffled. She offered the polished smile again, leaning a little closer to him and gesturing to the mug. "Don't worry, there's nothing harmful inside. This coffee is a special recipe that the owner herself created." She and Klavier began to hold painfully-suspenseful eye contact after this, during which her polished smile was beginning to crack due to him staring into her soul. "Um, really, it's okay."

There was something intimidating about the way he looked so clueless and concerned about this coffee – it was as if he never had seen the beverage before, and that was honestly shocking!

"Has he ever drank coffee before?" The woman suddenly asked, directing it over to Apollo as she whirled around to face him. She seemed to find the thought extremely horrible, looking terrified.

Apollo leaned back just a little, wondering why she was taking this so seriously. "I would say yes, but no is also an acceptable reply."

As the two of them started exchanging, Klavier began to shift his attention to this woman. It was strange to be honest, this person looked different. Her hair was long, and her body was somewhat shaped differently. And what was the deal with her chest being so massive anyway? Was her appearance some kind of screwed up medical condition or something? Well obviously, he needed to investigate such a strange occurrence. . .

"Look, I'm just a little on edge these days. After all, a creepy-yet-somehow-hot guy has been paying this place a visit ever since the place opened, I worry sometimes." The woman admitted, looking somewhat fearful as she lowered her gaze to the floor and fumbled with her hands. "Don't look at that table in the corner, because he's still there now."

"I understand, I guess I would be freaked out by something like that." Apollo replied, casually resting against the back of the chair. "Someone should approach him though, maybe ask-_**Klavier, stop doing that**_!" He immediately leaned over the table, looking scandalized.

Klavier had been in the process of investigating this strange person. . .by means of poking her chest with a straw that had been on the table. God knows what he was doing, hopefully he was just innocently testing for gravity to play its role.

The woman finally realized, she looked rather curious as she gazed at Klavier. Finally, she sighed with defeat and then pulled the straw out of his hands. "That's it, I'm taking my vacation week now."

With that, the woman reached for her apron, threw it away, and proceeded to exit the building despite the fact that customers were staring at her randomness.

When it was all over, Apollo gazed back at Klavier giving a stern look.

Klavier didn't really get it, but looking at the awkwardness creeping upon them, he decided it was best to recall his thirst and hurriedly drink his coffee.

Yes, that was a good decision.

It was a good decision, because this awkwardness was soon to be cleared and replaced by something different. At a table in the corner, that aforementioned creepy-yet-somehow-hot guy that the fed up waitress mentioned was setting his eyes on Klavier. . .

T . B . C .

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Dear Lord, Klavier has a stalker. D : . . .No, not really. ^ ^ ' That creepy-yet-somehow-hot guy IS going to a play a small role in the story eventually, he's an OC that *Insert bleep sound effects to block out the spoilers here*.

Well, I do hope you readers liked the second part of the 'first time going out into the world', and we've one part to go before that reaches a conclusion. It isn't exactly a spoiler for me to mention that there are two places Apollo is going to take Klavier to see if he can remember something specific that is 'important because it is important'. What kind of stuff will take place? Will Klavier learn something new? You'll just have to tune in again to find out. ; D

Sorry about the time it took to publish this, I meant to do so yesterday and I accidentally forgot about it when I clicked on some anime music videos instead of FF. . .

Please read and review~ In the meantime, I shall be writing the next chapter~


	8. The Outside World Part Three

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Turnabout Reset

Chapter Eight – The Outside World Part Three

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

"How am I supposed to explain this?" Apollo, exasperated, he tapped the surface and let his eyes wander about the room. "Pulling down someone's pants while they're talking to someone else, poking someone's chest with a straw, these aren't exactly ways to leave a good impression."

"Why is it such a big deal? I know I made you yell at me the first time we met, and the one serving us left angrily, it still doesn't make any sense." Klavier weakly mentioned, looking kind of down about his lack of knowledge in how to leave this 'good impression' thing. He returned to gazing at Apollo, hoping to find some kind of answer.

As soon as their eyes were locked again, Apollo realized he needed a thorough explanation. . .something he was nervous about giving in a public location. But he looked too down about it, those eyes stripped of its previous naïve life. Well, so much for not seeming awkward in public.

There must have been something about this particular establishment that turned everything he said and did into awkwardness. Could there be any other explanation?

"To be honest, If you don't want to be arrested, you're better off giving a stranger a smile and a handshake at first meeting."

"But why? All I did was-"

"Look, the human race is made up of men and women! The two of us fall into the men category, the one serving us fell into the women category, and there's some things that just shouldn't be done to someone of the opposite sex! Now if you don't mind, I'm thirsty." He felt he said all that was necessary, and now he was severely uncomfortable. Embarrassed, Apollo shut up and drank his coffee.

Still, he should have known about this not being enough to settle down their patient's intense interest in learning new things. Klavier was like the kid in the front of the class who had a passion for learning, and his face brightened with life as he leaned close and asked one thing.

It was one thing, you know. But out of the several words of the English language that could be used, Klavier's were – "So what are the differences between the two, Apollo?"

As anyone else would react in such a moment – Apollo shoved the coffee away a little. Before letting his face fall on the surface of the table.

He just started something horrible. Who cares if he'd get an ugly bruise in the morning?

Klavier began to become concerned, innocent fascination on his face was fading away as he leaned a little closer over the table and examined his state of despair.

Judging the way he was lying over the table, making barely-audible groans beneath his arms, and seemed unwilling to answer his question, Klavier could only reach one conclusion. He was obviously trying to collect his thoughts so he could give another one of those informative answers!

So he had no reason to worry or doubt him. Happy with this, Klavier reclaimed his patience and then returned to somewhat sloppily drinking this 'coffee' stuff again. In a few seconds, it would all be rewarded with an explanation to this strange topic.

Meanwhile, in the corner of the seating section of the room, the man that the easily-stressed and not to mention busty waitress was talking about, he was still occupying the table and creepily gazing over at Klavier and Apollo.

Generally speaking about his appearance; he honestly looked like your typical guy. At first glance, he looked to be somewhere either in his late thirties or in the early forties. But for his age, he wasn't bad looking. With his short, stylishly mussed dark blond hair, features like someone pulled right out of a male modeling agency, and deep brown eyes. He was dressed fashionably too, apparently he must have some cash on hand. But something that required a double take was the oddly-shaped deep scar that ran from the angle of his eye to the middle of his jaw. . .it was unsettling.

And this mystery person wasn't helping his own reputation – he had been vacantly staring at Klavier and Apollo ever since noticing their presence. His coffee was certainly getting cold by this point, but it's not as if he gave much of a care.

It wasn't Apollo he was offering much attention to, it was more like Klavier. Seeing as he was sitting at an angle where his face could be seen from here, he easily picked him out. He made himself look all the more disturbing by darkly smirking.

Well, better lock the doors and windows tonight.

Anyway, he was finally finished with just watching and not making his move. The mystery man arose from his table, thoughtlessly placed a few dollars on the surface for his server to take, and then he began to reach into a bag slung over his shoulder and pull out a clipboard and pen.

Back at their table, Klavier was still looking curiously as he tried to figure out why that Apollo guy seemed so flustered about trying to explain this difference between male and female. He could tell that he was attempting to not say something that could be considered inappropriate – it must have been yet another one of the _**many **_rules this bizarre world has gotten.

Thankfully, Apollo's gibberish was finally interrupted by – "Ahem, can I cut in?" It sounded like a somewhat-low voice of a man. Both Apollo and Klavier looked up at him. "I don't mean to be rude, it's just that I have somewhere I need to be. . .but I could use a hand from one of you fellows."

It was the same guy that had been watching them. Apollo immediately felt a chill descend his spine – and the room wasn't even too cold. Something about him, even if he was wearing a polished friendly smile, he couldn't say this was even slightly pleasant.

Klavier seemed to be oblivious to the fact that he had been acting like a creep, and he returned his smile obliviously in a manner that was too trusting for comfort. And then he had to stop, he randomly began coughing again so he hurriedly lapped up before coffee.

The mystery guy was holding his pen and clipboard, looking left and right between the two occupiers of the table. "See fellows, I'm stuck in a no meanin' job. It's not very high society now that I'm demoted to offerin' these surveys to folks."

"Uh, okay?" He really didn't know what to say, that was the best he could manage. Apollo looked back in the direction of his temporary housemate – silently warning him not to meet that guy's eyes. He then looked at them himself, forcing a casual smile. "But I'm curious about why you spontaneously approached us, after you've been looking our way ever since we arrived of course."

The mystery guy squirmed, nearly breaking his friendly and too polished smile. But then he shook his head, polished it more, and leaned closer. "Hey, I was just debatin' in case you were in a hurry too. Please fellows, I need SOMEONE to help me so I can get my pay and feed my family."

"You're really that desperate?" Apollo put on a fake moved look, leaning closer to him too. "Well in that case, I should play along and answer this survey of yours."

Klavier couldn't help wondering what was going on, he gazed between the two. This mystery with the odd accent flashed his smile that looked a little too perfect as he began throwing questions at his temporary caretaker, and that Apollo guy's smile was so false as he leaned back and answered them as vaguely as he could manage.

Suddenly, he felt a chill travel down his spine, which was bizarre considering that he previously had been spontaneously burning up all over even though the atmosphere was cold. Klavier didn't know what the feeling was: it consisted of him shaking a little and feeling a very strong urge to stand at his caretaker's side and keep eyes peeled for even the slightest sight of harm heading his way.

This guy may or may not have had secret reasons for this survey of his, he was asking questions that could be considered a little too personal for comfort. It could have been why Apollo was skirting around detailed responses in the first place. He asked things along the lines of:

_**How would you rate life on a scale of one to ten?**_

_**What's most important to you right now?**_

_**Big dreams or little?**_

_**What street do you live on?**_

_**Coffee or tea?**_

_**Where will you retire in old age?**_

Things like that. It went on for one minute, this mystery guy was wearing his polished smile the entire time and Apollo was obviously disguising a disturbed mood.

At first, this mystery guy wasn't bothering him. Klavier began to look at his face more within the minute, and suddenly he was feeling a headache again. He began to slump in the chair, massaging his temples as this pain was just becoming a little more than he could handle.

And that guy's face, it continued to feel so familiar to him. For a moment, Klavier could fight through some darkness and recall something. . .wait a second. . .was this a past event?

_**. Flashback Fade In .**_

"**. . .So how are you doin' lately? Are you prepared for this check up?" His doctor looked as stoic as he always did, reaching for a clipboard and rubbing his knuckles across the scar on his face.**

**Klavier sauntered inside, head in the clouds instead of reality. He really didn't say anything in reply, but his smile intensified as he continued thinking about something that previously happened.**

**His doctor just watched, expression altering to a stern one more than anything. "Ahem, we've got lots of ground to cover today. I gotta get payed, you're the one givin' it to me, okay?"**

**His words were beginning to pull him out of fantasy street, and Klavier hurriedly shoved the thoughts out of his mind for one moment to gaze over at him and chuckle nervously.**

**But his doctor just wasn't amused, he rolled his eyes and turned his back. "Lemme guess, it's that kid you're constantly ramblin' 'bout?"**

"**It's obvious?" Klavier hurriedly asked, not as shocked as one would believe considering his tone. His doctor briefly craned his neck and gave his stoic look again, causing him to chuckle nervously once more and sway a little nervously. "I'm sorry about the mood I'm in, Herr Forehead was passing by on the same street corner as-"**

"**Yeah, you gotta stop and stare when the apple of your eye's standin' right there. Believe you me, I've heard this way too many frigging times."**

**It wasn't the first time this has happened, him bursting into the room for his check up that he liked to schedule frequently, only to find some kind of thing to ramble about when he met up with his doctor whom was the kind of guy one shouldn't screw around with.**

**Almost literally. Because this guy was so anti-love it was unreal. Klavier hadn't any understanding behind it, but he never failed to beat down the slightest mention of affection especially of the romantic kind. Klavier tried to be friendly and get things off his chest by spilling everything he thought about Apollo, but this guy would always come close to loosing his temper about it.**

**One could almost see the steam hissing from this guy's face as a furious flushing covered it. He whirled around to face him while the clipboard and pen rose high somewhat threateningly. "I ain't here to listen to your problems, Mr. Gavin! Now will you just let me begin?"**

**Well, he didn't have to shout. Klavier's eyes went downcast. "Yes. I guess I did become carried away. . ."**

"**YES, YES YOU WERE." The guy briefly faked preparing to puke, hand clasped to his mouth. He then straightened himself up to look professional. "You don't need that. . .'air' forehead, any other fellow, or lady, 'cause all someone needs is-"**

_**. Flashback Fade Out .**_

'All someone needs is'. . .what? Klavier wished he knew, but this bizarre picture in his mind faded spontaneously, though the sense of it being familiar remained. He didn't know when it happened, he didn't know if there was any connection between this 'doctor' and this mystery guy giving his little survey, but somehow everything seemed like one of those things he _**should**_ know.

This was all so sudden – he felt like he needed to lie down and ease his head. But for now, he wasn't anywhere near a suitable resting place. So Klavier just weakly propped his head with one hand, eyes flickering about following every one of this guy's movements.

Finally, the last question was asked. Apollo gave his fake smile, now resting his hands on the table. "Well, I guess that's everything you need?"

The mystery guy nodded enthusiastically, he then gave an over the top grin. "Thank you for helpin' me out like that! Now I gotta hurry, there's work to be done." He sighed as if exhausted. . .and rubbed his knuckles over that scar in a terribly familiar manner. Klavier's eyes widened and he leaned closer upon seeing it.

Just as fast as he approached them, the mystery survey-taker left the building. Several awkward seconds later, Apollo finally stopped looking suspicious in that direction. While Klavier didn't explain anything, he arose from his seat.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Despite the fact that it was no longer snowing, Klavier still felt a cough trying to come on and a chill attack when he hurried out of the building to catch up. But he did it anyway, though he felt kind of bad about not telling his intentions to that Apollo guy.

But if whatever he had seen in his clouded mind had happened before, did this survey-taker have some kind of business with him? Could this be something he needed to handle at first opportunity?

After a few seconds of scouting the area, and walking a little farther, Klavier passed by a small alley and something was telling him to turn and pay attention to that area. He stopped altogether, expression going blank as he watched the survey-taker just stand there paying attention to his clipboard and smirk at it.

Some force was driving him to approach, Klavier felt a little intimidated about something and he really wanted that Apollo guy to be here too. But he made his presence known by standing before him and gesturing with one finger. "You left kind of suddenly. What's going on?"

The mystery guy didn't seem faded by the fact he was followed, although he did raise his gaze to take him in. "Oh, you're the second fellow. Forgive me for the question of my own, but why do you wanna know?"

Why? 'Why' was a every good question. Klavier didn't reply immediately, his eyes went downcast as he nervously pulled at his shirt sleeves. . .he really didn't know why felt it was important to know.

The mystery guy chuckled darkly, finally raising his head to gaze at him properly. He brushed back some of his stylishly-mussed locks, almost mockingly. "Well, shouldn't y'all be enjoyin' your coffee back in that cafe? Or did you come to check out my writings?"

Still, his eyes were positioned to take in his feet rather than that guy. Klavier had a terrible feeling, and it wasn't just the coughs trying to come on again.

The guy slammed a palm into the wall behind him – _**SMACK! **_doing so to make him finally lift his gaze. And with little to no hesitation, he continued to smirk in a manner that was more fitting on his face rather than a polished smile. He held up his clipboard, turning it around to his view.

What was written on the paper attached? The only thing was Apollo's address.

Okay, now he was scared. All over, he swore he was trembling all over. Klavier quietly asked; "Why is that the only thing written down? Didn't you ask him more questions than that?"

For a one brief moment, the guy seemed genuinely taken by surprise. His expression altered to one of awe as words began tumbling off his tongue, "You. . .don't get it?"

"What am I supposed to understand?"

For several more seconds, the guy opened his mouth only to suddenly close it. He really wasn't expecting this, it made little to no sense. But he found it was okay when all was said and done, creepy smirk returning to his face.

The trembling intensified, as soon as the guy swiftly approached him and lowered himself just a little to roughly set his palm atop his head. Klavier's eyes widened and his throat went dryer, just wondering what this was guy was doing.

"Let's just say, you don't get anythin' and that's just the way it should be." The guy briefly looked over his shoulder as if still somewhat paranoid, however. "Why don't you just return to that fellow back there, and forget this little confrontation ever happened?"

"But you seem so familiar to me, I-I think-" He cut himself off, gasping as the palm over his head began to apply strength. Tears began to leak from his eyes and he grit his teeth, the guy looked to have no mercy as he suddenly reverted to looking so stoic in a familiar way.

"Well, I _**ain't familiar**_. As a matter of fact, we _**never **_met, okay?"

Klavier really didn't know what to say, and even if he arranged something, right now he felt his throat kind of tighten with the shock and the tears just continued to leak as he used long nails to dig in.

But thankfully, the survey-taker was finished with him already. He rolled his eyes and then roughly released him – by means of yanking him forward and then back into the wall – before backing away and then swiftly turning on the heels of his feet and briskly taking his leave as if nothing had happened.

The silence in that small alley was quite tense, a little too overwhelming for the lighthearted that was for sure. Klavier felt his ankles giving away, he let himself slide down, head spinning as he tried to figure out. . .WHAT just happened.

Even after what could have been twenty seconds, he still sat there, not knowing whether he should look for that Apollo guy to inform of everything that had happened, or just remain there until found and properly release the waterworks in his eyes.

He didn't mean to release emotions like that, he'd be lying to himself he denied being ashamed of the way he was doing this so often. Right now, he could either focus on that or the fact that he had the terrible sense that this Apollo guy was going to experience something very bad.

What was all of that about the scene reeling in his mind? Why was this nameless guy so familiar and threatening to him? Did that Apollo guy realize he could possibly be in danger? And what was he supposed to do next? There were so many questions; with little time to find the answers.

This world seemed to have both a good and bad side, because he felt that everything was so awesome at first glance. But now this guy was becoming involved in their day, and he felt that he just discovered the bad side. The outside world really had its different sides, could there be anything more to figure out?

Well, after that pain he went through, he felt he would rather not investigate the bad side any farther today. The good felt more appealing.

"I didn't stop him from leaving alone, I'm too slow, I'm so going a win a corner of hell when this is all over. . ."

Wait a second, that was Apollo's voice. Judging by his tone, he sounded both heavily concerned and prepared to lose all faith in what could have been tracking him down.

Not wasting any time, Klavier responded to the call. He bolted out of the alley, one would think the end of the world was happening behind him or something.

Apollo began to break into a sweat, freaking out as he scouted the area. He couldn't believe he didn't react quick enough – well, it was more than likely hard to do considering he was too busy reacting to the utter disturbance that was this alleged survey-taker.

He wished he hadn't been so busy noting the fact he was lying through his polished smile, his bracelet kept reacting with every word and every twitch in said smile. But this naturally felt like something to be concerned about, maybe anyone would think that. Klavier kind of ran away, not really giving any implications as to why.

Apollo stumbled back against the big pole near the side of the street, feeling the pressure in his temples. "This is a little too much to handle so early in the afternoon! That random guy, Klavier running away, and there's still some places I wanted to take him. . ." Right now, he wished he had some kind of idea as to what he should do. There was that alley, maybe he could check it in a few seconds after he got his thoughts together-

"APOLLO!"

There was little to no reaction time in between that, this was all kind of a rush ever since this morning. Apollo swore that he knew who was calling out like that, he briefly sighed with relief as he rotated around-

Their amnesiac patient didn't hold himself back, emotions were going off of the charts as he bolted over and more than a little enthusiastically locked his arms around his caretaker and basically shoved himself against his torso.

Several seconds later, Apollo was trying to figure out what the hell happened. He could take notice to the fact he and Klavier were touching bodies like something out of one of those 'airport goodbye' moments in movies, the life was getting hugged out of him and the one doing so probably didn't even realize it, and Klavier was soaking his coat with tears as he displayed emotions.

This was all on a public street corner, with people walking by and briefly looking over with risen eyebrows. Let's not even dwell into the fact that a mistletoe hang over the pole that towered above them.

But for now, Apollo tried to forget about the severe self-consciousness feelings overcoming. Again, he sighed with relief and he swore that stress was starting to melt off his shoulders. "Have you been getting into trouble?"

"I. . .I. . .something. . .happened. . ." He couldn't even speak, Klavier's face was buried into his chest and he was sobbing more than anything. Apollo briefly cringed, gazing around, before reaching for his arms and trying to unclasp them from his spine.

"It's okay, you don't have to explain yourself right now." Apollo murmured, now looking defeated to realize that he couldn't remove his arms. Well, of course the contact wasn't so horrible. But please, they were in public and everything. Below him, Klavier slowly reeled himself out of his chest. "Honestly, I'm just happy to see you didn't go too far away. You can't do that before you don't know where anything in town is located, getting lost really sucks." He tried to seem casual, smile returning to his cheeks. On the inside however, he kind of wanted to be sucked out of this moment, go anywhere quiet and dark. . .

Finally, Klavier reeled in his arms too as he rose back to full height. Apollo used the opportunity to reassure him with some after-thought; "If this is about that guy who approached our table, you don't have to worry about him." Apollo began to look a little upset however, eyes narrowing as he absentmindedly hovered fingers over his bracelet. "He wasn't being truthful, but I think we're both going to be okay as long as we don't think about him. In the meantime, we should prepare to visit the two places I promised."

Finally, his tears were starting to lessen at the thought of them still visiting those places he had been talking about. As if he was never emotional in the first place, Klavier began to smile and excitedly swipe the coat that Apollo had resting over his arm, and proceeded to whirl around and walk away in a random direction.

Luckily, Apollo wasn't too far after. He did catch up, rolling his eyes and grabbing his arm to drag him in the correct direction.

This had been a strange way to take a break, and both were still concerned about what they wouldn't tell each other. Klavier was unsure if he should bring up the scene that played out in his head, or the fact that this guy wrote down only his address. Apollo was unsure if he should reveal his intense suspicions, or that the world wasn't exactly sugar and rainbows all of the time.

But whatever the case, those events should be forgotten briefly. It was time to move on, continue the day. Try to reclaim the lighthearted feels that the previous moments had.

Apollo was still extremely concerned, however. Why, you may wonder? Because he was feeling kind of lost in his fondness again, one of those revealing genuine smiles made its way to his face as his hand reached up to brush through his hair again.

Strangely, Klavier was quick to flinch at the contact and he hurriedly picked up his pace just so he couldn't try that again.

Evidently, something was going on. He hadn't done this before, especially after liking it so much just a few hours ago. Apollo suddenly had the feeling that he may not have any courtroom drama, but the personal life drama was about to take the place and be just as stressful if not more.

Well, bring it on. He was bracing himself, ready for more taken-straight-out-of-the-movies drama.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Their feet scraped pavement, crunched a little snow, and generally that was the major source of noise among them. In the background of the Christmas-dressed town however, people were babbling and or making audible noises as they bustled to and fro.

Oh look, the clouds were starting to shift around. Sunlight was beaming, it wouldn't be long before the snow on the ground was melting before this crazy weather started up for its second round. It would probably be colder by tonight.

Klavier was still silent, excluding an occasional coughing episode or briefly clumsily stumbling over his own toes. That was okay. . .maybe? After all, it was good that he wasn't putting any more stress on his shoulders. Maybe. Not that it was missed or anything, although it wouldn't be an exaggeration to admit there was a small percentage.

He was really making himself seem anxious, he so knew this. Every other second, the position of his arms would change from just dangling at his thighs to crossed over his chest. He couldn't stop gazing over at his temporary housemate, almost frustrated with himself for not asking if something was the matter.

Why did he have to fail with words? Even if he did construct them in his mind, even if they were repeated internally to try and savor it, he tossed them without any doubt that they sucked. Apollo sensed his stress, he didn't even need to look in his direction to be aware something was on the mind.

But it made him feel useless – he really wanted to help, or at least cheer him up in some manner.

Because, you know, it's not good to frown a lot. Uh yes, it may cause wrinkles in old age.

See, even that wasn't convincing. Apollo wanted to instigate an encounter between his face and a pole.

Briefly, he removed the palm that had been hopelessly covering his eyes. Apollo craned his neck, yet still walking along familiar sidewalks, a depressed look clearly there. "(I'm sorry I haven't been able to ask what's bothering you, Klavier. If I'm being honest about it; it's because I suck so much in this time frame.)"

If only he could say that aloud. But just the thought of it, that was enough to send a mocking heat wave traveling across his cheeks and ear tips. Loosing confidence, he returned to staring straight ahead. "(This REALLY shouldn't be as challenging as it is. Some people are capable of saying everything like a perfect poet, and I can't even THINK it without either cringing or praying to God that I'm not uttering it aloud by accident. Way to go Apollo, you must really want to take on the world now.)"

Swallowing what he assumed was his held breath, Apollo briefly shifted his attention back to Klavier whom was so naïve about it and not even thinking anything suspicious about it.

Finally, he did manage to say something in spite of the awkwardness.

It wasn't anything personal however – "Looks like we've reached our destination!"

Klavier halted immediately, making amazed sounds as he shifted his attention to a very fascinating building. And that was all there was to it; that Apollo guy was standing before it with arms thrown out as if to gesture.

And after a very long forty seconds, Klavier stopped gawking at it as if it were a tourist attraction. Smiling very obliviously, he felt it was appropriate to inquire, "Am I intended to remember something about this place?"

"(Well, you're INTENDED to. But I'm not going to have high hopes, I understand it's probably still blurry as far as your memories go.)" "This place isn't one that you were supposed to be in the past, but you often visited us nevertheless. I thought that maybe you would, er, notice something familiar about it? Anything?"

For one moment, Klavier tried to go back in time. Like that spontaneous one he experienced earlier, he hoped to see something like that again. But after several quiet seconds, his eyes flickered and his expression reverted to sadness to note that it was still dark and unfamiliar.

Once more, he felt like he should have remembered something. Unfortunately, this place still didn't ring a bell. He was starting to feel really pathetic now, that was one more place that he failed so much in recalling. If that Apollo guy knew what it was, then why couldn't he do the same?

While he was hopelessly troubled by his lack of recollection, he didn't notice Apollo approach him again and then gingerly grasp one of his trembling hands. He hoped it would calm him down, if he couldn't fondle his hair then just maybe it would.

Surprisingly: it worked. Klavier swore this uncomfortable feeling of – what was it called? Maybe stress? – stress that had fallen over him was melting away. Lost in a dreamy-like state, he was more than happy to whirl around to face his caretaker.

If this was going to work, he needed patience of the unlimited kind. Apollo internally inhaled and exhaled, meeting his eyes in a less intense manner. "There's a lot of things that should ring a bell when you see this building. We're going to go inside, where you're going to find at least one face that's familiar."

"I'm sorry I can't figure out why this place isn't familiar to me." Klavier's mood instantly deflated. He looked prepared to burst into tears again, making pained noises as he rubbed at his eyes.

Apollo cringed, hurriedly using a free hand to stop that one from rubbing his eyes. "No, don't start crying now. This place probably isn't familiar because, uh, maybe you need to see the _**inside **_before you can figure anything out." He still tightly grasped the hand that had been rubbing his eyes and making them flare red again. Klavier still looked unsure, not to mention affected with sadness, so he flashed a sun-you've-met-your-match kind of grin. "Plus, I'm here to point out when there's something familiar. After all that's happened, are you still uncertain about my help?"

For one odd moment, he felt a little surprised. Heat spread throughout his cheeks and Klavier lowered his gaze. "N-no, I do have trust in you."

"Then there's no reason for you to worry." Apollo may have been grinning like all was well on the outside, but he couldn't help thinking as he released his hands, "(I'm the one that's worried. After all; let's not forget who sent you into this state of a blacked out memory.)"

Randomly, Klavier would not allow their hands to separate. As soon as he began to release them, he responded by just pulling them back into place as if desperate.

Apollo found it bizarre, like a lot of things lately. He gazed at their connected hands, but he didn't question it. When he redirected his eyes to take in Klavier, he didn't have the strength to break the contact now that was flashing a beaming smile in his view.

Well, if he liked it. . .he could not argue.

"(Oh God, I think that smile is actually charming me.)" As if paranoid of anyone noticing that fact, Apollo gazed around. He was happy to see that no one was bustling by at the time, and sighed with relief. "(Well, I never thought I was the type to be moved by just a smile. It looks like there really is a first time for everything, huh?)"

They really. . .they really needed a change in topic. Well, you know, it was _**nice **_keeping up that contact, but, um, it couldn't last forever. Touching hands like that after one of those sappy moments really wasn't going to help prevent any unnecessary feelings springing from the depths.

So Apollo helpfully changed the topic, although he was more than a little displeased that his tone had risen with dreaminess as he leaned his head in the direction of the building and began talking about it. "It's usually pretty quiet in there, Klavier. Don't worry about any stress, just try to unwind."

He couldn't have been any more wrong about one minor detail.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

_**BLAM! **_Confetti shot out before their faces and into the air. "WELCOME! Thank you for taking time out of your very-specific destination-traveling to choose the-" Trucy cut herself off and instantly deflated. "Oh, it's just you guys."

Confetti of green, blue, pink, orange, ect, it all blew around wildly as the fan plugged in nearby viciously roared and made the colored papers and streamers go everywhere.

Apollo and Klavier both couldn't really get their eyes back in their heads as they surveyed the unexpected welcome attempt.

Trucy promptly took the hint, scurrying over to the fan and turning it off. She then returned to her original spot, giggling somewhat nervously. "That was just a welcome I came up with last night. I thought: 'hey, I know visitors will love to see a lively environment to work with'."

The first person to snap out of the awkward trance was Klavier, he seemed somewhat uncomfortable by all of this as he leaned into his caretaker's ear and not-so-quietly asked; "Does this kind of thing always happen, Apollo?"

Apollo was silent for a few seconds, face returning blank as if not much of a damn was given. He then reached for Klavier's shoulder and pat it tenderly while mentioning, "Bear with these people, it's going to pay off eventually."

As if she didn't hear them, Trucy beamed and then began to grab one of their arms to yank them inside. "So what brings you guys to the agency? Ooh! Polly, are you going to give me my Christmas present _**early**_?"

Klavier must have something about her question amusing, proved when he smiled briefly and inquired about something too, "Your actual name is Polly?"

Sighing heavily, Apollo whirled around to Klavier. "No, no it's not." He then whirled back to Trucy and reverted to looking completely guilty and down about something. "We're here because of the 'incident' that I'm sure Mr. Wright may have been blabbing about. . .?"

For one moment, Trucy froze up and tried to think back to a time this 'incident' was mentioned. It seemed so familiar, as if she had overheard something of the sort. Finally, she recalled it and then nodded to signal it was okay for him to elaborate.

Taking the hint, Apollo ditched his side for a second so he could lean closer to her ear and act secretive. "Because of me, Klavier has amnesia. I was hoping that his memories could be triggered by taking him to places that would normally be familiar, so _**please **_go easy on him while we're here."

Trucy began to look on worriedly, eyes quivering as she leaned close to his ear to mock the secretive antics. "Is he going to be okay? I mean, everyone knows you can't simply recover memories just by being taken to a place that's familiar."

In the background, Klavier was nervous about making his way farther into the room considering the somewhat extravagant greeting. The nervousness was this close to physically radiating off as he shivered and tried to figure what half of the junk littering the room was supposed to be.

So, Trucy stepped up to assume the role of the hostess. She leaped over and looked up into his eyes whilst beaming. "Welcome to the agency! This is where Polly works, working some of his attorney magic around the place and making it more serious!"

Why was this girl standing so close and beaming a lot? And what was this 'attorney magic' stuff she was taking about? Klavier found himself still overwhelmed by the intense change in scenery, backing up as she advanced and fumbling with his hands.

Finally, she had him cornered against the door. Klavier began to shrink away as much as he could, and she finally reeled away and then spun around gracefully before gesturing to self with a flourish.

"My name is Trucy, I'm Phoenix's daughter and I guess you could say that I'm also one of the workers here! I'm in charge of anything related to magic, money, and sometimes encouraging Polly when he gets all depressed and sour – so that's ninety-nine percent of the time~"

Meanwhile, Apollo placed his palm over his forehead and just tried to look away from the chaos awaiting to happen. He was braced for it, any minute now it was sure to break-

Wait, what was going on? He heard nothing chaotic. Shocked, Apollo gazed back in their direction, getting a glimpse of Klavier now smiling kind of shyly at her and nervously scratching at the back of his neck.

"U-um, I don't know. . .I don't know what to say. . ."

Trucy's expression reverted to one of awe, mouth opening up and everything. She soon backed away at a better distance, thankfully providing more space. "Oh, am I making you uncomfortable?" Well, that was kind of was obvious, she felt she didn't need an answer to that.

She could feel Apollo's eyes burning into her, it was nice to see that he was protective and all, but she wished that he would understand she wasn't a threat to Klavier.

Now, she did admit inside the mind that she found his shy little smile to be one of the cutest things she has ever seen flicker his face.

It was impossible to hate. It was like looking at a stranger, but he looked too adorable that she couldn't resist replying with a silly grin as if going loony on everyone.

Belatedly, recovering from her moment of being lost in cuteness, Trucy enthusiastically gestured to herself again. There was something she wanted to try out. "As I previously mentioned, my name is Trucy. Can you say 'Trucy'?"

Could he say her name? Well, of course he could. Klavier blinked, confused, but he did play along anyway. "Um, yes. 'Trucy'."

Aaaand, there was her heart theoretically melting to a puddle on the floor. Trucy pressed her palm to her mouth, giggling excitedly. "Yes, that's it! Now say it again, with feeling."

"Don't encourage that kind of thing!" Apollo hurriedly scolded, briskly approaching Trucy and scolding her by tapping a finger at her skull. "This is not the time to go fangirl on him! When he recovers, THEN you can do it until you're satisfied!"

Trucy sighed, feeling downcast with him and his message from reality. Thankfully, she felt fangirl levels lowering as she gazed at his glaring eyes. "You're probably just upset because you haven't gotten him to give you another affectionate nickname that he'll blindly use because he doesn't know any better."

"Why would I even have any pleasure in him giving me an affectionate nickname?" Apollo suddenly asked somewhat bitterly, though the little coloring in his cheeks was telling another story.

Trucy just smiled, laughing at the turn this was taking. Suddenly, she was so happy to be helping out today. Well, she didn't expect to find out that the talk about her idol loosing his memories was true. . .but still.

Finally, Apollo managed to calm down. One, maybe two breathing quick breathing exercises and he was back in order – until the next attack of stress. His eyes flickered, revealing calmness as he returned to looking at Klavier.

Except, um, Klavier wasn't there.

"Tru-Trucy. . .!" Shakily, Apollo's index finger arose and he pointed out the rather empty space that once had been occupied by an amnesiac. "Please tell me that Klavier did not slip away while we were talking, and now he's possibly getting into the hazardous items you and Mr. Wright litter about this place?

Trucy shifted her attention to the empty space too, finding this to be a problem. But she didn't reveal her equal horror, she just calmly responded, "Well, okay. Klavier did not just slip away while we were talking, and he's not getting into trouble." Oh God, she didn't know why she bothered to say that.

She agreed with him – it was problematic for someone to be able to walk away so quietly that two people in the room didn't even hear it! Where and why did he leave?

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

"He claims that this 'agency' – whatever that is – should be familiar." Klavier murmured to himself, a look of determination flickering across his face as he wandered through the brightly-colored scenery. "For some reason, I feel like I should remember this place. Trucy too."

He gazed around, stopping in the middle of a very short hall. When he looked around, the scenery was colorful and yet somewhat basic rather than that first room he was taken to. He felt like he really wanted to explore that previous room too, all of the furniture and items scattered about where unlike anything else seen in that Apollo guy's residence!

But for now, he needed to investigate this strange place from head to toe. Klavier swore he wouldn't be able to gather any recollection if he didn't inspect even the most minor of corners, it seemed to make sense for his blacked out mind.

Surely, that Apollo guy and Trucy wouldn't mind if he left them for a few seconds. He had been told that it was proper to announce leaving – unless emotions were on the rise –, but maybe they could excuse it this one time? After all, 'free will' allowed it.

He found himself gazing at three different doors, all of them the same size. If you asked him, perhaps average size – whatever that is? One was gray, one pale-something, and another that was light brown with streaks of what looked to be mint paint. Klavier took his time, gaze flickering from one all of the way to three and back again.

But finally, he had to face reality. Shoulders slumping, determination lowering, he sighed heavily. "I got nothing." Which really summed up the situation quite nicely, hmm?

Eerily similar to that moment on the street corner, he felt like there a lot of scenes that should have been playing out in his head. For some reason, everything else except that stuff about the mystery creepy guy was blacked out. He couldn't trigger even the slightest memory.

Suddenly, he felt like he was getting emotional over it again. He didn't like these 'tear' things constantly falling, but he already felt weak and prepared to cough every few seconds, he didn't need 'tears' to act up again! But, sigh, too late.

Now he was just feeling sorry for himself, hating that he couldn't perform what seemed to be an easy task. That Apollo guy knew everything, and that Trucy seemed to be comfortable enough around him as if they had crossed paths before. If everyone else in this universe could recall things. . .why did he have to fall behind?

Honestly, he didn't even want to see that one scene in his head. In case this hasn't been made obvious enough yet, that guy just made the room feel ten times chillier.

But. . . "I don't think this 'crying' is going to get me anywhere." Hastily, he tried to slow down on the rising robs and brush the back of his hand over his eyes. When Klavier calmed down just a little, he returned to gazing at the doors. "Before I can label anything, I'll have at least try!"

He swore that hope was returning, and he wasn't sure, but it seemed to be one of those good things. So Klavier chose the first room to investigate at a random, which was the door with slight streaks of mint over the brown.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

"I probably just intimidated him a little." Trucy tried to reason, joining a very despair-radiating Apollo on the couch whilst looking slightly down about the topic. "You were right, a very enthusiastic greeting wasn't the best way to go."

Apollo still held his head in his hands and generally made the room fall into a state of stress. But for one moment, he rose back up and sent a brief sign of fondness her way. "It's okay, maybe Klavier should investigate the area himself. If you ask me, I think he's been getting clingy ever since waking up to me telling him to put trust into me."

That was true, he had been very clingy. Apollo could understand that he didn't have anyone else to trust so blindly, and he also needed someone who was willing to give a care, but he needed to stop acting like he couldn't handle breathing alone in a room. He knew he would be lying if he were to deny liking how he would be clingy in the literal sense and desperately attack him in a hug when scared, but he needed to stop doing this if progress was to be made.

The seconds began ticking by slowly, the stress was melting away somewhat as Trucy found the nerve to smile and then mention; "We'd just hinder a natural learning process if we chased after him, you know. It's nice that you care, but Klavier's never going to branch out a little if he's held back."

"And I can't believe he's cried and worried about him being the one holding someone back." Apollo began to facepalm, not understanding that concept at all. "Even though you haven't been around to get an understanding of the situation, you realize that I can't stop attempting to protect him."

"Why are you so bitter about wanting to protect him?" Trucy suddenly piped up, genuinely curious as she leaned close and studied his aggravated expression. If he wasn't interrupting, she more than happily continued on with a smile to ease the tension. "All this situation needs if a healthy balance of help and reeling away! You seem to not mind protecting other people, so what makes amnesiac Klavier different?"

Good God, did someone really prompt him with that question? Did that really have to be pointed out – so soon? Apollo had yet to fully understand it himself, he briefly choked on his own breath and then gazed away as if staring at her curious face was physically painful.

His intense shock did not fly under this radar, Trucy began to revert to amusement rapidly as she grinned and winked. _**Oh God, not THAT combination**_. "Don't be ashamed of wanting to help him, Polly. He needs help, you're willing to offer it, so the world is brighter than it was!"

"I never said I was ashamed of my decision." Apollo more than a little flatly stated, looking ticked again as he arose from his seat. "If I wanted to, right here and now, I could even admit to being on the same ship as you when it comes to reacting to Klavier's antics."

Rather randomly, he opened his eyes and reeled backward uncomfortably when he noticed that Trucy was inexplicably standing before him and holding a microphone from God knows where at his mouth.

The silence that followed after was so awkward. Apollo just stared, not getting it.

Trucy just smiled, looking hyped up as she still held the microphone for his big announcement. She didn't seem to care that she yanked it straight out of hammerspace for this. "Well, let's hear your confession!"

"There's nothing to 'confess'! By the way, you can't just pull microphones out of nowhere and expect me to play along!"

Well, that was kind of not entirely true. Apollo, looking either ticked off or mortified in the opposite sense, he took the microphone and tossed it over useless to the couch.

In the background, the doorknob turned and until the new presence to the room managed to open it up with unnecessary difficulty – _**SMACK! **_Apollo and Trucy dropped the topic of the situation altogether, just to turn around and survey these two visitors.

It was Phoenix looking less than amused as he dragged an oblivious Klavier by his ear. Hmm, that's quite the awkward thought.

Apollo sighed, relieved at the mere sight of their patient returning to his side. "(Sorry Trucy, I'm not going to provide fuel for you to ride the bandwagon too. But at least, inside my mind, I can admit that it's GOOD to have Klavier back in my sight.)"

"Polly, stop _**inwardly**_ admitting your fondness." Trucy suddenly scolded, hands on her hips as she sent a stern expression in his direction.

He'd have to later note her reading of the mind, but for now, Apollo released his held breath and then hurriedly crossed the room to meet the two halfway. As soon as they were all together, Phoenix stopped and continued to look like he had been put through some hardly amusing bull in the past few seconds.

When Apollo looked between that, and Klavier's oblivious and worried expression, he suddenly was dreading to be informed of whatever event he was certain he had to know about.

"Apollo, I didn't know you'd bring him here today." Phoenix started, unamused face cracking to one of only slight irritation as he sighed and then mercifully released Klavier's ear as he could feel him buckle underneath. "Do you think you could have called in advance? It probably would have saved us both from an awkward intruder-in-the-bathroom moment."

"I only wanted to search for familiar scenery! I'm so sorry for screwing up!" Klavier began to babble through a cracking voice as tears started streaming again.

Apollo suddenly regretted coming here today. Among other things. But those things are not relevant now. He finally removed the palm from his aching head, and sighed heavily as he moved over to Phoenix. "Look, I was just trying to jog his memory by taking him to familiar places. Uh. . .sorry about the bathroom- incident. . .?"

"It's okay, I've been a part of things ten times more awkward." Phoenix responded promptly, finding the nerve to crack a small. . .of the nostalgic kind. It's odd how nostalgia can be brought by-yeah. . .

Meanwhile, Trucy was prompt in assuming the role of a mother-type. She bolted over to Klavier and was more than happy to try and sooth him by wrapping her arms around his torso and muttering comments that could rot one's teeth out. Strangely, it was working!

There was just something about this building. . .it brought out the quirkiness in people. Apollo suddenly wished that he could have realized that, and chosen somewhere less freaky to job memories.

Even now, he hadn't the slightest idea if he jogged anything other than bandwagon-riding and some tears.

Visiting the agency to jog memories: it was not one of his better ideas.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

In the doorway, Klavier sadly lowered his gaze to the floor. He was well aware that his eyes were still burning from all of the tears, he felt like he could start randomly coughing and choking again, and he really needed something to eat because his stomach vaguely growled again.

He hated that this visit had to be so short-lived, he felt that there were a lot of things he should know about this place. From events that he played a role in, all of the way to daytime quirkiness that may have taken place when he and these three were in the same company.

During the past few minutes after he calmed down, the three attempted to tap into his memory by stating further detail about what kind of work took place here. They brought up brief details of quirky and somewhat-amusing moments have sprung up when they were together, and even a little about how it came to be. But just as they were all expecting, he couldn't see anything.

He could FEEL the vibe of it belonging in his mind. He just couldn't reach out and SEE these things play from beginning to end perfectly. And when they were finished, Apollo lost hope and loudly announced that they were going to cut this visit short and try the last place.

These people, Phoenix and Trucy, they were starting to seem not as intimidating as he had once thought. This was the second time seeing Phoenix, the first time seeing Trucy, and somehow this small family stood out in a good way – as if he had met them both quite some time ago and was just now realizing how odd they were.

Neither of them seemed as normal and interesting as that Apollo guy. At least, to him.

"Klavier, do you see any images in your head now? Anything?" Trucy suddenly inquired, leaning closer to him and seeming genuinely concerned.

At first, he could admit she had been strange. But now he assumed he had to get used to her invading his personal space, and he managed to meet her eyes and reply, "I wish I could, but everything is still blank."

Stressed out to the point of it's going to take a lot to ease it, Apollo briefly stumbled in place to substitute all out falling down to his face. Right now, he needed to be calm. Face-planting never helps anyone.

Trucy sadly reeled herself back in, shaking her head. "You're going to remember everything one day, don't feel discouraged."

"Are you sure?" Klavier gazed into her own, his eyes growing wide and childishly amazed by her comment of hope.

She had to bite her tongue to stop herself from letting this twitching fangirling smile to take up her face. Keeping a straighter one, she nodded and then punched the air. "With all of us keeping our hopes high, with Polly there to be your caretaker, I don't see how you can't be positive!"

It seemed like he was really contemplating her words, Phoenix and Apollo couldn't help staring at Trucy with surprise and then back to him. In the blink of one's eye, he was gazing down somewhat timidly – but there was that naïve little smile again that was timed so well as the sun was being blocked out by clouds preparing to snow again.

It seriously seemed like he just made the sun hide with shame, it couldn't beat him with natural light. Of course, this is just the theoretical way of describing it.

"Hey, there's your long-lost smile!" Phoenix couldn't help commenting a little too excitedly, gesturing to his face as he just reached for his coat and made an attempt to conceal it. "I bet Apollo is happy to see it, try asking him."

"Are you implying something?" Apollo suddenly snapped, after he was finishing choking on his own breath and attempting to pretend that he was not bothered by his implication. Phoenix didn't reply, he couldn't reply, this was due to the fact he was snickering behind his hand.

You will never be able to find the kind of support that Apollo has. Not in this lifetime.

He couldn't believe that they had the nerve to ride the bandwagon within earshot and not to mention sight of Klavier. Honestly, this was becoming problematic. Somewhat flustered now, Apollo fidgeted a little and then tightly dug into Klavier's arm to drag him closer.

Before anyone else was to be riding this excitable bandwagon, Apollo wanted it to be established that he merely was silently implying that they were to leave soon so he shouldn't wander off.

He didn't realize that Klavier wouldn't have wandered away, he felt that he could become less awkward when it came to him and these other weird people. So for now, he just gladly propped against him as his feet were starting to ache from all of the walking they had been doing today.

Finally finished with his snickering, Phoenix self-consciously flicked away the spit in the corners and then returned to a more composed state of being. "So seeing as this place failed, where are you going to take him next?"

This conversation starter seemed safe. Apollo released his breath, relieved to notice that there was no way anyone could turn this into riding of the bandwagon. "I really need to get home before the end of the day, but I decided we should drop by the park. There may be something that could trigger at least one, you know, clear mental picture."

So much for this conversation being safe. Trucy spontaneously cut in, bouncing a little closer whilst beaming in their direction. "Everyone knows that the best dates end with a trip to the park, I think this is a great idea!"

She did not just say that.

Sadly, that's a lie.

Apollo knew he wouldn't have regretted the world spontaneously crashing and dying, unfortunately he was still standing there and just sending her a most unamused expression.

Klavier hadn't a clue what she was talking about, it must have been offending if that Apollo guy was looking so sour in response. But then he shook his head, not getting the point. Firstly: what's a park? Secondly: What's a date?

The second one was voiced, Klavier suddenly looked over at that Apollo guy with fascination and then asked so innocently; "Apollo, what's a date?"

Klavier never did receive much of an answer. He found himself horrified as that Apollo guy's eyes rolled back for a moment and then he stumbled before catching himself.

For some reason, that Phoenix guy kept cracking up about it. Hmm, the world is so hard to figure out.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

"(Don't show your stress, just force a smile and not think about anything that others have said and done today.)" Apollo repeated to himself in the mind, dragging Klavier with him by the wrist. For some reason, he requested that he drag him in that manner. At long last, they were inside of the park and he released him while sighing tiredly. "(At least we're here, now maybe I can relax after all. I can forget about trying to get any of that other stuff done, but the point of this day was to trigger Klavier's memory. I wonder if he's finally starting to remember something?)"

With hope, Apollo turned around and surveyed him from the side. His own expression was one of intensely dramatic hope as he looked out for some kind of sign, basically anything that would pinpoint to recollection returning.

Compared to every other moment Klavier treated to something he had 'never seen' before, there was something more than a little hopeful about the way his eyes lit up fondly and he made fascinated sounds.

Apollo leaned closer on his toes, he would so not admit to falling victim to the suspense at a later point. "Klavier, this is a park. Uh, it's basically like a place to unwind and enjoy what little bit of nature that's taken away courtesy of city construction remains. There's one SPECIFIC moment related to us and this park, but can you re-. . .uh. . .figure it out?"

For the love of God, Apollo was desperate for him to 'figure it out'. The stress has been intense on his weakened shoulders, so if he could receive one break out of the day, just one, then he wouldn't have to feel too discouraged to try this for some time. At least until his temporary housemate had better skills with the world.

Pulling him out of his anxiety, either that or just making him fall farther into it, Klavier still made fascinated little sounds as if a child trying to decipher why the grass couldn't be hot pink instead of simple green. He stepped a little farther away, the snow loudly crunching underneath and the temperature dropping and preparing for another round of the stuff.

For the longest time, Klavier did not say a word. He seemed caught up in something, rather out of touch with reality. He must have been really trying to tap into his clouded mind, because he seemed focused about a silent topic.

Whirling around to face him, and leaning even closer on his toes, Apollo felt nervousness pretty much increase to the point of just consuming him. "Well? Don't you, I mean, can you figure anything out? It was an event that took place in this first section of the park, in that west corner on that bench near the picnic tables."

Finished with whatever moment that was, Klavier finally beamed and held out his arms to point out the entire layout in general. "This park thing is really beautiful."

Aaaaand, Apollo swore he could see his hope – it was physically falling useless to the ground and deflating. For one instant, he considering joining it there, but he did remain on his feet with stability.

His eyes – loosing their shine of enthusiasm – shifting about to survey the park generally. Yes, there was some charm to the setting. He was a fan of the cloudy sky giving it a more serious appearance, the snow along the ground, leafless trees, only a few people instead of the usual chaotic amount, and then there was the way that snow was slowly falling once more and catching the attention. All in all, this park was indeed beautiful.

But the fact that it was beautiful had nothing to do with this moment he was trying to help him recall. It would seem that Max and everyone he talked to remained correct – even if they were on the strange side of the universe, simply showing and telling things wouldn't restore his memories in a finger snap.

He had to be patient with him, speak the mantra of unlimited patience. But Apollo found this hard to accomplish, because he hated seeing him struggle.

At long last, Apollo managed to compose himself again and then approach Klavier. For a moment, it seemed he wasn't going to say anything. But he did, just as soon as he reached for his shoulder and gave it an affectionate pat. "The beauty of this park is irrelevant. What I was really asking was: do you know of an event that you and I were once inside of at this park?"

"Oh, you want me to try and remember something." His tone, there was something about it. Klavier's expression went downcast, and he uncomfortably peeled Apollo's hand away. "I was trying to 'figure out' if I something did happen here. But it's the same as everything else – my mind's blank, Apollo." His shoulders slumped and he dodged his eyes, not wanting to be on the receiving side of frustration that he sensed was incoming.

He couldn't deny it, he was frustrated. But it wasn't directed at Klavier at all, Apollo felt it for himself and his role the reason for him having such a blank mind. But he repeated a mantra in his mind, and then stepped a little closer and once more grappled his shoulder.

"Considering the situation, I didn't expect for you to be able to know everything very fast. It's going to take some time, so it's okay if you don't know what happened."

"I want to be able to know what happened though." Klavier randomly started coughing again, triggering the protective mode in Apollo as he gasped silently and then examined him for any harm, but Klavier just dodged his eyes once more and stepped backward. "For some reason, I always feel like I should know about these events you mention. And back in that agency place, there was so much that seemed to be missing. I-I just can't see anything. . .I'm so. . ." He was interrupted by the coughing intensifying. But not only that, he sniffled a little despite no tears streaming.

He felt really bad for him, this was all kind of a lot to take in at once. Apollo didn't know the actual situation, mistaking all of the coughing as a sign of dehydration more than anything. So he lowered that hand to his trembling hands and pat them comfortingly.

"Calm down, you're not going to remember everything immediately." Apollo tried to sooth, trying to keep his tone low so that he wouldn't randomly think he was 'yelling' again. Klavier still avoided meeting his eyes, because his own were screwing shut as the coughing just started getting violent for reasons unknown. There's three guesses concerning how Apollo reacted to that one. "Klavier, it's okay!"

Starting to panic, Apollo really didn't give a care if any of the few visitors in the park could see it. He shakily gestured to that same bench in the west corner he previously mentioned, and this was at about the same second Klavier decided to attempt to look his way. "Look, I'm going to go buy something for you to drink and stop that repeating cough! Meanwhile, go sit down on that bench and wait for me!"

With that, Apollo whirled around and prepared to bolt away to get something to drink from one of the vending machines. This was a moment he really didn't mind spending what little cash he had.

The coughing was still a little much, he found himself still suffering as he took the advice of that Apollo guy and took his sweet time going to that bench. Only because it took him several seconds to recall that this guy once informed him of the names of different directions and found the correct one.

Minutes later, after enduring a battle involving his dollar and a jerk of a vending machine, Apollo joined him there on that bench. And there was a little peace at first, Klavier readily accepting this assumed cure to the obnoxious and evil cough.

Of course, it should be mentioned that his first sip of some kind of lemon/lime combination wound up in Apollo's face after the cough performed one last attack to his throat.

But Apollo had patience, as much patience as someone thrust into this entire situation could be, he still looked somewhat unamused however as he just flicked the droplets from his face. It wasn't his fault, so don't get angry.

Thankfully, Klavier managed another sip. And a third. Maybe a fifth wasn't so bad, the sugar starting to take him over. The cough was starting to settle, so Apollo could finally release a sigh and MAYBE relax for once.

For now, he collapsed backward against the bench and just massaged his temples as the stress of this entire morning and afternoon began really acting up. He didn't want it to, it really couldn't be helped. Apollo didn't stupidly wander into something he couldn't handle, he knew exactly what as awaiting for him when he shot down that odd doctor's logic massively.

If he was honest, he'd admit that the stress was going to pay off. He was not at all in the wrong for helping someone who needed it, even if they were not fully aware of the scenario. Klavier may begin to wonder why he was the only one who couldn't recall anything, he was also aware he couldn't skirt around any details when explaining that.

This was day was a rush of stress – in his opinion. But did they make any progress? Apollo cracked one eye open and took in his temporary housemate getting sugar high in a most blissful manner. It didn't seem like it, he wasn't talking much about these things and he was starting to get hesitant about that fondling of his hair that once called him down in more tearful scenarios.

Were they starting to relapse or make progress? He wished he had an answer to that question – could SOMEONE approach in ray of Heaven's light and provide this answer? Apollo would fight, if it meant that they weren't going to relapse.

Somehow, he needed to find a way to speak more personally. He needed to, well, he needed to succeed in not backing down when it came to saying how he really felt. But just thinking of this, he wanted to slap himself and vocally lecture about the dangers of looking one in the eye and confessing how he would be depressed if he lost the blind trust that he has developed.

Unfortunately, he still wanted to look blank and not bother with making himself look like a sap. It wasn't as if he was against being honest when it came to thoughts, but someone in Klavier's position couldn't understand the meaning and it may cause his head to spin as to be given the lecture about it.

Right now, he could only let him relax here in this park a little longer before they went home for the day. He did make a mental note to later ask Klavier if he had been stretching the truth just a little when it came to if anything he has seen today, because even if it was hard to remember things after such an injury and even if they were in the strange side of the universe. . .it just didn't seem fitting if he never felt SOMETHING.

"(Klavier probably can't remember what one moment happened here, but that's okay for now.)" Apollo noted, he had been watching for about one minute now. Not a word about remembering that moment had been uttered, but that was due to the fact he was still busy soothing the thirst. A brief smile broke past barriers onto Apollo's face. "(As a matter of fact; it's right here on the screen of my cell.)"

Apollo pulled out his cellphone all of a sudden, wanting to look at the wallpaper and recall this moment. Compared to every other moment they both have been involved in together, this one could easily be labeled as not as important and being too awkward. He disagreed with that deep down; he never would have realized how much he was leaning to the romantic side of thoughts if it were not for this moment.

There was the picture, he cleared the apps away and smiled with the most curious amount of nostalgia as he looked at it. At the time, he was rightfully shocked and embarrassed, never once believing that he'd keep the picture to someday savor the moment again.

Well, isn't hindsight a funny thing? Here he was savoring the sugary moment.

_**. Flashback Fade In .**_

"**Herr Forehead, you haven't kissed someone before?"**

"**Why should it matter?"  
"You're missing out! That's the second-most-important gesture when it comes to expressing your love for someone!"**

"**Ugh, I'm sorry I had to freaking comment on you giving a peck to that fangirl."**

"**That was different: it was a way of saying 'thank you for admiring me'."**

"**Your own personal language confuses me."**

"**Yes, I often kiss fangirls to let them know that their delusional fantasies haven't been for nothing. It's okay, my lip virginity was taken away at fourteen."**

"**People always fuss over something as simple as kiss, and frankly I just don't see what's so magical about it. The fact that there's exchanging spit involved, not to mention there's a issue of bad breath, and some people have issues with proximity."**

"**Oh Herr Forehead, you're in a very asexual mood today."**

"**I am not asexual! Jeez, I'm just constantly busy and I have no time for romance."**

"**It still is sad that you haven't experienced what emotions can reduce a person to."**

"**I'm not going to cry about it, there's more IMPORTANT topics to cover. Like, for example, the reason I approached you earlier was so I could have your opinion on the bartender's accusations-"**

"**Oh, I know how we can solve this little problem~ Herr Forehead, you just need someone with willing lips to sweep you away into fantasy land!"**

"**. . .For some reason, I can believe you're more interested in that kissing topic rather than business."**

"**Hmm, but there seems to be no one useable around." Pause, then noises of shameless giddiness. "So I'll just fill in. After all, I'm not the type to kiss and then tell."**

"**Klavier, PLEASE stay focused. . .uh. . .not on me – you're supposed to be interested in the topic."**

**The context kind of spoke for itself. Apollo wished he never brought up the second he approached and witnessed him 'peck' a fangirl he was speaking to and then allow her to dreamily stumble away. If he hadn't asked, he was certain he wouldn't have to deal with this.**

**But deep down, he wasn't entirely aggravated. Apollo wasn't sure if this implied that he wanted his offer, but he could admit to considering – in another setting that wasn't halfway professional.**

**Klavier didn't wait for a 'yes' or 'no', he made his move regardless. Rapidly, he launched himself over, grasping his cheeks just to really leave an impression, and connected their lips.**

**Well, that was one way of fixing a 'terrible' situation. Apollo felt his lip virginity -as it had been dubbed for some reason he assumed was immature – expel and shatter, his hands to start trembling, and the urge to want to punch himself for briefly feeling like he was high.**

**But he was epically keeping a straight face.**

**After a few seconds of loosing himself in what was supposed to be 'helping him feel the awesome experience', Klavier felt he was all finished here. He reeled in his lips and hands, trying to battle away the hopelessly dreamy look that was daring to flicker over his face.**

**Honestly, how the heck was this making him dreamy? Apollo found himself shocked to realize, he stared at the way he looked like he was high on the experience and didn't bother to give an awkward cover up story for it. Um, he didn't even return it. So WHAT made this so amazing?**

**Well, uh, that certainly did feel different. Apollo wasn't sure if he should be noting this; but that couldn't be helped. He kind of didn't expect him to be so sweet about it, he honestly thought that he'd attempt biting as if going vampire on him.**

**Oh yes, despite what his face would lead one to believe, Apollo was certain that he was internally stumbling about the floor of his mind and having trouble grasping reality.**

"**So that's basically how it goes." Klavier mentioned with not so much composure, he was obviously still loosing himself on the shiny streets of Fairytale Boulevard however. "I was happy to help you out, Herr Forehead."**

"**I-. . .uh. . ." He really shouldn't have bothered with proper communication. As a belated reaction, his eyes began to widen to an alarming size as red darted through his cheeks.**

**Aw, it looked like he was so high. He was feeling it too, huh? Well, in that case, Klavier reached for the cellphone that had been innocently left behind on the bench surface.**

_**CLICK!**_

"**Klavier!"**

"**What? Don't you want this precious moment preserved?"**

**Apollo learned three things that day.**

**Number one: It's best to beware of people who go hopeless romantic on you after the topic of your lack of affectionate gestures enters the topic.**

**Number two: Klavier's lips were surprisingly well cared for.**

**Number three: NEVER leave your cellphone unattended. Otherwise, you'll wind up with a picture of you and the one who randomly stole your lip virginity in a rather interesting embrace.**

_**. Flashback Fade Out .**_

"(Klavier needs to know the story behind this, but I don't think I can tell him yet. How am I supposed to explain what his intentions were? How am I supposed to explain why people think this kissing business if such a big deal? Well, it was that day when I realized the reason, but that's beside the point.)"

The fingers resting on the bench surface curled, clawing and chipping the old paint. Apollo wasn't angry about anything, just as stressed out as he had been all day.

"(Maybe I'll help him out, I'll tell him more stories within the next few days considering it'll be Christmas and everything. The sentimental vibes this town will be radiating – they're going to be helpful. Ugh, I just hope no one I know bursts in to ruin the mood.)"

A sudden thump against his leg interrupted Apollo from going deeper with his thoughts. His eyes had once been flickering so that he could attempt to rest from the pressure that had been put upon them all day. But now they were opening as he shifted his gaze lower to himself.

Klavier was lying there, stretching comfortably which meant that his head just had to be propped on his leg and he seemed to not mind the contact.

Apollo stared for a long time, trying so hard to figure out if he was prepared to encourage or scold that one. It really, um, well he didn't hate it or anything. But it certainly would not be appropriate considering they were in public.

But finally, he sighed and did nothing to stop him. It's not like he was getting sentimental again, but Klavier just seemed too comfortable to move. And, as you know, his head needed to be treated tenderly now. Even if the stricken area was healing, it didn't mean it was safe to roughhouse.

For the longest time, there was silence in which Apollo was keeping a straight face and taking the bottle from his limp fingers to toss into the nearby wastebasket. But then, one minor question was uttered.

It went something like this: Klavier shifted his position only slightly and then briefly asked, "Apollo, can we go out again sometime?" His face couldn't be seen, Apollo didn't realize that he was slightly anxious as if hoping for a positive response.

Surprisingly, it wasn't a long wait for Apollo's response. He smiled fondly, taking one hand to brush over his spine area. "What do you think?"

Apollo couldn't see him stare into the park, eyes widening slowly as he took his time realizing what he was trying to imply. But he didn't mind the implication, it was good. For now, he shut up and let his eyes close lazily as he just enjoyed getting to be close to this Apollo guy.

Apollo didn't say anything else either, he felt he didn't have to. Implications were grasped, and that was all he was aiming for. So, he just continued to attempt to relax and, you know, keep his temporary housemate calm too.

Don't even show up, bandwagon. Apollo knew he was so not allowing him to turn his heart into a puddle on the ground.

Now, if he just _**believed**_ his own excuses. . .

T . B . C .

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Well, that marks the end of the three-part section. But I assure you: the main story is still very much marching onward.

I apologize for the fact this took longer than anticipated to finish. My birthday was back on the 10th of this month, and I've gotten over my whiny spell about it (being 16 feels weird, but I just feel like you readers should know that I'm in no way more mature. ^ _ ^). I've also been busy with practical things, playing video games, and going fangirl over the internet for more news about AA5, and also chatting via e-mails with my best guy friend who I'm hoping to convert to want to write on this website.

If some parts of this chapter feel rushed, good. That was intentional on my part. -You readers give me blank looks and feel uncomfortable as I grin like an idiot and pose equally idiotically- Stress was supposed to be in effect – making the story rush because of it. I DID mention a few A/N back about 'dealing with the stress of Apollo', correct? Feel free to let me know if I succeeded or failed.

I wanted to mention that the creepy guy who Klavier encountered is, in fact, a doctor at the No Mercy Hospital. It's not a spoiler to point out that he's also an OC I created the time I created Maxwell. . .let us just say that they're not strangers.

Well, that sums up this A/N. I do hope I haven't talked you to death. Now, I felt skeptical about bringing up this topic in fear of readers thinking that I'm whining about anything. I am merely pointing out that this story hasn't gained as much attention as a certain other multi-chapter of mine. You've probably noticed the little increase of reviews and or favorites and alerts in a while.

. . .Yet, I'm still going to finish out the story. I'm not expecting anyone to feel sympathetic, or mention I sound desperate. I just want you to know that when I start a story that's long, I do not give up easily. ; D But I do hope you readers enjoyed this chapter, I hope you can be patient while I go type up the next chapter~


	9. Christmas Eve And Chaos?

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Turnabout Reset

Chapter Nine – Christmas Eve And Chaos?

Written And Published By – MasterMindOfFiction

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

It depends on how one celebrates Christmas, if they even do. This goes out to those whom do: everyone can agree that it's either stressful or calming.

Though most forget the true meanings of the holiday, it's safe to say that it should be a time where people close and maybe even those who have grudges can just. . .if it's only this one season out of the year. . .display fondness or forgiveness.

Around Christmas time, it's lovely to sit and think back to why exactly you're around these people. Realize that even if they can annoy or even anger you, bad traits can be overlooked because spending time with them is a heck of a lot more fulfilling than sitting around and thinking loneliness is all you have.

Apollo wasn't sure how Klavier would spend the eve and day, but he was well aware of how he spent them. He never had a large family, or the biggest social circle, they were spent quietly and peacefully. No intense partying, just simply taking a break and taking note of the fact that he was still lucky to have what little familiar faces he had.

He wouldn't be seeing some of those faces again this year, but he still had the memories that came with it. While Klavier was out of touch with both memories and names, he swore that he would ensure to provide what company he could these next two days.

After all, there's not a chance someone can feel lonely if they have at least one person there. And maybe Apollo wasn't the most entertaining of people, but he knew he could do something even if it were simple.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

"_You can't be serious." Apollo felt himself tremble unpleasantly as he leaned a little closer to the no mercy doctor's 'handsome' face. "After all that we've been through, he's never going to recover?"_

_Max's eyes went downcast. It was evident that he wanted to keep up a traditional doctor straight face, but even that was starting to crack and reveal worry for both his 'ally' and the patient._

"_How is it even possible that you couldn't find this out that night I brought him in?! Why would you wait this long just to tell me?"_

"_Apollo, please calm down. You know I hate being the bad news delivery boy-"_

"_Medical knowledge has increased so freaking much within centuries, so how is it possible that it took a week to figure out he may never recover?"_

"_Why are you so worried?" Max sighed, reaching for his clipboard and skimming it over with his straight face on. "I'd ride the bandwagon again, but you claim that this stuff is all in the heads of others. If you ask me, you sound like a lover on a soap opera."_

"_What I think of him personally doesn't matter!" Apollo lowered his gaze, suddenly really embarrassed to be discussing this considering that Klavier was just behind the curtain. . .not to mention that guy with the broken leg was eavesdropping. "What does matter is the fact that he'll never be the same."_

_Max leaned back, facial expression altering to one of awkward proportions as he watched the caretaker of their patient. . .battle with stray tears starting to trail down._

_Even the guy with the broken leg sat up a little better and looked over at them, thinking that this was a thousand times more entertaining than nighttime hospital drama on the television._

"_Please, don't break down right in front of me." Max suddenly pleaded, uncomfortably pulling at the neckline of his coat. "I'm no good with sad social interactions."_

"_* * * *, I shouldn't be crying." His eyes were burning drastically, and the tears silently leaked down. Apollo sighed heavily and then turned away. "I-I need to step outside for one moment, collect myself and everything."_

"_Apollo, don't think it's your fault." Max suddenly repeated, it should be noted that he found it easier to repeat rather than be obvious. He tried to offer a reassuring smile, being the source of the positivity in the room. "He may not be able to remember anything from the past ever again, but it doesn't mean he can't construct new ones. I'm almost certain that retrograde amnesia still allows-"_

"_Maybe so. But it doesn't matter what you try to cheer me up with." Apollo began to slowly wander out of the room, eyes set on the floor the entire time. "It was still my residence, and my acceptance."_

_Max shook his head and stepped forth. "Apollo, honestly. . ."_

"_Apollo."_

"_Apollo?"_

"_Hey, Apollo."_

Sweat was pouring down his skin, he thrashed, and weak little gasps began to ensue.

"Apollo!"

Finally, the haze started clearing and he was waking up. When Apollo did awaken, he lied there staring up at the ceiling of his bedroom with very wide and full scale terrified eyes. Even though the heat had to be turned down to preserve money, he felt his temperature soar and sweat cause his clothes to start to stick. He must have been abusing the pillow this time – it looked like the case over it had a torn hole.

For one moment, he silently wondered what the hell was going on. The shock and turbulence was over, but he still swore that his heart shouldn't have been that rapid nor should his cheeks feel moist with what he prayed to God wasn't tears.

All in all, he swore he must have looked terrible in that moment. Fittingly, he felt every right to.

What was that dream all about? For the love of God, where did it even come from?

That same voice that stirred him, it more timidly inquired. And oh no, it had to be familiar. "Apollo, are you alright?"

The very source of his frightening dream just happened to be standing at his bedside. Rolling his eyes over and looking at him, Apollo didn't think he had ever seen that kind of horror visible on Klavier's face.

"I-I was just going to ask if I could get something to drink, but then you started acting weird in your sleep." Klavier belatedly explained after a few awkward seconds, stumbling in place just a little as he was still not fully recovered from his shock of seeing. . .whatever it was he saw. He began to lower himself down on to his knees and outstretched a hand to grasp his trembling one. "You're okay, I think. But I was very worried!"

Apollo didn't speak straightaway, he began to settle his heartbeat somewhat and put his eyes back in his head. He gazed around the dark room, trying to get reality back in order and process what had just happened. Obviously, it must have been a nightmare plaguing him because of his stress and concerns.

For a nightmare, why did it feel realistic? Every time Apollo would have one of those, they were too over the top and generally random. This one however, it felt like something that could happen. And don't say that he wouldn't react as he did when told of news like that – he would try to hide it, but he'd still be emotional about it internally and even some on the outside breaking down the barrier.

He was still trembling, cheeks flaring even further as he pulled his knees close and rested his arms and chin there.

Klavier still didn't understand what was going on, he had yet to see anything like it. But he did know one thing: he hated having to see him look like this. In all of the short time that he was on friendly terms with this Apollo guy, there wasn't a moment he witnessed him lose composure entirely even if it was in his sleep, and even go as far as to shed 'tears' like he frequently did.

He wished he knew what to do, because that Apollo guy really looked like he could use some comfort. Unfortunately, all he knew was to squeeze his wrist and try to make it stop trembling as if freezing.

It certainly was not freezing, he was positively burning up. Klavier's expression fell even further in worry, it was moments like this one when he wished that people who inhabit this strange world could be more open once in a while. It's not as if it would _**kill **_them.

Out of the blue, Apollo began to figure out how to speak again. He used his free hand to hurriedly wipe away the irritating teardrops that still fell, and then lifted his head back up and gazed at Klavier with a most hollow smile on the face. "Let's go, I can get you something to drink."

He was changing the subject, wasn't he? Klavier's eyes narrowed slightly as he reeled in his hand. "Apollo, I wanted to know if you were okay. What was all of that about?"

Apollo once more didn't respond promptly, he began to look utterly embarrassed before turning his back and then slipping out of the bed.

Impatiently, Klavier rose to his feet. Although he still looked heavily concerned as he tried to get him to open up once more, "There's something wrong, isn't there?" He couldn't go on any farther, he was already feeling weak and his throat was killing him. But that cough was once more taking its toll.

Apollo felt he could set aside that unfortunate nightmare for a moment, he'd gladly do so to relieve some of that pain his temporary housemate seemed to be in. He didn't say anything else, he just hurried out of the room dragging Klavier by the arm with him.

Several moments later, the two were inside of the living room with glasses of water. Apollo was finally starting to cool down, this water was really comforting after all of that chaos. Meanwhile, Klavier downed the water fast and yet the cough was still without any doubt present.

But for now, Apollo really didn't feel like talking about anything. Not even the topic of his seemingly-too-frequent cough. The glass was only half-empty, and he was sadly gazing at it and watching his reflection look so pathetic and in need of serious composure.

"(I can't believe that had to happen.)" His grasp around the glass became a little too intense, far more intense than what could be considered necessary. Once more, his cheeks flared red mockingly. "(It's bad enough having a nightmare in the first place, but having a nightmare about a topic that shouldn't be as dramatic as you're making it out to be? It's not like Klavier's on the doorstep of death, so why do I have to go to extremes and worry of him never recovering?!)"

For several long seconds, he remained silent and yet the hands around the glass were shaking, Klavier gazed over and being unable to do anything other than worry about him.

"(The situation isn't as dramatic as you're making it out to be. The good thing is that he's alive and he can function normally – with proper instruction. I need to stop worrying so much, because this could happen _**again **_if I can't control my own fears.)" Now his trembling fingers started to tap the outside of the glass, eerily disrupting the tense silence. Apollo was fearful of merely looking up at the eyes fixated on him, he so did not want to explain anything. However; "(Klavier needs to know what that was all about. It's not like I can't feel that heavy, questioning gaze of his. Words, don't leave me for dead.)"

He was sick of just sitting there watching and sipping the water. Although his sore throat wasn't healing much, Klavier set it down on the nearby low shelves. "Apollo, I have a question." For some reason, he feared that he wasn't looking as concerned as he truly was, because his eyes kept lowering to his feet as the sudden attention made him flustered.

That Apollo guy was now responsive, just looking at him and well, he felt confused and unable to speak the question that formulated. But it wasn't his fault that the guy had such intense eyes, they fall on him solely for one minute and it's as if the light of Heaven itself is descending.

So this was going to be tricky. Klavier still hesitated, watching his feet shift around and occasionally lift the carpet whilst a wave of heat gathered in his cheeks.

Apollo sensed he was nervous, though he kind of didn't need to because of the obviousness. He put on a gentle smile leaning to the genuine side, leaning over to signal interest. "I thought you had a question. Is there something on your mind, Klavier?" "(Because there's a hell of a lot of stuff on mine.)"

"One thing on my mind is about you." Klavier was prompt in responding, kind of like he did want to say that a while ago and was able to destroy hesitation. Apollo leaned back as he suddenly rose to his feet. "You don't seem to be okay, Apollo. When I got out of bed to tell you I was thirsty, you looked really bad while sleeping. I got closer, I tried to wake you, but I stopped after realizing those 'tear' things were pouring."

Well, um, there wasn't any kind of manner he could reply to that straightaway. Called out on his own involuntary reactions, and more than a little ashamed about it, Apollo decided he would shut up and allow him to continue because it seemed he would.

And Klavier did go onward describing things from his POV, but seemed fearful in both voice and expression as he wandered the center of the room a little. "At first, I didn't think anything about it because I shed these 'tear' things often. It was helpful to see I'm not the only one who does, but you seemed restless and stuff. So what I'm trying to ask is this: are you okay?"

Apollo's gaze flickered around, he still seemed unwilling to explain as he took in a sip of the water just to not have to explain straightaway.

Even to Klavier's mind, this was an obvious tactic to provide filler in the time. He was especially concerned now – wondering if his caretaker would really reject the roles being reversed. In all honesty, he didn't mind providing comfort in return.

After all, it seemed like the world needed that. Yesterday, he witnessed a few random folk along the streets provide positive and tolerant comments to each other. Though Klavier hadn't a clue as to why the world was set up this way, turning the tables and adding a ray of light to his atmosphere seemed appealing.

He couldn't be unwilling forever. Apollo finally set down the water on the coffee table and then arose from his seat too. Although confidence wasn't especially high as he looked the other way. "Um, I am okay. Look, I'm tired and I want to go back to bed. . .so I'm going to make this quick."

"I don't care if it's a short answer, it's going to be informative anyway. As long as I'm convinced you're okay, then I can go to sleep too." Klavier promptly stated, it was highly possible unaware to the direction he took his words. The, um, strangely affectionate way by the part about falling asleep. He approached, looking pleading. "Apollo, you _**can **_open up at least a little more."

Still, Apollo remained tense as he just backed up a little farther from him. He stopped when the back of his feet touched furniture. "Opening up isn't hard, I'm just embarrassed and think maybe you'll get the wrong idea because I can't express anything."

"So try it one time; there's nothing holding you back."

Did he, did he just pick up a theoretical gauntlet? Apollo almost believed he imagined the whole thing, stupidly staring as Klavier suddenly looked determined and looked him over well prepared for a reply. This, this couldn't be the same guy as a few seconds ago, right?

At long last, Apollo realized he couldn't stay quiet about it forever. Even if he wasn't thrilled about it, he drearily went on to explain, "Sometimes people have dreams – which are uncontrollable and are basically scenes that play in the head when you're asleep. I had a dream, a bad one. And it just startled me, but I'm okay now." Was he even being truthful at that point? Apollo rubbed his eyes, irritated with himself because of his own hesitance. "You don't have to be heavily concerned about me."

Klavier nodded slowly, his widening with more of his naïve fascination of this 'dream' concept. Apparently, he must not have experienced one for the 'first time' yet. But then he realized what his caretaker said by the end, and this caused him to look roused and disagreeing.

"I can't stop being concerned." For some reason, he feared that this was a little awkward to say after that kind of statement before. Klavier swore he felt this weird moment of being on top totally fading, and he just claimed a seat whilst gazing down at his feet.

He realized that Apollo's comfort was ignited – he just didn't feel the need to make that obvious as he claimed a seat nearby and covered his slight smile with a palm.

"I don't know how these 'dreams' work, but I hope you don't mind me being concerned." Continued Klavier somewhat belatedly after about twenty seconds. He swore that he was shivering, but from nervousness rather than the chill. "Free will tells me that it's not wrong, so how can you not accept concern?"

"I don't know entirely." It was an answer that he already had stored for a moment like this, yet it was true all the same. Apollo removed his palm as a less than enthusiastic expression took residence. "My dream consisted of you in a bad situation, I know that I didn't want to talk about that because it's something that haunts my mind. What I don't know would be this: why don't I want sympathy?"

"Sympathy doesn't sound like a bad word; It flows nicely." Klavier spontaneously commented, all light and cheer about it as the hands rose from emphasis.

Apollo gave him an awkward look from the corners of his eyes. Before he sighed and reached for the water to drink again. After this, he rambled on, "On another topic, it's getting late and we'll need plenty of sleep for tomorrow's events. It's already three in the morning anyway."

It was true: his eyes fell on the clock and he was freaked out to realize that they were having some kind of held back heart-to-heart over some water at three in the morning. Tomorrow would be Christmas Eve at long last, and Apollo had a few plans in store for his temporary housemate.

So he set down the water again, and almost rose to his feet. He almost did, because he was stopped by a wayward hand randomly settling on his upper arm and silently begging him to rest for a moment. Apollo silently groaned, wondering if he was going to try and drag out a topic he really didn't want to go further with.

But that wasn't the case. Apollo couldn't help the loud gasp and falling back against the couch when their patient randomly used both arms to reach around his upper torso and, well, touched faces with him again.

He really needed to stop doing that so _**randomly**_. If he were to _**mention **_he was intending such a move, Apollo wouldn't be exaggerating with his surprise and lack of ability to escape this, er, whatever it was.

"(R-really? Come on Klavier, all of this touching faces makes me feel awkward!)" It was true; every muscle seemed to lock up and the room grew warmer. Apollo squirmed a little, trying to meet Klavier's gaze so he could suggest he release him. "(Honestly, you'd think I was some kind of plush toy. Okay, before I start scouting for the bandwagon myself, I NEED to make him-)"

His plans would just have to be placed on hold. Both Apollo's thoughts and intentions paused and shattered, when he managed to reach a position where he could get a better glimpse of Klavier.

He must have been tired too, perhaps more so in fact. As if they weren't just talking about a subject that should have been important, Klavier seemed to be drifting into a slumber as he nuzzled his face into Apollo's arm.

"(How can he be falling asleep so fast?)" Apollo was briefly irritated, for he once thought he was making progress with being more open to the patient. Hell, he believed he would almost willingly admit that it was him forever being without his memories that scared him. Mood whiplash was enabled as he smiled like an idiot and watched him. "(Maybe he is kind of cute when he does this. There's nothing wrong with thinking that, _**I hope**_.)"

Well, it would seem that the atmosphere was spontaneously slowing into a more peaceful state. Apollo didn't even know where he stood between explaining his fears deeper, or just shutting up about it and not letting him into the loop. For now, he reached one hand over and jabbed it into his side a little, hoping to rouse him for a second.

Yawning and looking groggy, Klavier was yanked out of attempting to sleep. They did meet eyes for a second, but his own were barely open as he began kneading his arm as if a cat.

While he had his attention, Apollo didn't attempt to hide the fond smile that dared to betray him and show. Speaking softly, he mentioned, "We can talk about my fears later, let's just go to bed."

Klavier quickly nodded, more than happy to go back to bed. For some reason, he was getting drained easily. Weakly, he continued to knead his arm. "Can I sleep in your bed? It's too cold on the floor tonight."

And. . .Apollo's smile promptly disappeared. Being replaced with a more scandalized look.

Did he say the wrong thing again? Was this yet another offensive question? Klavier remained silent, uneasily lowering his gaze and removing his heads from his arm.

Thankfully, that Apollo guy didn't seem angry with him. He was displaying patience this time, audibly taking in and releasing a breath before belatedly replying, "Normally, family members and people who have intimate actions share a bed for their own reasons. Um, we don't fall into either of these categories."

"So you don't want me to warm up? _**You hate me**_?" Klavier promptly threw himself back with ultimate shock of this 'revelation', whilst suddenly very much awake and tearing again. Oh God, the atmosphere just went tense. He began to cough and sob, which more than likely wasn't a good combination.

Apollo reeled himself away, briefly startled by the spontaneous swerve in mood again. He felt he should have seen this coming, once more he wanted to kick himself for being late to the realization.

Later that evening, it's no spoiler to mention that the rest of it was spent more peacefully. Apollo was calm after the dream, able to convince himself that as long as he put that topic on hold than he wouldn't think about it and go through the stress all over again.

Klavier calmed down too, and he was more than joyed about the fact that Apollo guy didn't 'hate' him as he feared. As a matter of fact: he even allowed him to share the bed with him, he did so after realizing that it probably wasn't good for him to sleep on a cold floor every night. He was able to drift off fast, cuddling his caretaker and finding himself in that 'bliss' state he had overheard in conversation.

Apollo, meanwhile, he wasn't accustomed to sharing a bed. He tried not to be too awkward about it, but it was hard considering that Klavier's limbs seemed to go in whatever direction and he really, really liked proximity. If he moved a small distance away, he would detect it immediately and desperately drag him back.

But Apollo wasn't irritated with it. The extra warmth was very much appreciated, and he knew he should learn to go with the flow. . .just don't question _**some**_ things. . .like certain reactions he had.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Randomly, he felt himself be dragged out of his sleep. This was disrupted as he rolled over to another side and felt his eyes flicker.

For a moment, Klavier remained groggy as he tried to lift himself up and wriggle out of the covers that were mysteriously tucked securely. Hey, he didn't know how that happened. He barely remembered anything that happened after that Apollo guy helped him back to bed and allowed the proximity of theirs, probably because the world made people unable to rise that early? Maybe?

Coming to, he sat up and then gazed around curiously. It was easy – even for him – to see that he was all alone in the bed, and what seemed to be the room. Where did that Apollo guy go? Did he have any business to take care of elsewhere?

If so, it was nice how he could force away sleepiness so easily. Klavier could casually note that it wasn't so easy for him, Apollo tended to reply on areas sensitive to tickling just to full awaken him.

Klavier's gaze finally fell on the wall that was closest to the bed. He cocked his head to the side, zeroing in on the wall calendar to figure out if there was anything going on today. For some reason, that Phoenix guy and his daughter were going on about this 'Christmas' thingy and he wanted to know when it was to show up. He crawled over and gazed at it closer, making out hastily-written comments on the latest square that had yet to be crossed out.

'_**Christmas**** Eve**_.'

"Christmas Eve?" Klavier asked aloud to no one in particular, expression revealing lack of knowledge. And, clueless, he assumed this was something he should ask that Apollo guy about. He always did have a good explanation for things – regardless of how he put down those abilities.

Both concerned heavily about being alone, and interested in this 'Christmas Eve', Klavier hurriedly jumped out of the bed and started his search.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

"(Well, it's another day.)" Apollo pointed out to himself, looking somewhat less than enthusiastic about the morning as he rocked back on forth on his feet before the mirror. After a few seconds, he turned away and then reached for the nearby washcloth to wipe away toothpaste. "(But today isn't a regular day, Christmas is tomorrow. I don't mind the holiday, but I still feel bad about Klavier not being in the loop and more than likely oblivious to the meaning.)"

He wondered how he was going to make this day, well, not so much awkward. More than likely, he would be giving people whatever little gift he could afford for them early if no cases arose. In the event of no drama, he'd try to spend a nice and calming day home. There was no way he would go outside and get pummeled to a bloody pulp by last-minute shoppers.

Nothing noteworthy would happen today – that was how he understood the implications.

But it wasn't just due to lack of any interesting events, Apollo was also thinking about the patient. To be honest, he didn't have a problem with admitting that he wanted to stay around him as much as possible hoping that he could imply what was a good meaning of the holiday.

But there was one thing that made him feel awkward and unprepared – a _**completely simple **_thing, mind you. The exaggeratedly intense scenario that made him feel embarrassed of carrying it out was. . .handing Klavier the gift he picked out.

Yes. _**That **_was somehow an issue.

"(Some people WANT to make simple situations more intense than necessary, I'm not like that.)" Apollo carried on in the mind, eyes formulating a glare at nothing in particular as he tossed the washcloth aside and then took out his frustration with the buttons on his shirt. "(I never did it before because I knew I would be subjected to teasing, even though I wouldn't have been against seeing him soar on cloud nine once receiving something. He wouldn't tease me now, he probably doesn't even know how to tease and fluster me intentionally. It SHOULD be easy to give him the gift.)"

Of course it would be easy. He even had a plan formulated: he would explain Christmas, what he personally believed was a good way to spend it, and then hurriedly give him his gift. There was no fancy antics, no over the top calculations and math-related gibberish, it was all so small and senseless to diagnose.

But that did not prevent Apollo from pacing whilst messing with the buttons, worried about how cringe-worthy dorky he'd both look and act. As a matter of fact, he was certain that a crowd should be watching, then it would make this moment _**perfect**_.

Thankfully, he was saved from further anxiety. By means of the door randomly opening and slamming against the wall audibly. In the open doorway, Klavier was standing there scouting for him before his face lit up and he hurriedly entered to no longer be alone.

Apollo didn't respond straightaway, suddenly he was just drained of all confidence and he whirled away to hide the startled expression taking residence on his face.

Klavier didn't wait for his invitation, he charged over, positively beaming as he pressed himself close against his caretaker's back and rested his arms over each shoulder. "You weren't in your bed when I woke up, I'm happy to see you didn't go too far away!" And with that, he rather enthusiastically lowered his arms to around his lower torso and trapped him in an unintentionally painful embrace.

It was kind of nice. Painful, but nice. Apollo didn't want to admit it, but his lips betrayed his wishes and formulated an obvious implication of a smile. Before he hurriedly slipped out and then provided a lot of personal space between them.

Thankfully, Klavier did not seem to be offended. He was still in a good mood, looking very blissful and swaying with energy on his toes as he spoke again. "Anyway, I really hope you have some time! Uh, there's something I wanted to talk to you about." Doing a three-sixty, that was his mood. Out of the total blue, Klavier's spirit drained and that beaming smile faded. "Can we talk?"

He had decided some time ago that he would try to be prompt when the need to talk seriously was brought up. Unfortunately, Apollo forgot about that due to the season screwing with his head. Klavier felt somewhat discouraged when it came to this now, because this guy was suddenly so. . .well, he was smiling more naturally now.

Should he really say what he intended? Klavier felt down when he thought of it, taking the hint that it was a more serious topic. It had something to do with the survey-taker and the guy from the scene in his head, so one probably needs no more words.

That natural smile still on the face, as if all of the drama last night was forgotten and it was not important that Klavier had a condition he didn't even know of, Apollo began to speak with some spirit. "Klavier, you don't have to ask for us to be able to talk. We can, but first there's something I need to inform you about: today is Christmas Eve."

Due to the attention span being a little lacking, Klavier's eyes lit up and his face was full of wonder at mention of that name. Feeling like it was something noteworthy, he asked, "Is this some kind of important day? Does everyone else in this world take part?"

"Well, tomorrow is the more important day." Apollo corrected, trying to be patient and still smile as he approached him and affectionately fondled his shoulder. "To be accurate: Christmas happens on December twenty-fifth every year and it is an important Christian holiday. Now, celebrations vary because of religion or the lack thereof, a lot of people tend to treat it as the day to show family and friends that you care about them. . .while they act like ungrateful jerks because they didn't get a gift they wanted."

This 'Christmas' thing sounded highly interesting. Klavier took in this description, making awed sounds as he nodded.

Meanwhile, Apollo sighed and added in a few optional pieces to his explanation about the holiday. "I have a few people I'll be showing I care about; though I know they're going to tease the hell out of me over it." Even if he wasn't truly amused – more like dreadful –, Apollo chuckled by the end. Grin and bear the pain, you know.

Said grin shattered as a more stunned look flicked across his face. When Klavier suddenly rolled his eyes, as if very disapproving while he mentioned, "How could anyone tease you about that? They should be _**appreciative**_."

"W-well," Honestly, he was lost for words. Apollo's gaze nervously shifted about, hand flattening his hair equally nervously. "Klavier I know you're kind of 'new' to this scene, but no one I associate with offers me a break. Every time I've tried to show people I care, they either tease or think I'm too 'soft'. It's why I've been trying to tone down my outer concern."

"But knowing that someone cares is a good thing, isn't it?" Klavier suddenly countered, honestly having a more of a logical point than he probably realized in that moment. He began to smile fondly, lightening up the atmosphere. "Every time you show me that you're not ice cold, I feel very happy~"

Outer concern, damn you and your constant appearances. Apollo could practically feel himself attempt to smile, affected deeply by the idealistic atmosphere.

Then he put back on a blank face, one that was so see through. Klavier more than likely saw through it.

Apollo was desperate for a topic change, he took matters into his own hands by proclaiming, "So now that you know about the importance, you can look forward to something later. It's kind of early, but that won't harm anything." He began to brush past, hiding his face as the smile could be felt trying to burst through again. "Just be patient."

With that, Apollo dropped the conversation entirely. He previously had been in the middle of finishing his morning prep rituals before the patient entered the bathroom, he just needed to style his hair now. He began gathering some stuff, briefly shifting his eyes to view him now looking over. Because it seemed like Klavier sometimes found entertainment in watching him style his hair.

Of course he did not forget about the fact that he previously was asked if they could speak about something, but then Christmas cheer possessed him. Apollo decided that they could talk later – after he was finished teaching him how to do one important hygienic action, gave him that gift, and endured having to go out and give people their gifts early.

He really shouldn't he doing everything with an idiotic little smile, even his negative thoughts in the mind were carried out with a sweeter tone than usual. Jeez, when this was all over that would be desirable. . .

_**0~0~0~0~0**_

This was an important topic, this particular skill he was about to give unto him was one that should be understood. Unfortunately, Klavier didn't seem to remember how to carry it out either. When Apollo was finished giving himself the internal verbal battering, he paused to facepalm and try to figure out how this was going to work.

What action has caused so much distress this time? What heavily important action needed to be carried out, one may wonder?

Bathing. Yes, bathing was causing so much distress.

Although it was more like; the lack thereof. Apollo hadn't brought it up recently, the subject had not entered his mind because of other skills that the patient needed to learn were placed ahead. But when Klavier moved in momentarily – stumbled against his body because a sudden coughing attack led him there –, it took only a few seconds for a slight stench from his hair to infiltrate his nostrils.

Apollo knew he was overreacting, but his mind kept conjuring death scenes. Most of them involved drowning, two had something to do with a broken neck, and one involved his razor and terribly-placed windows. He tried to shove them all out of the mind, tell himself that he didn't have to be so over-protective.

But this failed. Apollo paused from where he had been trying to awkwardly explain this concept to Klavier, sighing aloud and letting his mind wander. "(I should stay around to ensure he doesn't unknowingly harm himself. But wouldn't that make me perverted? Even if I'm looking in another direction, it seems wrong.)"

Thankfully, Klavier was most oblivious to the inward war in his companion's mind. He continued to lower himself to his knees, interested in his discovery as he leaned over the tub to survey it. "This looks so big! Does it have any other uses?"

"Huh?" Apollo blinked repeatedly, obliviously gazing around for a moment as he was dragged out of his mind. He returned to gazing down at Klavier, cracking a hint of a charmed smile as he took in what he asked. "Maybe it does for other people, but I just use this for bathing. And you're going to do the same thing – once every day."

"That's disappointing." Klavier randomly mentioned, face suddenly turning to one of aforementioned reaction as he continued to brushing over the inside with a few fingers. "I thought I could fill it with that 'water' stuff and the clothes could be washed quicker. Or maybe even-"

Surprisingly, Apollo was breaking the stoic moment of his to chuckle at his suggestions. He joined him on his knees, propping a head and meeting his confused eyes. "If there's anything good to come out of this, it's the fact that you can still be kind of creative." As if he didn't even say that, his look of amusement faded as he returned to being blank. "But that's irrelevant, because now I have to explain how to bathe."

"Oh, but I already know how."

. . .Did he really just say that? This was coming from the same guy who just suggested washing clothes in the bathtub? Well, it was an improvement!

Apollo swore he must have been beaming in that moment, eyes sparkly with hope as he leaned a little too uncomfortably close. "How do you know this?" "(Maybe I've been too pessimistic!)"

However, Apollo's hopes were kind of shot down when Klavier mentioned in his oblivious-to-the-awkwardness manner, "Ever since you brought me here, I've studied this 'bathing' action when you would do it. I don't understand how you never noticed me, you must be so skillful in doing it that surroundings aren't important."

This was certainly a newsflash for Apollo, he admittedly did not know that this had been happening. Slowly, his expression lost hope and reverted to mortification. But it was done slowly, perhaps unfitting dramatic.

Studying the way Apollo's expression altered, Klavier was horribly worried that he did something wrong. He began to tremble with suspense, eyes quivering too. "Is that okay?"

For one second, Apollo didn't have his ready reply. A few more seconds passed, he took in his breathing exercise to calm down. The next moment, he was simply only slightly annoyed as he met his eyes. "Well, I don't approve of watching people bathe. I guess it's good that you understand, er, the concept at least."

Instantly, a relieved sigh passed Klavier's lips. He was getting rather tired of screwing everything up, so this was good news. Expecting some praise, he shifted a little closer to Apollo and caught his attention brought out from confusion by staring at him heavily and holding out a hand.

Apollo was awkwardly silent, eyes shifting to gaze at the hand that just hovered in the air in a downward position. Did he want him to do something? He looked on uneasily, moving his own hand closer to just wrap over his fingers.

If Apollo didn't know any better, he'd think that the room just brightened to a large degree when Klavier smiled intensely. He rolled his eyes, looking away so that his forced look of exhaustion wouldn't be noticed. . .he was really getting accustomed to seeing this expression.

If all of this were to end, God, he'd _**miss**_ seeing that kind of smile.

Oh but wait, that's not exactly the important topic right now. Apollo shook his head, clearing any of the charm that he had fallen victim to away. So he rose to his feet, dragging Klavier with him by that aforementioned hand.

He really shouldn't have been focusing on that kind of moment, so Apollo hurriedly put on a stern look as if he was not weak to cute overload. Perhaps this whole thing wasn't so bad – at least Klavier didn't know to tease him about the way his missing care was returning.

"Seeing as you know how to bathe, that's one stressful thought off of my mind." Apollo commented, willingly changing the topic. He gestured to the bathtub once more – Klavier's eyes following him there and staring at his new discovery – before swiveling to walk away and gather the typical supplies. "You'll be doing this alone, but I will be outside of the door in case you have trouble. If there's any bad situation – _**anything **_that looks to be a problem, let me know _**immediately**_."

"That doesn't make any sense, uh, the part about me doing this alone." Klavier suddenly spoke up, sounding just as confused as he looked whilst following after him to the next side of the room. Whilst Apollo stopped, still keeping his ever-changing face from view as he gathered washcloths, Klavier carried on blissfully clueless. "It's because of the fact I have to get undressed, isn't it?"

Apollo immediately whirled around, happy to see that he was getting the point. He nodded, adding fuel to his moment of realization. He could only hope that he'd understand fully and no longer-

Wait, why was Klavier looking saddened instead of innocently curious? Were those quiet sniffles he was hearing? Klavier promptly brushed the back of his hand over his now-tearing eyes as he went on with his theories; "I knew I looked like a mess! I'm so awful to look at, it's why you close your eyes when you help me those clothes things. . .I. . ."

This. . .wasn't what he was trying to say. Apollo's joyous expression shattered to one of exaggerated shock, he kind of was trying to figure out WHERE he was getting those theories. There was probably over one million people in the world who would think the opposite of him.

Although now he was starting to get a little embarrassed – enough for the both of them, to be honest –, Apollo moved a little closer whilst prying the hand from his eyes and then gently brushing one of the softer washcloths over the bottom of his eyes. "Shush, you're _**far **_from a 'mess'. I don't think you're hideous." He used a free hand to reassuringly brush one hand over his shaking shoulder, at least, he could only hope he was calming him down.

For one moment, he did stop looking saddened. Although the tears still fell as Klavier awaited some kind of explanation. He felt he needed one, he had been curious for a long time about why that Apollo guy seemed to be extremely cautious about this topic.

He really didn't want to explain this, it was extremely embarrassing for him. Hoping that maybe he didn't sound as awkward as he felt, or as flared red in the cheeks as he was certain he looked, Apollo provided a long-anticipated explanation. It went something like this.

"It's not because of YOUR appearance, because I kind of don't think you look repulsive." Apollo weakly rambled, it was an epic struggle to allow their eyes to meet. He kept dodging the other pair, especially when Klavier started looking both happy and kind of curious. "The problem is: I don't want to seem shameless like everyone else in this country. I mean, does someone REALLY want to be in theoretical spotlight while they're bathing?"

"I don't know what this 'spotlight' is, but it doesn't sound SO bad." Klavier innocently cut in, smiling like the world was suddenly sunshine and fields of flowers again.

"The spotlight doesn't have anything to do with this." Apollo flatly mentioned, looking annoyed now as he returned to whirling away and aimlessly gathering items. "All I'm trying to tell you is this: I would feel awkward being the same room with you while you were undressed. I just think you need a little privacy now and then."

"Oh, well you should have said that a little sooner~" Ah, now he was fully cheers and smiles again. Klavier laughed, as if the world as just so amazingly bright from one end to the other. "Sometimes you confuse me, Apollo! I thought you were trying to say that I look horrible and it hurts your eyes just to look at me. I really DON'T want you to think that."

He was thankful that he happened to be gathering soap, because this meant his back was to Klavier and his little grin couldn't be seen as he mentioned, "Klavier, it would snow in hell before I think that."

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm just rambling under my breath."

"But it sounded like you said something about this 'snow' stuff in h-"

"Klavier, it DOESN'T MATTER. That is all."

Free will was knocking on the theoretical door, insisting that this Apollo guy was simply flustered and unwilling to be more honest.

But Klavier let it go, blissfully beaming and wandering about the room as if all was forgotten. But he was just happy to see that yet another fear of his was shot down.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

There was certainly a lot on the mind lately. Even when he wasn't busy with much work, he still had personal issues to deal with. Lovely.

Apollo did not forget about that creepy guy back at the black and white movie style coffee establishment, he also did not allow his nightmare to slip under the radar. That guy still bothered him, and he was ashamed of himself for being so negative about the situation he thrust Klavier into.

He didn't want to acknowledge these things today, Christmas was supposed to be all about having peaceful moments with those close to you. It was about fellowship, even when you set aside the religious aspects.

Looking down at his bracelet, he felt somewhat uncomfortable as he brushed over it. He recalled the previous day; that guy taking the survey was lying. Klavier was even lying at least a little whenever the topic of him not having one memory arose. Was he supposed to shove these things out of the mind because of the attempt to make this holiday calm and in order?

God, he didn't know right now. Apollo started to hold his head with one hand, the stress was really starting to pound in his temples now. If only he could have some support – instead, he chose to shoot down logic and take it all on himself.

Briefly, he turned to gaze at the bathroom door. He had not overheard any calls of distress yet. His temporary housemate had been in there for only about two minutes, it was probably expected. For one moment, he actually less high-strung enough to wander away from his post.

Recalling one little detail about this holiday, something that usually didn't have any meaning because people didn't give much a care about giving. Then there were those whom tended to be jerks about was specifically wanted.

He uncovered this gift, it had been hidden in the refrigerator for a while. Removing the folded laundry from the top, Apollo gazed upon it wondering if what was inside of the plastic container was still good. According to Max and that woman at the counter – their stuff was homemade and never once touched a conveyer belt in a factory. They made it that day, could it still be-

"APOLLO!" _**SPLASH! **_"THERE'S A PROBLEM! APOLLO!"

"(_**Oh my God**_! I knew this couldn't go smoothly!)" Apollo hurriedly shoved the container back to the surface of the desk. He then wasted no time in whirling around and hurriedly bolting into the bathroom.

Not thinking twice, the door was violently thrown open in a manner that would have normally battered the wall it collided with.

Armed with the closest item he could find – which was a sweater fresh out of the dryer – Apollo stepped in, shouting, "I'm here! What's the problem. . ." He couldn't help awkwardly loosing his words as his eyes fell on the scene before him, and the arm raising the sweater threateningly kind of fell down.

In his opinion, there wasn't much danger. Klavier was still occupying the bathtub, he looked completely horrified as he reeled himself to the farthest side away from. . .a little spider innocently spinning a web on the tiled section of the wall.

A little spider – just chilling and being like 'don't mind me, bro. I just want to relax.'

Klavier was still shivering intensely, breathing heavily as he tried to evade the nonexistent wrath of his intruder.

Sighing with both relief of him being okay and disappointment because he went through a dramatic entrance, Apollo began to approach the distressing scene. "Klavier, are you alright?"

As if he just noticed his presence, Klavier craned his neck and gazed up at his caretaker looking scared out of his right mind and whimpering. Apollo briefly lowered a hand to place on the arm that was draped over the edge shivering like crazy, trying to silently tell him that he didn't have to worry.

But Klavier was still worried, when his eyes shifted to the source of his terror. That _**thing **_began to hover over its near-invisible web, causing him to shriek and shove himself against the tub painfully.

"Klavier, that's just a spider." Apollo tried to calm him down with, offering a hint of a smile in his direction. Klavier, still too terrified to speak properly, he continued to whimper and then try to shield himself from that _**thing**_. "Uh, I don't think ALL spiders have extremely toxic venom. That one is probably just a harmless stray that sneaked inside a while ago."

Klavier seemed to not be listening in this moment. Rather than taking it all in like it was God's word, he continued to flinch and continuously press against the tub, hoping to somehow escape this nonexistent wrath.

Apollo rolled his eyes, getting really tired of this crap. He leaned over him, using the sweater to gather the spider from its very intimidating web-hanging. Klavier was extremely horrified, but also intrigued as he watched him fearlessly gather his tormentor.

"There we go, everything's under control." Apollo dared to mention, not really noticing that Klavier was still freaked out by this spider creature as he fearfully peered up from his hair at it whilst Apollo lowered it down to his view. "Look, the worst it could do is bite you and it would really hurt."

The spider was lowered to his vision, crawling over the sweater probably thinking 'bro, stop interrupting my chilling time.' or something. In Klavier's opinion, that was _**horror straight out of the fiery place**_.

Unable to take this alleged horror, Klavier's eyes rolled backward and he was soon falling along with it. _**SPLASH!**_

Now Apollo was the one scared out of his right mind. His eyes widened, and he gazed down at the spider. Of course, the spider was still simply chilling probably oblivious to what drama it caused.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Someone sounded like they were frantic and sobbing through their speech. The more that he listened to it, this noise resembled that Apollo guy. Finally, it seemed like he could allow his eyes to flicker and clear away the darkness.

But when Klavier last knew what was going on, the ceiling was that of the bathroom. He was quite confused, rising up from the floor and surveying what he realized now was that Apollo guy's bedroom. Yes, he knew this place like the back of his hand now that the darkness at night didn't scare him to death.

His senses were returning, just like awareness. And above all else, Klavier noted it was FREEZING in here. Trembling from the cold, he reached for some blanket that had been wrapped around his body and clutched it desperately.

Meanwhile, Apollo was facing the window and not even looking to realize the source of his drama was awake. Teary and horrified, he grappled the cellphone to his ear and carried on rambling, "What do you mean it's hard to find my residence?! Last time, your team arrived in less than ten minutes! Someone is unconscious – probably suffering another head injury in the process – and you're just _**babbling about layout**_!"

Klavier didn't know much about reading people, but even he could see that his booming tone and brief sobs in between the words could mean that he was in a moment of distress. He hadn't much of a clue about who was this person on the receiving end of the call, let alone who was knocked unconscious, looking kind of concerned he arose from the floor to approach him.

Still, Apollo was far too busy looking prepared to just hurl a fist through that window if the stupid person supposedly there for 'help' didn't get their act together and realize the seriousness. "Of course there's a reason I called! I just told you that someone fell out cold in my residence – you need to send _**help**_, not just sit there and insist I don't live within the town!"

Klavier still looked heavily concerned, fearing that something happened while he briefly wasn't aware of surroundings. The last thing he recalled was carrying out this 'bathing' action that was heavily suggested, and then this 'spider' demon was spotted and led him to be scared to death, but everything else after that was just fuzzy.

Maybe Apollo knew what happened? Klavier took a free hand from the blanket that was still being tightly held close, and he tapped his shoulder.

Apollo didn't even turn, he just used his own free hand to brush it off, hissing, "I'm kind of busy right now." He promptly glared at nothing in particular, gripping the cellphone tighter as the stupid person on the other end babbled nonsense. "No, I'm not 'too busy to report this'! Will you PLEASE send some help?!"

Klavier reached out and brushed over his shoulder again, causing Apollo to jerk away. "Let me make this call!"

Um, really? Klavier's eyes began to narrow as a look of bafflement flickered across. He gave up, mentioning, "Apollo, I understand you must have an important conversation." He sighed heavily, leaning his head back as if this was stressful, He didn't see Apollo freeze up and fumble with the phone. "I recall being attacked by that black thing in the bathroom, so why am I-"

A gasp of pleasant surprise was emitted, effectively cutting Klavier off. Apollo, looking overjoyed, he whirled around and nearly threw the phone from his hand. That poor phone. "Klavier, you're okay!" He immediately laughed nervously, raising the poor phone to his ear and shakily saying, "N-never mind, okay? He's awake, um, let's pretend we never had this conversation."

Still highly mortified of his over the top reactions, Apollo just continued to laugh awkwardly and then end the call before its time. During this, Klavier watched him sympathy, hoping that he wasn't loosing his mind.

After a few awkward seconds, Apollo managed to calm down. He previously had been so worried – worried that he just caused even more chaos just by showing him a spider. When he fell out cold, the thought of more damage to his head was extremely overwhelming.

There wasn't many words that could accurately describe his relief. Apollo breathed again, happy to see that he must have had God Himself ensuring there wasn't more damage done. He tossed the cellphone over to the bed, then swiveled around to meet Klavier's eyes.

"You just passed out because I showed you a spider." Apollo mentioned, trying to sound casual about it. Though nothing in the world could give that theory. Awkwardly, whilst trying to look blank, he fumbled with his hands. "Do you. . .er, remember that?"

"Yes, it was frightening!" Klavier promptly responded, gasping afterward and then hugging himself as if paranoid of more spiders showing up to 'attack'. Apollo watched this, internally sighing with relief at the fact that he was back to. . .no, normal wasn't the fitting word.

But he was in a state that was, er, somewhat acceptable.

Calmed down from the frightening experience, Klavier returned to desperately clutching the towel and beaming at him. "Thanks for rescuing me from that thing, though."

"Uh, what do you mean by the 'rescue part'?" What else could he do but blink with confusion? Klavier wasn't making much sense, then again this entire day was a question for him, Apollo looked on whilst being baffled.

"Obviously, you rescued me from that thing! I'm so glad you did, you're the best!" Klavier promptly threw out his arms excitedly, and proceeded to totally catch his 'rescuer' off guard by wrapping his arms around him and holding him closely. "Someday, I'm going to find a way to do the same. . .even if I have no idea how to rescue a person! Hey, I heard that word yesterday, so why not try it?"

Apollo wished he wasn't so awkward in that moment, but he couldn't it help his annoying positive reaction to being complimented for something he didn't intend to do. Above all else, he was all stiff and tense as he was glomped.

This would have been a heck of a lot less awkward – if Klavier was at least wearing undergarments. Well, when he passed out, Apollo kind of had to drag him out and was far too busy being panicked out of his right mind to fully pay attention to a source of his awkwardness.

Now, Apollo fully realized the state. Or lack thereof. His eyes kept wandering around a little, before he finally forced himself to settle the gaze on the side of Klavier's face. "Okay, let's not make this a habit."

Klavier immediately looked saddened, hurriedly reeling in his arms. "You don't like it when I touch you?"

Apollo really wasn't prepared for any more tears, not now. Stepping away and nervously smoothing the wrinkled sections of his clothes, he replied, "I don't DISLIKE it. The trouble is, um, you're still undressed."

"So in order to display my positive thoughts of you. . .I have to be dressed?"

"Something like that, yeah."

Klavier seemed to disagree, there was something about that shake of the head. "Out of everything I've heard, that makes the LEAST amount of sense."

"I'm sorry, but it's really not socially appropriate if you 'touch' me so much while. . .like this." Apollo felt that everything he was saying could be taken so far in many different ways. Some would agree. He facepalmed, turning away from the source of his stress. "Why does modesty have to be the toughest thing for him to learn, strange side of the universe?"

Klavier still didn't get it. He blinked repeatedly, taking it all in. "You know, it would make more sense if we did touch like this." He promptly beamed, totally innocent. "Maybe you would be more comfortable if you got undressed too. You see Apollo, I really trust you-"

"This is becoming REALLY uncomfortable REALLY fast." Weakly peeling away fingers from his rather wide eyes, Apollo gave him a shocked look. "Why don't we just, uh, pretend we never talked about this?"

"You still confuse me." Klavier admitted happily, beam increasing so endearingly. It wasn't helping Apollo's composure much, he still felt he could be the next one temporarily unresponsive. "But if you say it's best, I'll do it."

Apollo staggered a little, trying to not make it obvious as he flicked away perspiration that he wondered how long it had been gathering. He laughed weakly, belatedly mentioning, "Okay, y-yes. At least you managed to wash a little off before that spider 'attack'. Tonight, you're going to have to clean your hair. But for now, please get dressed."

Klavier nodded obediently, and proceeded to whirl away to. . .somewhere. He soon stopped altogether, belatedly whirling around to Apollo again and asking, "Can you help me with this dressing thing? I always forget how it works."

For the love of God, why? Apollo groaned, he didn't bother to say anything. After all, it wasn't like he'd have any chance of making their social interactions together any less awkward for the remainder of their time together.

A part of him actually didn't mind. Oh, but that's a story he wasn't prepared to dwell into yet. He was certain that beneath the prudish outside, there was something king of inappropriate trying to formulate somewhere.

This could be a problem; Apollo saw no other conclusion. And it wasn't just out of him being negative toward life.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Several hours seemed to go by with typical hustle and bustle, the time was there one second and then gone the next. And as daylight gradually started to decrease, so was awkwardness in certain places.

But that aforementioned awkwardness wasn't the concern one particular shady figure whom was making the residence his own destination.

The evening was approaching, the last ray of sunlight had been gone for some time as the sky grew dark with clouds and snow starting to fall. The traffic was slowing, the lights were turning on, and everything seemed to be at peace with the eave of Christmas passing by calmly.

It was a little too calm for the taste of one, although he couldn't make much of a move in this moment. He needed to be more calculated with his move, not just charge inside and expect things to run smoothly. He should wait until they're asleep – like the professionals do.

The shady man crossed the street at a quickened place. He pulled out his clipboard once making it safely, gazing down at the written address – it matched with that sign hovering over his head.

The shady man thoughtfully tapped the clipboard with one hand, his other needlessly brushing across the scarred section of his face. Meh, he didn't think this place was all that good looking.

In his opinion, it was less than charming. It just screamed – 'Pity the poor' to him. But if that was just the way that awkward guy rolled, hey, he couldn't stop him now.

At least he could hide for a little while, lay low and figure out how NOT to charge in at the worst time. The affair before this one nearly led to him being thrown into jail, it was a good thing that he was a good swimmer and threw them off track when he dove into that lake.

He didn't want to draw any more attention to himself than he already had, so the guy tried to look casual whilst hurrying over to the building and preparing to sit and chill on the doorstep.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

During the day, Apollo was starting to realize that maybe there was yet another problem taking its toll on Klavier. He felt really bad about not noticing it sooner, there happened to be a lot of other things that he devoted his attention to.

Apollo didn't think he had ever seen him sick before. Of course, he wasn't much of a doctor and he really didn't have a miraculous healing touch. But he did, however, get sick sometimes himself and the signs should have been obvious. Just by reading his apparent temperature, Apollo cringed.

"Apollo, I don't feel bad." Klavier suddenly mentioned, looking annoyed with the fact he was being instructed to lie there on the couch all of a sudden and put foreign objects on his mouth. He suddenly reverted to looking pathetic, giving him the puppy dog eyes. "Can I leave now? This is creeping me out."

Was this how it was like to be a doctor for children? Because all of a sudden, Apollo felt sympathetic for people with that kind of role. He shook his head, proceeding to cross the room. "No, your temperature isn't very normal right now. You may not feel it, but your body is apparently-"

Suddenly, he was cut off by Klavier shifting to his side and then reaching out to stop him by grasping the leg of his trousers. "Apollo~" He whined childishly, eyes tearing as they began to hold a gaze. "Is this 'cold' thing dangerous? I mean, I still don't feel bad."

Apollo began to feel stressed again, but he tried not to snow it. He still smiled gently and then reached for his hand and brushed it away. "You'll be okay, the cold should pass in a few days if we're BOTH lucky. Stop trying to lie though, I know you feel bad."

With that, Klavier froze entirely. So, wait, he was aware that he was not being entirely truthful about feeling well?

Apollo didn't stick around for further babble, he made his exit to the kitchen so he could wash off the thermometer. For some reason, he suddenly felt the kind of chill descend his spine that implied he was in for some stress either very soon or later tonight.

A few short minutes later, the two occupiers of the residence were resting in the living room. Instead of any exchanging words or questions, it was eerily silent. Klavier was lying on the couch, still both mystified by his lie-detecting and annoyed at the fact he was instructed to do nothing but 'rest for the remainder of the evening'.

If he was honest about, he'd openly say he was feeling tired and inexplicably hot. But Klavier didn't want to admit it, he knew that there were a lot of skills in the world to master. . .so obviously, he should have been off of his back and to his feet learning them. He wanted to fit in well, not be that one fail in the corner.

Apollo sat on the farthest edge of the couch – pretty much the arm of it –, he really wanted to talk. Talking would have been wonderful, he was very worried for him and wanted to know his condition every second for some reason. With a struggle, he remained quiet. Honestly, he knew he'd annoy him further if he played the role of the frantic first-time-parent.

He was aggravated with himself too; mostly for not noticing his condition sooner. Not doing anything to prevent his condition sooner. It had been obvious that maybe Klavier was kind of ill – all of those coughing episodes, the complaints of 'dripping noses' and 'sore places' for a while, and let's not forget the way he claimed to be either hot or cold in inappropriate times –, he had other things on his list of important tasks and tuned out.

Apollo wished he didn't tune that stuff out, maybe he could have turned on some heat anyway, even allowing him to crawl under the covers with him at night would have prevented it. Or maybe he was already kind of sick before this amnesia incident ever happened?

He didn't know, but he wanted some kind of answer. It didn't seem very fun to have to be sick over the holidays, let alone for the assumed 'first time'. Even though he hated sickness, looking at him indirectly now, Apollo wouldn't mind being able to swap their places-

"Hey Apollo," Klavier started, finding that he was not liking the silence. He arose from the draped position over the couch, rising to meet Apollo's gaze directly and give an apologetic look. "I am feeling kind of bad, I just didn't want to tell you that."

"It's okay to tell me if you don't feel good." Apollo immediately responded, honestly very happy to see that the silence was being cleared and he was being truthful. Fondly, he slid off the arm, claimed a seat on one of the cushions, and gestured for him to move a little closer. "You're not in the wrong for doing so, it's normal to feel bad occasionally. Either you were sick before, um, waking up, or maybe it was due to me insisting you sleep on the floor in the cold."

Klavier wasn't very in the know of these many gestures, but he was making some progress when it came to 'move in closer to me'. It seemed to pop up often, which was okay with him. Now cracking another beam, he slid closer.

Feeling more than a little sappy right now, Apollo knew he was smiling so stupidly. Somehow, he didn't care.

Said sappy smile was beginning to alter as his mouth fell open, when Klavier returned to innocently looking into his eyes and making one request: "Can I sleep in your bed tonight?"

The question was innocent – no trace of naughty implications to be found. So why was Apollo suddenly choking on the air his wide open mouth was taking in?

He hated it when he took things out of context, it was kind of clear without further description that maybe Klavier believed he would become cured fast if he was out of the cold. Apollo remained silent, much to flustered for further speech.

He must have said the wrong thing again! Klavier immediately became distressed, expression altering to one of worry as he pinned down his shifting gaze again. "You're uncomfortable about this topic, aren't you?!"

Apollo still remained quiet, eyes once more avoiding his as he brushed through his hair. He kind of didn't want to open his mouth; he knew he'd accidentally blabber about how he slept very well last night after his presence was given. Um, at one moment, maybe there was _**too much **_enjoyment.

It was Klavier's first attempt at groggily approaching him to the point of no distance in between and letting limp arms fall over his side.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to offend you!" Klavier's sobbing brought him to reality. Although he wasn't crying yet, it seemed that he would very soon as he brushed hands over his flaring eyes and tried to talk, but his words after just sounded like saddened gibberish.

_**Why**_. . .? Apollo was already kind of tense about his awkward reactions the previous, um, proximity. Holding his head with one hand, he used his free to calm down Klavier by means of grasping a flailing his hand. "You didn't offend me, my lack of a response was just out of being flustered."

"Flustered?" It was like the rapid turning of a page, Klavier's sadness was nowhere to be found in one second as he blinked repeatedly and made fascinated sounds. "There's no reason for you to be flustered, Apollo!"

"If you knew what opposite sides my mind and body were on, yeah, I should be flustered." Cheeks turning red, a blank expression passing over, Apollo felt like that was all he had to say. He was finished with his topic, hopefully Klavier was too.

. . ._**Not a chance**_. Klavier was still oblivious sunshine and smiles as he proclaimed; "Unless you enjoyed being close to me, more so than what's necessary, why should you be flustered? I don't want to be dishonest. . .I slept extremely peacefully last night!"

"G-good for you, Klavier." Fingers peeling down skin below his eyes, cheeks starting to look crimson, yeah, Apollo was far from sunshine and smiles, he could NOT relate to him right now. "I'm happy you managed to get some sleep after the drama, but I wasn't so lucky. I don't know if it's a good idea for us to, um, share the same bed."

There went Klavier's happy mood – it was being sucked through a theoretical drain. He was not into tears again, but he still seemed unhappy as he slightly reeled away.

Apollo was well aware he had to explain himself. Highly panicky, his tone was rising as he fail explained, "It's not because I don't 'like you' or 'think you're a hindrance' or anything like that! The reason, um, it's because. . .you're sick?" Really, Apollo, really? Did he just attempt to use that as an excuse?

Thankfully for him, Klavier had a little to no concept of reading into people's replies for truth or dishonesty right now. He wasn't being entirely false about it, he did worry about catching a little of the sickness. But more importantly; Apollo didn't think it was appropriate to mention that the reactions to his proximity was something he was embarrassed about.

He managed to clear it out of his mind for most of the day, until this moment. Damn, just when he was starting to achieve a feat.

Klavier took in his answer for a few awkward moments, he didn't notice the panic put into it. Instead, he smiled as he was relieved and then moved closer again. "You must be concerned about catching this 'cold' thing, huh?"

"That's right!" Apollo replied with too much haste, nervous laughter on the rise as he carried on unnecessarily, "It's good to see that you know how others can easily catch sickness! The only reason I don't want you to sleep with me is because I may become sick too – then I won't be able to take care of you." Nervous laughter filled the space in after he was finished, eye twitching a little too. "(I'm so going to hell for this!)"

Oh God, now he was looking rather motivated. With newly-acquired energy, Klavier spontaneously leaned even closer now revealing teeth with his smile. "If that's the case, then I'll do whatever I can to ensure you don't catch it too! Teach me how to stop a sickness, and then we can sleep together more often-"

"No, I can't do that!" Oops, he reacted too hastily. Apollo facepalmed, irritated so much with himself.

Klavier's motivation deflated instantly, now looking disappointed he asked, "Why not? Do I make you uncomfortable when I'm close?"

No, no, not at all. Apollo was anything but uncomfortable last night, but this was the issue.

Apollo sighed heavily, wishing that he could leave. But if he were to leave, then Klavier would ignore his instruction to lie down and. . .yeah, endless cycle.

"You, um, you don't make me uncomfortable. Actually, I think it's best if we don't get. . .TOO close for some time." Apollo tried to reason, smiling in a most hollow manner as he reached for Klavier's hands and reassuringly brushed over them. In his head, however; "(Lately we've been touching faces, bodies, I've seen you stark naked at least four times, and you keep being so innocently loyal and cling to every word like it's the most believable thing on earth! Believe you me, distance is necessary.)"

That Apollo guy always made sense, this was probably the first time that he sounded like he was a less than accurate source for info. Klavier didn't want to think he was nervous about something, after all, why should he be so nervous?

If anyone was nervous, he was. Just being in the same room as him, well, Klavier found it instantly comforting. If he was in another part of the residence trying to practice these 'necessary social skills' he was told about, he felt kind of lonely. But he didn't desire the company of anyone – Apollo's face was the thing he missed seeing.

He wanted to be close to him, but just as that Phoenix guy said, he was still trying to hold up his theoretical shield.

Klavier was not prepared to back down now, so he smiled cheerfully and with a hint of more motivation mixed in somewhere, leaning close into his personal space as he mentioned; "It shouldn't be a big deal if we sleep together for at least ONE MORE night. I really will try to not spread this 'cold'. . .like. . ." Out of the blue, he started feeling this intense sensation through his nose. Apollo tried to reel away, however, "ACHOO!"

Yes. That was some trying right there. Apollo wore a less than amused expression as he reached his arm behind him and prepared to grasp a tissue to clean the germs that were now trailing down his own face There was nary a need for words.

Cheeks scorching, nervousness on the rise, Klavier lowered his gaze and began to murmur. "That must have been one of the things that spreads sickness. . ."

When all was said and done, Apollo sighed heavily. He felt like it was yet another terrible idea for giving in, but, he was worn out. Tone in deadpan mode, he stated, "I hope you won't find my random change in sleeping positions annoying tonight, you're not coming back if you get up during the night for a non-important reason."

He. . .just caved in. Klavier's eyes lit up with happiness, he was just thrilled to have gotten his way. This unfamiliar feeling was really great! "Thank you so much, Apollo!" He caught Apollo off guard once more, destroying any personal space altogether by wrapping his around his torso and then moving forward to embrace him.

Meanwhile, Apollo sighed heavily and from his expression – one would think that not a care was given. In reality, he didn't mind the closeness. He just didn't want to catch anything, then he wouldn't be able to take care of him temporarily.

He briefly wondered what the hell just happened in only a few moments. But then Apollo started to blame it on the season once more: obviously, the fact that it was the eve of Christmas implied that he'd be converted to generosity and sympathy.

If only for a few seconds that could be counted one hand and a half of the other, a dreamy little smile was present on his face. You know the one.

The kind of look that someone gets when someone they're willing to put up with just won't reel away from the embrace at an appropriate time.

"(Tonight's going to be a good night. Hmm, oh God, am I jinxing it?! We're doomed now!)"

T. B . C .

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

-Fail whistles casually, trying not to notice readers that are literally dressed to kill- . . .Um, hi? : D -Hears the guns being loaded in the background- . . . O _ O

Look, I notice that it's been. . .um. . .how long since the last update? Well, I was feeling bad because of the monthly issue every girl has, my computer has been a jerk, and trying to make knowledge and work for family members for some cash can take up the time. But none of that stuff can work as an excuse. I'm sorry about the late. . .ness.

Look! I'm on the ground and everything! -Falls to the ground giving the puppy dog eyes- Certainly, we can move on from the past and you can call be psyched about the fact I did update and I'm even planning two other stories out, right?

So this chapter may have seemed to drag on forever right? _**JUST AS PLANNED**_. . . .sorry, I, er, forget me and my fail epic moment. Please read and review – let me know how your thoughts of the story so far, I shall be typing in the meantime~


	10. A Most Somber Christmas Part One

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Turnabout Reset

Chapter Ten – A Most Somber Christmas Part One

Written And Published By – MasterMindOfFiction

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

No one knows what surprises will be in store, that's what makes life interesting.

But on a particularly holy date, one wouldn't expect trouble in the middle of the evening. Who would decide to descend and make someone else loose precious sleep?

Apollo and Klavier both did not see this coming, yet they were well aware that it wasn't impossible that guy wouldn't do nothing after making his presence known. At first gaze, there was something entirely unsettling.

If they were going to get through this, they'd have to calm down and try to be subtle in straightening this out – with the help of a third entry midst the activity.

It's never easy to calm down, not when some creepy guy breaks in at the unholy hour of one AM.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

The alarm clock nearby was ticking softly as the hands moved to signal it was thirty minutes past twelve, and the room was already pitch black as the evening was wearing down.

Even though that Apollo guy was already sleeping soundly near him, limbs going in various directions as he displayed love for a pillow, Klavier didn't have the luck to encounter a nice slumber.

Klavier did attempt to drift off. But it wasn't very easy, he moved closer against his caretaker and comfortably shove himself close to the point of unknowingly making him flustered and secretly not against it.

For some reason, he just wasn't fading into a nice slumber. He was kind of alert, eyes flying open after closing. And it didn't matter if he adjusted positions, stared at the walls or that Apollo guy, not even thinking about something boring like those business-related texts on that Apollo guy's phone could lure him into sleep.

Klavier knew he should get some rest, because apparently the upcoming 'holiday' thingy was important. Though he felt he was missing out on its meaning, as far as he knew he had never taken part in such a thing before. This was one minor thing that was causing his alertness, probably. That made sense.

Though, there was more on the mind. It was tempting to awaken Apollo and spill his thoughts, just so he could have peace for a few seconds. If he was messed up, all he needed was to watch him look at him with genuine fondness and then move closer to brush tears aside. And if he could have this, he didn't understand why more tears fell because he was already much comforted.

He shifted his gaze, taking in the sleeping form of that Apollo guy. For once, he was in a very deep slumber. When he had that 'dream' thingy last night, he seemed so stressed out. But now he was taking up much room, lovingly embracing a pillow of all things, and his facial expression was so blank and yet peacefully relaxed.

It would seem inappropriate to wake him up, so Klavier fell back against the mattress and continued to gaze vacantly at the ceiling. His eyes were starting to sting, maybe even growing bloodshot by that point. And yet, not a drowsy feeling overcame him.

A most troubled sigh passed his lips, this was becoming so difficult. What was someone in his position intended to do? Try and settle the problems themselves, or break down and open up just a little wider to let another solve the problems? No answers were going to drop out of that ceiling and into his hands, so he needed to stop hoping it would.

"Why does it have to be so difficult?" He murmured aloud, arms reaching out and hopelessly falling flat on the mattress beside him. Klavier couldn't hopelessly ramble for too long, because he started to sneeze a little as a terrible chill consumed his body.

Shivering drastically, he began to whimper as he raised the blankets high and tunneled underneath all the way to the farthest edge.

As soon as Klavier reached the edge, he poked only his head out for breathing to not be an issue. As his mind was still containing stress – which he was getting really tired of –, he held the blankets closely and then tried to let his eyes flicker to a close. . .maybe he could drift off this time.

_**Screeeech. Screeeeeech.**_

And, with that, Klavier's eyes flew open and widened a lot as he took in that disrupting noise. A chill went down his spine again, but this one not from the sickness that he was informed he had. He began to feel scared, wanting to cling to the leg near him and shut his eyes, tuning out the horrors that could be outside the comfort zone.

_**Screeeeeech. Screeeeech.**_

Whatever it was, it just wouldn't freaking stop! Klavier cringed, cracking one eye open and wondering if this noise had been detected by Apollo. Curiously, he threw back the covers and then gazed over at the other occupier of the bed.

Unfortunately, Apollo hadn't detected it. It was good to see that he was sleeping soundly, not to mention peacefully. Klavier felt himself smile softly, just being happy for this feat that he was accomplishing.

Said smile promptly shattered, because he saw something really disturbing from the corner of his eyes. Klavier stopped, wrapping arms around his frame and shivering intensely with ultimate horror as he found himself now looking a very terrifying: slender flashlight scraping the window.

Vandalism at its finest! But Klavier didn't really focus on that, he was more scared out of his right mind as he watched it move eerily as if attempting to catch the attention of someone. That was it, he was officially prepared to dive back under the covers and cling to Apollo for dear life.

And he did just that. Gasping with horror, Klavier reached for the covers and pulled them over his head. And while that Apollo guy was inexplicably sleeping peacefully for a change, he clung to his leg shivering and hoping so much that this weird moving-on-its-own flashlight would leave.

But it continued to haunt him, he felt the scary sense that it was still there. Especially more so when it started to flash as if giving signals, shining through the non-covered window and into the room. Why wouldn't that Apollo guy just wake up and help?!

But then something flashed through his mind, Klavier's eyes snapped open as he recalled something that he had been repeating to him. Probably hoping that he'd get it – and that was free will. He didn't have to lie there shivering, counting on him to solve every issue.

Free will was knocking on the theoretical door; it told him that he shouldn't wait for Apollo. He should do something about this. There were a lot of cool things in this bizarre world, but scary things also inhabited it. Klavier wasn't one-hundred percent positive; but even he was well aware that he'd have to stop being so affected one of these days.

Maybe if he thwarted that evil, moving-on-its-own flashlight. . .he'd be able to be less harsh on himself! Yes, that seemed like a good plan! He promptly threw aside the covers – stopping briefly to cough harshly and then suffer from a few aches – and then leaped out of the bed to approach the source of his fear.

But it wasn't very easy. That flashlight continued to emit light every few seconds, true to its name making it flash through the once-scary darkness. Klavier froze just inches away from the window, heart pounding in his chest and breaths becoming sharp. As if it knew he was there and his attention was won, it stopped emitting light.

He swallowed a lump in his throat, which more than likely was the breath he was supposed to take, Klavier dared to ask it something. "Wh-what are you doing, flashlight?"

It couldn't hear him, the window was in the way. But he didn't know that, he shrieked briefly and stepped backward when it swiftly lowered out of sight.

"F-flashlight. . .?" He whimpered, arms held close with nails digging into them as he approached the window. Once there, he lowered himself down to his knees and fearfully peeked at the scenery.

Strangely, the demon-possessed flashlight was not moving of its own accord any more. Klavier noticed that it was in the hand of someone who was rising up on the fire escape to a standing position. Someone who happened to be familiar – despite _**denying **_it that time he visited the outside world.

There was his perfectly-mussed fair hair, brown eyes, and especially scarred face that honestly scared him to death just as much as it did when first sight was around.

Klavier promptly felt like he'd pass out. But he remained on his feet, thinking that maybe he wouldn't be seen if he didn't move. Or SOMETHING. ANYTHING would help.

Unfortunately, he knew he was noticed with ease. Like that of an axe murderer, that guy grinned in a most unholy manner. He even made a sort of 'come closer' gesture with his hand.

Klavier promptly bolted over to Apollo's bedside – the guy outside promptly scowled at his lack of reply –, and basically sprung off his feet and landed atop him, babbling as he sat there and shook his shoulders.

After a few seconds, though he was half asleep, Apollo's eyes opened up and he vacantly stared at his distressed temporary housemate. Oh, what was wrong with him? Since when did he decide to sleep atop him? He didn't know what was going on, but he was groggy enough to not give a care or get excited.

"Oh, you're awake." Klavier sent him a nervous smile, chuckling despite previous panic. Underneath him, Apollo was looking a combination of barely-awake and annoyed. He didn't even react when Klavier invaded his personal space while looking distressed and then gesturing toward the window. "Look out the window! Th-there's someone outside on. . .on. . .whatever that thing is called!"

A drawn out yawn was his reply. Apollo lifted himself up, looking all zombie like, he craned in his direction of the window. He promptly pinched the bridge of his nose.

Klavier didn't understand his lack of reaction. Personally, he was scared to death. He crawled backward off of him whilst turning his head and gazing in the direction of the window.

No one was there. It was as quiet and empty on that fire escape as it usually was. Wait, what?!

Drained from, well, all of the stress he had been a part of this past week, Apollo was quick to reach for the covers and contently rediscover his comfortable position. "Now that we've settled that. . .g'night. . ." With that, he fell back against the mattress and proceeded to drift off.

"A-Apollo. . .there really was-" He cut himself off, groaning and burying his face in his hands. That Apollo guy was out of it, he must have been so tired from all of this 'stress' he has talked about lately. "Forget it, I guess. But I really did see him!"

Once more, the guy slowly rose back to his feet from the outside. He leaned a little closer around some railing underneath the window, briefly cursing his tall height making it hard to not hit that hanging gardening pot above him, he gazed through like a stalker to see Klavier rush off of the bed and then flee from the room.

Although he could have been doing so for an irrelevant reason, the guy smiled in an evil approving manner. Thinking that maybe, if he was lucky for once, he was stupid enough to come and join him. . .

You know, for a little 'stroll' along the town.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Klavier was torn, he really didn't know what he was to do. If he should even make a choice. He knew, traveling down the pitch black stairs and trying not to make any noise, the two choices were approaching quick enough to demand action.

He could either confront that guy – ask him what he was doing and maybe plead with him to leave them alone and stop haunting their minds, or he could just take in some of that medicine Apollo instructed and then go back to bed.

There was a con for both options. If he approached that guy, he could loose his life. And if he went back to bed, then God knows what he would do to the house or even that Apollo guy during the night.

He was so scared, he didn't know that the world could be like this! It didn't seem like something his kind needed to be associated with. . .not at all.

Free will was pointing arrows to the option of taking action, even more so when his rash mind was starting to think that maybe that Apollo guy would praise his efforts.

Klavier reached the last step, freezing up and feeling a little intoxicated as mind started to conjure some kind of mental show to further persuade him. . .something like this. . .

"_You managed to stop the scary guy from wrecking havoc in our lives? Apollo asked, looking amazed as he whirled around from making up the bed for the morning._

_A little timid about it, Klavier nodded and continued to sway a little on his feet in the doorway. He wasn't sure how he would take this, especially considering he didn't really do a lot of thinking before going out there._

_For a few moments, there was a silence in which Apollo took in the evening events. But soon, he was smiling genuinely as he lied down the sheets and then gestured for him to come closer._

_A little confused, Klavier wasn't sure what to think of the gesture. But he did as told anyway, dragging himself in and being eye to eye with him._

_It didn't take long for Apollo to chuckle kind of cheerfully and then wrap an arm around his shoulder blades. "Come a little closer, I'm going to display my deep adoration-"_

"Hey, th-there's no way Apollo would react like that!" Klavier promptly snapped, gazing up as if lecturing his very weird mind. But it worked, because he managed to get that fantasy out of the train of thought.

Even he was well aware that it was unrealistic, yet he kind of wanted it. Oh, this shouldn't be relevant to anything!

Quickly, Klavier bolted through the living room. He wasn't prepared to waste any time, as the night was slipping away and he wanted nothing more than to get this guy away so that he could maybe get some sleep. Even if he couldn't sleep before, he was starting to believe that he could with this off his mind. And regardless of what that Apollo guy believed, he just knew he had seen that right.

This wasn't going to be simple, no, he was scared out of his right mind and could feel every inch of him shiver just to think about _**why **_he lingered about like an unhealthy stalker.

It didn't feel right. And if this guy's intentions were to harm his caretaker – evidenced by his scribbled writing of his address and nothing else –, Klavier was going to do whatever necessary. He'd even put up with being attacked, if it meant that it would fulfill him.

The guy gave off the vibe of someone who took pleasure in suffering, so it just seemed reasonable. But then again, Klavier was believing this mind of his was not very into reality. So he could be wrong.

Though, it felt right when he approached the door and outstretched his hand to twist the locks. Klavier was always told to not open it without permission, but he had seen the manner that Apollo guy did it. Though he more than likely was unaware of his knowledge.

Just give the oddly-shaped handle a twist to the left, listen for the _**CLICK**_, then grasp the knob and turn it firmly. This was the speech that he murmured under his breath, it served to remind him how to use it. Just in case he was too startled to remember – like now.

_**Creeeeeak**_. His palm was starting to become moist as he took his time opening the door. Klavier didn't want to look, his eyes were set firmly on the floor as he watched the separation between him and horror from the fiery pits be opened up. Even after a few seconds of finding himself now looking at a pair of expensive silver-colored boots, he still didn't want to acknowledge this presence.

So the presence made himself known instead. The alleged survey-taker piped up in his odd manner of speaking, "I see you finally came around. Take it my signals worked?"

Klavier's head started to hurt, just by remembering what kind of pain was surging when he used a mild for a violence for no reason. He briefly raised his gaze, seeing that the guy was smiling with his totally fake, polished up smile.

Not wanting to waste any time now that things were leaning his way, the handsome-yet-creepy man rose his hands as if surrendering. "'You wanna know why I'm here, huh? It's okay, I don't blame you at all." Klavier still stared him with disapproval, it was not something he took into account. So the man further polished his smile up as if he was oh so innocent and leaned closer to hold his shoulders. "Now I know I was sorta a cruel * * * * * * * the other day. Y'know what? I'm lookin' to apologize for my behavior."

Klavier still seemed unamused by his I-have-a-good-heart crap. He promptly reached an arm over, hand curling around the door with preparation. "You shouldn't be here. You wrote down Apollo's address – and even I know that could mean something bad –, and you think you can just smile at me and I don't know your true intentions."

The other guy promptly looked blank for a second. But then he returned to attempting to be charming, releasing his shoulder and then keeping a hold on the door too. "Now, now, do 'ya seriously think I came here to stir upsets? No, I couldn't sleep a wink so I assumed I COULD do so if I got this guilt off the chest."

"Why would someone like you have any guilt?" Klavier suddenly challenged, trying not to reveal he was not able to keep up his blank face. Sooner or later, his horror would be breaking through the shields. He couldn't even disguise his trembling hand around the door. "It's not like I don't have insight – I know you're just planning something bad."

"Hey friend, I ain't the kind of person to drag another down." The alleged survey-taker's hold on the door became very strong, Klavier was already weakened with this sickness and one would think he was well aware.

"Apollo told me that you're trouble, and I believe him." Klavier was loosing his strength, but he tried to combat and shove the door closer to the entrance.

"Listen to me: if someone drops by in the frigging freezing night, calling you a friend, it means they wanna move on and hope you'll forgive 'em." The guy's hold shouldn't have been this strong, or maybe Klavier was just weak and he could easily shove it back open.

"You're hurting me just by holding this door open! And I can't forget that you shoved me against the wall, clawed into my head, and told me that you weren't familiar even when you seem that way! I. . ." He just couldn't keep it up any more, it was hopeless. Klavier gave out, hand slipping back to his side as he staggered back coughing violently.

Oh, so he was winning? The guy smiled his polished smile with triumph, and then he shoved the door back to the point it crashed against a nearby cabinet in the kitchen. "Now that we've settled that, I can give my apology more up close and personal."

While Klavier was busy coughing and trying to sooth the pain in his palm, the guy walked inside as if he owned the place and then held his shoulders again. After a few seconds, Klavier gave in and met his horrifying eyes again.

"I apologize for all of the stuff you've mentioned about me. Believe it when I clearly say; that ain't me at all." The guy slowly stated, as if he were talking to a child whom was somewhat behind in intelligence. Klavier reached for his hands, pulled them off, and then hurriedly backed up with horror at their proximity. "Me? I ain't the type to act like a * * * * * * *, I was just overwhelmed with tryin' to make a living the other day. It would especially sooth my aching guilt if. . .you'd understand."

But the alleged survey-taker was not simply finished there. It was quite clear that he was using this state of Klavier's to his advantage. Anyone could see through that, he just wasn't as sly as he believed. However, the one person who didn't see through it was Klavier himself.

He rambled of a totally fail tear-jerking explanation: something about how he hadn't a large family, because they were all once plagued with terrible disease. Now he was 'giving his all' and doing 'oh my God whatever I can' to help them because he just 'loves them so much'. Pfft, seriously. It was totally see through, especially more so when he faked crying while mentioning that he feared that even he would probably be plagued with the disease and never have the cash for hospital bills. Which made no sense if one considers his strength on that door. . .

His fail ramblings hit their all time low when he mentioned that he knew he could act completely cruel on occasion, and he despised that about himself. As a matter of fact, he 'hated' himself and wished to be 'purified to live a respectable life'. . .really?

Klavier didn't want to believe him. As a matter of fact, he didn't believe him for one second. He sat there across from him in the recliner, face expression stuck blank – except for brief pain for when he either sneezed roughly or felt a terrible heat wave.

This guy was now seriously radiating trouble, he shouldn't be in the residence like this. But he had strength for someone who 'could be dying', and he really intimidated him. Klavier didn't want to put that Apollo guy in danger, so he found it was necessary to put himself in danger for him.

By the end of the guy's fail tear-jerking story, Klavier made up his mind. His plan was this: he'd play along and believe his story, then he would do whatever he truly wanted other than this apologizing crap. Even if it took all night, he didn't mind keeping him away from that Apollo guy.

Apollo really didn't need anything bad to happen to him. Him on the other hand, Klavier was well aware that if there was something wrong with this strange mind thingy of his. . .was there a point in salvaging anything else? Hindrance or not to him, he felt that he wasn't going to make it far and. . .well. . .Apollo tended to raise his voice at him a lot and maybe he was secretly not as affectionate as that Phoenix guy informed.

"Now that you've heard the story, I expect 'ya to accept my apology." The guy's thoughts dragged Klavier out of his thoughts. Across from him, there was the guy rising to his feet and then circling around the room. "I was sincere, I explained it all clearly, and damn I thought I'd tear up myself for a second there."

Klavier sighed, wondering if there were any more people in this bizarre world who acted obnoxious like this. But he rose to his feet anyway, declaring, "I _**don't **_accept this 'apology'. You're not being honest about it, and I think. . .maybe it would benefit everyone if you just say what you really came here for. Why you claim to be taking 'survey' thingys when that's not true."

The guy's polished smile promptly contorted, and it fell into place with the rest of his features to form a scowl. This scowl was not a pleasant thing – Klavier reeled back with a little horror. "Since when are 'ya some kinda personification of all that's holy and righteous? Hey, I told 'ya that I don't bend the damn facts!"

Angrily, the alleged survey-taker came closer at a rapid speed. He was not at all hesitant in making himself no longer seem friendly as he grasped a handful of Klavier's shirt and then gesture to the stairs with his free hand. "Let me tell 'ya 'bout truth: it sure as hell doesn't exist in THIS residence. 'Ya know that your precious Apollo up there, he doesn't really WANT to keep someone in your state around here."

There went whatever remained of Klavier's theoretical shields – they were thrown to the even more theoretical ground as a look of horror crossed over his features. He couldn't just block out what this guy was saying, because he wouldn't allow that with the volume of his angry tone.

Seeing that he was getting him right where he wanted, the alleged survey-taker really wasn't looking handsome any more as he continued ranting; "If 'ya gonna believe anybody, why HIM? He may seem to be the precious apple of your eye, but how do you know if he's honest about the crap he says to you? If he says that he thinks you don't hinder him from living, if he lets you get him in some kinda gay position while he's tryin' to sleep, even if he smiles and laughs, how are 'ya to know if it's honest?"

Was. . .as this guy trying to make some kind of point. Klavier didn't want to listen to him, he wanted to tune it all out because it seemed ridiculous. But, but his voice was so loud and. . .the words kind of left those tear things to build up.

"Take it from me: that ain't honesty. He's only gonna butter you up 'cause you got amnesia, 'cause it's easy to use someone with no memories for their own personal gain. I wouldn't dare do that – which shows who's really the one with the angel halo over their head."

Well, he was finished ranting. Finished freaking him out, the alleged survey-taker's polished smile appeared again, but this time more smugly as he backed away and walked away with a spring put in.

Klavier on the other hand, he really didn't know. . .it didn't make. . .what as he trying to say? What was this 'amnesia' thing anyway? Would Apollo really be plotting something? And what as he supposed to think?

Right now, he was just so confused and manipulated. He felt the tears fall down as he started to lower down to the recliner again, suddenly the 'cold' thing was taking away more strength. Or perhaps it wasn't the 'cold' at all.

The guy was just so freaking smug, now reaching for a fake flower decoration on the table, pulling one out, and roughly plucking one of the cloth petals away one by one. "Judging by the number of petals on this here decoration, I'd assume we could make fate decide whether the apple of your eye is honest or manipulating a poor victim of memory loss." He reached the last one, plucking it away and tossing it over to Klavier's feet. "Oh look, we've reached the last. Fate has decided that he's the real * * * * * * *."

He felt positive about this – looking over at Klavier, it seemed that he'd actually have his old patient under his control without resorting to anything too drastic this time. Thank God for amnesia. Even an attractive face like his could have medical knowledge.

After thinking it over on the evening of that encounter, he just started putting puzzle pieces together. The alleged survey-taker polished his smile a little more, then he approached Klavier reached for his shoulders once more, dragging him up to his feet.

"May I suggest calling him out? After all, 'ya can't let him pull the strings any longer."

Klavier's head was spinning as he rose up, he nearly fell back into the seat again. When he managed to stand properly, wipe some of the trailing tears, he shoved the guy aside with one retaliation, "Apollo wouldn't do that to me. He-he's a nice person." Promptly, his eyes formed a glare as they landed on the obnoxious guy standing before him. "Something that certain people probably wouldn't know about."

Scoffing, the alleged survey-taker reeled himself back and then gestured to the stairs again. "That's just what he wants 'ya to think – and you're fallin' for it like a malfunctioning airplane!"

Klavier didn't want to believe it, but it was starting to sound likely. Maybe he was just scared, maybe it was his convincing tone of voice suitable for that of a melodramatic actor, or maybe Apollo was just that pathetic at disguising his alleged 'evil plans'.

The tears continued to fall, he felt sicker than before. If his stomach would cooperate, puking on that guy's spiffy shoes would be kind of satisfying in that moment.

Still being all smug and generally obnoxious, the alleged survey-taker randomly turned in the direction of the kitchen as if preparing to make his exit. He craned his neck, speaking over his shoulder, "'Ya know. . .I'd be willing to help you out now that I've gotten stuff my chest. Klavier, 'ya could find out so much more if you'd come take a stroll with me sometime."

Still, Klavier remained silent as he took in all of this. He just wanted to go sleep, suddenly he was exhausted. If this were one of those 'dream' thingys that he had been informed of, would he wake up?

The guy reached the kitchen, but didn't leave yet. He leaned in the arch way, poking his head from around the corner as he carried on, "Suppose I drop by tomorrow night again? We can get together for a stroll, and I can give 'ya ALL the information 'ya need to deal with your amnesia issues."

Finally, Klavier's mind and tongue could cooperate. Speech became enabled, but in the ideal way. Rather than the more important topic, his limited attention span was starting to kick in once more, "What's this 'amnesia' thing you keep talking about? Does it have something to do with me and Apollo?"

"Many a thing. Specifically: amnesia is this condition where the victim of a violent head injury can be thrust into a situation where memories are blacked out. And sometimes, it's impossible to make new ones. The reason you ain't got a clue about the world is because that apple of your eye up there. . .he _**intended **_to attack you so you'd be helpless enough for 'em to manipulate." He did not know where he was going with this, it was starting to seem made up – which was pretty much true. Even if he had been stalking them that night, he still didn't know the apple of his patient's eye very much aside from stories.

"You can't just wander into his house and say that!" Klavier found himself suddenly announcing, blood starting to boil as he approached him, now he was the one leaning way too close and reaching for his shoulder. "Apollo isn't that kind of person, so maybe you should back off before I. . .I. . ."

The guy before his eyes just started to laugh mockingly. He actually freed his shoulder, then stumbled back a little as the laughter naturally increased with full scale amusement.

A flush spread throughout his cheeks to his ears, and suddenly his sickness and previous shedding of tears was forgotten.

Now, the guy was wiping tears of amusement from his eyes. He composed himself after, mentioning, "It's just so funny how 'ya can't find a way to threaten me. 'Ya ain't going to finish that threat, because even someone in your situation doesn't know what to do now that the truth has been revealed."

"Stop saying that it's true!" Folding his arms across his chest, feeling the warmth soar in his cheeks, Klavier tried to calm down during a pause. . .it really wasn't working. He couldn't say he recalled this new mood before, except that one brief moment with that Phoenix guy. "I'm not going to believe you – I don't even know you –, until I can find out Apollo's side of the story. There's no way he'd purposely try to harm me, he seems so over-protective for that."

"Yeah, cause he ain't so thrilled about the public knowing of his dark deeds. But to be honest with 'ya, there's just a certain _**aura **_that he gives off and it feels unpleasant."

Klavier gulped, now severely feeling more of a chill in the room rather than aura. "I never noticed anything like that, survey-taker."

"Oh Klavier, you're free to call me Hex." The survey-taker suddenly mentioned, flashing his polished smile as he was feeling proud of himself now that he was checking out the damage he caused. "We'll be on the first name basis, because I feel you'll need some of my help tomorrow night after 'ya march up those stairs and confront the tormentor."

Apollo didn't torment him, and he certainly couldn't have been the one to cause him to wake up with no awareness of this bizarre world. Um, right? Oh God, Klavier really didn't know right now. Right now, he started to lower himself down to the floor a little, brain short-circuiting with information and the sickly feeling to take the wheel.

Hex over there, he couldn't have been more self-absorbed-level proud of himself and his work. Still smiling with a polish like the world was well, he happily spun around and proceeded to stroll to the exit. "At around this time tomorrow night, look for me on the fire escape. I'll shine the flashlight, then we'll go out into the world and I'll provide REAL help. Like a REAL caring person would do."

Finished, as if he owned this place, Hex calmly opened the door back up and sauntered out. The door closed back with an eerily lingering _**SLAM**_.

Messed up in the head, Klavier wasn't sure what to make of any of that. Did that even just happen? And in a most rushed manner as if Hex did this often and it was just another part of the routine for him? Meanwhile, he seriously was reminding him more and more of that second scary doctor from the image in his head, what with the accent and his 'apple of your eye' comments.

He didn't want to believe that Apollo was the one who led him into this state, because he seemed so fixated on helping him. . .unless this was all a part of his game.

Oh, what was he thinking? Here he was actually considering that this was just a game for him!

Right now, his mind was just short-circuiting and he wanted to believe the opposite; the opposite of what was really in his mind. Free will was being twisted and turned, to the point it didn't even know what direction to instruct him with.

If he could speak with Apollo about it, he was certain that he'd find out the truth. But then Klavier rose to his feet rapidly, and kept himself standing in that spot and not running to that guy. Because what would happen if he spoke of this secret game he was playing, and he reacted violently to it?

One person shouldn't be able to mess with his mind to this extent! What was that guy?

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Strangely, he slept rather peacefully this time. Apollo was honestly shocked to find that out – he really didn't see that coming, considering his previous awkwardness and unfortunate reactions to this setup.

He expected to wake up to Klavier still cuddling him as if he were some plush toy. Strangely, he was nowhere in sight. Now, Apollo was kind of groggy from just waking up and he didn't think anything bad of it. He assumed that maybe he woke up before him and was downstairs childishly discovering the uses of harmless items.

So he calmly exited the bed, dressed, but then a thought started to sneak into his mind whilst he was combing through messy hair. . .

Was he _**seriously **_going to forget about the fact he was both sick and amnesiac, and he could be getting into items that weren't so harmless?

With that, Apollo wasn't at all taking in his time in bolting out of the room and hurrying down the stairs like the room spontaneously burst into flames.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

His heart was pounding with paranoid fear as he reached the last step and gazed around the main, how one may say, living room for the source of his stress. Apollo's eyes rapidly shifted from the left and to the right, he breathed a sigh of relief when he could see Klavier sitting in the recliner though.

Oh thank God he was okay, because he kind of didn't know if he would scream or pass out first if something terrible had happened whilst he was asleep. Apollo did recall having a brief dream in which Klavier was distressed on top of him, saying something about there being a horror out on the fire escape.

Now that the beat was settling down, his expression relaxed, and he was no longer paranoid, Apollo decided he'd enter the room looking casual and calm. Not too nervously, because he felt nervous on the inside. Today was Christmas after all – and it was a day that he insisted he'd use to reveal something.

Don't start making unreasonable guesses. Apollo was merely going to use this kind of day to admit. . .well. . .that: you know those blank faces and seemingly uncaring moments? Yeah, they were kind of out of him raising a shield and trying not to show that he was extremely protective because he did care.

But care was so hard for him to express, it didn't translate well. If he tried to say it, his tongue would just get tied, and he couldn't show it. . .because he feared a hug was too scandalous.

How the hell could a hug be scandalous anyway? Maybe with inappropriate destinations with the hands, but everything else was rather low-rated on that scale!

"(But today IS Christmas, so I should let down all guards.)" Apollo, still pressing against the wall and trying not to be noticed, his eyes started to close as he put himself into a stress-free state. After a few seconds, he was ready. His eyes opened back up, and a smile of true good nature appeared.

And this was no ordinary smile: it was too full of life. Which was something that Apollo tended to be robbed of near constantly. One may think that this was another person entirely, and he'd kind of not tell that one otherwise.

"(It's going to be fine, you can be a little more open today.)" He told himself, getting pumped for the moment on which he'd stop trying to get a grasp back on his theoretical shield. He didn't want to return to that state, he wanted to be open all day so that Klavier would finally have to understand that he wasn't-

"Apollo, is that you?" Oh, so there was his voice cutting through his rituals again. Apollo promptly sighed, trying to clear all hesitation before returning to making his presence known. "Can you come a little closer? There's something I wanted to talk to you about."

He wanted to talk? Well then, this was going to be easy. Apollo was worried of how he'd initiate conversation, so know he was able to continue beaming more than a little genuinely and approaching the sitting area. Although he was somewhat baffled by the way Klavier had requested he come over. . .there was a certain almost _**bitter **_tone that was clashing with his current state.

The room came into view, Apollo walked over and eventually found himself behind the couch looking over at Klavier just. . .sitting there with arms folded and expression less than happy. Not to mention the way his eyes looked flared and full of bright veins as if he had both been crying and not getting much sleep.

Apollo's cheeriness promptly deflated a little, beam replaced with a look of curiosity mixed with sympathy. "Klavier, are you okay? I mean, I woke up and you weren't-"

"I couldn't get a lot of sleep last night, but that's not something you'd care about." Was his reply. Klavier wasn't wasting any time, his tone was shockingly kind of low and no nonsense. Apollo stepped back a little, afraid he did something inappropriate. . .wait, was that switched around? "The room with all of those interesting items and hanging clothes, that was where I slept. But I don't care – just like you."

Klavier couldn't go on with that harsh reply, he was briefly caught off guard with a small series of sneezes as chill consumed him. Apollo pretty much climbed over the couch, rolled over to his feet, and he approached him to ask if he needed more of that med-

"Don't come _**that**_ close!" Further shocking the hell out of Apollo, his hand was furiously swatted away by Klavier's. He froze up, mouth kind of falling open from. . .this.

While his suspicious caretaker still stood there in shock, reeling his hand in and staring at it. Klavier rose to his feet and, with his shockingly stern tone, he firmly ordered; "Sit down _**now**_. There's something we need to talk about."

"W-what? That's new. . ." Apollo babbled, hurriedly stumbling away and kind of shrinking into the couch as soon as he claimed a seat.

Still they remained in their seats across from each other, the room feeling as though it was dropping drastically from the tense mood. And with the silence like this, how did a tumbleweed NOT randomly blow in from off-screen in between them? That would have been perfect. . .

Suddenly, Apollo kind of doubted that there would be any Christmas spirit in the house today. Sweat started to build on his skin, his fingers clawed the seat because he just didn't know what the hell was going on. But whatever it was, this certainly couldn't be an ideal mood. Not at all.

And the worst part was that Apollo was so confused. . .he didn't know where this sudden mood whiplash had come from. Last night, Klavier was more than happy to be close and beamed a lot. Now he acted as if he witnessed him drown a newborn kitten or something.

After he felt that he was silent enough, Klavier didn't want to waste any more time. It was making his chest hurt, a sickly feeling consume him as to prepare to accuse him for what this Hex guy stated. And though he didn't want to believe it, Apollo's nervous attitude wasn't convincing him otherwise.

Out of the blue, Klavier rose to his feet and then set an accusing finger in his suspicious caretaker's direction. "Just be honest for once – didn't you attack me so I'd get this 'amnesia' thing and be under your control?!"

The silence following that accusation was thick. With the chill lingering in the air, Klavier seeming upset about this alleged situation, and Apollo just staring as he slowly took in just what he was saying. This seemed. . .sudden.

When it all ended, Apollo reached his hand to his open mouth, shoved it closed, and then he began to gave him a look of confusion. But he didn't say anything, because nothing seemed appropriate.

WHERE would he get that kind of theory? And did he suddenly learn what amnesia was?

Taking his silence in the most dramatic way, Klavier felt his eyes sting violently as the tears started to build. So he was so shocked that he couldn't speak, right?

For one moment, Apollo felt like he could speak. Totally baffled, he asked the one thing that seemed appropriate, "Where did that theory come from?"

"So it's true?" Klavier asked, arms starting to flail in the air as he approached him again.

Apollo leaned back as far as possible against the couch. Shocked out of his right mind, he replied, "Well. . .I. . .I did somewhat play a role. You were helping me move some furniture and then-"

"So you really. . ." That guy was right? Klavier felt so sick, he promptly aborted his question and whirled away as tears started falling down heavily.

Apollo still didn't know what the hell was going on. Oh, he wished he did. But right now, this, um, it really wasn't something he expected to wake up to. Sympathy crossing over his face, he rose up from the seat and then started reaching for his dangling hands to hold and calm him down.

Except, Klavier instantly cringed at the contact. Making some kind of disgusted sound, he hurriedly withdrew his own and then sulked along the floor in some random direction.

What. The. Hell? Apollo stared, really unsure of what to do. But he tried to get let in to this loop, pleading with him, "Stop saying things like this, Klavier. You need to let me explain this from the beginning-"

Cutting him off was another disgusted sound. Klavier whirled around, actually scowling at him as if he were the most repulsive thing to walk on earth. "Let YOU explain? No, because then you'll just try and wrap me up under that manipulation spell again. You know what? I DON'T want to hear you explain anything, you're better off just shutting up before you get the same kind of situation I'm in!"

Now he was just becoming sorrowful. Apollo tried to combat this. . .whatever kind of belief was suddenly cemented in his mind. He approached him – immediately gasping and sidestepping when Klavier nearly smacked him with the raised hand.

"If you won't try to prove me wrong, then it's more than likely. . ." Now he was just sobbing, for some reason, being alone sounded so lovely. Klavier whirled away again, rubbing his eyes. "Why did you do it? Did I ever cause any problems I your life?!"

"Klavier, I, you, there's. . .!" Apollo found himself babbling, just staring. At first, he seemed crestfallen. But then, a scowl made its way to his face.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

All was well in his world, for the moment anyway. Phoenix found himself humming some old Christmas tune as he reached out and grasped the doorknob. "Oh, it looks like Apollo forgot to lock his door last night. Hmm, I hope Klavier didn't get out."

He promptly sighed heavily, facepalming. "It would be really bad if he left alone, somehow I can see me, Apollo, and a guy with a scarred face who rides the bandwagon trying to track down amnesiac Klavier. HOPEFULLY that won't happen."

Yeah just hold your breath, Phoenix. . .don't tempt fate.

He briefly forgot about the door-thing, remembering that he was going to drop by so that he could give Apollo those two gifts and also inform him about some trouble that they should more than likely look into. He continued to hum, strolling through the kitchen-

"Damn it!" Apollo's voice randomly shouted out, causing him to stop in his tracks and look baffled. "Will you just calm down and listen to me?! How could you think that I'd hurt you?!"

Then there was the sound of two pairs of feet going about the room, before Klavier's voice cried out; "Well, it seems likely! You do seem to be a little too secretive!"

"I would never hurt you! Do you know why?!"

"I don't care to know – it would just be another lie!"

"Don't say that to my face! I've been honest with you – if I sound brief on some details, it's because it's hard for me to express that kind of thing!"

"You're also brief on the details when it comes to how you purposely attacked me just so I'd be your game piece!"

"You're NOT a game piece! This isn't even a game! Hey. . .! Klavier, don't hit your head on that!"

"Maybe it will restore my memories – something you don't want me to have!"

"No, I don't want you to make it worse! I'm concerned!"

"Concerned of YOURSELF, maybe!"

"Oh, SHUT UP about that! I don't care about myself; you're the one that my thoughts are obsessed with!"

Hmm. . .that was new. Phoenix looked on worriedly, murmuring under his breath, "This could be bad. And somehow, I think I'll have to step in and stop them from killing each other."

Or he could just walk back out of the door and pretend he never heard a thing. This was the more _**appealing**_ option in his mind.

Thankfully, he went into the front line to see what was going on. Unaware that the plot he had stumbled into was just about to get rather thick for the moment. . .

T . B . C .

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Yes, I am writing another multi-parter. It's going to have 3 – so be prepared, my readers. But this plot-relevant, I planned this out and I know how it's going to go down. Now. . .writing it all out. . .it may take some time in between updates, sorry.

So we finally know of the doctor/alleged survey-taker! Yes, Hex is the name. Fitting, is it not? And his name will seem more fitting, when more of his story is revealed. Just like Maxwell's will be. The two of them are relevant to each other, I'm surprised to see that I could insert them both in this story and it wouldn't cause controversy!

The drama in this chapter may seem to be over the top. Is it? Because that's kind of what I was hoping for, I wanted Klavier to just dive into the worst case scenario even if he's had a huge amount of proof that this Apollo guy genuinely cares about him. I thought it would be fitting – Hex easily manipulated him merely because of the fact that he doesn't know any better. Hex isn't a god-like character, he merely had it easy because of the amnesia. And how did he know about this? Well, eh, you'll find out his real ways later.

Well, I hope you're ready for another 3-part after the last breather. Because I'm so ready. -Eagerly spreads out fingers as she's ready to type- Read and review – for I shall be typing the next chapter in the meantime. . .if my lazy attitude doesn't have other plans involving the couch, anime DVDs, and blueberry pie (we ran out of apple TT _ TT).


	11. A Most Somber Christmas Part Two

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Turnabout Reset

Chapter Eleven – A Most Somber Christmas Part Two

Written And Published By – MasterMindOfFiction

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Watching the living room belonging to his employee be thrown into chaos. . .it wasn't exactly something that Phoenix expected to walk in on. Well, he probably should have seen something similar considering his fascinating life. But, well, who knew that something like this would spark up on Christmas day?

Correct him if he's wrong: isn't Christmas about love and serenity? Because the scene before him. . .didn't really express love or serenity. Unless – riding the bandwagon here – Apollo was getting kinky.

Phoenix stood there balancing envelopes in his hands, while wearing a baffled expression and blinking every five seconds.

Before him; amnesiac Klavier seemed to be hasty in wanting Apollo to get away as if he were repulsive. He scurried around, Apollo following after. Both were yelling, one was accusing and sobbing in between it and the other was just ticked off big-time and it was revealed through his shouting insisting that this wasn't true.

He missed something good again, didn't he? Phoenix promptly sighed heavily. He felt like he would be here for some time, and maybe his Christmas was about to become more exciting than he planned.

Around the perimeter and back again, the two continued to run. Whatever happened here, it must have been either extremely bad or weak to get Klavier all freaked out. In his experience from a few days ago, Klavier could alternate between blissfully happy or full-scale sorrowful, with a hint of frustration between the lines. Could this be his frustration reaching the worst point?

Finally, Phoenix stepped inside the room fully. He snapped a finger, attempting to catch their attention. And when that didn't work – because Apollo was trying to corner a struggling Klavier against the back of the couch –, he shouted out, "Hey, hey I don't know what's going on here. . .but can you both calm down?!"

It actually worked. The two were stunned by the sudden strikingly familiar voice, and immediately dropped what they were doing. Almost literally – because Apollo's grasp on his wrists fell apart, and Klavier stopped entirely in attempting to knock him off his feet with a pillow.

Phoenix didn't need a third person perspective to know that this was going to be horribly awkward. After all, he just walked in uninvited with envelopes. Walking in on what looked to be two guys with the minds of children – and one of them wasn't even the victim of head injuries.

The awkward silence seemed to dwell on and on. With the clock on the wall ticking, the envelopes crackling, the snow outside falling, the cars honking, the faulty lights on businesses making cringe-worthy noises as they failed, and so on.

"(Okay, let's see, I need to be nonchalant. They can't know that I'm unsure of how to react now.)" Phoenix noted randomly, briefly letting his eyes flicker as he relaxed and tried to find the kind of nonchalance he wished to have. He found it. His eyes flew open. "(That's better, I think I can do this without causing any more awkwardness to their drama. Maybe Apollo will even tell me what the heck was going on!)"

With new-found nonchalance, Phoenix held out the envelopes whilst eyes fluttered and he smiled more than a little sugary sweet. "The door was unlocked, you know. I decided you two wouldn't mind if I joined the lovefest, huh?"

"Oh, I wonder who could have unlocked the door." Apollo started, gazing around with mock confusion and a little of a forced derp face on. He then looked stern as he met Klavier's eyes. "Didn't I tell you that it's dangerous to go outside alone? If you wanted to so badly, you know I could have-"

"Yes, you didn't want me to leave because it's all a part of your strategy!" Klavier promptly snapped, and very promptly at that. Apollo stepped back slightly, shocked, and he huffed some more and returned to walking away dismissively. "By the way Apollo, don't waste your time giving me orders any more. I won't follow them."

"They weren't orders! I was just looking into what was best-"

"Best for YOU."

"That is no untrue! Hey, don't turn away on me! You better get your little tantrum throwing-"

"Apollo, Klavier, FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY ON THIS DAY. . ."

Klavier paused in walking away, Apollo paused in gesturing at him for emphasis, and they both wore totally bewildered expressions as they let their eyes on fall on Phoenix. . .whom was looking tired of this crap judging by his serious face.

The older man promptly shoved the two envelopes to the nearby low shelf, and he approached the two with a certain aura of order and sanity. Phoenix gave them room to take in his mood switch, then started to make his words, "Do I have to remind you that today's Christmas? We should be showing each other the kind of tolerance that we don't throughout the year. Now, I don't know about you two, but I'm not leaving until I find out what caused you to go from non-official sweethearts to. . .this."

Apollo kind of killed the tension, gasping with mortification and then looking away. Probably because of the, you know, seriously, what the hell kind of a description was 'non-official sweethearts'?

Meanwhile, Klavier didn't catch on unsurprisingly. He was still fuming about this 'discovery'. And this time, it wasn't something he was fond of. He didn't dare try to move past that Phoenix guy, however.

Phoenix then sighed momentarily, trying to figure out how he was supposed to lure them into talking about their problems. Knowing their upset states, it wouldn't be simple. But he tried; "You two were once so harmonic together, and now look at you. Let me tell you, it's sad when such a potential couple can be torn apart by trivial-"

Apollo's now-off-the-charts embarrassment took the wheel, his gasp cutting Phoenix off. He promptly ran over – shoving Klavier aside unknowingly –, and giving a stern look to him. "Can't you go without riding the bandwagon for a few seconds?! We're not discussing THAT, we're supposed to be discussing the fact that Klavier's accusing me of playing him for a fool, and I'm upset about that!"

A smile of victory crossed over Phoenix's face, he seemed very satisfied as he briefly tousled Apollo's hair whilst mentioning, "I know. Thank you for not wasting time, Apollo."

If he knew so much, why was he daring to smile like that? Apollo's eyes narrowed, shifting a little to gaze at an equally ticked off Klavier. This wasn't much of a smiling matter, not in his opinion at least.

He felt that was plot was going to thicken, and it was going to be a difficult trek from now on. . .and unfortunately, this was reality. Oh, the uncontainable joy welling inside.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Phoenix intended to make this both quick and ridiculous. He certainly wasn't keeping the pace fast, but at least he made the set up of explaining the issue ridiculous. He instructed the two to sit on opposite sides of the couch. Seeing as both were upset, not mention pouting like six year old children when making eye contact, he intended to have them scoot just a little closer each time something was to be said.

He wanted to hear the situation from both of their POVs, one was allowed to burst in now and then rudely, but there could be no actual violence or tears. And as if this were one of those shows for insane couples about to get divorced, Phoenix kept himself at a safe distance in the recliner with a pillow over the head.

Now that everyone understood the situation – though Apollo wasn't entirely willing, he ALMOST couldn't believe that this was happening on Christmas day, not to mention Phoenix taking control in his own home –, Phoenix leaned a little closer, one hand still clasping the pillow to the top of his head. He gazed at the two both being uncomfortable in the presence of each other and looking prepared to bail.

He cleared his throat and then spoke up again; "Now, let's get the problem into the open. I didn't intend to get involved in anything when I arrived, but it's clear that you need help of some kind."

Apollo interrupted again, scoffing before mentioning, "Not to mention your habit of not waiting for me to answer the door. Honestly, what if I had been doing something scandalous?"

Forgetting the important topic for a second, Phoenix dared to let an amused smile pass over his face as he looked over in Apollo's direction. "Don't worry: I know that you only have an annual One Man Dance Party in your kitchen on _**Friday **_nights." By the end, Phoenix also dared to laugh. Apollo gaped, horrified to have that. . .stated. And Klavier, curious about this concept, bothered to look over at him.

Thankfully, the laughter and smiles disappeared just as fast as they showed up. And Phoenix was back to being serious, returning to holding the pillow over the head for protection.

"Seeing as I kind of lured Apollo into speaking a moment ago, I think it's appropriate if he tells us his point of view first." Klavier, in the background, he blew a raspberry as if a kid going into brat mode. Thankfully, Phoenix noticed and he gave him a fleeting stern look whilst he mentioned, "Don't worry Klavier, you will have your chance after he's finished. If you can find it in you not to throw another tantrum-"

"I shouldn't have to sit here and listen to _**this liar**_," Klavier was not tardy in outstretching an accusing finger in the direction of Apollo. Across from him, Apollo gaped as he couldn't believe this was the same childishly innocent guy from yesterday. "He's going to, you know, he'll just say whatever comes to mind that will make you believe him! This is unfair!"

"Well no one cares about your opinion, sorry." Apollo was quick to reply, going as far as to cut Phoenix off whom had opened his mouth and everything. Even though he felt so sick just being this frustrated, Apollo gave him his heated glare. "It's my time, so I'm going to explain it the best I can. That is, if anyone will listen."

"Go for it, Apollo." Phoenix urged, once more reaching for the pillow and then shielding the lower half of his face with it. His eyes were wide and terrified, growing more so by the second.

Apollo didn't want to rant through his point of view. As a matter of fact; he hesitated for a large amount of seconds with the patient and his boss looking over and waiting for him. He felt so sick, like he'd just weakly fall down with no motivation for benefiting the world if he had to continue on. He turned away from them, resorting to that just to hide the fact that the scowl he placed on his face was shattering to reveal that he did care.

He wasn't happy about any of this, and he was so irritated with himself for letting human nature force him into returning the rage. It was like this: someone's yelling at me, how dare they! I'll just lose my composure and do the same; oh yeah! Now they'll back down! But he didn't like this at all, and worse. . .he felt like he just wanted to push them off both into the snowy sidewalk and then hide in the dark to cry a little.

"Okay, um, I'll start." At least he managed to start off well. Apollo cleared his throat, still purposely keeping his eyes away from the two pairs that were locked on him. "I really don't know what happened. I expected hell to take over considering my decision, but this came up out of the blue. I woke up, I was actually in a decent mood, and then. . .well. . .this." For emphasis, a slightly-trembling finger outstretched in Klavier's direction.

Across from him, Phoenix nodded as if a very sagely kind of guy. Except, that's debatable for the moment. He then decided to make his input; "That's very vague. Don't you have anything else to say about your point of view?"

"Well, it's not like it matters anymore!" Klavier was rather quick to point out hotly, now obeying the moves although he closed the distance a little more while glaring. "I can't believe you'd even-"

"Hey, that's not in the Christmas spirit." Phoenix suddenly interrupted, looking downcast about it. He really didn't find it fun to get wrapped up in this – but he felt that _**someone**_ should. And he just happened to be the one that fate chose in the dark.

"Forget about the Christmas spirit, Mr. Wright. I actually don't care for the time being." Apollo cut in, propping his chin up with a hand, a rather depressed look on his face. He then started to let his gaze wander around, before settling on his feet as thoughts began to slip into the mind, "(Honestly, I kind of, um, I wanted to exchange good nature today. But I guess that won't happen, all of that sensitivity that the stupid season gave me was just wasted.)"

Now that Apollo's incredibly vague point of view was wrapped up, or at least he could only assume it was, Phoenix rose the pillow over his head again and then looked in Klavier's direction. "Okay Klavier, let's hear your point of view. Don't hold back your opinions, but try to hold back tears of any kind."

Klavier was so prepared to rant, there was so much stuff that gathered in his mind. He wanted to make it known, tell off his alleged manipulator. But even if he was ticked off heavily, there was some kind of unfamiliar conscious in his mind that was also insisting he cool down. What? Why should he cool down?

Of course that Hex guy was just someone who had been staking, acting creepy, and burst in with no prior hints just to tell him this 'revelation'. Anyone in normal state would be wary of this, Klavier knew there was something wrong. If one just wakes up not even having a clue what they woke up to, doesn't that mean something terrible? And that Apollo guy was one of the first voices he heard, the first one that he managed to trust. Come to think of it, why did he trust him at first?

Wait a second, was he just trusting anyone who sounded simple enough to understand? So, if someone told him that snow was really pink instead of white, he'd believe that? Klavier didn't want to think he was so. . .easy to manipulate. But he really wasn't whatever persona he had before, and even with the imagery in his head, he couldn't determine how he should really behave.

Klavier's unfamiliar feeling of anger was starting to cool, just a little, when he briefly looked over in Apollo's direction and took notice of the fact that wasn't looking as ticked off as he did some time ago. As a matter of fact, he was quite taken aback to notice that this Apollo guy seemed upset in the sorrowful manner.

But it wasn't his problem, right? Brushing his emotions aside, Klavier decided he'd use free will and focus on himself. He returned to meeting the eyes of that Phoenix guy, ranting, "I felt like he was so trustworthy, but then I realized that he was a little too clean and helpful after I encountered someone." And. . .that was all he said. Much like Apollo, he made it vague and both followed the rules and shifted just a little closer whilst trying to look anywhere else.

Phoenix felt like he was still left in the dark here. He nodded somewhat mockingly, as if silently diagnosing these very helpful descriptions he was given. But soon, he shoved the pillow to the floor near the chair – thinking that maybe it was safe –, and he tried another approach, "Now that we have a general concept of what happened, let's test out a different angle."

Once more, he was interrupted by Klavier. Although he was still huffing, he dropped the scowl long enough to look childishly curious as he asked, "Does this angle involve me not having to share a seat with _**the liar **_over there?"

"No, no it doesn't." Phoenix tried to keep patience. He then rose from his seat, wandering the room a little as he made dramatic hand gestures whilst speaking, "We're going to shove a theoretical key into the even more theoretical lock, however. And what I mean by that confusing description is: I'm going to _**remind you both **_about how you really feel. If I'm unlucky here, it won't fail."

"That doesn't even make sense. Oh well, it's not like this could become any worse than it is." Apollo commented blandly, still propping his chin up with a hand and keeping eyes shut tight as damn waterworks attempted to stir up chaos.

"Apollo, you technically said something. Shift closer."

Groaning, Apollo gave in and shifted closer. He didn't do so looking in Klavier's direction, it was bad enough that he felt this next attempt to sooth their troubles would only send his composure out of the window. It would be so freaking awkward.

Phoenix clasped his hands loudly, smiling as if certain this will work, he whirled around with a flourish and then called out, "Now, let's see! I think I'll start with Klavier – because considering your predicament, it's best if you know what used to be. . .and what I'm sensing may still be."

Was this Phoenix guy a mystical kind of person? Did he know him well in the past? If so, this was enchanting for Klavier, he stared up at him as he approached and leaned down to rustle his hair as if he were a child.

Of course, Apollo bitterly mouthed a vulgar comment of some kind and then glanced away. It wasn't easy to control slight envy over the fact he allowed Phoenix to rustle his hair. . .but he reacted as if it was offensive the last time he tried this. And honestly, he liked doing that.

Finished burning Apollo up with his jealously, Phoenix leaned back to his feet and then cleared his throat whilst starting to dramatically wander the room. "Klavier, you need to understand that Apollo isn't the type of guy who would purposely manipulate you. He wouldn't dare, because he doesn't approve of that. You two have known each other for a little while, and it was during this time that Apollo's man-urges started to act all erratically and-" _**SMACK! **_Phoenix was assaulted by a thrown pillow.

"Keep this conversation G-rated, okay?! Jeez. . .I can't handle this stuff so early in the morning. . .I-I don't even. . ."

Phoenix couldn't help snickering, removing the pillow from his face and then tossing it back into Apollo's hands. "It's kind of funny how you didn't deny it though." Apollo's evil glare told him that he needed to shut his mouth, immediately. Phoenix fake coughed awkwardly and then went on with his descriptions, "S-so anyway, yes, Apollo isn't the type for use and abuse. Klavier, you need to trust him. . .there's no one else in this world who would take you in, put up with your bull – and not to mention try to help every need and not do something stupid like smack your head again so you'll recover like a totally lame amnesia plot on daytime television."

This was all kind of a blur for Klavier, he had been sitting there and glaring at that Apollo guy from the corner of his eyes. But slowly, that hostile attitude started to melt as a look of consideration took residence. And by the end of Phoenix's description and them shifting closer to each other, he really was taking into account what he had just said.

Previously, he labeled this Apollo guy as a liar. But this Phoenix guy – even if he took pleasure in screwing around with Apollo's brain –, he seemed like he could be believed. Maybe it was all in his tone: so matter-of-fact and surprisingly not very weak or unsure. It was as if he wasn't making a cover story for him.

So for one moment, Klavier started to feel rather stupid. Not that he didn't think he was already, but right now, he was nervously fumbling with his hands and gnawing on his lip. He, he really wanted to make some sense of this. . .but how could he? Was he getting trolled or not?

While there was that scene going on, Phoenix turned his attention to Apollo. He couldn't – let alone attempt – to hide the sly grin taking full residence. _**Oh dear Lord**_. "Now Apollo, let me fill you in on something. Do you even realize that Klavier may still think you're kind of above the ordinary, if you know what I mean? I can sense that there's something to his blind trust in you; even right now, he's trying to forget about the doubt that's in his mind. I know that you're frustrated and wound up, but you have to understand that he's in a fragile state and struggles with choosing what's accurate and false."

Apollo didn't want to be like this, he wanted to remain in a peaceful mood. But he was still both frustrated and saddened at least a little, and kept his eyes fixated on his apparently very interesting feet as he shifted closer. . .but then he realized something important.

They were touching hips. We see what you did there, Phoenix.

It affected them in different ways. And in some way, this was more than likely what Phoenix had anticipated when he set this up. Klavier was loosing his bitter feelings at first, instead being assaulted with a brief jolt of a shiver down his spine. He began to slip away into the bliss he would have when being in proximity with that guy. For one instant, he gazed at him warmly. . .and then hurriedly allowed Hex's words to infiltrate his mind and send him scowling again.

Apollo briefly didn't react as panicky as was expected. But he did briefly lower his gaze and pay attention. Then, there it was: his eyes widened more than a little and he hurriedly readjusted them to his feet as he was basically clawing his own wrists. . .trying not to just point this out. . .because it deserved a lot of mention, he wanted to chew out Phoenix for this. But he did like it – he wouldn't have at the beginning, but a lot of time has passed since and he was really being converted.

Phoenix watched them from the corner of his eye whilst pretending to be uninterested as he skimmed through a random book. He kind of enjoyed this, he expected this to happen. Now if he was going to be unlucky with this part, then everything would smoothly-

Effectively ruining any possible make up that was in the development stage, Apollo leaped to his feet while looking distressed. "I can't sit around here and do this crap. . .because. . .the laundry's finished!" With that, he bolted over to the stairs, traveled up hastily, and generally wasn't very sly with his exit.

After a few awkward moments passed, Klavier rose to his feet too. But he was quite puzzled, mentioning, "He was lying about that laundry too."

"Oh, I know that." Phoenix replied quickly, closing the book with a flourish as he was finished skimming text about how to repair ovens. He presented his knowing little smile to a still-confused-and-struggling Klavier as he approached. "But that part about you guys touching was intentional on my part – I had to get him to _**leave **_somehow. Now we're going to have a little one-on-one together."

One-on-one? Klavier slightly stepped backward as unease took residence on his face. "Um, is that really a good idea? How do I know that you won't follow after that liar and tell him everything?"

Phoenix shook his head, wondering where he got these ideas anyway. It's not like this entire town just shoved dark ideas into otherwise idealistic heads. "Klavier, you need to trust me. I can easily sense you're struggling when it comes to that, but I'm not going to put anything fake into your head. Besides: remember that _**I **_taught you how to eat."

Klavier now seemed surprised by the briefly epic moment of his. He did recall with ease that he would have had to deal with stomach pain and noises if he never learned how to eat. And that Phoenix guy was there the whole time – he did fail now and then. But he still didn't give up with instructing how to sooth the hunger need.

If he was really that dedicated. . .maybe trusting him for the time being wasn't a big deal. After all, he could sense that the liar who just ran upstairs seemed to have a tension with his boss. So maybe, maybe this meant he wouldn't blabber anything he said to him.

Phoenix strolled over, close enough to be eye to eye with their patient and rest an allegedly friendly arm on his shoulder whilst he leaned close. "So, let's talk about Apollo. . .are you really this ticked off?"

Klavier's eyes wandered to the arm on his shoulder, what the heck was that about? But then he realized the question, and promptly looked sour as he glanced away. "If he really did plan all of this-"

"Oh my God, why do you and him want controversy?" Phoenix suddenly interrupted, the weight of the intense misunderstanding was much too intense. He found himself staggering as the stress fell on him of all people. But, realizing that Klavier was now giving him a weird look, he stood up straight and then carried on calmly; "How can you think that Apollo would really want to hurt you? Isn't it painfully obvious that he would rather harm himself before you?"

"He doesn't mean it. Anyone can fake a smile and say that they're protecting someone, but they don't mean it." Klavier slid out from underneath the arm and proceeded to drift away from the scene.

Phoenix was nowhere near finished. He caught up, walking alongside as they pretty much cornered the whole room for a few awkward moments. But during their walk, he mentioned, "You wouldn't even know what it's like to hide intentions – because you're stuck in wearing your heart on your sleeve at the moment."

"It's impossible to put a heart on a sleeve and expect it to work. I mean, wouldn't there be a lot of blood and attachments. . .?"

". . .Uh, let's try this again." Phoenix inserted a clear of the throat, and then tried another approach, "I don't think you're capable of hating Apollo, even if you're starting to be convinced that he did something bad to you. If you look a little deeper into it, I'm sure you'd realize that it's weak belief."

They both stopped entirely near the stairs, it was due to the fact that Klavier was overcome with thought and felt he needed to stop to figure it out. There was no particular expression on his face, it was mostly blank as he gazed about randomly while the action took place in the clouded mind.

Phoenix returned to resting an arm on his shoulder, smile visible as he leaned a little closer in the direction of his ear. "I'm sure you don't know the whole story, so I'll explain. It's simple: you and him have been in the know of each other for some time, and I'm one-hundred percent convinced that you were EXTREMELY fond of him. . .if you know what I mean." Klavier didn't know what he meant, he looked naïve about it as he craned his neck and stared as he started laughing like a shipper of a middle school kid. "Apollo seemingly can't be honest about it, but he was EXTREMELY fond of you in return."

Klavier was concerned of his heavy emphasis. Now that he was being confused by the way he could laugh in a lighthearted manner about that 'fond' topic, he as looking rather baffled.

But this was all Phoenix's strategy. Even if, thinking it over, he seriously had no hope this would be pulled off successfully given Klavier's state. So Phoenix cut off the laughter, then reverted to seriousness as he mentioned, "The point is: don't think that he's manipulating you. If he's a little confusing now and then, it's because he's got so much affection with little idea of what to do. . .it's why he holds himself back with shields and other theoretical restraints."

Well, he said it. And honestly, Phoenix was starting to feel a little more confident in the way he was handling this. Even if he would more than likely be lectured by Apollo at a later date for broadcasting his little secrets. Oh well, that's the way life goes. Sometimes, a little tough love is necessary. . .

"Oh, and there's more!" Yeah, now he was getting confident about it. Phoenix was high on this, smiling with little to no restraints as Klavier looked even more baffled and stepped away from this. . .whatever he was. "What you need to remember is this: if someone wants another in their life, they're not going to lie and use mind games. And Apollo isn't capable of either, he claims he's got these morals and stuff like that."

Phoenix, although still high as a kite on his confidence rush, his expression reverted to one of concern as he noticed that Klavier was not providing any interruptions or his own thoughts. This bothered him, because he briefly had the idea that maybe he was just tuning him and reality out.

He stepped closer, about to reach a hand out and grasp his shoulder so that he could whirl him around and be eye to eye once more. Talking to his back was just awkward, of course.

But to Phoenix's utter surprise, the reason he was so silent. . .was due to the fact he was in tears again. Klavier whirled around on his eyes own, expression downcast as the tears just spilled over in their seemingly never-ending manner.

But he wasn't unhappy this time. Klavier had to work hard to not go into sobbing or another coughing fit, but he was still visibly downcast as he gave his late response; "I, I really want to think that's true."

Score! Phoenix immediately destroyed their personal space, coming closer to affectionately get a hold on his shoulders as if prepared to hug him.

But he didn't hug him.

That would have been awkwardness at its finest. . .and honestly. . .Phoenix wasn't ready to come back to earth yet.

". . .But he'll have to prove me that he actually does care."

Phoenix promptly returned to earth, high session officially over. It was nice while it lasted.

Klavier promptly started to hold his head, feeling the pressure just pound endlessly inside. It was starting to get unbearable, and he didn't even know why. But he had a theory: it must have been the war going on between the pro Apollo and con Apollo sides.

Prying Phoenix's impulsive hands off, Klavier then lowered himself down to the next-to-last step and claimed a seat there. Once a brief coughing fit was over, he continued to explain, "Unlike him, it's not hard for me to say that I. . .um. . ." Oh wait, it was hard.

Maybe it was just Phoenix looking at him with the most knowing expression of all time, maybe it was the way his body mocked him and sent his cheeks flooding with heat and a sudden coughing fit to stir up again, but something was telling a story of this being hard.

But he had to say it, because it had been on the mind ever since he first saw him up close. Just as overcome with foreign sensations as he had been on the first evening, it was really hard to just say it with his one-man audience.

"It may be hard for him to say it, um, but I can. I didn't even know who or what he was at the time, but I still felt affectionate toward him."

Score, score, and not to mention score! A score board image in his mind just kept increasing with points, and Phoenix was having a very difficult time in keeping the stupid grin off his face.

Unfortunately, Klavier caught sight of the stupid grin. He had seen enough of that to know-wait, no he didn't know where this was going. Seeing it made him feel more self-conscious than ever.

"Hey, if that's how you really feel," Phoenix paused for epic purposes as he walked over to the same step and lowered himself down to claim the seat beside him. Rather than meeting his eyes, Phoenix gaze out into the hazardous living room. "Apollo needs to know. Right now, he's not going to try to convince you that he's really that caring. He won't try it because he thinks you'll either not understand, or find it hilarious."

"I'm not fully convinced that he didn't send me into this situation." Klavier suddenly mentioned, tone still low and void of feeling. But that clashed so much with the way the look in his eyes softened as he covered a relieved little smile with a hand positioned to hold up the head. "But if he would prove it, then I'd trust him like I want to. The liar doesn't have to say it; if he could just do _**something **_to really seal the deal."

"You're asking for a lot today." Phoenix warned him, playfully more than anything. Still grinning like life was awesome and this somber mood shouldn't faze anyone, he continued, "But now that you're finally explaining your side of this situation, I have enough details to go and convince Apollo to stop locking himself in his room."

Still, Klavier sighed and leaned over to rest his head on the part one was supposed to hold when going up the stairs. He never understood what that was called. "I don't want to see him right now, however. So I'll go into that closet of his and maybe get some more of that sleep stuff."

Phoenix immediately let his palm have an encounter with his temples. "Did I just give you the idea to lock yourself in a room too? This _**isn't **_a nighttime drama, you know."

Maybe it wasn't a nighttime drama, but Phoenix couldn't stop thinking that maybe the remainder of the year was about to turn into one. He wouldn't have been honest if he noted that he didn't like the sudden twist, because he was liking it. Maybe he was feeling like too much of a bandwagon-rider, and this could really help him out.

So, Phoenix rose to his feet and whipped out his cellphone. . .that he had been secretly using to record various parts of their exchange. Klavier didn't think much of it, he assumed maybe he was going to make a call. Content with that, Phoenix still seemed upbeat as he mentioned, "I'm going to go talk to Apollo now. All you have to do is wait – he _**will **_prove his honesty. In the meantime, at least eat some breakfast before you go back to. . .closet floor."

Klavier promptly groaned as if the kid that didn't agree to something wise the parent said. He stomped a foot too once rising to full height. "I'm too upset to think about eating."

_**GROOOOWL. GROOOOWL.**_

Both pairs of eyes shifted to glance at Klavier's stomach.

When the awkward moment was over, Phoenix moved a little closer to rest an arm on his shoulder. "I suggest making a sandwich – he has a _**lot **_of variety in that refrigerator. As long as you're still living here, there's nothing wrong with indulging in free food, huh?"

Way to change a topic. Brilliant.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

_**KNOCK. KNOCK. **_"Apollo, I need to talk to you."

But Phoenix didn't receive a response. He sighed, shifting weight from one foot to the other as he leaned against the wall. He would have assumed that one would reply straightaway – considering the envelopes in his hands were making noises and alerting to either awesomeness or depression.

_**KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. **_He tried again; "You can respond – I won't laugh if you sound like you're suffering."

Would he laugh? No. Would he snicker under his breath? Heck yeah.

From the other side of the door, Phoenix thought he overheard a little noise. He leaned closer, ear pressed against the surface when slight rustling and footsteps were overheard.

He was about to raise his fist to the door again, but happened to be cut off by – "Why are you still here, Mr. Wright? Can't you go home?"

Phoenix took it all casually, smile visible even in his voice as he replied back, "That's not in the Christmas spirit either~ How can you say that to someone who brings joy?"

"You should go home, there's nothing left to accomplish here. And, even if takes all night, I can handle this."

Phoenix begged to differ. He suddenly reverted to seriousness as he stated in return; "Need I remind you that Klavier – like you – is convinced that you harmed him?"

"For your information, you didn't have to bring it up again! I really don't want to talk about it, please just go home."

"The only reason you want me to leave is because of the fact you don't want to be seen taking this harshly – you know, with tears and a typical and very much cheesy slump-against-the-door pose."

"Why do you think the door is closed in the first place?"

Phoenix sighed heavily, once more getting tired of this crap. He rapped his knuckles against the door again, expression blank. "Apollo, don't despair too soon. I know that it's ridiculous, but we can change his mind if we stick together."

"This doesn't even have anything to do with you!"

"You're right about that. I shouldn't even get myself involved, but you seem to be messed up. I feel sorry for you. . .behind this curse of a charming smile."

"Mr. Wright, I don't need sympathy. I don't even care that much, _**why should I**_?" Phoenix, meanwhile, his eyes narrowed as he overheard the voice of his employee slash play-thing _**crack**_. Apollo's voice being the way it is, yeah, obvious crack was obvious. ". . .You heard nothing."

If this situation didn't have any seriousness to it, Phoenix would have so had his phone out to record that one. 'Why should I'? Well, let's count the reasons. If he hadn't any reasons, he would not have sounded like that over it.

Instead of teasing him like he wanted to, Phoenix decided he would just try to get out what details he could. He attempted to open the door, it was unlocked and yet it wouldn't budge. He assumed that Apollo must have been grasping the other end. He promptly rolled his eyes at the theory.

Well, it seems he would have to try from this angle. Phoenix whirled around and then attempted to mime the position that he assumed Apollo was in – after all, he had seen this happen in many a cheesy drama movie – , which involved folding his arms across the chest and leaning against the door in a slumped position.

"I agree that it's stupid for me to linger here when it probably won't work." Phoenix finally admitted, and he felt like he could rejoice over that. Before it happened, he cracked a smile and shifted his eyes as if gazing at Apollo straight through the door. "At least I bring good news: the good news is that Klavier doesn't know if he's one-hundred percent hateful toward you! And you know what else? He told me that all you have to do is pull off a fancy move to cement your trustworthiness!"

The other side was silent for several seconds, at least until a choking sound was overheard. Like someone trying desperately to keep their composure together. Phoenix cringed, before bolting away from the door as he was afraid of causing something terrible.

"Mr. Wright, you don't have to try and make me feel better. I believe that's true, but there's not a chance I can prove him to that I do care and I'd never harm him _**on purpose**_." There was another pause, during which time Phoenix's expression went downcast with sympathy as he overheard him go into a fake choking fit to disguise the dreaded voice crack. Fail move, but oh well. Apollo continued once regaining slight composure, "What does he think I've been doing for these past days anyway?! It's not like I care for him about as much as dirt, he's important! I just can't express that – what the hell would I say to prevent me from looking so stupid?"

"So this is about protecting your. . .um. . .do you have an image?"

"Believe it or not Mr. Wright, I don't like being so terrible at words and looking stupid when I try to fit into the scene. God, I'm trying to figure out how it's possible that Klavier may have been crushing on me before this amnesia topic."

"Well, if that confuses you, wait until you find out that he may still-"

"You all should know that I wouldn't hurt him, I'd never put false things into his head, he's important to me. But that doesn't matter much now, he probably read those guilty journal entries of mine and that could be where he got these ideas-"

"Apollo! Hey, can you turn off for one moment?"

The other side promptly fell into silence – probably because Apollo realized that he was so lost into the moment, he started blabbering personal information. Oh no. And in the earshot of one of the worst members riding the bandwagon.

Phoenix sighed, daring to smile and lighten the atmosphere as he reached for the knob again. "Come out of there, Apollo."

"After what I just said? How about. . .no?"

"Now, now, there's no reason to be ashamed of what goes on in your head and then accidentally falls off the tongue. Hey, we're making progress! You should know that the best love stories are the ones that involve one party coming to late terms with-"

"Okay, that's it! We are no longer having this conversation! GET OUT!"

Smiling Phoenix was smiling as he still lingered like the ghost of the hallway. "I wanted to make this quick, but it seems like I'll have to say now. I need to ensure you two make up before it's too late – but that won't happen unless you step out of your refuge zone."

He was met with tense silence, the kind that tends to be awkward after a few seconds of lingering.

Still, Phoenix held out the envelopes, looking all cheerful. "You could at least humor me: come out and see your Christmas gifts from the two most-important people in your life."

Ah, the bribe must have worked. Because in little to no time, the door finally opened up. Phoenix was gradually altering from his cheery smile, all of the way to slight horror as he noticed the state that Apollo was in.

Well, let's just say that he looked as bad as someone from a drama movie. With vague tear remains still on the cheeks, tousled hair, wrinkles in the clothes, was he doing this on purpose? Because, well, that just seems likely.

Phoenix offered the two gifts – which were accepted seeing as there were more important things on the mind –, and he immediately stepped back as he didn't want to be in the way of possible wrath.

Apollo didn't seem prepared to comment on himself. Expression blank as if not giving a damn, he took one envelope at a time to open. At the first one, his face softened briefly when he noticed that Trucy's name was visible.

. . .Then he returned to looking like not a damn was given.

_**Remember the money you owed me for last Valentine's Day when I payed those desperate girls to leave you alone? You owe me fifty dollars, okay thanks Polly! : ) **_– That was Trucy's oh so heartwarming message on the note that he pulled out.

"I'm very touched." Apollo lifted his gaze, pouting more than anything.

"Wait until you see mine! I'm sure you'll feel loved after this!" Phoenix urged, gesturing to the second envelope while looking way too into this.

The note was tucked back into the envelope, Apollo then reached for the second and ripped it open.

_**Merry Christmas, Apollo! For one in your life, treat yourself to a luxury! And remember: we kinda like you! ^ _ ^ **_– That was Phoenix's allegedly heartwarming message on the note he pulled out.

Phoenix started to make the same face written down: complete with the closed eyes in an attempt to look endearing. Though it would have sent him under a charm in another time being, Apollo gave him a blank stare, but then he kind of brightened up.

At least one-hundred dollars must have fallen out of the envelope and to the floor. Apollo briefly questioned how or when. . .but then he decided against it. It wouldn't help him pay a bill of any kind, but this was more than he saw when it was time to get payed.

"Remember not to spend that all in one place." Phoenix warned him suddenly, getting low to the floor to help him in gathering the money. "But I do have a suggestion. . .you could use some of that to get Klavier better medicine. Honestly, I thought he was going to cough up an internal organ earlier."

He mentioned that name too soon. Proven by the bitter look that Apollo sent in his direction.

But Phoenix was still feeling the Christmas spirit, so he decided that he wouldn't go on any further. For now, anyway. However, he knew that he couldn't leave until some of this chaos was settled once and for all.

It just seemed stupid how they were going to let something like this ruin what could be something good in the making. He wasn't going to let that happen – because he was having too much fun riding on the bandwagon which just kept running with ultimate fuel.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

It was almost noon, and he was prepared to go out and about to see some of the Christmas spirit consume people. Every time this season rolled around, nothing warmed up Max's complicated heart more than seeing others socialize.

As for him, his family lived all around the country. As for his friends, he had zero.

So Max was satisfied with being the creep on the side of the street that watched everyone else have their good times in otherwise shady atmosphere. Dressed in many layers, popping various flavored candies into his mouth, he had a good view from here.

The snow was stirring again, illogically it fell beautifully and decorated the scenery. People were going to and fro, with a lot of businesses and schools closed for the time being. His dark eyes could make out the couples, the children, the rowdy teenagers, yeah, this was nice all in all. Oh, he would have been lying to himself if he said that he didn't wish he could spend time with someone in good nature on such a holiday.

But think of it this way: he was just an old, worn out, and 'stunningly handsome' guy. He hadn't much of a place, other than attempting to be the doctor with him and his limited knowledge. Maybe he could call Apollo and ask how he was doing – or maybe not. It all depended on how his mind was when he finished this packet of candy.

Max was about to whirl around and then maybe go to another street corner, but he found himself gasping and being shoved back by a passing person.

This other person must have had some pain in the collision too, this handsome stranger grunted and stepped backward while brushing across his lower arm.

"Watch where you're gonna go!" The handsome stranger was quick to snap when he recovered his composure. Looking aggravated at Max, whom had lowered himself to the ground to recover the bag of candy.

Fate was in effect this time, the sharp winds causing his hood on the jacket to lower and reveal his mess of tousled gray hair. The handsome stranger, his eyes widened and he froze up for one second, and it wasn't just because of the cold.

"Sorry, sorry, I assume that was my fault." Max murmured hastily, not paying him much attention as he was concerned with not spoiling his favorite candy. Thankfully, the rest was not harmed. He sighed with relief and then rose up to his feet.

As soon as he was at full height, he met the familiar brown eyes of the stranger. Though, the typical giveaway to his identity being the scarred section of his face. A smile of the nostalgic kind overcome Max's face, and it wasn't just because of the intoxicating whiff coming off the guy.

"Max, wasn't it?" The guy asked as if unsure, though his expression was blank and uncaring. He then glanced over his shoulder, as if he didn't want to see his face.

Max swore his heart was kind of getting too ahead of itself. Trying not to look too swayed, he kept his balance on his toes and replied coolly, "It hasn't been long since we've managed to speak. I'd assume you would remember the name, Hex."

Hex scoffed more than a little too soon. "Yeah, I ain't trying to remember. Look, it's not bad seeing 'ya on the street, but I'm in a hurry."

"Oh, you don't have to run off again!" . . .He said that too soon, didn't he? Hex whirled around again to give him a look consisting of a frown and a risen eyebrow. Max shrank away, fumbling with his hands and the packet of candy. "It has been, uh, you know, how long since the last chat?"

"It was one week ago, after 'ya chewed me out for not caring about that mentally-screwed teenager."

"Y-yes, it was. Um, and," He never failed to get him mentally-screwed too. Max's throat went dry, words he intended to say were shooed through the theoretical door. "For one moment, I was hoping that we could have a personal outing. I know of this good coffee place, and it would be extra special if-"

"FORGET IT." Hex hurriedly whirled around as if looking at the guy was disgusting. Behind him, Max's expression went sorrowful for one moment before he composed himself. "I've told you, don't know how many times, I don't give a flying * * * *. Because tonight, I have a little arrangement with a hopeless case."

"Oh, that's interesting."

But Hex wasn't really listening to him any more. And why would he? He started to rush away, pretty much running. And Max almost didn't blame him, he questioned why he would have bothered to say at least this much to him.

Sighing, Max decided that he should go to his next destination too. There wasn't a place for him here any more. But he was glad he managed to encounter him again, even if he still wasn't willing to be close. He wasn't way back then, and now he's still repulsive to him.

He stuffed more of the candy into his mouth – his number one thing to drown sorrows in when all seemed somber –, and the aged and lacking-in-knowledge doctor was about to leave the scene. His foot, however, stepped on a piece of paper that crinkled underneath his shoes.

An eyebrow rose with interest. Max gazed up, but Hex must have taken a shortcut through an alley or something because he was totally out of sight. He then lowered himself and read some of the familiar, scribbled writing on the front page.

. . .Oddly, it was just an address. Max shrugged his shoulders. "I shouldn't get involved, he's probably just in a hurry to finally get his act together and personally deliver medicine."

He could not have been more wrong.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

". . ._**The liar doesn't have to say it; if he could just do something to really seal the deal.**_" The recording promptly ended there, and Phoenix returned to the main screen.

Previously, as soon as Apollo felt he was ready to stop being dramatic and come out of his refuge zone, Phoenix pointed out the fact he recorded what Klavier had confided to him – just so he could hear it from his own voice and understand that he really did have a chance to show him that he cared.

Apollo couldn't say it – it was simple as that.

But even if he fumbled with words – and oh heck yes, he did fumble many a time –, Klavier explained that he was willing to forget about any doubts and continue to believe him. Except, there was one minor issue.

Apollo let his head meet the surface of the kitchen table with gloom. "I can't think of anything that would prove to him I'm being honest. After all, I've already done so much."

Phoenix, whom was seated next to him, he smiled encouragingly as he outstretched a hand and brushed over his spine area. "And I would give you an A minus for the effort."

"After all that I've done for him? Seriously, an A minus is the best?"

"I'm only teasing, Apollo~ But more seriously, I can see how this is stressful. Even I'm drawing a blank, it doesn't look like there's an extravagant way to prove your undying love."

"Exactly!" Apollo randomly lifted his head again, this time sending a very disapproving glare in a cheery Phoenix's direction. "And if it's called 'undying love' one more time, you'll more than likely not have a play-thing to torture any more."

Phoenix didn't know what he was implying with that, but he had the idea that it meant something over the top. So he gave in and tried to ignore the fact he titled his feelings as 'undying love'. Instead, he moved on by reaching over and encouragingly grasping his shoulder.

"Hey, it's not over yet. Didn't you get Klavier a gift a few days ago?"

Apollo rose his head, sending him a baffled look. This pretty much spelled out his confusion, but he still played along, "If you mean those brownies, yeah. But why are you bringing that into the picture?"

"Not that it would NORMALLY matter, but I remembered how you were acting dorky about giving him those." Phoenix reminded him, leaning back and looking all epic whilst doing so. In the background of sorts, Apollo sent him a disapproving look about the 'dorky' part. "I have a suggestion: give him those brownies as a sign that you care about him."

"After what happened today? There's no way I can meet him eye to eye and hand those over now!" It occurred to Apollo that he must have been acting dorky about it again, his tone rose with panic over the topic. Phoenix gave him an amused look, and his cheeks reddened as he shrank down a little and went on, "Don't look at me like that. Just because I'd see him eat brownies a lot, it's not like I was bent on choosing something I was certain he'd like. And I would have done this for anyone."

"I'm placing bets on you not doing that to me."

"I've my reasons, Mr. Wright."

He had a point there. Still, Phoenix was convinced that this plan may work. Think of it this way: Klavier wanted proof that he cared about him, but this would only be step one. Step two, the final step, would come into play as soon as it. . .well. . .as soon as it reached his thoughts and formulated.

The first step went like this: Klavier would have to be convinced at least a little that he cared about him. If he could receive a message from Apollo himself. Everyone knows that one MUST feel strongly about something if they can actually set aside their dignity and turn into a sap over something! That, combined with some food – because Phoenix was certain that Klavier didn't prepare a meal considering the kitchen wasn't a war zone –, it would have to get through his stubborn head at least somewhat.

And if it didn't, then they'd have to resort to a worse case scenario. Which involved Apollo giving up and forcing whomever he decided to take care of Klavier. Because even if he was frustrated and saddened by his sudden change in belief, his heart still existed. And it would kill him to just throw him out into the street alone.

Honestly, THAT should have been enough proof right there. Apparently, Klavier didn't see it in such a point of view. But if only he did, then maybe they could all be sitting around doing nothing to benefit the world and actually have a peaceful Christmas.

So, with the clock on the wall revealing that several minutes have passed since they first arrived in this part of the residence, Phoenix was finished with waiting. Prepared to get this over with, he leaned over and started to explain what they both were going to do.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

_**GROOOOWL. GROOOOWL. **_"I'm so hungry." He moaned pathetically, falling down to his left side and curling up on the floor.

He didn't have to do this to himself. Common sense was knocking on his door, telling him that it wasn't necessary to willingly lock oneself in a closet of all places. Just lying there and being pathetic – despite previously being disgusted and embarrassed about the very same thing –, moaning and complaining about needing food. Well, if he needed it so badly, he could easily unlock the door and leave.

But the amnesiac had his reasons for this. He didn't have any outside opinions, so he wasn't sure if he was making a valid decision or not. Whatever the case, he wanted to think that this would work.

He grasped the nearby, old blanket and pulled it a little further up to his neck. It was cold in here, this may be one of the coldest locations in that liar's entire residence. And speaking of the alleged liar, he so badly wanted him to just burst in and provide close contact despite his frenzied emotions.

He may be having doubts about him, but he couldn't stop wanting him there to make a terrible attempt at calming him down. Right now, the tears overflowed and seemingly wouldn't end. Klavier tried to be silent, he didn't think that was appropriate.

The tears just fell even harder when he once more gazed up to see that this was the exact same room, the one where he felt that he was really getting that liar to open up and be more friendly. At the time, Klavier swore that he may as well have been sharing the same soul or something other world like that, because it was a moment that informed him this could be the start of something good.

And it was good. Even with the doubts that were put into his head, he naturally wanted to lie down on him and let him wind his hair and fingers together. The force was something that he thought of as amazing and beyond his understanding.

It was as if he couldn't get his thoughts on something else, because that liar had been the center of them ever since he started to communicate better. He was the same one who decided to take him in, but he was also the one who could have possibly planned this from the beginning. Honestly, Klavier didn't understand which side was to be believed.

He wanted to be with that liar, but why did he want to if he guessed he was not to be trusted? Shouldn't he have a better judge of character than that? Unless – and this was just another theory that entered the mind from his pro Apollo side –, he was naturally personified righteousness.

The thoughts becoming too much to handle, Klavier let his face fall back into his arms. He couldn't think like this; he needed food sooner or later to sooth this 'hunger' need.

_**KNOCK. KNOCK. **_"Klavier, are you still in there?"

Klavier slowly lifted his head, the tear flow starting to pick up again. So what now? He was just hearing things that he wanted? Because, if you asked him, there was no way that liar would want to see him after the accusations he threw-

"Please come out here. I'd say that I want to see you, though you probably won't believe that either. . ."

He wanted to see him. But what for? Mind games or to get back together? His eyes shut tighter, trying to stop the tears at least a little. But just like every time before, Klavier failed in holding that back.

_**KNOCK. KNOCK. **_"Don't answer me – you know, if you don't want to. I have something out here, but I'll leave so you can examine it without me poisoning your air."

Was it possible to 'poison the air'? And what did that even mean? Klavier found himself curious now, his once-depressed expression reverting to one of thought as he strained his ears to listen for anything else. He did overhear Apollo's faint, seemingly trademark depressive sigh which was followed by fading out footsteps.

"Why would he leave so suddenly?" Klavier asked nothing in particular, sniffling in between as shoved his palms and knees to the floor and lifted self up. "He. . .he probably hates me officially."

Just the thought of such a thing was sending a horrible ill feeling, like could just puke. That is, if he even had food on his stomach. He sniffled and sobbed, rising up to full height. But even if he was at full height, he wanted nothing more to be small enough to hide behind one of those boxes in the tight corner.

It was almost tough to find the use of his legs again. But Klavier didn't stumble too long, he managed to cross the closet and approach the door. Tears still trailing down, he rather easily started to unlock the door.

Only a few moments later, the door was wide open and Klavier was met with the light. He gazed around, flaring and painful eyes desperate to have that alleged liar in their sight. But unfortunately, that Apollo guy was nowhere around, and the only thing that was unusual and to speak of was the mysterious container left on the floor in front of the doorway.

Wait a second – 'container left on the floor'? Klavier's eyes became fixated on that, it was a clear container with something inside and a pleasant aroma coming from that. He lowered himself and gathered it, he realized that this container also had a handwritten message attached.

Let's see. . .food or possibly-important words?

This wasn't an easy choice for him right now.

"Maybe the words come first." He decided aloud, balancing the container with one hand and unfolding the message with his free one. Klavier sighed and smoothed it out, rambling on with no enthusiasm put into it, "If anything, maybe the liar is going to admit that he's manipulating me."

With that, he looked over the paper and started to read it silently. He was actually kind of thankful for the liar, because his short lessons paid off when all was said and done. Unfortunately, he feared that he may have had his last. Because his expression changed a lot in this order: curious as if a child experimenting with the world, depressed, interested, then pretty much in tears for reasons he didn't know of.

_**Hey Klavier, I guess. . .you got my message?**_

_**. . .Okay look, I'm no freaking good at this. I want to be able to say this up front, I can't do so without being embarrassed about the lame way my words twist and turn inside out. So let me make this straight to the point: I know that you don't trust me for some reason. I know that you more than likely want to leave. And I know that, well, I haven't been very open with you.**_

_**But that hurts. It hurts a lot, okay? You're very important to me, I can't imagine what I would have done if you were sent into a coma. . .or died. . .or could never walk again. . .or. . .stuff like that! All of this time, I've been so guilty and trying to tell myself that your injury was my fault.**_

_**I'm going to be honest with both you AND me: I didn't do anything. Your personality in the past would get on my nerves, it still did up until a point, but I don't hate you at all.**_

_**I feel so pathetic admitting all of this though, I don't want to seem sappy. Christmas, I hope Christmas can be a good excuse for this.**_

_**Back on topic, whether you believe it or not, I. . .there's a little of a fondness for you. If you don't know what that means – OH THANK GOD. But if you do – I'm so screwed, aren't I?**_

_**I swear, I'm going to make you believe me. I don't expect you to believe just a written letter, that's why I'm going along with your request for proof! Do I know what to do? No way! But that doesn't mean I can't put a crap ton of effort into whatever opportunity comes up!**_

_**Oh, meanwhile, I. . .well. . .I got these brownies for you a few days ago. On Christmas, people give each other gifts – and this is for you. These brownies consist of sugar, chocolate, nuts, and that's about it. If you feel like you want to return the favor – don't do it.**_

_**Because getting to be very close to you on Christmas – that would be all I need for a gift. I don't even care how lame that sounded, I just really want to end this letter before I break this pencil out of intense mortification. . .**_

The message cut off there. The liar must have broken the pencil after all. And, for a brief moment of amusement in the otherwise serious moment, Klavier cracked a smile as he imagined the liar growling and running hands all through his gravity-defying hair, treating writing a letter as if trying to save the whole world from being set ablaze in ten seconds.

He wanted to believe his written words were hardcore honesty.

And a part of him did believe it. But the other half was blowing a raspberry and then saying that it was stupid to think he could change his mind after the convincing words he overheard.

For the moment, these 'brownies' looked very appealing. Still fresh, and it turns out that they were just that. When he tossed the container off and sank his teeth in one, it was like that of the promised land.

Oh jeez, it could have been the fact that he was starving. It could have been because this new-found 'chocolate' thingy was amazing. But whatever the case, he was eager in eating them. If his limited understanding in math was to be relied on – there was five in there, and all of them were big.

That liar seemed very skilled in knowing what he liked. Not even Klavier knew what he liked, this was news-breaking for him!

But he wasn't prepared to believe him over this. That liar would have to really pull off something, if he wanted him to believe him like the other half wanted. But as he happily indulged in the dessert, he started putting together a plan in his clouded head. An arrangement that would put that liar's state of trust to the test.

And. . .what else could he do but accept that Hex guy's offer to have a stroll with him? Klavier didn't entirely trust him – and this was a good thing, it meant that there was potential for danger and violence. If that was the case, if that liar noticed he was gone in the middle of the night and decided to come to his aid, well. . .this seemed to be the only way for him to determine which battling side was correct.

Let the test begin. Shall we, world?

T . B . C .

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

And now, as a hipster may say, this * * * *'s about to get real. : O OR WILL IT? CAN YOUR – LATE – AUTHORESS NOT FAIL? -Plays suspenseful tunes on her flute just to attempt to fit the mood-

I hope I wasn't too late this time. I failed to update in exactly a week, but at least I'm only one day late. So I hope that you readers are not too frustrated about it! Hey, if you are, I'll take what I deserve. -Raises her medieval like shield-

The next chapter will wrap up this somber Christmas. I would give a spoiler, it's too bad that I do not roll that way. . .so please remain as patient as possible. : D

Read and review! In the meantime, I'll be making the necessary preparations for the upcoming chapter! -Leaves to do just that-


End file.
